Drunken Consequences: Alternate Version
by Phoenixhp5t3
Summary: Bella is tired of her overprotective vampire boyfriend, so she sets about a brilliant plan to assert her independence. However, things don't go according to plan, and she finds herself in a cell in Port Angeles. Her biggest worry: What will Carlisle think? WARNING: Contains disciplinary spanking, so don't read if this bothers you!
1. Chapter 1

**Drunken Consequences: Alternate Version**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters, not even Carlisle…sigh.

**Warning: **contains non-sexual spanking and some bad language.

**A/N: (**_**PLEASE READ!**_**): **Hey all! After writing several stories, I have found myself dissatisfied with my first story, _Drunken Consequences, _specifically with my portrayal of Carlisle. I feel he was too strict at times, especially with it being Bella's first ever spanking and their relationship still being so new. I originally was only going to add little bits here and there, but as I got writing I found myself getting rid of whole chapters and writing them from scratch. I know re-writes never go over well, but PLEASE give this a chance. It's a good deal different from the original, and I hope you enjoy this as much if not more than you did version one! ENJOY!

Alright, so I've taken the first three chapters of the original and put them all together into the first chapter of this story. They are the only chapters that were only edited rather than deleted, and are relatively the same as the original although there are changes towards the end, especially with the party scene.

**Prologue:**

This was all Edward's fault. If he didn't insist on treating me like I was a child instead of his girlfriend, then I wouldn't have been pushed to such drastic measures. It was just supposed to be a bit of fun, but it turned out to be the farthest thing from fun imaginable. I sat in this cold cell cursing Edward, Jessica, Mike, and especially Lauren for the state I was in. I felt horrible, and the feelings only increased the more I began to think about the ramifications of what I had done.

**Chapter 1: Inner Monster**

It was Thursday afternoon and Edward and I were lying on my bed. He was twirling a strand of my hair with his finger while I was running my hand up his chiseled chest. I inhaled his alluring scent and cherished the moment. It wasn't often Edward and I had time to ourselves like this. Since his return I had been trying to spend every waking moment with either him or his family, but with Charlie having grounded me, well, we definitely weren't able to be together as much as I wanted.

"Bella", Edward suddenly said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hmmmm", I responded absentmindedly as I started to run my hand up his muscular arm.

He took a deep breath, which caused me to look up at him. Noticing his reluctant expression I immediately became wary. What now, I thought in worry. "What is it Edward?" I asked in trepidation.

"My family is planning a hunting trip for this weekend," he explained, watching my face intently. "Our plan is to leave early tomorrow and return late Monday night since we don't have school until Tuesday."

I took in a slow breath as I processed this information. I hated it when Edward left. My heart was already aching at the thought. Ever since Edward had left me for all those months, I had this fear that he would do it again. I knew it was irrational. I knew that he truly loved me, but the fear would always be there, even if I knew he would only be gone for a few days.

As though he knew my thoughts, Edward drew me closer to him and kissed my forehead. He then looked me in the eyes and said "I'm sorry love. If you want me to stay I can go another day."

I immediately felt guilty and protested, "Edward, don't be ridiculous! You need to hunt and I'm not going to have you starve yourself because of my stupid insecurities. It's just a weekend. I'll be perfectly fine."

He continued to frown and watch me, so I gave him a kiss on the lips before saying, "Go Edward, and don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine. Go spend some time with your family, and catch me a mountain lion while you're at it," I told him with a grin, and he gave a small chuckle. He then smiled that crooked smile I so adored and said, "I love you so much."

My heart soared at his words, and I pushed whatever anxiety I was feeling away. "I love you too Edward," I replied softly as I snuggled into his side. We remained in companionable silence for a few minutes before Edward spoke once more.

"Bella," he said in a serious tone, "I don't want you visiting the wolves while I'm gone, alright?"

I immediately balked and pulled away from him. How dare he presume to tell me what I could or couldn't do! I glared at him and exclaimed, "You are not my father Edward, so you have no right to dictate who I can and cannot see! If I want to spend the weekend with Jacob or whoever, you have no right to tell me if I can!"

He gave a frustrated sigh before looking at me pleadingly with those gorgeous ocher eyes. "Bella, please understand!" he pleaded. "I'm only thinking about your safety. Please, the wolves are dangerous! They are young and out of control. They might mean well, but they are hot-headed mutts, and the second one of them loses their temper they could seriously hurt you! Please Bella, just this weekend. Do it for me, so that I won't spend the whole weekend worrying about you and annoying the hell out of my family."

I took in his words, touched by how much he cared about me. I wanted to protest some more, but as he looked at me with those beautifully persuasive eyes, I found the fight leaving me. How could I deny him when he pleaded with me with such honest concern? I gave a sigh before nodding my head while muttering out a "Fine".

Edward beamed at me and then brought me in for a loving kiss. "Thank you Bella. Why don't you spend the weekend with your human friends? When's the last time you did anything with Angela or Jessica? They are much better friends for you than the wolves."

I snorted mentally. Yeah, my human friends were _much_ better friends than Jacob, I thought sarcastically. He just thinks they're safer. However, I sighed again and nodded at him. "I guess…," I muttered noncommittally.

As we lay in each other's arms I began to think on our conversation. The more I thought about it, the more I became disgusted with myself for being such a pushover. However, I knew better than to start an argument with Edward because all he'd have to do was unleash his awe inspiring eyes on me and I would be putty in his hands. _Damn_ my human weaknesses! I was glad of one thing though; Edward mentioned his whole family was going hunting which meant I wouldn't have a babysitter. This meant I could sneak off to Jake's with Edward none the wiser. Just as I was nodding to myself in satisfaction, Edward burst my bubble. I swear that at times he really could read my mind.

"By the way Bella, Carlisle won't be hunting with us since he has an important surgery to perform late tomorrow and work on Sunday, so he'll be watching you for the weekend."

I groaned in frustration and embarrassment. "Edward, seriously, I don't need a babysitter! I'm totally capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing it for eighteen years, you know. Besides, I'm sure your dad has got better things to do with his time than watch over your clumsy human girlfriend."

Edward pulled my face so I was looking into his eyes again and chuckled, "Bella, I know you can take care of yourself, but your track record in Forks is counting against you. Besides, you should know that Carlisle views you as more than just my 'clumsy human girlfriend'," he quoted with a slight roll of his eyes. I huffed at his teasing.

"Anyways Bella," Edward then mentioned more seriously, "Carlisle is really excited about spending some quality time with you. So be a good sport about this, please? If not for me, then for him?" he pleaded, widening his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be good", I responded with a small sigh. "It'll be nice to get to spend some time with Carlisle", I conceded. I must admit, I felt flattered that Carlisle was excited about spending time with me. I adored Edward's vampire father and it would be nice to spend some quality time with him without the constant interruptions of Edward's more rowdy siblings *_cough_* Emmett and Alice *_cough*_ .

I awoke the next morning to the feel of my favorite vampire's cold lips on my neck, and then my mouth. My heart started pounding and just as I was moving in for more, he pulled away chuckling. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," my own personal Adonis said to me while smiling that heart melting crooked smile of his. "Good morning handsome," I mumbled back with a smile of my own.

He continued to smile at me before saying, "Alice told Charlie you'd be having a sleep over together so you're all set for staying at my house."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Edward, you didn't have to do that! I told you"—I protested, but he placed a finger on my lips silencing me. I responded with a glare as he gave a sigh.

"Bella, please, I would feel loads better if you'd just stay at my house. It's not that I don't like Charlie, but my dad can protect you from anything that may happen," he explained and I rolled my eyes at him. You'd think I was facing life and death situations every day from the way he worried about me.

"Please Bella," he begged, "Do this for me." When I only stared back at him in stubborn silence he changed tactics. "Do this for my father then. I already told him you'd be staying over and he's really looking forward to spending time with you. You have no idea how much he cares about you," he told me, and I blushed as my resolve cracked.

"Alright, I'll stay at your house, but only because Carlisle wants me to, not because I need his protection," I told Edward stubbornly, and he just smiled at me. I huffed as I couldn't help but feel like he was patronizing me.

"I've got to go now Bella. The others are waiting for me." I immediately looked back at him, all irritation forgotten as I began to feel a familiar ache. I forced a smile and held back a sigh before saying with false cheeriness, "OK then, I love you Edward. Have fun and come back to me quickly."

He pecked me on the lips and said, "I love you too Bella. I'll be back before you know it. Be safe and have fun with dad this weekend." He brushed his hand on my cheek and gave me one last kiss before jumping out my window.

I sighed and leaned back into my pillows. While I no longer had minor panic attacks when Edward left me, I still was left with an uneasy feeling. My heart would continue to ache for Edward even though I knew he would come back to me. I only hoped that I wouldn't have any nightmares, but I knew that was a fruitless wish. Without a doubt, any time Edward left I would be plagued with nightmares of being alone or of the Volturi killing Edward and the rest of my vampire family. Hopefully they wouldn't be bad enough to where I would start screaming in my sleep. That would be embarrassing. Carlisle would probably think I was some nutcase not worthy of his son's affections if I couldn't even go through a night without screaming like some banshee over a stupid dream. Oh well, I might as well get ready for school. Ugh, that was another thing that sucked. Going through school without Edward or Alice was just plain boring. What's life without vampires? Boring, that's what.

It was lunch time now and I was sitting at the table with Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, and Lauren (the bitch). I was day-dreaming about a shirtless Edward in our sunny meadow when I realized Jessica and the others were looking at me expectantly. Oops.

I continued to stare at them trying to figure out what they'd been talking about when Angela, God bless her, came to my rescue. She smiled at me understandingly and said, "Jessica was asking if you wanted to go to her cousin's party in Port Angeles?"

"It's going to be totally awesome Bella! It's a college party but my cousin said we could come and all since we're seniors and practically in college and all," she said superiorly.

"Yeah," Mike added, "you should definitely come, Bella. You're always hanging out with Cullen, how bout you spend some time with us?"

I was about to say no when a thought struck me. Well, Edward did want me to hang with my 'human' friends. Why not go to the party? Maybe it will be fun. He might not like that it's in Port Angeles, or that there will be older kids, but so what? Since when is he the boss of me? Besides, I can just say I wanted the human experience of a college party. With that thought I started nodding and replied, "Sure Jessica, I'll go. Sounds like fun."

Jessica and Mike looked thrilled. "Awesome!" Jessica exclaimed. "You can ride with me and Mike, if you want," she said.

I nodded once more and responded, "Sure. What time are you going to pick me up?"

She smiled excitedly once more and replied, "6:00! I'm so glad you're coming! It's gonna be so awesome! I mean, how cool are we? An actual college party!..." she droned on.

By that point I'd tuned out. Hmm, I began to think. I wonder if Carlisle will mind. He shouldn't I reassured myself. He probably won't even realize I was gone. Edward did say he had a late surgery, so I'm sure I'll be back before too late. How late can these parties go anyway? Besides, I'm an adult. I can stay out as late as I want. With that reassuring thought I began once more to tune in to Jessica's soliloquy.

I was starting to get ready for the party when my cell phone began to ring. I looked at it and saw that it was Carlisle calling. Uh oh, I thought as I answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hello Bella, its Carlisle. How are you, sweetheart?" he asked kindly.

"I'm great Carlisle, and you?" I replied nervously.

"Splendid," he said. "I was just calling to tell you that I will be home earlier than I thought because I was able to move the surgery to an earlier time slot. I should be home by 7:00, which means we could spend some time together before you go to sleep," he said excitedly.

I will never know what possessed me to lie at this point, but a feeling of rebelliousness and a strong urge to state my independence took hold of me. If it had been any other day I would have gladly jumped at the chance to spend more time with Carlisle, but right now my inner monster was telling me to rebel against my vampire family's over protectiveness. And it was also telling me that Carlisle would more than likely not condone an unsupervised college party.

Before I could lose my new found nerve, I quickly replied, "Oh Carlisle, I'm sorry but a bunch of girls at school are having a slumber party tonight and I already promised I'd go." I hoped that my lying didn't sound as feeble as it usually did.

"Oh," Carlisle responded disappointedly. "That's wonderful Bella. No need to be sorry. We still have the rest of the weekend to spend time together. Whose house will you be staying at? And I assume there will be parental supervision?"

_Parental supervision_? How old did he think I was? "It's going to be at Jessica's house and her parents will be there, of course," I replied quickly in what hopefully was a nonchalant voice.

"Wonderful," he replied, and I felt the beginnings of guilt, because he truly sounded happy for me. "Well then Bella, be good and I hope you enjoy yourself. Also, keep your cell phone on hand in case of emergencies. I'll see you tomorrow."

Guilt wracked me and I just wanted to blurt the truth out, but all I said was "I will, bye."

"Bye sweetie," he responded, and then he hung up.

I groaned out loud and buried my head in my hands. I took a deep breath and tried to push the feelings of guilt that were eating away at my rebellious monster. I can't believe I just lied to Carlisle. That's like lying to a priest or something. And he sounded truly upset at the fact that he wouldn't be seeing me today. Jeez, I felt like scum. I just hoped he didn't find out about tonight's adventures, and if he did, well I didn't want to think about that.

I shook my head at that thought. What did I care if Carlisle found out? It's not like he was my father or anything. I'm eighteen and legally old enough to do as I pleased. I repeated these thoughts over and over in my head to ease my guilt, but it wasn't working.

Ugh, _why_ did I care so much about what Carlisle thought? Why did the mere thought of him being disappointed in me cause me to feel as though I'd been stabbed in the heart? I pondered the question, trying to understand the reasoning behind my worries. What did it matter if I lied to Carlisle? What did it matter if he would not have wanted me to go to the party? Would he have told me not to attend? And if he had, would I have listened? I mean, he wasn't my dad, Charlie was.

Thinking of Charlie caused me to frown, apprehension now coursing through me. If Charlie found out about what I was doing he'd be pissed, and probably ground me until I was thirty, if I was lucky. I felt slight anxiety at the thought, but I quickly brushed it aside as I knew there was no way Charlie would ever find out about this. By the time he got home I'd be gone, and I would have a stone cold alibi since he would think I was at a sleepover with Alice.

Why was I more worried about what Carlisle thought then? Why did I feel more guilt over deceiving Carlisle then Charlie? Was it because Carlisle had a chance of finding out what I was going to do and Charlie didn't? But again, that would just bring back the question of, so what? So what if Carlisle found out?

Well, I didn't want him to think I was some childish idiot not worthy of his son. As much as Edward loved me, I was certain he wouldn't give up his family for me if Carlisle ever forbade him from being with me. That thought pained me so much I actually stopped breathing for a moment as I felt a familiar ache in my heart.

"Enough!" I suddenly yelled out loud in frustration with myself. I'm just going round and round in circles over something that doesn't matter. I'm going to this party and I don't give a damn what anyone thinks and that's that! I would ponder all these questions another day, but right now I needed to finish getting ready for the party.

As I went downstairs to wait for Jessica to arrive I began to push away any lingering thoughts of guilt and rationality out of my head and focused instead on thoughts of the party. I had never been to a party, let alone a college party. I'd heard rumors, of course. I mean, who hasn't. There'd be dancing, drinking, smoking, and sex. What fun, I thought disgustedly. Oh well, after this weekend, hopefully Edward would see how much more dangerous humans friends were for me than werewolf friends.

I didn't have to wait long before Jessica arrived to pick me up. I internally groaned when I saw Lauren, but was extremely thankful that she was sitting in the front. I didn't think I could stand it if I had to sit next to her the entire drive over to Port Angeles.

We arrived at the party just as it was getting started. Hordes of people were arriving in groups, and it looked as most knew each other as they all greeted each other boisterously. We quickly found Jessica's cousin, Amber, and Jessica greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hey cuz," Amber greeted with a slight grin as she looked us all over, "glad you could make it."

"Well, of course!" Jessica chimed back. "Thanks so much for inviting us!"

"No prob, just try not and embarrass me, will you?" Amber asked before turning to walk away.

Jessica and Lauren looked stunned at the thought of ever being considered a cause for embarrassment and quickly rushed off to assure Amber that they wouldn't. I rolled my eyes before turning to a grinning Mike who gestured towards the drink table. He grabbed me a corona, uncapped it and handed it to me. I stared at the drink. Should I drink it?

"Come on Bella," Mike urged as he took a large gulp of his beer, "it's just one drink. What's the harm?"

I watched him before strengthening my resolve. This was why I was here, right? I was going to get drunk to show Edward that he didn't control me. And with that thought, I quickly raised the drink to my mouth and began to chug it down. I nearly choked when the bitter taste hit my tongue, but I somehow managed to down the drink in one difficult go.

"Jeez Bella," Mike laughed with a surprised look, "and here I thought you'd never had a drink before. You go girl!"

I laughed along with him, deciding not to correct his assumption as I grabbed another bottle. How many of these would I have to drink to get drunk?

More and more people were beginning to arrive and the small house was quickly growing crowded. I had yet to see Jessica and Lauren, which truthfully was fine with me. I could tolerate Jessica, but Lauren just grated on my nerves.

"Let's walk around," Mike suggested somewhat awkwardly, and I nodded my head in agreement as I said, "Sure."

Bottle in hand I took occasional sips as we wandered around. There were several girls dancing rather provocatively and I rolled my eyes at the lewd display before turning my eyes on a game of beer pong.

"Think we should go play?" Mike asked with a grin, and I gave him an 'are you kidding me' look and he laughed.

"Come on, I've spotted Jess and Lauren over by the bar," he said as he motioned with his head to our left. I looked over at the makeshift bar and saw both girls shamelessly flirting with the bartender. I really didn't want to go over there, but Mike had already started walking that way and I didn't want to be alone.

"Hi guys," Jessica greeted happily when she spotted us and she immediately motioned for us to join them. Lauren smiled at Mike but sneered at me and I resisted the urge to pour the rest of this bottle down her front. What a bitch.

"What can I get you two?" the bartender asked, and if I didn't know better I would say he was checking me out. He gave me what I suppose was a handsome grin to some, but when compared to Edward's it looked downright cheesy.

"Two white russians," Mike stated somewhat moodily as he forced himself between me and the bartender. The bartender eyed Mike up and down before winking at me as he set about to make our drinks. I wasn't sure what a white russian was, but I guess I'd find out.

When the drinks were finished he handed Mike his drink before handing me mine. As he handed it to me he brushed his finger against my hand and I jerked my hand in surprise.

"Uh, thanks," I told him as my cheeks turned red. He gave me another grin before turning to take the order of a group of guys.

"Oh my god, that guy was _totally_ flirting with you Bella!" Jessica crowed, and both Lauren and Mike scowled.

"No he wasn't," I said, even though I knew he had been. Ugh, why couldn't this guy drool over Jessica or even that slut Lauren? I was taken, and _very_ happy.

I took a sip of my drink at this point and smiled. "This tastes like coffee," I said, and Mike smiled happily at me.

"I knew you'd like it," he stated as I chugged this drink down.

Mike laughed once more at my eagerness and handed me his drink before going to get himself another one. I quickly drank this one down as well and was about to go ask for another one when both Jessica and Mike took hold of my hands and dragged me to the dance floor.

Now, normally I don't dance, but I was feeling a little giddy at this moment. I felt hyper and just had the urge to do something crazy, and for me crazy meant dancing. The music was blaring and I just bounced up and down on my feet, throwing my hands in the air. Jessica and Mike roared with laughter at me before mimicking my moves.

We danced for several songs before heading back to the bar as we had grown thirsty. I was starting to feel a little dizzy and queasy so I was glad for the reprieve. Lauren was still there practically throwing herself on the bartender who looked quite irritated. When he spotted me his expression immediately brightened, which made me feel a little sicker to my stomach. Damn, I didn't need another love struck boy tailing after me.

"What'll it be this time, beautiful?" he asked with an easy smile and I looked at Mike and Jessica for help. I didn't know what kind of drinks were out there. Jessica caught the look and said, "We'll have three strawberry daiquiris." The drinks were prepared quickly and once more as Mr. Bartender handed it to me he brushed his hand against mine. I quickly turned away and noted Lauren glaring at me furiously while Mike glared furiously at the bartender. Jessica just looked amused and I hoped she wouldn't spread this story around school as Edward would not be happy.

Staring at the red drink in my hand I shrugged my shoulder as I took a small sip. Mmm, wow! These drinks were awesome! They tasted much better than the beer from earlier. I began to drink as I listened to Jessica chatter away with Mike. My head began to feel a little fuzzy and my stomach was quickly churning. Nausea built up in me, but I just stubbornly shook my head as I continued to drink. It'll go away, I told myself, but right as that thought hit me, the nausea came back even stronger and I dropped my drink as I rushed to the bathroom. I threw myself in front of the toilet and began to heave.

When I had finished I noticed Mike, Jessica, and Lauren standing at the door staring at me. Mike had a glass of water in his hand and a look of concern that was matched by Jessica's, but Lauren's expression was downright malicious. I shakily took the water in my hand and took a sip. I felt absolutely miserable and all I wanted was to go home.

"You alright Bella?" Mike asked, and I attempted a weak grin and failed miserably. Jessica kneeled down next to me and patted my back awkwardly before asking me if I wanted to go home. I was about to respond with a definite yes when Lauren decided to open her ugly mouth.

"Hell no, we are not going home! The party has barely started!" Lauren exclaimed angrily. "Why should our fun be cut short because little Bella doesn't know when enough is enough!" I gave her a cold look, which she returned. "Why don't you take a nap Bella while we _adults_ continue to have fun." I saw red at her mocking words and tone and completely lost my temper. I hated when Edward or Alice tried to baby me, but I would _definitely_ not put up with it with Lauren of all people.

"You BITCH!" I hollered before launching myself into her. She gave a scream of surprise as I lifted my fist and brought it down on her ugly face.

"Get off me!" she screamed, but I ignored her as I continued to land punches. I felt hands grab at me but I roughly shoved them off of me. Another pair of hands grabbed at me and I was turning to yell at whoever was trying to stop me when I noticed two cops yelling at me. I froze and they quickly pulled me up and away from Lauren who was crying on the floor. The cops then led me out the front door and into a police car, and all I could think to myself was, OH CRAP.

**A/N:** So, what'd you think? I wanted to delve into Bella realizing how much Carlisle means to her. Unlike the original chapter, this one reveals that Bella has not yet realized she looks to the Cullen patriarch as a father. I figured she'd be a bit unfamiliar with what it's like to have a true parent as she's pretty much been the parent with her own. If you've read the original I'm sure you'll notice that the party is different. I no longer liked the whole beer pong scene so I excluded it. Not sure I really like this one either, but I needed to have Bella drinking and fighting, so yeah.

To those of you who have not read the original, my Cullen family is a bit more familial than Stephanie Meyer's as you have no doubt noted by Edward's referral to Carlisle as 'Dad'.

Also, I've never been drunk so if this seems totally unreal, that's the reason…sorry.

Anyways, everything after this has been completely rewritten, so hurray!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters.

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like don't read

**A/N: **So, this chapter is where things start to go somewhat different! Same basic premise, but there is more detail, more angst, and just more everything, so hope you enjoy! Haven't even checked to see if I've gotten reviews, but if you have reviewed I give you my sincerest thanks!

I have never been arrested so if this is unreal or inaccurate, I apologize.

**Chapter 2: Jailhouse Blues**

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, I thought while trying to control my feelings of panic. I was sitting in a cell at Port Angeles Police Station with Lauren and two other girls from the party. The cops had made quick work of us when they realized we were underage and had been drinking; and I didn't think my little disagreement with Lauren had endeared us to them either. I didn't know where Mike was, but Lucky Jessica had already been bailed out by her cousin, which I guess was a good thing, because if her mother had found out about this then the whole town of Forks would know what I'd been up to by tomorrow; and that was definitely something I didn't want. Unfortunately, with Jessica gone Lauren had no one to control her from spewing how much she hated my guts.

"This is all your _fucking_ fault, Swan," Lauren spat at me, as she held an ice pack to her right eye. If it had been anyone else I would have felt immensely guilty for what I had done, but as it was Lauren, I just felt a glimmer of satisfaction. The look on her face when I had punched her had been priceless.

I looked over at the other two occupants of this lovely cell and was surprised to find them curled up together fast asleep. Ugh, how the hell could they sleep at a time like this? I was feeling like shit, both emotionally and physically. The alcohol was taking its toll and I was fighting off nausea and a headache. I was also in a panic because the cops wanted someone to come pick me up and there was no one who I wanted to tell I'd been arrested. I was allowed to call one person, and I had desperately tried to get a hold of Angela. However, she didn't pick up and I refused to leave a message in case someone besides her heard it.

There was no way in hell I was going to call Charlie. He would show up furious that his only daughter was arrested and then I'd have to deal with his yelling and being grounded from Edward for all eternity. I then thought of calling Carlisle, but that thought just caused me to feel even sicker to my stomach than I already was. There was no way in _hell_ I wanted Carlisle to know what I'd been up to. What would he think of me? I didn't want to disappoint him, I thought despairingly.

I frowned thoughtfully as some realization began to dawn on me. So this was why I cared so much about Carlisle finding out? It was his _disappointment_ that I was afraid of?

I stifled a groan as I realized there was a very small probability of Carlisle _not_ finding out what I'd been up to. For one, I was supposed to be staying with him this weekend so he would obviously notice when I didn't show up tonight. Secondly, somebody had to bail me out and truthfully, I would rather it be Carlisle than Charlie. Carlisle was bound to be more understanding and at least allow me to explain.

What would Carlisle think though when he found out that I'd gone to a party and gotten drunk? What would he think when he found out that I'd lied to him? Would he think I didn't want to spend time with him? Guilt began to weigh down on me heavily. Carlisle had always been nothing but kind and understanding with me. He always had time for me, and he always made me feel welcome. No, not just welcomed, he made me feel _wanted_… _loved_.

I quickly shook my head of that notion. Loved? No way. Carlisle may like me, but he certainly didn't love me. I wasn't part of his family. I was just his son's annoying, human girlfriend. My heart clenched, and I was surprised at how much this thought pained me.

As I pondered the meaning behind it, I was suddenly shaken of my reverie when Lauren screeched, "Hey! You stupid bitch, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Her annoying voice set off painful drums in my head, and I glared at her as I massaged my temples. This gesture was a mistake, though, because her expression became smug.

"Headache, little Bella?" she asked in a sickeningly, sweet voice. I just turned my head away from her, which caused her to give a cruel laugh. "My god, you really are pathetic, aren't you?" she quipped with a smirk.

My head continued to pound, but I stubbornly ignored it and her.

"What would Edward think?" she then asked in mock thoughtfulness. "I bet he'll dump you real quick when he finds out what you've been up to," she sneered, and I tried desperately not to show how much her words affected me.

What would Edward think? Before I had the time to ponder though, she continued on.

"Tell me Bella, how is it that you managed to ensnare Edward? It certainly wasn't because of your looks or personality," she remarked snidely, and I finally turned to give her a fierce glare.

"Just shut your mouth Lauren before I give you another black eye," I threatened, blood pounding through my veins as I fought to control my temper. Her face immediately became flushed as she hastily lifted the ice pack to her eye, and this time it was me who smirked.

"You're just jealous of my good looks," she spat, and I gave a snort as I rolled my eyes.

"What good looks?" I replied with raised eyebrows. "Lauren, you're so ugly I wish I was blind so I wouldn't ever have to look at you," I couldn't help but add, feeling vindictive pleasure as her face turned an ugly shade of red. A rational part of my brain was shocked by my actions and telling me to shut up, but it was being overruled by the alcohol induced part that was screaming for vengeance over all the foul things Lauren had ever said to me.

Lauren seethed for a minute before giving me a vicious sneer. "So, how does it feel to know that the whole school thinks of you as the Cullen whore?"

I stared back in stony silence. Cullen whore? I thought in horror and disgust.

"You mean you didn't know?" she pressed in gleeful spite. "Well, it's definitely true. Why do you think all the guys want you?" Embarrassment and anger coursed through me, and I couldn't help the blush that colored my cheeks.

"You're lying," I choked out, but she just shook her head, looking at me with a pitying expression.

"So, is it true you've been sleeping not only with Edward, but with his brothers as well?" she asked in a scandalized tone, and I immediately balked at the thought.

"No!" I screamed in disgust. "I haven't been sleeping with anyone," I hissed in fury, "but I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you would assume that as it's the only way you could ever get a guy. I mean, it's obvious no one would date you for your looks or personality." I gave her a haughty look I'd seen Rosalie sport on more than one occasion, and I congratulated myself on using her own words against her.

"You lying bitch!" she roared before suddenly launching herself at me in a rage.

"Ah!" I yelled in surprise and pain, as she managed to knock me into the cell bars. I immediately shoved her away, but she had a grip on my arms, so when she fell to the ground she pulled me down with her. We immediately began rolling on the ground, I trying to push her away, and her trying to claw my eyes out.

"Get OFF!" I raged at her. By now the other two girls had awoken and were screaming like banshees, so between our yells and their screams it didn't take long for two cops to rush in and pull us apart.

"That's it! Put this one in the box!" one of the cops roared, pointing a finger at me, and I realized he thought it had been me who had started the fight again. I didn't know what the box was, but I definitely did not want to find out.

"That's not fair!" I screamed. "She's the one who started the fight!"

"Not true!" Lauren yelled. "She attacked me for no reason! Look! I'm bleeding again!" she exclaimed, pointing to her busted lip.

"She was already bleeding there," I countered, but the cops didn't believe me. "Come on, girl, take it easy," the blonde cop spoke in an irritated tone, but I ignored him.

"I didn't do anything!" I told them. "_She_ attacked _me_!"

"So she gave herself a black eye and busted lip?" the second, brown-haired cop asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes, now let me go!" I ordered as I tried to get out of the painful grip the blonde one had on me. Anger, frustration, and fear coursed through my body, and it took all my willpower to keep from bursting into tears at the unfairness of it all. I was scared. I didn't want to be here. God, how I wished I had just gone and spent time with Carlisle, then none of this would be happening.

We were just stepping out of the cell, me still struggling when I saw the stupid triumphant smirk on Lauren's ugly face. Hatred boiled in my veins, and without even thinking I roughly broke away from the officers and charged her. I managed to get one solid punch before the surprise wore off and she fought back by clawing at my face and pulling out several strands of hair.

"Arrghh!" I yelled out in pain as she roared, "I'm going to kill you Swan!" Before we could do anything though, the cops were back in and they roughly pulled us apart and started to haul us out of the cell.

"That's enough now girls!" I heard one of them yell as the other screamed, "Put 'em in cuffs!"

"Let me GO!" we both raged as we tried to get back at one another. I was furious, and all I wanted was rip this girl to shreds.

"Alright missy, come on now, calm down," a cop grunted as he struggled to drag me away from Lauren. I dimly noted a couple cops were quickly headed towards us, and it seemed Lauren did as well for we both redoubled our efforts and before we knew it we had both broken free. I heard yelling and someone calling my name, but I ignored it as I made my way towards Lauren; unfortunately, before I could make it two strong arms wrapped around me, pinned my arms to my side, and lifted me away.

I let out a roar of frustration and began to buck and scream, but these arms were unyielding as they carried me away. I continued to struggle with all my might and was about to demand to be released when the person carrying me ordered in a sharp tone, "You will _stop_ this behavior this _instant_ Isabella Marie Swan or _I_ will!"

I instantly froze, no longer even breathing as I suddenly realized who was holding me. My mind was in shock. I didn't know what to think or what to do. All I knew was that Carlisle Cullen was in the Port Angeles Police Station and that he had just had to physically stop me from murdering another person. Oh. My. God.

"Breathe Bella," Carlisle then ordered in a much gentler tone as he loosened his grip. I mechanically acquiesced, and as I began to realize what I had done, my breathing began to increase rapidly until I was practically hyperventilating. What have I done? He's going to hate me. He'll never forgive me!

"Woah now, sweetheart," Carlisle stated as he turned me around and brought me in for a hug. "Shhh child, it is alright," he whispered to me in a soothing tone as I began to sob into his chest.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, p-please don't l-leave-leave me here!" I choked out, my fear of being abandoned overriding all my feelings of shame, guilt and worthlessness.

Carlisle responded by tightening his grip on me as he said, "Of course I won't leave you Bella. I've got you and everything is going to be just fine. Now, shhh, shhh." I wanted to start bawling even more out of relief now, but my feelings of shame were beginning to take over now that I knew I was not going to be abandoned, so I forcefully began to reign myself in.

I quickly pulled away and began wiping at my tears. "I'm sorry," I whispered, not having the guts to look Carlisle in the face. I couldn't believe I had just bawled like an infant. I couldn't believe I had just begged him to take me from here. My face burned red and I closed my eyes as I felt Carlisle's cool fingers tip up my chin so that I was looking him in the eyes. I heard him give a small chuckle as he used his thumb to brush away stray tears. When he didn't say anything, I slowly peeked open my eyes and looked into his. I visibly relaxed when I saw no anger or disgust on his expression, only understanding and love. Love? Love for me?

"I'm sorry," I mumbled again, but he just shook his head while saying, "Hush Bella, you do not have to apologize for that." I just nodded my head, feeling some embarrassment leave me.

"Excuse me, sir, does this kid belong to you?" a cop suddenly interjected, looking between the two of us with a frown. He was the blonde cop that had been trying to drag me away, and I unconsciously took a step closer towards Carlisle who immediately wrapped an arm around me protectively. I couldn't help the feelings of happiness I felt at the gesture.

"Yes, this is my daughter," Carlisle answered simply, and I stared up at him in surprise. Did he really think that? No, of course not I immediately thought. He's just saying that so he can bail me out. They probably wouldn't let me leave with just anyone, I thought sardonically.

Wait a second, did I just wish I was Carlisle's _daughter_?Yes, I did, and the more I thought about it, the truer it felt. I stared ahead blankly, stunned by the sudden realization. I've been so stupid, so blind. I'd been looking up to Carlisle like a father and I hadn't even realized it. I tensed as these thoughts hit me, which caused Carlisle to glance down at me in concern.

"Well, Mr., uh," Blondie began.

"Cullen," Carlisle supplied as he looked away for me.

"Well Mr. Cullen, your daughter there has been causing quite a bit of trouble tonight as you just witnessed. This was not the first time we've had to pull her away from that other girl," he explained with a serious look on his face

"I apologize for the trouble Isabella has caused, but I am in a hurry so if you could just give me the necessary paperwork to get her out of here, I would greatly appreciate it," Carlisle informed him.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that sir," the cop said with a frown. "She's caused too much"—he began to say before Carlisle cut him off.

"Well, I am sorry to say officer that I will _not _be leaving Bella in your custody. You seem keen to lay sole blame on her for the fighting, but judging from the scratches she bares I believe it is safe to assume the other girl is just as much to blame. That said, I saw what looked to be like an older brother of the other girl signing her out of here as I made my way over, so if she is free to go, then so is my daughter," he spoke in a firm tone.

Blondie looked as though he were ready to start yelling himself, but he must have seen something in Carlisle's face for he quickly deflated and even paled slightly before giving a jerky nod and leading us to the front desk. He then rummaged at the desk for a minute before pulling out several forms and placing them in front of Carlisle.

"She's been giving a hefty fine for her crimes," Blondie grumbled moodily, but Carlisle just nodded his head as he took out his check book and said, "I will take care of those now."

I blushed at the thought of Carlisle having to pay my fines, so I immediately said, "No!" I blushed even more when both Carlisle and Blondie stared at me. "Please, I'll pay for my own fines." Blondie responded by rolling his eyes while Carlisle gave me a kind smile before saying, "Allow me to take care of it Bella. It is no problem."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this argument.

"If you look here Mr. Cullen," Blondie then remarked, pointing at a certain page, "you will see the charges your daughter has been brought up on."

"Charges?" Carlisle asked in surprise, glancing down at me. I deliberately avoided his gaze by keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Yes, sir, charges," Blondie answered. "One charge is for underage drinking, and another for disorderly conduct. She attacked a girl at the party, and it took two men to get her under control. To make matters worse, she started another fight with the same girl"—

"I told you, _she_ was the one who star"—

"_Isabella_!" Carlisle interrupted in a sharp tone, causing me to immediately snap my mouth shut and stare at him with wide eyes. This was the second time he had ever used such a tone with me, and I quickly came to the conclusion that I did not like it. My stomach flip-flopped at the stern look he was giving me, so I immediately looked away.

"I apologize once more for my daughter's rudeness," Carlisle told the officer in a contrite voice. "I assure you she is usually _much_ better behaved than this. I have no doubt that it is the alcohol that has affected her so," he explained, smoothing the ruffled feathers of the officer.

He grunted in acknowledgement to the apology before saying, "Well, I hope you make sure this is a lesson she need learn only once."

I looked up at his statement, not liking the look the cop was giving me. Carlisle responded by wrapping an arm around me, and with a smile saying, "That is my intention." I stared at Carlisle now, wondering what he meant by that comment.

The officer stared at him with an assessing look before giving a satisfied nod. "Good," he said before turning his gaze to me again. "Young lady, I hope you realize the gravity of your misdeeds. You had best take your father's lesson to heart because if I have to arrest you again I'm going to make sure you do time."

My heart began to pound and my palms sweat at the threat, so I quickly nodded my head while mumbling, "Yes, sir."

He nodded his head in satisfaction before bidding us farewell. "Good luck, kid," he said with a parting wink that set my nerves on edge. What in the world did he mean by that?

"Come Bella," Carlisle called, "let us go home." I looked back at the retreating cop once more before following Carlisle out and into the car.

As we were riding home, I could not help but notice how slow Carlisle was driving, by vampire standards that is. What should have been a thirty minute ride was quickly turning into an hour, an hour of agonizing silence. I sat still staring down at my hands while Carlisle kept his eyes on the road. Every now and then I'd flick my eyes towards him, but his face continued to remain expressionless. I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling, and that was putting me on edge.

I felt absolutely miserable. My head wouldn't stop pounding, and I had to keep taking deep, steadying breaths to control my nausea. I felt guilty and ashamed of my actions, and I was utterly confused by the realization that I regarded Carlisle like a father. I had no idea when or how it had happened, but I could not deny that was how I felt.

It seemed so obvious now that I thought about it, or maybe it wasn't. I regarded Charlie as my father, but I didn't think about him in the same way I did Carlisle. With Carlisle I felt, well, I actually felt like the child. I fidgeted in embarrassment at how pleased that thought made me feel. With Charlie, and with Renee, I had always felt as though I were the parent. I knew they both loved me, and I loved them, but I'd never been able to look to them for comfort or protection. I'd never been able to confide in them. It was the opposite with Carlisle and Esme though. I felt I could talk to them about almost anything, and I knew they would do anything to protect me.

My head gave a particularly painful throb, and I barely contained a groan. Thinking about all this was not helping my headache at all. The silence was killing me, and I just wished that Carlisle would say something, anything to disrupt the quiet! I was just about to open my mouth and speak when my nausea took a turn for the worse. My heart immediately began to pound as I took deep breaths, but it wouldn't go away. Panic started to set in as I thought of how Carlisle would react if I threw up in his pristine car.

I glanced over towards him to see him giving me a concerned look. "Bella, are you"—he began to ask before I blurted out, "Please pull over!" He immediately complied and none too soon because the second the car stopped I threw open the door, fell out of the car and began throwing up.

Carlisle was by my side in an instant, pulling my hair away from my face and rubbing my back comfortingly, and once I finished I began to cry. I cried out of shame, and I cried because I didn't feel I deserved his comfort.

"I-I'm s-sorry Carlisle!" I sobbed as he pulled me into his arms.

"Shhh Bella, I know you are, and it is alright," he said kindly.

"No i-it's n-n-not!" I replied as I tried to pull away, but he only tightened his hold on me while giving a small sigh.

"Relax baby girl, relax," he whispered into my ear, "Everything will be alright." I just sobbed even more, no longer caring how childish I was acting. I was tired and in pain, and emotionally drained, and right now all I wanted was to be comforted.

Carlisle continued to hold me, whispering soothing words, and rubbing my back until I cried myself out. When my crying became reduced to sniffles Carlisle pushed me away from himself slightly and put both hands on either side of my face. Using his thumbs he brushed away my tears as he gave me a soft smile. I just stared back, not knowing what to think, feel, or say anymore.

"Better?" he finally asked quietly, and I gave a small nod.

"Good," he said with a kiss to my forehead, before helping me back into the car. I blushed at his caring gesture, but was too exhausted to think anything of it.

As we began to drive once more I tiredly leaned my head on the glass window, loving the cool feeling it gave off. By the time we arrived home I was half asleep with no desire to move, so when Carlisle opened my door I would've fallen out if Carlisle hadn't caught me.

"Just leave me here," I mumbled tiredly, looking up in surprise when I heard him give an amused chuckle before picking me up. I immediately tensed, my cheeks beginning to burn in embarrassment. Carlisle responded with a gentle smile as he said, "Relax Bella, I mean you no harm."

"I didn't—I mean, ugh," I stuttered, burying my head in the crook of his neck to hide my face in embarrassment. Carlisle chuckled softly as he replied, "I know sweetie." I remained quiet the rest of the 'ride', and unconsciously found myself relaxing into the comforting hold. Before I knew it I felt myself being placed on a bed and my shoes being taken off. I dimly wondered whose bed I was in as the covers were tucked around me before Carlisle gave me a kiss on the forehead and said, "Sleep well baby girl."

"Goodnight Dad," I muttered unknowingly, more asleep at this moment than awake. So, this is what it felt like to be cared for? It sure felt nice, was my last thought before sleep overcame me.

**A/N:** So, what'd you think? I know this was totally out of character for Bella, but I felt that under the influence of alcohol and due to the stress of the situation, she might react in this way. Also, once more I was trying to portray Bella coming to the realization that she looks to Carlisle as a parent, and her mixed emotions. PLEASE REVIEW!

On a side note, this story has 16 chapters and I will update daily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters.

**Warning: **Story contains disciplinary spanking, so if that's not your thing, then DON'T READ!

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this alternate version!

For those of you who think there aren't many changes, I assure you there have been and will be major changes. The word count for this story was 97,000 when the original was only around 31,000, so that should give you some idea of the amount of change.

**Chapter 3: Nightly Ponderings**

**Carlisle's POV:**

She called me Dad, I thought in surprise, and I grinned happily as my heart soared. No matter how many times I heard my children call me Dad or Pops, a part of my heart always glowed at the title. This was the first time Bella had ever called me that, but my grin quickly fell when I told myself she probably did not mean it. Bella was so exhausted she probably confused me with Charlie.

I frowned and then scolded myself for being upset at that thought. Charlie was her father, not me. It did not matter if I already viewed her as one of my children, because she really wasn't, at least not officially. Anyhow, I was sure she did not view me as a parent, and I would never presume to take the place of Charlie, even if I felt he—well, let's just say I felt he could be doing a better job. I once more scolded myself. It was not my place to judge how others raised their children, but I could not help but see the damage Charlie and Renee had unknowingly caused Bella.

I knew they both loved her, and I knew Bella loved them. However, from what I had gleaned from talks with Bella though, it was _she_ who more or less took care of _them_ rather than the other way around. The way she spoke of Renee, I mused in wonder, one would think Bella was the mother and Renee the daughter. I could tell that Bella had pretty much raised herself, and that she did not look to her parents for comfort or advice. Bella was a very private person and she had mentioned in passing once how she never confided in her parents for fear of worrying them. I cringed in guilt, noting that Bella's involvement with my family had most likely only caused further estrangement with her parents as she could not talk to them about anything that has happened recently even if she wanted to. This was one of the many reasons both Esme and I had taken in Bella as one of our own. We treated her as our daughter, offering all the love and support she could not receive from her human parents.

I heaved a quiet sigh as I stared down at the slumbering child. She had no idea the effect she had on our family. She had no idea how much she had changed things, and for the better. When she was here, there was a sense of rightness, of being whole.

The day I had first met her in the hospital after Edward had saved her, I knew she was the one. I knew she would be the one to bring light to my son's eyes, and I knew she would be the one to complete our family. Although my son had been stubborn and adamant that she was not the one for him, I could not help but disagree because I had felt an all too familiar draw to this human girl. It was a draw I had felt on five different occasions towards six different people: first with Esme, then Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and finally with Alice and Jasper. This feeling had shown me who my family would be, and in that hospital it was telling me that Bella would one day join us, and that she would be Edward's mate.

I felt the draw even now, and it seemed to strengthen the more time I spent around her. Yes, Bella Swan would one day join my family, a feeling that brought me great joy, but also great sadness. I already loved Bella as a daughter, and I knew her turning was the best solution for all. It would be safer and more practical, not to mention that I would not have to fear Edward trying to get himself killed once Bella died. Our family would be complete, but I could not help but cringe at the fact that we would be taking Bella's life away from her, in a sense. She had a future, a possibility of growing old, having children, and having a life outside this family. Now, I did realize that Bella had love only for Edward, and that the possibility of her ever marrying or having children with another man were next to none, but we would still be taking that possibility away from her. Bella would only have us, her family. That was enough for me and every member of my family, but none of us had chosen this life for ourselves. Our family was enough for us because we were all each other had, and this was the closest we could get to a human existence.

I rubbed a weary hand over my face. Stop worrying about the future, old man, I chided myself. Try to focus on the here and now. Besides, everything will work out, it always has.

I heaved another quiet sigh before frowning as I heard the increased heartbeat of my daugh—no, Bella. I watched as her eyes scrunched up, her fists tightened, and she began to whimper. I quickly walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder before nearly jumping out of my skin when she gave a terrified scream. I quickly got over my surprise and tried to shake her awake, but when that did not work I sat down on the bed and pulled her into my arms, cradling her like an infant. She half screamed, half sobbed as she writhed in my arms.

"Nooo!" she wailed. "Let me go!"

"Bella!" I called. "Bella, sweetheart, it's Carlisle! I've got you, baby girl, and everything is alright, everything is alright," I whispered into her ears over and over. Too slowly for my liking she began to relax, her screams growing quieter before finally becoming sobs. I just tightened my hold at his point and rocked her gently in my arms.

"Oh C-Carlisle, I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" she cried to me once she had calmed down a bit.

"Hush, you silly child," I responded mildly, "you have nothing to apologize for." I held her in my arms for a while longer, whispering sweet nothings until her crying finally ceased. I fought back a smile when I watched as her face turned red from embarrassment and she practically jumped off my lap.

"I-I am so s" – she began to say and I sighed internally before I interjected.

"Isabella," I stated firmly, causing her to stare at me with wide eyes, "listen to me when I say you do _not_ have to apologize or feel embarrassed _ever _for crying or needing comfort. Do you understand, sweetheart?" I asked in a more gentle voice as she was still staring at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, sir," she responded, immediately looking down at her lap. I repressed another sigh and resisted the urge to run a comforting hand through her unruly hair as it would most likely cause her more embarrassment.

"Were you having a nightmare?" I asked, and her eyes flicked up towards mine before she replied with a quiet, "Yes."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I then questioned, but I knew before I finished the question that she would not. She visibly flinched and withdrew into herself as I asked the question, and then quickly shook her head as she responded, "No! I-I mean, no, I'm good, thank you."

She looked anything but 'good', and I longed to comfort her, but she already looked so uncomfortable that I held myself back. I thought of offering to stay, but I knew she would refuse. My child—no, not my child—sigh.

"Alright," I finally said, "I will let you get back to sleep." She just nodded her head and settled herself back under the covers as I got off the bed. I watched her sadly before saying good night and making my way towards the door. I heard her heart beat increase slightly as I walked away, and I turned back to look at her but her head was covered by the blanket. I watched her for a few seconds, but when she made no move to call out or look at me I shook my head and turned to leave once more. However, just as I was about to shut the door I heard her heart beat even more rapidly before I heard a very quiet, "Wait."

I immediately went back into my room to see Bella slowly lowering the covers from her head and staring at me with nervous eyes. I made my way over and gave her a kind smile as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes Bella?" I pressed when she continued to just watch me with her beautiful brown eyes. She looked so adorable, and I had to fight the widening smile that was threatening to break out on my face.

"Um, well, I, well I was wondering if-if youcouldpleasestay," she mumbled rapidly before covering her head with the covers.

If I had not been a vampire, I probably would not have caught what she was trying to say. As it was, I responded with a warm, "Of course I can Bella," feeling immensely pleased. Bella responded by immediately lowering the covers and looking at me with shocked, yet grateful eyes.

"I, well, thank you. I know I'm being silly," she began to ramble, but I just held a finger to her lips.

"You do not have to thank me, and you are definitely not being silly. What did I just tell you, Bella? You do _not_ have to be embarrassed about needing comfort," I told her sincerely. She looked at me with big eyes before nodding her head.

"Good," I replied, before saying with a grin, "Now, move over and make some room for this old guy." I was rewarded with a small giggle and a shy smile which caused my heart to soar. It really made me happy that Bella felt comfortable enough to ask me to stay. I hated to see Bella suffering because the father in me just screamed to me to comfort her, so her asking me to stay was incredibly gratifying.

As we settled in the bed, Bella laid her head right near my chest. I helped her get the blankets wrapped around her before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She gave me a sleepy smile before mumbling out a tired good night and promptly falling asleep.

I watched Bella sleep, feeling distinct amusement when she grabbed a fistful of my shirt and tried to bury her head in my chest. It seemed Bella was much less guarded when she was sleeping than when awake. I readjusted myself so Bella would be more comfortable, and pulled the blankets even closer so that she would not get too cold by my proximity.

As I lay here, the scent of alcohol hit me, and I wrinkled my nose at the smell. I frowned as my thoughts now turned to tonight's events, and the first thing that flashed through my mind was that Bella had lied to me. She had told me that she would be having a sleep over at Jessica's when in reality she had been at a college party in Port Angeles.

I had been home for roughly an hour when I had received a panicked call from Alice telling me that I had to go pick Bella up from her party immediately. I was confused by Alice's worry, but that quickly changed when she told me where Bella really was and what she was doing. Drinking, I thought with a baffled shake of my head. Bella was smart, and I knew she knew better than to go drinking, but she had obviously proved me wrong.

After I hung up with Alice I had immediately gotten into my car and headed towards Port Angeles before trying to call Bella, however her phone kept ringing and ringing before going to her voicemail every time. My irritation had increased at that point since I knew her phone was not turned off and that she was deliberately ignoring my calls. The irritation was quickly overcome by concern though, the more time passed and the more I thought of all the things that could be happening to Bella. Alcohol poisoning, ruffies, rape, and many other horrible thoughts raced through my mind until I got another call from Alice informing me that Bella had been arrested. Once more I had been stunned into silence. Bella arrested? That thought was as baffling as Bella drinking. Pushing my shock aside, I had quickly raced to Port Angeles Police Station in search of Bella.

When I arrived at the police station I knew right away Bella was here because I caught her scent. An officer approached me, and I was just about to speak to him when we both heard screaming and yelling. I immediately made my way towards the yells as I had recognized Bella's voice among them. When we had come upon the scene, unbelievable shock coursed through me for the umpteenth time that night.

Dear, sweet, caring Bella was being pulled off another girl and being dragged away. She fought against the cop holding her, and I could quickly tell this child was furious. Over what I did not know, but when she broke away from the cop and began to run towards the blond girl I quickly intervened, wrapping my arms around her and hauling her away kicking and screaming. I left the cops to deal with the other child as I did the best to rein in mine.

Shock continued to pump through my veins as I stared uncomprehendingly at the screaming girl in my arms. She was bucking and roaring in anger and frustration, and it was at that point that my parental instincts began to kick in. Bella was having a fit, so I would reel her in as I would any of my other children. Her absolute shock upon realizing I was the one holding her would have been amusing had she not gone into near panic afterwards. I wondered what might have caused it, but then I just chalked it up to one of the _many_ questions I had about this night.

I frowned as I recalled her begging me not to leave her. Well, technically she begged me not to leave her at the prison, but I knew what she really meant. She was afraid I was going to abandon her there. It saddened and worried me that she felt I would do such a thing. I ran a hand through my hair, wondering why she would have felt that way. Questions, questions, and more questions.

As worried as I was, I also could not help the disappointment and irritation I felt towards Bella. She had been so reckless, and I hated to think it, but I believed she was lucky to have been arrested for I would hated to have seen what would have happened had she been at the party any longer. It was quite clear to me that Bella had been drinking large quantities, and from what I knew of her, this was obviously her first time.

I wanted nothing more at this moment than to wake Bella and demand an explanation before turning her over my knee, but I quickly shook my head of those thoughts. Bella needed her sleep, and as I had told myself many times tonight already, I was not Bella's father, so I had no right to punish her, no matter how much I felt she deserved it.

I gave a deep sigh, wondering how I should handle the situation. Should I at least scold her for what she had done, or should I say nothing? Should I tell Charlie, and if so, how would he deal with this situation? Should I trust that he would impress upon Bella the seriousness of what she had done? Or, should I just punish the child as I saw fit? She would officially be my daughter one day, so perhaps now would be the right time to show her how I dealt with misbehavior. Should I ask Bella to choose between Charlie and me?

I pinched the bridge of my nose as all these questions raced through my head. Well, whatever choice I made, I had better make it quick as I can see the sun beginning to rise.

**A/N:** I know, really short chapter, but it felt like the right place to end it. Console yourselves with the fact that this is the shortest chapter of the story. Anyhow, what did you think? This chapter it was Carlisle's turn to consider his relationship with Bella, and as you can see, he like Bella is quite unsure of how she views him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters.

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like don't read

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with the story! This chapter definitely bears no resemblance to the original so enjoy! Lots of tears and angst...

To all you anonymous reviewers, I wish you guys would get an account so I could let you know how much I appreciate your amazing reviews!

**Chapter 4: Vampire Father**

**Bella's POV:**

I blearily opened my eyes before immediately closing them and burying my head in a hard… pillow? What the?—I thought in surprise as my eyes flew open and I looked up into the amused expression of one Carlisle Cullen. That was when I realized that I was lying almost on top of him with one of my hands gripping his shirt, and my face turned beet red before I jumped off of him and nearly fell off the bed.

"Good morning my little troublemaker," Carlisle greeted with a warm smile, amusement clear in his face and tone as he held a steadying hand on me. I stared at him blankly before the night's events began to catch up to me, and my face turned red once more as I groaned out loud and buried my head in my hands. Oh god, what had I been thinking? Did I really go to that party? Did I really attack Lauren and get arrested? Did Carlisle really have to haul me away from a fight? What must he think of me?

"Alright now," Carlisle said softly, interrupting my panicked thoughts as he gently pried my hands away from my face. "There is no need to look so embarrassed Bella," he said with a kind smile as I finally glanced up at him. I just nodded mutely before I finally took notice of my surroundings.

The first thing I noticed was that this was not Edward's room. In fact, I had never been in this bedroom before, which left me with only two options of whose it could be: Emmett and Rosalie's or Carlisle and Esme's. Looking around I realized right away from the décor that this had to be Carlisle and Esme's room, which meant that I had slept in their bed…their bed that they didn't sleep in… I immediately shook my head to stop that train of thought as I let out another groan, my face no doubt beet red at this point.

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle asked in concern as he once more pulled my hands away from my face.

"Carlisle," I moaned, "this is your bedroom. Why didn't you just chuck me on Edward's couch? I would've slept just fine there."

"Bella," he laughed while shaking his head in bemusement, "I would never just chuck you, and I felt you would sleep more comfortably in a bed. I assure you, you are not causing me an inconvenience," he added kindly.

"Thank you," I told him sincerely before adding, "but I'll just sleep on Edward's couch tonight, so you can have your room back. I'm sorry for making you stay with me last night"—

"Isabella," he sighed somewhat exasperatedly, "You must stop apologizing for such ridiculous reasons, child. I was extremely pleased that my presence last night was able to help you. It was no trouble to me at all, and you will be sleeping here again tonight. There is no reason for you to sleep on a couch when there is a perfectly good bed here that I will not be using."

I stared at him for a few seconds before nodding my head in defeat. There was no use arguing with vampires, I thought wryly. They're such a stubborn lot.

Carlisle gazed at me with caring eyes and began to reach a hand towards me before curling his fingers into a fist and pulling back. What was that about? I thought in wonder. I gave him a curious look, but he just smiled and said, "Why don't you clean yourself up Bella? There are already clothes for you in Edward's room, and while you are getting ready I will make you some breakfast."

"Okay," I responded meekly, fighting another blush as Carlisle helped me out of his bed before departing with one last smile. I let out a small sigh before carefully making my way over to Edward's bedroom. Grabbing some clothes, I then made my way to the bathroom. Once inside, I could not help the gasp that escaped my lips when I noted how I looked.

My hair was an absolute mess, my eyes blood shot, and there were scratches on my forehead and cheek, not to mention a bruise on my left cheek. Looking down at my hands I noted that my knuckles were bruised, and once I removed my shirt I saw that I had minor scratches and bruises up my arms.

What the hell had I been thinking? I thought for the hundredth time. I gripped the edge of the sink as I fought down the sudden panic that was trying to take over me. This was it. I had ruined everything. God, I had no idea that alcohol would affect me so terribly. But was it the alcohol or was that all me? I shook my head, grimacing as I felt the remnants of a fierce headache. It had to be the alcohol. What else would have caused me to lose all sense of reason?

I gave a sigh before looking at myself once more with a sad expression. Tears prickled at my eyes, but I pushed them away. Stop it, I told myself. Stop thinking and just take a shower and then go eat. It's not going to be as bad as you think, I told myself over and over as I made my way to the shower.

Once finished, I took a deep breath to steel myself before slowly making my way downstairs. As I neared the kitchen, my heart began to pound rapidly, and I cursed it for giving my fear away. I then tentatively stepped into the kitchen and blinked in surprise when I saw no one. I walked over to the table where there was a plate with some eggs and toast, and so I sat down and began to eat, all the while nervously wondering where Carlisle was.

Was he talking to the others? Was he telling them to come back? Was he telling Edward he couldn't be with me anymore? I nearly choked on my food at that thought.

Don't think like that, I immediately chided myself as I forced down a gulp of water. Just take a deep breath and relax. Everything is going to be fine. Carlisle certainly hadn't look angry, I recalled, and suddenly I began to feel a little reassured. Yes, he hadn't looked angry at all, I told myself.

I began to eat a little more as some of the butterflies in my stomach began to leave. I was grateful that I no longer felt nauseous because I didn't think I could stand the shame if I had to throw up again, especially if I threw up Carlisle's cooking. He'd probably get all offended with me, and… there I go again, always thinking the worst. I really need to start being a little more optimistic.

I was just finishing my toast when Carlisle walked in, his hair still damp and wearing clean clothes. He wore black jeans, a light blue, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows along with black and white converse. Huh, I thought before rolling my eyes. It seemed Alice could even force her fashion sense on Carlisle. I was about to grin when I noted that Carlisle was giving me a curious stare, which immediately caused me to look away and pick up my empty dishes.

"I can get those," he said, but I emphatically shook my head.

"No way," I immediately responded, "you cooked the meal, so I clean the dishes." I relaxed when he just gave me a smile and nod before sitting down at the counter and pulling the newspaper towards himself.

As I washed the dishes, I kept my focus on what I was doing because I didn't want to allow my thoughts to wander toward less pleasant ones, and I really didn't want to go into another panic attack with Carlisle in the room. After finishing, I dried my hands, turned towards Carlisle, and then stood awkwardly. What's going to happen now, I thought worriedly.

At this point Carlisle looked up from the paper at me and motioned for me to come over. "Sit," he ordered, pointing towards the kitchen table. I quietly did as I was told, and when I looked up I was surprised to see Carlisle was nowhere in sight. I quickly turned my head to the kitchen entryway and found him walking back in with his medical bag in hand.

I could not help the groan that escaped my lips. Carlisle gave an amused chuckle at my reaction before turning my chair towards him and kneeling down in front of me.

"I'm fine," I burst out, even though I had no idea what he was looking for. Carlisle responded with a twitch of his lips and a raised eyebrow before cupping my chin and turning my head gently from side to side. Oh, I realized, he's looking at my scratches and bruises.

After a few seconds, he let go and opened his black bag, pulling out a bottle of antiseptic and some cotton balls. "Are you in any pain?" he asked in his doctor voice, and I shook my head no. He gave a nod before beginning to dab some of the antiseptic onto the scratches. I winced slightly at the burn, which caused Carlisle to keep a firm grip on my chin, holding my head in place. Before I knew it, he was done and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he then asked, and I was surprised to hear concern in his voice. It was just a few scrapes and bruises, I thought in wonder. I'd definitely had worse.

I thought about whether or not to answer, but after the knowing look in his eyes, I decided honesty was the best policy at this point. "Yes," I finally responded, lifting my sleeves to show him my arms. There was more bruising here, and I was certain it was from the police officer as I could clearly see a large handprint, too large for Lauren anyways. Carlisle stared at my arms, before running a cool hand over the bruising. I jerked my arm in surprise when I heard a low growl escape from his lips, and I stared at him in surprise. Carlisle had always been the most 'human' of all the Cullens, so to hear him make such a sound was shocking.

"I'm sorry," we both said, and I gave a little laugh as Carlisle frowned. "I apologize for frightening you Bella," he said in a sincere tone, and I could tell that he was really bothered by what had happened.

"It's fine," I responded. "Really, you didn't frighten me Carlisle. I was just surprised," I explained, not liking how upset he had become. He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds before giving me a small smile and returning to tend to the scratches on my arms. When he finished, he stated me, "If at any point you feel more pain I want you to inform me right away, alright?"

"Okay," I replied with a nod of my head. Carlisle gave a vague nod back before standing up and turning away from me. I watched him with slight trepidation as he placed his hands on his hips and began to pace back and forth. His head was bowed and I could see the deep look of concentration he had on his face. I nervously wondered what he was thinking about as I fidgeted in my seat. I didn't dare get up or speak for fear of bringing attention to myself.

What's he thinking? I thought in frustration as the silence continued on. Is he angry with me? Is he going to tell me to leave and never come back? I thought, worry beginning to increase. Will I get to see Edward again, or will I be banned from ever seeing him? Are they going to leave me again? I froze at the thought, my chest aching worse than ever and my heart beat beginning to race. No. No, no, _no_! They can't leave me! They _can't_! Edward! I _love_ him, I _need_ him! I need _all_ of them! I began to have troubles breathing, and I was gasping for air when I felt two hands on my shoulders and found myself looking into the concerned face of Carlisle.

"Bella?" he called concernedly. "Bella, I need you to take some deep breaths for me, okay sweetie?" I just looked at him, tears beginning to fill my eyes at this caring gesture. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry clear in his voice. "Baby, please talk to me," he continued, and I finally succumbed to the tears and began to cry. I tried to bury my head into my hands, but Carlisle stopped me, and instead brought my head to his shoulder as he wrapped his comforting arms around me.

"Please Bella, _please_ talk to me," he begged as he rubbed a soothing hand on my back. I cried even more at his obvious show of concern, hating myself for having ruined everything.

"I-I'm s-so sor-sorry!" I managed to choke out as I desperately tried to bring myself under control.

"Sorry for what?" Carlisle responded, his tone strained.

"F-for ruining e-e-everything!" I cried into his shoulder

"What do you mean?" he asked in quiet concern, and I began to cry even more before answering, "Y-y-you're all g-going to leave-leave m-m-me now!" I felt as he froze, and I hated myself for continuing to cling to him when it was obvious I was right.

"Bella," he finally spoke in a pained tone as he tried to pull me away, but I clung to him as tightly as I could, wrapping my arms around his neck. I cursed myself to the deepest pits of hell for being so pathetic. I was only embarrassing myself, but I knew Carlisle could easily pull me away when he wanted to.

Instead of pushing me off of himself though, Carlisle just tightened his hold on me. "Okay, okay," he said as he sat himself on the floor and pulled me into his lap. "Bella, are you listening to me?" he asked, and I choked back a sob as I nodded into his shoulder.

"Good," he responded as he rubbed a calming hand through my hair. "Now, I want you to pay close attention to what I am about to tell you, do you understand?" he asked me in a serious voice.

"Yes," I mumbled pitifully, terrified of what he was going to say next. My heart was pounding away, and I could already feel the familiar ache of abandonment coming back.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I will _never _leave you. No one in this family will _ever_ leave you," he stated, and I froze, my tears coming to a halt as I took in his words. "You have no idea how much you mean to this family, to _me_," he said quietly in an earnest tone. "I _love_ you Bella. You are a daughter to me, and I already made the mistake of leaving you once, so I _promise_ you that I will _never_ leave you again. You may not be a vampire, but to me that does not matter, because you are already as much a member of my family as Edward or Alice."

I sat in stunned silence, unable to comprehend what he'd just told me. He loved me. Carlisle loved me. Carlisle loved me as a daughter. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't understand it!

Tears began to flow down my cheeks once more, but I was no longer sobbing as I pulled my head away and looked Carlisle in the face. His eyes were pained, but the love he professed for me was clear on his face and in his hands as he gently brushed away the tears from my face.

"You really love me?" I finally managed to choke out, needing to know for certain that he truly meant what he said.

"_Yes_," he answered with a serious nod before saying, "And it is not only me who loves you. To Esme, you have long been a precious daughter that she adores. Emmett and Jasper love you as a little sister, and though you may find it hard to believe, even Rosalie has come to love you as a sister. To Alice, you are not only loved as a sister, but as a best friend; and of course, last but certainly not least, there is Edward, and he loves you dearly as I am sure you must know," he finished with a gentle smile as I stared at him with wide, tear-stained eyes.

He loved me. They loved me. I couldn't believe it. The feelings of acceptance and warmth that spread through me were unfathomable. Everything I had secretly or unknowingly longed for was true. I had a family. I had a _family_! Carlisle truly loved me as a daughter, and that thought caused me to tighten my hold on him. I was thrilled, relieved, overwhelmed, and even a bit afraid. As I tried to process through all my feelings, Carlisle continued to hold me, muttering kind and loving words to me as he rubbed my back.

"I-I don't know what to say," I eventually said, cursing myself for this inadequacy. Here's Carlisle telling me he loves me and I can't even say it back.

"I understand," he responded, and when I looked him in the eyes I could tell that he really did. I dimly wondered if he'd gone through this kind of thing with any of the others.

"Bella," Carlisle suddenly called softly, interrupting my thoughts, "why did you feel that you had ruined everything? What made you think our family was going to leave you?"

I froze, wondering what I should stay, while at the same time feeling a thrill of happiness over the fact that he had said _our_ family. I looked down and was fidgeting with the hem of my sleeve when I felt Carlisle's cool fingers lifting my chin so that I was looking into his curious eyes.

"I, well, I thought that after what I did yesterday that you w-wouldn't want me anymore," I admitted in a whisper, avoiding his gaze even though he had a firm grip on my chin.

"Oh Bella," Carlisle sighed as he ran a comforting hand through my hair. I unconsciously found myself leaning into the touch. "Bella, believe me when I say that _nothing_ that you do will ever cause me to not want you anymore. You are a member of my family. You are my _daughter_, which means I will _never_ abandon you."

"But you did," I countered, the hurt and pain I had felt at their abandonment of me shining clearly in my voice and eyes.

I saw the flash of pain in Carlisle's eyes before he closed them. When he opened them I could clearly see guilt and sorrow as he said, "Bella, sweetheart, I cannot express how deeply I regret what happened. It was a mistake, a horrible mistake, but I felt at the time that we were doing what was best for you."

I gave a snort. "Yes," I muttered sarcastically without thinking, "_abandoning_ me was for the best! Not saying goodbye and ripping all signs of your existence was for the best! Leaving me in a catatonic state that nearly had me hospitalized was for the _best_!" I spat out bitterly, breathing heavily from sheer anger.

I glared angrily at Carlisle, expecting him to have some retort or excuse ready, but he said nothing. He just looked at me with those same sad, guilty eyes, and I couldn't help but soften my glare before finally looking away.

"Would you like me to tell you why?" he then asked in a quiet voice, and I glanced up before giving a short nod. I knew what spurred Edward into leaving, but I was also curious as to what caused everyone else to go along with him.

Carlisle took a breath before beginning to speak. "After the incident at your birthday party everyone was in a state of shock. We already knew that by bringing you into our family we would be putting you at risk, but it did not_ truly_ hit until that moment how dangerous we _ourselves_ were to you," he told me in a grim tone.

"What happened with Jasper was _nothing_ Carlisle," I immediately said reassuringly. "I know that none of you guys would _ever_ hurt me."

Carlisle responded with a sad smile before replying, "Thank you for your trust Bella, but I cannot deny that the possibility remains. You must not forget what we are, sweetheart. No matter how much we want or try to be human, the fact is that we are not. We are vampires, and there will _always_ be a part of ourselves that thirsts for your blood."

I grimaced at what he said before shaking my head. "You're human to me. Not in the literal sense, of course, but in every other sense of the term. You're not monsters or killers. You're kind, compassionate, and-and well, you're more human to me than many people I know," I told him in passionately.

Carlisle's responding smile was much happier this time as he gently caressed my cheek. "You are very kind Bella. Thank you. You do not know how much your words mean to me." I nodded my head as I gave him a shy smile back, glad to have seen some of the sadness leave his eyes.

"When Edward returned," he then began to speak without preamble, "his panic and distress did nothing to ease the guilt and worry we had all been feeling. He said we had to leave to keep you safe, and I sadly admit that there was a part of me that agreed with him. I know you scoff at this, but Bella you must see things from our point of view. How many times had you faced certain death because of your association with us? I mean, every moment you spent with Edward was a test of fate. I never doubted his control, but accidents happen," he explained in an earnest voice, clearly wanting me to understand.

I didn't want to understand, but I couldn't find an argument to counter what he'd told me, so I just sighed my head as I motioned for him to continue.

"I never wanted to leave you Bella," he then said as he gave my hand a squeeze. "I already loved you as one of my own, and I was positive you were destined to be one of us, but I was not willing to take your life away from you. I felt that if we stayed we would either lead to your death or transformation."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. "I want to be one of you. I don't want to grow old and have Edward kill himself when I die."

Carlisle winced slightly at what I said before giving me a penetrating stare that made me fidget slightly. "I have never taken the life of someone who had another choice Bella, and that is what I felt we were doing to you. You are so young, and while I feel you have an idea of what it would mean to become a vampire, I also feel you do not truly understand the consequences of your choice," he remarked gently.

I stared at him, frowning as I unhappily considered his words. "Do you not want me changed?" I asked in a hesitant tone, bracing myself for a shake of the head.

Carlisle sighed as he looked away from me, and I felt my heart sink. When he looked back at me his eyes bored into mine as he replied, "Bella, I would never wish this life on anyone, but I cannot deny the part of me that says you are meant to become a vampire. Things would certainly be simpler if you were a vampire, but the thought of taking your future from you causes me great pain. As it stands now, I will change you after your graduation if you still want me to, but I will ask that you really consider the reasoning and consequences of your choice."

I nodded my head seriously before telling him, "I will do as you ask, but I want you to know that I won't change my mind. I am prepared to do whatever it takes if it means I get to spend all eternity with Edward, and with my family."

Carlisle studied my face before giving me a serious nod.

"So, what happened next?" I asked, causing his lips to twitch slightly in amusement before he began to speak once more.

"Well, after some debate I finally decided to give into Edward's wishes. Jasper agreed for obvious reasons, and so did Rosalie. She felt that things would go back the way they were before we met you," he said, and when I frowned he decided to expand. "Rosalie does not accept change very easily, and to make things worse she not only saw you as a huge change, but as a danger to our family, which she is extremely protective of. Anyways, Emmett was the next to cave in. He was quite upset about leaving you, but Rosalie eventually wore him down. Alice and Esme were the hardest to convince though," he said with a grimace and faraway look in his eyes.

I could not help but smile softly, my heart warming. It helped to know that I wasn't abandoned without a thought. It certainly helped ease some of the hurt I felt.

"It was Edward and Jasper who eventually convinced Alice, and Edward and I who eventually convinced Esme," he then said, giving me a guilty look full of apology.

"It's fine," I said before asking, "And whose idea was it to leave without saying goodbye?"

Carlisle winced, his face taking on a pained look. "It was Edward's," he answered, and I was surprised to hear a bit of anger in his voice. "I _hated_ the idea. I wanted to give you some closure, and I even suggested that we at least keep in touch with you for a while." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Edward refused to back down though. He was adamant that we give you a clean break. He assured us that he would explain everything to you and that you would understand, so against my better judgment I finally conceded."

"He didn't explain anything," I remarked in bitter tone.

"I know," Carlisle moaned almost despairingly, and I was shocked to find that he had tears in his eyes. "After the fiasco in Italy Edward told me what he said to you, and I am so sorry Bella. If I had known what he was going to do to you, I would _never_ have agreed," he apologized before bowing his head.

I stared at him with wide eyes, stunned by how much pain and guilt he was feeling about this. Wow, he must really care about me to be feeling this way. It was at this point that I really began to believe all that he had told me, about how he loved me and how he would never leave me. I really believed him, and that thought brought tears to my eyes. Forgiveness entered my heart, and I finally began to let go of all the lingering hurt and resentment I felt over what had happened.

"I forgive you," I finally spoke in a strong voice before wrapping my arms around him in an attempt to give him comfort. Carlisle immediately returned the hug before giving me a kiss on the top of my head and letting go.

"Thank you Bella," he spoke in a hoarse tone, "but I cannot accept your forgiveness as I do not deserve it. I saw and can see what our leaving did to you. You are frailer, more pained, and while you are better than when we first returned, I can still see a haunted look in your eyes from time to time. I have also noted how often you clutch your arms to your chest as if to hold yourself together, and it tears me apart to see you like that."

My heart clenched at how much he had noted, but I brushed my concerns aside to focus on his. I wasn't going to let him wallow in his guilt when I had already forgiven him. I would never forget what happened, and it still caused me pain, but I understood why they did it and so I couldn't fault them.

"Carlisle," I finally said, putting a reassuring hand on his arm, "I forgive you, so forgive yourself. What happened was a mistake, a horrible mistake, but if you tell me it will never happen again, then I believe you. I understand why you did it, so please stop beating yourself up."

Carlisle looked at me with an unreadable expression before giving me a look of pride. "You are such a forgiving person Bella, and I promise to take your words to heart." I nodded, giving him a stern look, which caused his lips to twitch upwards before he brought me in for another hug.

We sat in companionable silence, me leaning against Carlisle and he rubbing a soothing hand on my back. I relished in the feeling, wondering if this is what it felt like to be in a father's comforting embrace. My positive mood did not last unfortunately, as my thoughts began to turn to last night's catastrophe, and I found myself blushing as I buried my head into the crook of his neck. His hand stilled as he asked in an amused voice, "Now what has got you so embarrassed?"

"Nothing," I mumbled quickly, causing him to chuckle softly before continuing his ministrations. I felt relieved that he did not push, but that relief quickly left as I began to wonder what would happen now. Was he angry about what happened? Was he going to lecture me or… I blushed once more as a sudden horrible thought entered my mind. Was he going to spank me?! Edward had told me that Carlisle sometimes spanked his children, but I had never considered the possibility that I would ever be subject to such a punishment.

I remembered how shocked and outraged I had been when Edward confessed this secret to me. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that gentle Carlisle would ever do such a thing, especially to my century old boyfriend. Edward had informed me that despite being a century old, he would forever be a seventeen year old boy, and in his time, as well as Carlisle's, a spanking was an appropriate punishment. Edward then explained how in vampire covens, when a vampire misbehaved, the coven leader was liable to bite, rip a limb off, or even kill as punishment, so Carlisle's punishment was particularly tame in comparison. He hated the punishment, but he also couldn't deny that he deserved it from time to time. I didn't get much more from Edward as I had noted how embarrassed the topic made him, so I had let it go.

I berated myself for not having pressed for further details though, and for not having realized that I would one day be subject to the same punishment. It seemed obvious now. I mean, I knew I would be a member of Carlisle's family one day, and Edward had told me that he spanked all his children, so it was naïve of me to think I wouldn't be included in that. I suppose I hadn't expected Carlisle to love and treat me as a daughter so soon.

I shook my head of these disturbing thoughts. I was getting ahead of myself. Carlisle was probably just going to tell Charlie and have him deal with me. I grimaced, imagining Charlie's fury and disappointment. My heart then sunk as I realized he was almost certainly going to ground me from seeing Edward. I was able to see him for a few hours as it was, so imagining that time cut down even more caused my heart to ache. I gave a heavy sigh.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Carlisle asked curiously, interrupting my musings.

I sat up so I could take a peek at his face before gathering the courage to ask, "A-are you going to tell Charlie about what happened last night?"

Carlisle once more stilled his hand, his face turning thoughtful as he looked down at me. "I am not sure," he replied, and I frowned in confusion and worry. So what are you going to do, I wanted to ask, but I was too chicken. However, Carlisle must've seen the question in my eyes because he said, "I am not sure what I want to do."

I restrained a sigh of irritation at his lack of information.

**A/N:** Alright, so Bella and Carlisle have sorted a few issues out. Carlisle has informed Bella how much she means to him and the family, and while Bella is touched, she is still coming to terms with what it all means. Hope you enjoyed and please **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters

**Warning: **This story contains non-sexual, disciplinary spanking. If that's not your thing, then DON'T bother READING or FLAMING!

**A/N: **Truly enjoying all your amazing reviews guys! Haven't read all of then yet, but they really make my day! Well, except for that idiotic loser who decided to post this huge ass review listing the 95 things they hate about Twilight. It did make me laugh, but what a waste of time, haha!

On a side note, for those who fear I may be taking down the original Drunken Consequences, don't be. I'll keep it up as long as I have an account.

**Chapter 5: Intriguing Discussion**

**Carlisle's POV:**

My mind was racing as I tried to figure out what to do. Bella had just asked me whether or not I was going to inform Charlie of what happened last night, and I truly was at a loss. He was her father so he had a right to know, but…

"Bella, what do you believe your father would do if I were to inform him of what you did?" I asked, curious if my beliefs were true.

Bella gave an unhappy sigh before answering, "He'd lecture me before deciding to ground me for the rest of my life."

"For the rest of your life?" I questioned with an amused look on my face.

Bella responded with a mild glare and pout before grumbling, "It's not funny Carlisle. If he grounds me then that means I won't be able to see Edward anymore, and we already don't see each other enough as it is."

"You see Edward everyday at school Bella, and then every night," I remarked.

"It's not enough!" was her prompt reply, and I looked at my child in concern as I clearly heard the hint of desperation and panic in her voice. My heart clenched at the shimmer of fear I saw in her expression, and I knew this was a direct result of our abrupt departure from her life. No matter what I said she still feared that Edward would abandon her once more, so she physically and mentally craved his presence. It was unhealthy, but I was certain that with time this insecurity would leave her. However, for the moment it would be best for her and Edward to spend as much time together as possible. They both needed each other.

"What do you propose I do then, Bella?" I eventually asked her, and she looked at me with a surprised expression. I raised a questioning eyebrow to show her that I expected a response, so she took a breath before replying in a hesitant tone, "I don't think you should tell Charlie because I- well, I just couldn't stand being apart from Edward right now. I know it's stupid, but I-I just need to be with him," she tried to explain before I placed a finger on her lips.

Giving her a reassuring smile, I said, "It is not stupid, and I understand perfectly. I also agree with you, so I will not inform Charlie of what happened."

Bella looked at me in surprise once more before giving me a wide smile. "Thank you Carlisle," she spoke in a sincere voice, the relief clear evident in her tone and expression. I gave her a small nod as I caressed her cheek softly.

Well, now that we had that settled did that mean _I_ should punish Bella? She definitely deserved it, but I was not sure how she would respond. I had informed Bella how I viewed her as one of my children, but while she appeared happy at my admission, I did not know how she viewed me. If I decided to punish her, would she even comply? Did I even have the right? I gave an internal sigh. I never anticipated that I would be put in this situation with Bella while she was still human.

"Is that all you propose?" I then decided to prod, curious as to whether or not she felt she even deserved any punishment.

Bella blinked up at me, blushed, and then nodded her head. "Yes, that's all," she said before hastily looking away from me.

Hmm, I mused thoughtfully. Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. None of my other children would have ever willingly admitted to deserving punishment; well, perhaps Jasper, but even he has begun to try and talk his way out of punishments now.

I mulled over what to say or do next, but my silence must have unnerved her for she gave me a nervous look. When I went to ask her what she was nervous about she hastily looked away, so I let the question die on my lips.

"Are _you_ going to punish me?" Bella suddenly asked in a quiet voice as she played with a loose strand of her shirt. I stared at her, caught off guard by the question.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, making sure to keep the surprise out of my tone and expression. Bella gave me an utterly confused and unsure look before looking down at her lap and hesitantly stating, "Well, I-I guess I figured that since you see me a-as your daughter, and-and well since I see you as a father… I mean, since Charlie is obviously not going to be-to be p-punishing me, I-I assumed that meant that y-you would be…" she trailed off quietly doing her best to avoid eye contact.

"You consider me a father?" I then questioned, unable to keep the smile off my face. Bella glanced up at me before returning my smile with an embarrassed one of her own. "I've been looking to you as a father for a while now, I-I just didn't realize it until last night," she explained softly. I nodded my head in understanding before pulling her in for a hug.

"You have no idea how happy your words have made me, sweetheart," I whispered into her ear as she returned my hug.

As I held her in my arms I finally came to a decision: I was going to take charge of Bella's punishment. Not only did I feel she needed it, but Bella was also expecting it. This certainly made things easier on me because I did not fancy the idea of forcing punishment on her. Decision made, I held Bella in my arms for a few more moments before gently pulling her away from me. It was time to get down to business. It was time to teach my newest daughter that the kind of behavior she exhibited the previous night would not be tolerated in this household.

"Bella," I began in a gentle tone, "you asked me if I was going to punish you, and my answer is yes. Your behavior yesterday was, quite frankly, deplorable." Bella attempted to look away at this point, but I pulled her chin back towards me.

"You are my daughter Bella, and I love you dearly," I told her, noticing as her eyes grew wide and her heart picked up in speed. "Being a father is a job I take _very_ seriously," I continued to speak, my gentle voice taking on a firmer edge to it. "As a father it is my job to love, protect, and guide you. Your happiness brings me happiness, your triumphs fill me with pride, and when you are upset or pained my heart aches along with you as I do everything in my power to fix the problem and help you." I paused to allow Bella time to absorb what I had told her. She continued to stare at me with wide eyes, and I could see how vulnerable she was feeling at this moment.

"There is one aspect of fatherhood though," I eventually continued, "that I absolutely loathe, and that aspect is when I need to punish any of my beloved children."

Bella frowned slightly before asking, "Then why do you do it?"

I chuckled softly at the innocent question. "I do it," I answered with a smile, "because in order to protect and guide you I need to correct your mistakes. Children, especially eternal teenagers," I added with a teasing roll of my eyes, "make mistakes, and it is my job to help you learn from them so you can grow to be that great person I know you are."

Bella continued to frown, but she nodded her head in understanding nevertheless.

"I do not know how Charlie or Renee handled things when you misbehaved, so I am going to explain how things are done in this family," I announced, and Bella responded with a worried look before giving a small nod. "To begin with, I want to assure you that when you are in trouble Esme and I will _always_ allow you to explain yourself. We will never punish you without giving you the chance to speak your mind. Now, in regards to punishment, that will obviously vary depending on what you have done. For lesser misdeeds you may receive a scolding, corner time, yes, corner time," I repeated with a grin at Bella's look of surprise, "mouth washing, or loss of privileges. Groundings come after that, and those can vary in length from a few days to months." I paused, noting that Bella was slightly confused at the concept of grounding vampires. "During a grounding," I explained, "you are usually confined to your bedroom, unless of course the grounding is to go on for months. You are only allowed out with permission, and you are only allowed to leave the house with Esme or me. Privileges are usually taken away as well, depending again on how bad the behavior was. Are you following me so far?" I asked.

"Yes," Bella replied in a quiet voice, and I noted that her heart rate was beginning to increase. I was preparing myself to explain about spankings, and I wondered if she was anticipating this. Did she know about spankings? I doubted Edward would have ever willingly told her, but I would not put it past Emmett or Alice to have mentioned it to her.

"For serious misbehavior, you will receive a spanking," I finally stated. Bella turned beet red at my words, but she did not look surprised. "Did Edward tell you about this?" I asked her curiously, and she jerkily nodded her head, all the while flushing from embarrassment most likely. "Yes, he told me about it after-after we got back from Italy," she explained as she avoided eye contact with me.

I grimaced as I understood what she was telling me. I had been quite upset with my son over his little trip to Italy and I had expressed my displeasure by giving him the worst spanking of his life. I had used my belt for most of it, and I knew my poor boy had been in incredible pain afterwards. I had gotten my point across though, and even months afterwards my little man was still suffering from what I had deemed 'post-spanking syndrome'. This meant he was being extremely well behaved and overly polite and respectful with me as he no doubt was not too keen to feel my wrath any time soon. All my children would go through such a phase anytime I spanked them, but it usually lasted from a few days to a month at most, except for Emmett of course who could not behave for more than a few days at a time. Anyways, my son had no doubt been unable to hide his discomfort from Bella, and she had wheedled the information from him.

"What did Edward tell you?" I then asked, but Bella just shrugged her shoulders as she replied, "Not much. He was too embarrassed that I knew, so I just let the subject drop." I nodded my head, deciding how best to approach this topic when I noted that Bella looked as though she wanted to say or ask something. "What is it you want to say or ask me, sweetheart?" I coaxed.

Bella bit her lip, and I allowed her a few moments to collect her thoughts before giving her a nod of encouragement. "Edward was in a lot of pain for several days," she finally spoke, glancing up at me fleetingly before looking away. "Is it always like that?" she asked, and I cringed at the fear I heard in her voice. I was about to answer her but I closed my mouth when she began to speak once more. "He told me—he told me that you used your belt on him, but he also told me that you don't use it often. Why do you use it? Why did you use it on him?" she questioned, and I frowned at the slight accusation in her tone. "Edward explained to me why you sp-punish your kids like that, but I still don't really get it—I don't like it, and I don't agree. I'm sorry Carlisle," she cried, looking up at me with wide eyes full of pleading, worry and fear. "The thought of being punished like that terrifies me," she whispered, and with that she looked away, wiping at the tears that fell down her face. I could clearly see the shame and fear she felt at having expressed her thoughts to me.

I felt sickened and my heart clenched painfully at the fact that a spanking caused my baby girl such fear. None of my other children had ever felt such fear towards this punishment. I mean they obviously did feel some, but nowhere near the amount Bella was exhibiting at this moment. Her fear bordered on terror and I had not even hinted at the fact that I was almost certain her behavior from last night had earned her a trip over my lap. I thought about where her terror may be coming from when it suddenly hit me. I mentally cursed myself for being so foolish and blind. I had been expecting Bella to react as my other children had, but I had completely forgotten that Bella had grown up in a different time than they had. The others had all been familiar with spankings, even Rosalie who had never received one and Alice who had no human memories. They all clearly hated being spanked and almost always pleaded and cried with me to choose any other punishment, but they had never pleaded with me out of terror or questioned why I did it or why I felt it was an appropriate form of punishment.

My sweet Bella on the other hand had grown up in a time where spankings were no longer considered an acceptable form of punishment. In fact, it was considered a form of abuse, which I found to be completely ridiculous. I was well acquainted with forms of abuse, and a spanking, if delivered correctly definitely did not fall into that category. I suppose I was old fashioned, but I could not help but agree with the old adage, spare the rod and spoil the child. Bella had obviously never been given a spanking, so she feared it. People always feared what they did not understand. I heaved an internal sigh at these thoughts. I treated all my children the same and Bella would be no different. I would answer her questions, be sympathetic and understanding as I did my best to alleviate her fears, but I would also make sure she understood that she would not be exempt from this form of punishment.

Staring at my trembling child I gathered her into my arms and soothingly rubbed her back to help calm her. "Calm yourself, baby girl; you are always welcome to give me your opinion," I spoke to her comfortingly. "You have no reason to feel embarrassed or fearful, do you understand?"

"Mmhmm," Bella murmured as she nodded her head. When she pulled away from me she still looked nervous, but her heart beat had returned to normal and she had lost the look of fear. I ran a hand through her hair, giving her a smile.

"Alright baby, I want you to listen closely now because I am going to answer your questions, understood?" Bella bit her bottom lip before giving me a wary nod. "Good, now regarding your first question on if a spanking is always as painful as what Edward received that one time, my answer is no. The pain from his spanking was worse than usual and took longer to heal due to the fact that I used my belt. As Edward told you I rarely ever use it so your average spanking will never be as painful. A spanking hurts, I will not lie to you, but it is a temporary pain that will disappear within a few days at most," I explained. Bella grimaced and said nothing, so I decided to continue.

"I use my belt only for extreme occasions where I feel that my hand alone will not get the point across. I absolutely abhor using it, but it has proved itself to be beneficial," I remarked and Bella immediately shook her head unhappily. "How could it ever be beneficial?" she asked incredulously.

I gave a small sigh as I considered her question. I was not sure how to respond as Bella still did not understand why a spanking would ever be needed at all. So how then could I explain that sometimes a simple spanking was not enough of a deterrent to someone who was against the concept all together? She would not understand, but I knew I had to come up with something to say. "Bella," I finally spoke with a soft sigh, "it is beneficial because the extra pain and longer discomfort cause my children to think things through more carefully than they normally would. I have only used my belt a handful of times, and whatever offense was committed to receive it has _never _been committed again. My belt is the harshest punishment I will ever administer, and it is one all my children have learned to avoid at all cost. If I ever threaten you with it, then you had best straighten up quickly because it means you are dangerously close to crossing a forbidden line with me."

Bella's eyes were wide at the end of my explanation, and I could once more see the fear in her eyes. I was certain she had not missed the fact that I used 'you' in my last sentence. "As I already said though," I quickly added, wanting to alleviate some of her fear, "my belt is only used for the worst of offenses. I know you want to know why I used my belt on Edward, but I will not answer your question. Punishment is private, and I will never share any details of how or why I punish you with anyone but your mother and the same goes for each of your siblings. I will say that Edward more than earned his punishment, but if you want details you will have to ask him," I informed her in a firm voice.

"He didn't deserve it though!" Bella exclaimed. "He was distraught from being apart from me, and then he thought I had died! Don't you think you were just a little"—

"Bella, that's enough," I interjected in a sharp tone. I would be patient and understanding, but Bella had to learn that I would not tolerate overprotective mates when it came to punishments. I had gotten enough of that from Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and even Alice. Thankfully they had toned down those protective feelings, so instead of fighting and arguing with me they usually settled for glares and mumbled words I was sure were insults and threats that they knew better than to let me hear.

**Bella's POV:**

I promptly shut my mouth at his words, not at all liking the tone he had taken with me. Quickly averting my eyes from his stern gaze I tried the best I could to sort through all the confusing thoughts and feelings I was having due to this discussion.

I had not meant to start accusing Carlisle of being too hard on Edward, but just recalling the pain, physically and emotionally that he had been in caused _me_ pain. I knew Edward had messed up, and I too had been upset that he had reacted to my supposed death so drastically, but I didn't think he had deserved such a harsh punishment. I had told Edward this, but he had defended Carlisle, saying that he had deserved every bit of it for what he had put me and our (I had smiled when he had said 'our') family through. I understood what he was telling me, but I just couldn't get over the fact that he was in pain because of his father.

I began to think over everything both Edward and Carlisle had told me about spankings and I couldn't help the way butterflies began to erupt in my stomach. I understood what both of them had told me, but I still didn't like it. I had meant what I had told Carlisle. I was scared. I had never been spanked. I was afraid of how much it would hurt, of how it would be done, and of how I would react.

"Bella," I heard Carlisle sigh softly, causing me to look up at him with distressed eyes.

"I'm sorry," I told him repentantly. "I don't mean to sound accusing. It's just—well, just thinking about Edward's punishment caused me to remember how much pain he was in, and how much pain I was in because of it. I know you would never abuse him, but I still can't help but feel you were too harsh," I finished somewhat stubbornly, wondering if I had said too much when Carlisle's gaze remained blank.

I felt myself relax though when he gave me a somewhat affectionate smile. "Apology accepted sweetheart," he remarked kindly, "And you are always welcome to giving me your opinion if you do so in a respectful manner. I may not agree with you as in this case, but that does not mean you should fear telling me what you think or feel." I gave him a weak smile at this, glad that I hadn't landed myself in more trouble.

"Does the thought of a spanking still scare you?" Carlisle then asked me, and I gave him a slightly wary look as I nodded my head. I hoped he wouldn't be angry or disappointed in me for thinking so. I wished I could be braver, but I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry," I muttered pitifully when his gaze turned pained, hating myself for sounding and being so pathetic.

"Stop that Bella," Carlisle chided softly and I gave him a look of surprise and curiosity. Stop what?

"Stop thinking so negatively of yourself," he told in a mildly stern voice as he pulled me into his lap for the umpteenth time today. "You have nothing to feel ashamed of, baby," he remarked gently. "It is only natural for you to feel scared, so please stop feeling disappointed or angry with yourself because I am certainly not; and you have nothing to apologize for, either," he finished, looking me in the eyes to make sure I believed him.

I gazed right back, and when I saw the truth in his eyes I nodded my head, letting out a breath of relief. If I knew anything about Carlisle it was that he didn't lie, so if he said he was neither disappointed nor angry with me, then he wasn't.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke, causing me to gaze at him once more. "I understand your fear, sweetie. You have grown up in a different time than I, Edward, or any of your siblings, and I understand that today's society has a negative view on spankings, but I assure you that it is _not_ abuse. I will _never_ lay a finger on you out of anger or spite, and I will_ never_ spank you anywhere other than your bottom" he explained in a soft and careful tone. I could tell he was choosing his words carefully and monitoring me closely to see that he was not frightening me, but I could not help as my heart pounded away. He wasn't scaring me, but that didn't mean I wasn't still anxious or embarrassed over the topic we were discussing.

"It is natural to be afraid," he continued as he rubbed soothing circles on my hands, "but I do not want you to ever feel terrified of the punishment or of me."

"I'm not afraid of you," I declared abruptly as I gazed at him with imploring eyes. "I could never be afraid of you."

Carlisle gave me one of his brilliant smiles as he gazed at me with loving eyes. "Well," he amended, "then I do not want you to feel terrified of the punishment."

"Too late," I answered, avoiding his gaze.

"Hmmm," he mused as he lifted my chin so I would look at him, "What can I do or say to allay your fears, dear one?"

"Tell me you won't ever spank me," I replied brazenly, and I was rewarded with a raised eyebrow and slight twitch of the mouth.

"I am afraid not, my sweet child," he responded mildly. "I treat all my children the same, and that includes you. It would not be fair if I spanked them and not you."

"So don't spank any of us," I quipped somewhat challenging, cringing a little with his gaze turned slightly stern. I sighed unhappily.

"What is it that is causing you so much fear?" Carlisle questioned concernedly.

"I don't know," I mumbled, not really wanting to explain my fears.

"Please Bella," Carlisle pleaded with earnest eyes, "How can I help if you will not explain to me your fears?" I saw and heard the sincerity in his voice, and I gave a sigh as I decided to give him what he wanted.

"I-I'm afraid of how much it will hurt, of h-how you w-will do it, and-and of how I-I will r-react," I admitted, face turning red from embarrassment. I knew Carlisle had said he was not disappointed or angered by my fear, but I still couldn't help feeling like a coward.

"There is no need for you to feel embarrassed, Bella," he told me as he once more lifted my chin so that I would look at him. "Your fears are completely understandable and to be expected. Would you feel better if I explained things to you in more detail?" he then asked, and I gave him a slightly wide-eyed stare.

"M-maybe," I hedged, not really sure that more details would help. In fact, I was pretty sure it would only make me more afraid.

Carlisle gave me a knowing look, and I could not help feeling mildly annoyed that he could read me so well. I hated being such an open book.

"Very well," he said with a nod of his head. "When I spank you it will almost always take place in my office. In fact that is where most discussions occur when any of my children are in trouble, a fact which has caused them to fear entering it even when they are not in trouble," he explained with an amused glint in his eyes that I did not share. He seemed to notice that for his expression quickly turned serious once more.

"As I mentioned before, we will _always_ discuss why you are being punished before proceeding. I want to make absolutely sure that you understand the reason you are receiving this punishment, because if you don't, then the punishment would be ineffective. You will always be over my lap," he informed, and I blushed at how childish that sounded. "The closeness helps," he added, having noted my embarrassment, "Trust me." I gave a short nod, not sure if I really believed him or not. Carlisle had that all knowing look in his eyes again, but he continued his explanation anyways.

"I normally only ever use my hand, but if you are foolish enough to push me over the edge, I will take my belt to you," he warned, and I was surprised to see a pleading look in his eyes asking me to _never ever_ put him in that position because he would follow through with his threat. While a part of me felt a strong jolt of fear at the thought of being spanked with a belt, another part of me felt touched at how much the thought of such a punishment was causing _him_ to be afraid as well; or perhaps pained was the better word. It was becoming clearer and clearer to me as the conversation went on that Carlisle really did _not_ enjoy spanking his kids, and somehow that was making me feel better.

"I have to add," Carlisle then said, "that depending on the severity of your actions, your spanking may or may not be on the bare." I immediately turned beet red, staring at him with wide eyes. "In fact," he continued on with some reluctance, "if I have to spank you while you are still human, it will almost certainly be on the bare so that I can assure that I am not causing you permanent damage."

Horror and embarrassment flooded through me as I took in his words. No way. No freaking way! I shook my head at him, which somehow caused him to become more resolved. "Yes," he declared firmly. "I will not risk your punishment turning into abuse so you can salvage your pride." I took in his words, understanding his reasoning, but once more not happy with it at all. Carlisle gave me an understanding smile before thankfully letting the topic drop.

"Now," he announced, "onto the matter of how you will react." My heart began to pound even more as I once more gazed at him with wary eyes. He returned my look with a gentle one of his own as he explained, "There is no set way on how you are supposed to react to a spanking. I do have some rules though," he added, and I braced myself for what they would be. "Do not try and stop me. This means no trying to stop me with your hand, no trying to get out of my grasp, and definitely no biting, kicking, punching, or clawing at me. It will not work, and I will make you regret having tried," he remarked simply, and I readily nodded my head in understanding.

"That said, I understand that a spanking hurts," he told me, "and you are more than allowed to yell, holler, and cry all you want; in fact I expect it. You can plead and beg all you want if it helps you feel better, but I tell you now it never works," he said with an empathetic smile. "You cannot, however," he informed me, his tone once more stern, "rage and curse at me. I hope you will be smart enough to realize that in such a vulnerable position it would be detrimental to you to do such a thing, but alas, it has not stopped the others, so this is my warning to you. As with attempting to stop me, if you rage or curse at me I will make you very sorry." I gulped at his words, once more nodding my head in understanding although my heart pounded away in fear.

"After the spanking is over, I will hold and comfort you until you settle down. I will tell you that no matter what you have done I will always love you; and also, that once a spanking is over with, you are forgiven, always," he declared in an emphatic tone, making sure that I believed him. When I once more just nodded my head dumbly he went silent, just observing me as he knew I needed time to digest all that he had told me.

My mind raced as I processed all that Carlisle had explained to me, and contrary to my belief, his explanation did help me feel better—if only slightly. My terror was beginning to dwindle, but my embarrassment was increasing as I imagined myself lying over his knees, bare-bottomed like a small child. I gave a slight shake of my head to rid myself of that image before taking a deep breath. I really needed to get myself under control. There was no reason for me to be freaking out, especially since Carlisle was only discussing with me what his punishments were and not what my punishment would be. He wouldn't spank me for what I had done…right?

I focused once more on Carlisle who gazed at me concernedly. "Any better?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded quietly, "a little better." He responded with a relieved smile as he said, "I am glad."

I said nothing at that, my mind still coming to terms with the fact that I could be facing a spanking much sooner than I ever wanted. My palms began to sweat as my heart began to pound as I considered this.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle questioned, his tone clearly worried.

"Nothing," I replied automatically, before adding, "I just, um—what now?" I gazed at him in trepidation, wondering when we would reach the topic of last night's activities.

"What—Oh," Carlisle responded as he suddenly became pensive. When it seemed he had reached a decision, he gave me a caring look as he ran a soothing hand through my hair. "I believe it is time we take this discussion up to my office," he eventually told me, and I could not help the soft groan I let out.

"Do we have to?" I asked despairingly.

"Yes, now come," Carlisle ordered as he helped me to my feet and guided me to the stairs. With a look that said 'after you', I regrettably led the way to what I was sure was going to be a very, _very_ difficult discussion.

**A/N:** Alright! Another chapter done and Bella has somewhat come to terms with the fact that she might find sitting to be very uncomfortable in the near future. Please let me know your thoughts by REVIEWING!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain _**disciplinary spanking**_, so if you _**don't like**_ then _**don't read or flame**_!

**A/N: **You guys all rock! So glad you're enjoying this rewrite! Here's one of the longer chapters as thanks!

**Chapter 6: Interrogation**

**Carlisle's POV:**

My young daughter took her sweet time as she climbed the stairs, but I allowed it as I mentally prepared myself for the coming conversation. I had no idea how Bella would react as I had never been in or needed to be in the position to scold or punish her. With my other children I had known them each for at least a year before the first time I had to seriously chastise any of them, so I had already begun to learn how quick they were to anger or how best to phrase something so as to help the situation remain as calm as it could be.

With Bella though, I had never even had a disagreement with her, and she had always been nothing but polite and respectful the times we had spent together. I knew she was not a perfect child, of course. I had already witnessed how stubborn and reckless she could be, and I knew she was extremely independent and private. I frowned at that thought, hoping her need for privacy would not make this discussion difficult.

I gave an internal shrug as we finally reached my office. There was no use worrying, I supposed, as I was about to find out the answers to my questions. Whatever came would come, and I would deal with it as I thought best. This was not my first rodeo, as Jasper would say, so I really should just trust myself to act accordingly.

Walking into my office, I quietly closed the door before turning to look at Bella, who looked extremely nervous and a little lost. I gave her a warm smile to help ease her worry, and was gratified to see her relax slightly.

"Sit down, sweetheart," I told her, pointing to the chair in front of my desk. She gave a jerky nod before making her way and sitting down. I made my way to the other side and sat in my chair before beginning to survey the fidgeting child in front of me. She kept flicking her eyes to me and then to her lap. It was clear she was still nervous, which I expected, but she also looked to be completely lost and unsure like she had no idea what to expect. It was as though she had never been in this situation...Huh, I suppose she hadn't. I bit back a groan. This was only going to make things more nerve wrecking and stressful for her, and I had learned long ago that stressed teenagers tended to have short tempers. Sigh.

"Alright Bella," I finally stated, capturing her attention, "You know why we are here, so let's not beat around the bush. I would like for you to explain exactly what you did yesterday in detail starting with where you got the _ridiculous_ idea to attend a college party in Port Angeles."

Bella blushed at my obvious disapproval of her actions yesterday as she stared down at her lap. I gave her a few moments to collect her thoughts before advising her in a mildly stern tone, "Bella, this is not how you want to start this discussion. When I ask you a question I expect an answer, and an _honest_ answer at that," I tacked on at the end, hoping to cut off any feeble attempt of lying to me. I had a feeling she was already in enough trouble without adding lying to the mix.

"Sorry," she quickly replied embarrassedly as she fidgeted nervously with her hands. I could already hear her heart beat pounding away alerting me to how nervous she was, and I pondered how to best help her relax. She was much too tense, and that was only going to make an already difficult discussion even more so. I had to find a way to make this easier on her. Hmmm…

I abruptly stood up, startling the already panicked child as I rolled my chair to the other side of my desk next to hers. Sitting down I then turned her chair so that we would be sitting facing each other, and I took her fidgeting hands into my own. Perhaps this close contact would help keep her more relaxed, I mused as I rubbed comforting circles on her hands.

"I need you to relax, baby girl," I told her in a soothing tone. "You are getting much too worked up over a simple discussion. I promise I mean you no harm," I mentioned, a small grin gracing her features as she scoffed at my last words.

"I know you would never hurt me," she sighed with some exasperation, and I gave a small chuckle before placing a light kiss on her left hand.

"I appreciate your trust, my dear," I remarked emphatically. "Now, would you care to explain what has got you so nervous?" I then asked.

Bella bit her bottom lip in contemplation before giving a small sigh. "I just—I know I messed up yesterday, and I-I'm afraid that y-you're going to be really m-mad at-at me," she stuttered, her shame and fear clear on her reddened face and downcast eyes.

"Oh Bella," I sighed as I lifted her chin so she would look at me. "I cannot promise you that I will not be upset or disappointed in your actions, but what I can promise is that no matter what you do, and no matter how angry I may seem, I need you to know that I will _always_ love you and I will _always_ forgive you. Do you understand, sweetheart?"

Though she still looked a bit unsure, I did note that her heart rate had decreased with every word I spoke until eventually she nodded her head in understanding.

"Good," I remarked softly as I gave her cheek a gentle caress. "Now, are you ready to begin our discussion?"

Bella took a deep, calming breath before answering, "Yes, I'm ready." I gave her an encouraging smile, all the while feeling relieved. This was turning out be much harder than I had ever anticipated.

"Where did you hear about the party?" I questioned without preamble, and Bella took a breath before replying, "At school yesterday during lunch. Jessica mentioned that her older cousin had invited her to the college party, and she asked me if I wanted to attend. I told her yes."

"Why did you lie to me about what you were doing?" I then asked, causing her to blush.

"I, um, I didn't think, well, I wasn't sure whether or not you'd approve of the party or not, and I didn't want to risk you telling me no, so…," she trailed off as she stared at her knees.

Tapping her chin, I gave her a brief smile before raising an eyebrow and asking, "Did you really not anticipate what my answer would be?"

She looked away from him for a second before reluctantly looking back at me as she answered, "Well, I guess…no, I knew you wouldn't approve of the party."

I nodded my head with a proud smile. "Thank you for your honesty, sweetheart, I appreciate it."

I then paused a moment, taking in her confession before asking, "Why did you agree to attend the party? I know you Bella, and you _hate_ parties, so I cannot fathom why you would have agreed to go." This was one of the many questions that had been bothering me all night. Bella had made no secret of her dislike for parties, so I could not understand why she would ever have attended, let alone gotten drunk!

"Um, well, I would rather not say," Bella mumbled, looking anywhere but at me.

"I am afraid that is not an option," I countered in a firm tone as I turned her face back towards me.

"But it's really not important," she argued feebly, and I found myself becoming extremely curious. What was she hiding?

"I will deem what is and is not important Isabella, so please answer the question," I told her sternly, noticing her slight wince at my tone.

"It's stupid, I was just angry, and…" she trailed off, and I stared at her in confusion. She went because she was angry? Angry about what, or perhaps who?

"Did they pressure you?" I questioned uncertainly. I was aware of how one's peers could pressure someone into doing something they would not normally. My children did it all the time to each other, but Bella had not struck me as the type to be swayed so easily, at least not by humans.

Bella's eyes showed complete surprise at my question, alerting me to the fact that she was not in fact pressured into going. I waited for her to confirm this, but she only bit her bottom lip as though she were deliberating what to answer. I fought back a frown, worried that she was going to try and lie to me. I tensed when she began to nod slowly, and then let out a small breath when she changed her mind mid nod and settled for shaking her head.

"No," she sighed unhappily, "no one pressured me into anything. I made the decision on my own."

"Thank you for your honesty, sweetheart," I praised with an appreciative smile. "Now, can you continue to be honest with me and explain why you went?"

She bit her lip before giving a quiet groan of defeat. "It-it was because of Edward," she confessed quietly with a bowed head. What? I thought in bewilderment. I definitely needed to know more. Reaching out, I gently lifted Bella's chin so she was looking me in the eyes.

"I need you to explain in a little more detail, and please do me the favor of looking me in the eyes when you speak to me," I told her in a calm voice.

She grimaced, but nodded her head anyways before taking a deep breath and lifting her head.

"I'm just so _tired_ of him telling me what to do," she ground out in frustration. "I'm _sick_ of him thinking he has the right to stop me from seeing Jacob. He's my _friend_, and I know he's a werewolf, but I also know he would _never_ hurt me, but does Edward listen? No, he makes up his own damn mind and cons all of you guys into going along with him!" she told me, her voice rising with every word. "I mean, isn't it a bit hypocritical for you guys to be calling anybody else dangerous? I mean, it's alright for me to hang out with vampires, all of whom thirst after my blood, but I can't hang out with werewolves whose job it is to protect humans?!" she spat angrily, rising out of her chair. "I don't _need_ to be babysat, and I don't _need_ overprotective vampires monitoring my every step!"

She paused so she could take a breath all the while glaring at me as though daring me to disagree with her. I just stared back with an impassive look still waiting patiently for her to explain her reasoning for attending the party, while also letting her get things off her chest. It was quite apparent to me that she had been keeping this all bottled up inside of her for quite some time.

"I went to the party," she finally stated in a tired voice, "because I wanted to get back at Edward. He told me before he left that he didn't want me to see Jacob, and that I should hang out with my human friends, so I thought I'd show him exactly how _safe_ humans could be." With that, she took a few steps towards the door before just stopping and standing in angry silence.

I kept my gaze on her to make sure she was not about to walk out while at the same time mulling over what she had told me. I was not surprised to find that she had finally become fed up with Edward's overprotectiveness. I had warned Edward that he would only be pushing her away if he kept trying to dictate her life. Unfortunately, it also seemed as though she were upset with all of us for supposedly going along with Edward's plan. I would address her complaints at a later time.

What did surprise me, however, was the manner in which she chose to get back at Edward. If I heard her correctly, then she just insinuated that she purposefully endangered herself by drinking because she wanted to prove to Edward how unsafe her human friends were. This little tidbit not only worried, but angered me. I would have to ask her to confirm my thoughts though before I decided what to do next.

"Bella, sit down," I ordered mildly, and she let out an angry huff before walking over, throwing herself in the chair, and gazing at me with a defiant look.

Bella, Bella, Bella, I thought with an unhappy sigh. "So, you went to the party to prove to Edward that humans are unsafe," I mused out loud. "How exactly did you plan on doing that?"

I watched as she frowned and looked away stubbornly. "Answer the question, Bella," I told her sternly.

She threw me a petulant look before brazenly stating, "You're a smart man Carlisle, I'm sure you've already figured that one out on your own."

Hmmm, I thought as I slowly sat back in my chair and pierced her with a penetrating glare. It seems my young child has quite the feisty attitude. It was unexpected, but I knew how to handle children with attitude problems, so I was unconcerned.

"Is this really how you want to do this, Isabella?" I asked her in a dangerous tone, taking note of her pounding heart and reddening face. Her expression turned guilty before she looked down at her lap. I let her stew for a few more moments before ordering her to look at me. She slowly lifted her head, staring at me with wide eyes full of apology.

"I'm sor"—she began to say before I held up my hand to silence her.

"Bella, I do not know how you treat Charlie and Renee, but in this household I expect you to treat both Esme and I with at least a modicum of respect," I lectured in a calm tone. "I understand that this is an unfamiliar situation for you to be in, that our relationship is still new, and that you are feeling quite nervous, but you will only make things more difficult for yourself by acting like this. I am trying to be as patient and understanding as I can with you right now, baby, but you are really pushing your luck." I paused at this point to allow her to absorb my words.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle," she apologized sincerely, "I didn't mean to be disrespectful or difficult. I promise to behave," she told me, nearly in tears.

"It's alright," I reassured her with a caress of her cheek and a smile. "Just remember your manners and we shan't have anymore problems," I advised, and she readily nodded her head.

"Wonderful," I remarked before turning serious. "So, my previous question still stands: How exactly did you plan on showing Edward how unsafe humans could be?"

Bella played with a loose strand of her hair before confessing, "I-I was"—

"Eyes," I interrupted as I gently tapped her under the chin.

"Sorry," she muttered as she acquiesced. "I was-I was planning on getting, um, on getting drunk," she whispered so quietly I would have had trouble hearing her had I not been a vampire.

Disappointment and anger flooded through me at her words even though I had already anticipated them. How utterly reckless and foolish of her! Bella was so much smarter than this, and she knew better. I withheld a sigh as I shook my head.

"How old are you Bella?" I finally questioned, and Bella gave me a slightly confused look as she answered, "Eighteen."

"Eighteen," I repeated with a mock-thoughtful nod. "Now, remind me again what the legal drinking age is?"

Bella's shoulders slumped as she quietly mumbled, "Twenty-one."

"Indeed," I remarked before then asking, "Have you ever been drunk before?"

"No," she answered with a definite shake of her head.

"Have you ever even had a drink before?" I then asked.

"No," she answered once more, a little more uncertainly this time, not quite understanding where I was going with this.

"Have you ever seen anyone drunk before? Did you have any idea how it would affect you? Did you have any idea how much alcohol was too much for you?" I quickly questioned in a clipped tone, and she cringed as she just shook her head at me ashamedly.

Unbelievable, I thought in mounting disappointment. "Tell me what happened at the party and do not leave any detail out," I ordered firmly, and she gave a small groan before reluctantly beginning her tale. I listened quietly and intently as she recounted taking her first drinks with Mike, the bartender who flirted with her, dancing, more drinking, becoming sick, and finally losing her temper with Lauren and attacking her.

Shock was the prominent emotion that I was feeling, absolute shock. With all the drinks she had she is extremely lucky that all she suffered was an upset stomach. I cannot believe how irresponsible she was. I shook my head in disbelief before I moved my thoughts over to her fight with Lauren. So she had instigated the fight, and from what the cops had told me they had to physically drag her off of Lauren to get her to stop. To make matters worse, Bella also got into _another_ fight with this girl in the jail, one where _I_ had to physically stop her.

Where had my child's mind gone yesterday? It was as though she were a completely different girl than the one I knew because I just could not comprehend the things she had done! My Bella was well behaved and responsible. She did not act like the average, reckless teenager, or so I had thought.

"Carlisle, what are you thinking?" Bella suddenly asked in a distraught tone, causing me to stop my musings and stare into her panicked eyes.

"Are you angry with me? I'm so sorry about the drinking Carlisle, please don't hate me"—she spoke rapidly until I interrupted her.

"Hush Bella, of course I do not hate you," I said soothingly as I pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her head into the crook of my neck. "I told you before that _nothing_ you do could ever cause me to hate you," I reassured her as I rubbed her back in comfort.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again tearfully, and I gave a small sigh as I responded, "I know, sweetheart, I know."

I gave her a few more minutes of comfort before gently pulling her away and looking into her big brown eyes. I wiped away a few stray tears before declaring, "I love you Bella _so much_ and _nothing_ will ever change that. Please believe me when I say that even when I am angry or disappointed with you I _still_ love you, so _never_ think any differently. Do you understand?"

Her eyes teared up at my words before she graced me with a watery smile and threw her arms around me with a half-sob, half-laugh. "I understand," she responded thickly as I returned her hug. She broke away soon after, embarrassingly wiping away at her tears before sitting down.

I grabbed her hands before gently wiping her tears away with my own hands. "How many times must I tell you that you need not be embarrassed for crying?" I asked lovingly, and she just blushed before giving me a sheepish smile.

"You are so stubborn," I sighed as I gave her an affectionate smile. She responded with another blush before ducking her head embarrassedly. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from chuckling at her expression. A little levity was good, but we still had important matters to discuss, and I did not want her to take _any_ part of this conversation lightly.

I waited patiently for her to get her embarrassment under control enough so that she could look me in the eye before continuing my interrogation.

"At the party," I finally began, "What did Lauren do to incur your wrath?"

Bella unhappily fidgeted in her seat as she fingered a loose string on her shirt sleeve. Reluctantly she eventually lifted her head to look at me as she began to speak. "She-she was being condescending and treating me like a child just because Jessica and Mike were ready to leave because of me. It was _infuriating_," she whined. "I get enough of that attitude from Edward, but I _wasn't_ going to put up with _Lauren_ of all people doing the same!"

I gazed at her in silence, noting by her quickening heart beat that I was making her nervous. "Look, I know I shouldn't have done it, but I-I was just so _angry_ and I couldn't help myself," she tried to explain.

"Bella, it took two grown men to pull you off of her," I rebuked gently. "Were her actions truly deserving of such an attack?"

"Ye-I-I mean no, of course not," she stuttered unconvincingly at my raised eyebrow. I frowned in disappointment as I leaned forward, elbows resting on my knees and hands steepled in front of my face. Bella immediately sat back in her chair, staring at me with wide eyes, and I fought back an amused smirk at her actions.

"What happened at the police station? And please spare me no detail," I added sternly, immediately noticing as her face paled.

"I-she, well she insulted me," she hedged slowly, "and-and she said some things…" she trailed off with a mild look of disgust. Before I could even roll my eyes at the pathetic excuse for an explanation, she quickly added, "And it was _her_ who started the fight! _She_ attacked _me_, which caused the cops to come and pull us apart, and the cops wouldn't believe me when I told them this! They were taking me away when I-when I, um…" she trailed off once more as she turned her head away from me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose at her words, a bit of frustration beginning to build in me. Narrowing my eyes at the child in front of me, I firmly pulled her head back towards me before telling her with a hint of impatience, "I asked for a _detailed_ account Isabella, not some vague words and a trailed off explanation."

"I know," she sighed as she tried to pull her head away from my grasp, "But she said some _horrible_ things about me and-and, well I don't want to repeat it," she tried to explain. I studied her face carefully, feeling as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "And this was said before she attacked you?" I questioned as I let go of her chin.

She nodded her head, and I mulled her words over before giving a nod of my own. "Very well, you do not need to tell me what she said, but you do need to explain why _you_ lunged at _her_ when the cops were trying to separate you, and why exactly _I_ had to physically restrain you. I have never seen you so angry with anyone Bella, so I would really love to understand what that girl could have possibly done to get such a reaction out of you. If the cops and I hadn't stopped you, I have no doubt you would have seriously harmed her!" I said exasperatedly, allowing her to get a glimpse of how confused her actions from last night had made me.

Bella became visibly distressed at my words and tone, tears beginning to shine in her eyes and breaths beginning to come in shorter gasps. "I don't know," she choked out with a bewildered shake of her head, and I immediately sat back in my chair as I gave her a disbelieving look.

"That is not an answer," I told her sharply and she gave a mild flinch before groaning and burying her head in her hands.

"I'm telling you the truth Carlisle!" she gasped when she looked up at me. "I just don't understand what happened. I lost it," she explained distressingly. "I just couldn't stand her _stupid_ smug looks, her superior attitude, and her, ugh! I was tired of her constant bitchiness and I wasn't going to take her insults anymore!" she yelled, attempting to stand, but I placed my hand on her shoulder effectively holding her in place.

"Take some deep breaths and calm down," I advised in a calm tone, keeping her pinned in place until she complied. When her heart beat eventually slowed down I lifted my hand off before giving the girl a mild glare.

"First off, believe it or not, my hearing is perfectly fine. In fact, it is excellent, so I would greatly appreciate it if you did not yell," I lectured quietly, making it clear with my tone that this was not a request. "Secondly, mind the language, there is no need for it, and it will only land you in more trouble." I paused, letting my words sink in.

Bella shifted in her chair as she gave me a repentant look. "Sorry," she mumbled as she gazed up at me through the fringes of her hair.

I ran a hand through my hair, withholding a sigh as I wearily nodded my head in acceptance of her apology.

"So you tried to seriously harm that girl because she was mean to you?" I abruptly questioned, unable to hide the disbelief and anger I was feeling at her dismal excuse.

"I-um, yes," she reluctantly answered in a very small voice.

I let out a breath before leaning forward and resting my chin in my hands. I studied Bella, gauging the state she was in, and whether or not I felt she had lied or left anything out. She squirmed in her seat, guilt, shame, anxiety, and anger clear in her every movement and expression. She avoided my gaze, but I got no sense that it was as an attempt to hide or deceive me. Regardless of what I perceived though, I decided I should ask her and make sure. She was a terrible liar, so I would know right away if she was keeping something from me.

"Bella, I do not mean to insinuate anything, but I have to ask: Have you been entirely truthful with me?" I asked her, my voice and face serious.

"Yes, of course!" she immediately answered earnestly, and I nodded my head. "You have told me everything that happened? You've left nothing out?" I then asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I swear I told you everything, Carlisle," she responded with pleading eyes, clearly worried that I would not believe her.

"Alright," I reassured her with a pat on her shoulder and a smile, "I believe you." She let out a breath of relief as she returned my smile with a small, hesitant one of her own.

I gazed at her for a few more seconds before glancing at my watch. "It is a tad bit early," I announced as I looked up at her once more, "but I believe you should go downstairs and make yourself some lunch."

Bella blinked, giving me a confused look as she slowly began to stand.

"I need some time to take in everything you have told me, and I need to call Esme to inform her of what has happened," I explained, and her look of confusion quickly turned into one of panic.

"You're telling Esme?" she gasped unhappily. "_Why_?!"

I gave her a stern look as I answered, "She is my wife Bella, and I do not keep secrets from her. She deserves to know what happened so she can help me decide on a proper punishment."

"She's going to be so angry with me though," she protested, nearly in tears at the thought.

"Bella," I sighed as I stood up and pulled her into my arms. "Your mother loves you dearly, just as I do and _nothing_ will change that. She may become angry, but she _will_ forgive you and she will _still_ love you," I soothed as I ran a hand through her long hair. "Please do not doubt our feelings for you, baby girl, because I am not lying when I say that we both love you as if you were our own flesh and blood. You are _family_. You are our _daughter_, and we will _never_ stop loving you," I finished in an earnest tone, gazing into her brown eyes as I willed her to believe me. I hated how much she feared that something she did would someday cause us to hate or leave her. I hated how I had to keep telling her over and over that we would never stop loving her, and that we would always forgive her; but I would continue to repeat this for as long as it took for her to believe me.

My stubborn daughter stared right back at me, her eyes boring into mine as she took in my words. It was only when I noticed she had stopped breathing that I broke the eye contact. "Breathe child," I ordered concernedly, causing her to shake her head slightly before mechanically taking in a breath of air. I rubbed her shoulders in comfort as color began to return back to her cheeks. I monitored her closely to assure she was alright when she abruptly threw her arms around and stated, "I love you too!"

Warmth spread through me as I returned her embrace. When she pulled away and looked up at me I gave her a brilliant smile. She responded with a shy smile before burying her head in my chest and saying, "Carlisle…"

"Yes Bella?" I asked curiously, wondering why her heart was suddenly beginning to pound away and why she was blushing.

"Can I, um, can I ask you a question?" she asked slowly, and I gave a low chuckle as I furrowed my brow at her.

"Of course you can," I responded. "You can ask me anything you want," I said as I tried to get a look at her face. She resisted my attempt, tightening her arms around me and keeping her head firmly pressed against my chest. My curiosity and confusion rose at her actions, and even though I knew I could have forced her to look at me, I felt it would be best to let her be.

"I was wondering," she finally murmured, "I mean, only if you want to of course, but I, um, would it be okay if I called you Dad?" She asked the question so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear her, but when I did I immediately froze. If my heart beat I was sure it would be pounding from the sudden joy I felt. She wanted to call me Dad! She wanted to call _me_ Dad! I gave a wide grin, and it was only when I heard my daughter's heart beat even more rapidly that I realized that my silence was being taken the wrong way.

"Of course you can call me Dad," I immediately declared, giving a warm smile as Bella looked up at me hesitantly.

"R-really?" she asked in a small voice, and I let out a joyful laugh as I leaned down so we were face to face. "Really," I answered. "I would be extremely honored if you were to call me Dad."

Bella's face slowly broke out into a wide grin as she visibly sagged in relief. I pulled her in for another hug as I kissed the top of her head. When she broke away, she gave me a hesitant look as she said, "Dad (I grinned like a fool at the title, which caused her to giggle), do you think Esme would mind if I"—but I did not let her finish as I already knew the answer to her unfinished question.

"Esme would be beyond ecstatic if you were to call her mom," I informed her happily, and she nodded her head with a wide grin.

"Okay, I-I'll let you call Mom then while I go and eat," she announced with a shy smile before walking out the door and down the stairs. I followed her footsteps with my ears, wincing as I heard her stumble on the last steps before finally reaching the kitchen. I then listened as she rummaged through the fridge before shaking my head as I reminded myself of what I was supposed to be doing.

Bella's request had put me in a deliriously happy mood, causing me to forget why exactly Bella was here in the first place. I paused at that thought, unable to stop the cynical part of me that was suddenly wondering if she had planned it out that way. She knew she was in trouble, and I had told her I was going to be discussing her punishment with her mother…hmm. I knew the others liked to soften me up by calling me Daddy, especially the girls. Ugh, stop thinking like that Carlisle, I chided myself.

I heaved a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair. Walking over to my couch I lay down, resting my arm over my face as I closed my eyes.

Bella had really dug herself into a hole. Her reason for attending the party and drinking was childish and immature. I understood her frustrations with Edward, I really did, but that did not excuse her behavior at all.

And she was so damn reckless I thought with a low growl. She gave no thought to her health as she drank copious amounts of alcohol, no thought at all to what those high amounts could do to her. Bella was better than this, so much smarter than this! I _knew _that she knew better as well.

Then there was the fighting, I recalled as I rubbed an irritated hand over my face. If one fight was not bad enough, she had to get into _two_, one of which _she_ started, the second of which she did nothing to stop. I still could not believe that I had to physically restrain my daughter to keep her from lunging at Lauren. She was completely out of control, and I was not lying when I told her she would have seriously harmed Lauren had the cops and I not intervened. I let out an annoyed huff as I thought about her dismal excuse for the fights. It basically boiled down to her losing her temper because Lauren had been mean to her. So juvenile, and so unlike the Bella I knew.

I have no doubt the alcohol helped influence some of her behavior, but it seemed the crux of the matter was that Bella did not like being ordered around and treated like a child. She had a right to be upset as neither Edward nor Alice had any right to control her actions, but Bella had dealt with her frustrations in the wrong manner. She had acted like a child having a fit.

Staring up at my ceiling I pondered over what to do about all this. Bella was definitely deserving of some punishment, but I was unsure of what- no not of what, but whether or not I could go through with the punishment I knew she deserved. There was no use in denying it. My young daughter had earned herself a spanking, possibly even two.

She had broken several family rules and it did not matter if we had not discussed them because they were over matters I felt were not needed to be discussed: lying, fighting, and endangering her life. Each one of these misdeeds by themselves was enough to earn my children a trip over my lap, and Bella had done three in one night! I massaged my temples in frustration as I considered what to do about this. There was no way I was going to spank my baby three times! I was having a hard enough time considering spanking her once.

Alright, let's start thinking this through starting with her lying. Out of all her misdeeds I considered this one the least offensive. It was serious, and I hated it when any of my children lied to me, but I was considering letting her off with nothing more than a stern warning. In lieu of everything else she had been up to, and considering the fact that I was not going to spank Bella three separate times I was leaning more and more towards the warning option. It left me a bit dissatisfied, but I still felt better than I would if I decided to blister her backside.

Her drinking and fighting were worse offenses, so they would deserve harsher punishments. This was where my biggest dilemma lay. I felt each one of these actions warranted a spanking, but I was conflicted. Bella was the most sensitive of my children and I knew she would take a spanking harder than any of them would. Not to mention the fact that she still had not completely accepted my use of this form of punishment. I knew my explanation had helped ease some of her fear, but it did not erase it.

If I were to only administer one spanking though, for which offense would it be: For being reckless or for fighting? Her brilliant idea to get drunk had been reckless, especially since it was her first time. She was lucky she had gotten nothing more than an upset stomach. Thinking about how she thoughtlessly endangered herself angered me, but then again so did her loss of temper with Lauren. She had seriously tried to harm that girl several times for such petty reasons. Fighting in anger was never the proper response, and this little incident worried me, especially since she didn't really seem sorry. She had at least apologized for drinking.

I gave a low growl of frustration before pulling out my cell and dialing my beloved's number. She needed to know what our baby had been up to, and she would hopefully be able to help me come up with the proper punishment.

I heard a single ring before Esme picked up. "Carlisle," she sighed in relief, "finally, I have been waiting for your call since last night. What is going on? Alice would only tell me that Bella had gotten into some trouble. What kind of trouble? Is she alright?" she asked rapidly. I smiled at her concern before deciding it would be best to cut her off.

"Esme, darling," I interjected lovingly, "Bella is fine, so please relax." I heard her give a soft exhale before she demanded I explain what was going on. I immediately obliged, informing her of all our daughter's exploits, along with this morning's breakdown and the resulting conversation, finally ending with the interrogation. Esme remained silent throughout the entire explanation before letting out a sad sigh as she muttered, "_Unbelievable_."

"My sentiments exactly," I responded drily.

"It's just-I mean Bella is so much _smarter_ than this!" Esme exclaimed in astonishment.

"I know, believe me, I _know_," I responded with a groan, completely understanding of her surprise.

"I need your help on deciding her punishment," I announced, and I heard a pause before she asked with some confusion, "You're not going to spank her?"

"Yes, but I am not sure whether to go easy on her or not," I confessed somewhat reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" Esme questioned in a perplexed tone.

"Well, I cannot decide whether to spank her once or twice," I admitted slowly. "I have already decided to let the lying slide with nothing more than a warning as it is the mildest of her offenses." I paused, waiting for Esme's opinion.

"I agree," she said, her tone clearly imploring me to continue.

"The drinking and fighting however, are serious offenses to me and I believe she deserves two spankings, but I am considering only administering one." I remarked.

"Why?" Esme asked, and I could hear the curiosity and confusion in her voice.

"I do not believe Bella could handle two spankings," I admitted, allowing some of the fear I was feeling to seep into my tone. "She told me she was terrified at the thought of a spanking, and I tried to alleviate some of that fear, but I am not sure if it worked. She has never been spanked, and I do not believe she has ever even been in real trouble before. I have had to be very gentle with her because she takes my scoldings so much harder than the others. She is so afraid of angering and disappointing us because she believes we will leave her again."

"Oh, my poor baby," Esme cried in distress, and I immediately sought to reassure her.

"I tell her over and over that we love her and that nothing she ever does will cause us to hate or leave her, but she can be quite stubborn," I said with a sigh, a sigh that was echoed by my wife.

"She is so insecure that I am almost tempted to not spank her at all. It is only when I remind myself how utterly foolish her actions were yesterday that I am able to brush that notion away. That and the fact that I refuse to treat her differently than our other children." I told Esme, hoping she would have some reassuring words or helpful advice.

"It is unlike you to be so unsure of yourself, Carlisle," Esme stated, and I frowned before she added, "You should trust yourself darling, I do. You have never done wrong by our children, so do not let fear rule your decision."

I took in her words, feeling touched by her trust in me, although I still felt unsure. Did I really feel one spanking would suffice or was I letting my fear get the better of me?

"What do _you_ think I should do, love?" I asked Esme, desperate for her opinion. I heard her sigh softly before slowly answering, "Carlisle, you must treat Bella as you would any of our other children, and I know that if any of them had acted as Bella had you would not hesitate to spank them twice."

I grimaced, noting the truth of what she said but not liking it. "Yes," I finally acknowledged unhappily, "you are correct."

There was a pause where I am sure my wife was waiting for me to say more, but I remained silent, upset with what I would have to do.

"So, you will spank Bella twice, for the drinking and fighting?" my wife finally questioned, and I let out a sad sigh before answering, "Yes, I will spank her twice. One today and the other tomorrow evening."

"I am sorry this is causing you so much distress, Carlisle," she then said. "If you want I will come home now to"—

"No, of course not darling," I interjected. "You do not need to come home, we will both be fine. I am being ridiculous."

"You are not being ridiculous," Esme argued fondly. "You are just being a concerned father." I grinned at her words, remembering the many times I had told her the same words.

"Thank you, Esme," I replied with a smile, "I can always count on you to soothe my worries."

"It is no trouble at all, darling," she responded lovingly. "Now, I think it's time you get back to our daughter. It seems you have many more things to discuss and I know the sooner you get this punishment over with, the sooner you will both feel better," she said knowingly.

"Very true," I agreed, trepidation beginning to set in as I thought about spanking my youngest daughter.

"It will be fine Carlisle," Esme reassured me, no doubt having heard the distress in my voice.

"I know," I replied somewhat unconvincingly.

"Darling," Esme sighed sadly. "Look, I want you to call me as soon as you can after it's done, do you hear me?"

"I will," I promised, wishing that she was here right now to offer me the support and comfort I so desperately needed.

"Okay," she responded quietly, "I love you Carlisle, and I trust you, so please have some faith in yourself."

"I love you too Esme," I replied emotionally, "and thank you."

We exchanged good-byes and then she hung up. I stared at my phone for several minutes wishing to hear my beloved's voice once more. Heaving a sigh I put my phone in my pocket as I sat up. I rested my head in my hands as I began to steel myself for the coming conversation.

Ugh, why was the thought of punishing Bella causing me so much worry? I knew the girl deserved a trip over my lap, but I was so afraid of truly frightening or traumatizing her. I shook my head as I took a deep breath. Bella is stronger than you think, I told myself. She would have to be to put up with everything she has been through.

I sat in silence for a few more minutes before deciding to go check on Bella.

**A/N: **So, Carlisle is pretty upset with Bella, but he's a little hesitant when it comes to punishing her. Will he go through with the punishments? Let me know your thoughts, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like don't read

**A/N: **Thank you for the AMAZING reviews you guys! As I always say, your reviews keep me writing, so big THANK YOU!

**Chapter 7: Worse than I Thought**

**Bella's POV:**

I sat at the kitchen table absentmindedly picking at the salad I had made myself. I wasn't really hungry, but I didn't think Carlisle would appreciate it if I didn't follow as simple an order as eating. I mechanically took a forkful of the salad as I thought over the conversation I had with Dad.

I smiled at the title, remembering how happy Carlisle had looked when I called him that. It warmed my heart that such a simple thing could cause him such joy. It caused me a lot of joy as well that he accepted me calling him that because it just further cemented the fact that he really saw me as his daughter.

I shook my head in slight disbelief at how much things had changed between Carlisle and I in the last 24 hours. As I had come to realize last night, I had already looked to him as a father, but now he wasn't _like_ a father, he _was_ my father. I felt more comfortable and closer to him than I was to Charlie. Don't get me wrong, I loved Charlie to death, but he was more like a friend than a parent. With Carlisle though, I felt cared for and protected. I actually felt like the child in the relationship, something I wasn't quite sure I was happy about at this moment.

I was in deep trouble, there was no denying that, and I was going to be facing some serious consequences pretty soon. Dad was currently discussing with Mom how badly I had messed up last night and what my punishment would be. I shivered at the thought, praying to any god out there that my punishment didn't involve a spanking.

My palms began to sweat and my heart pound at the mere thought. God, I _hated_ this! I had never been in trouble before. With Renee I had been too busy taking care of her that I didn't have time to cause trouble, and if I had I'm pretty sure my human mother wouldn't have had any idea what to do about it. She probably would've asked my advice, I thought with a rueful smile. I guess you could say I'd gotten in trouble with Charlie since I was grounded for my little jaunt in Italy, but I didn't really count that. I knew I hadn't done anything wrong.

This time though, I _had_ done something wrong. I had royally screwed up and it seemed like Carlisle wasn't going to let this go. I frowned unhappily as I recalled his disappointed expression. He had not been happy with my decision to get drunk, which I can understand. It had been a stupid idea to decide getting drunk would be the best way to get back at Edward. Ugh, and he'd seemed pretty upset by my fighting as well. I can't say I was exactly sorry for having attacked Lauren. That bitch had it coming, I thought bitingly, but I guess I could've found a better way to deal with the situation.

I ruthlessly stabbed my fork over and over into my salad as I recalled all her stupid comments and her stupid smirk and her stupid face and her stupid—

"What did the salad do to you?" a voice asked in humor, and I gave a gasp of surprise as I nearly jumped out of my chair. Turning my head towards the entryway I threw my _compassionate_ father a glare as he leaned casually against the wall with an amused smirk on his face.

"Not funny," I said as I slowed my pounding heart down.

"My apologies," he responded with a hand on his heart and a sincere look on his face that I didn't buy for a second.

"Sure you are," I muttered as I turned back to my mutilated salad.

I heard as he chuckled lightly before walking towards me. He stopped at the counter next to the table and took a seat on top of it, swinging his legs like a little kid. I stifled a laugh at the image he presented before asking, "Would Mom be happy if she knew you were sitting on top of her pristine countertop?"

Carlisle gave me a mischievous grin I was more used to seeing on Emmett's face as he lifted a finger to his lips and whispered, "Shhh."

I laughed out loud, totally amused by this playful side of him. "I don't know Dad, you had no trouble telling Mom what I did wrong, so I think it's only fair if I repay the favor," I told him with a teasing grin.

He responded by letting out an over-exaggerated sigh of defeat as he hopped off the counter. Leaning back on it he then looked at me with raised eyebrows as he asked, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," I responded with a serious nod before bursting into laughter. Carlisle rolled his eyes as he patiently waited for me to get back under control. When I had he gestured towards my food with a curious look.

"So, do I want to know what that salad did to deserve such harsh treatment?" he questioned in mock concern. "Um, well, probably not," I answered with sheepish look.

"Did you eat anything?" he then asked, this time in true concern and I gave a slight shrug as I answered, "I'm not really hungry right now."

Dad nodded his head in understanding before taking a breath. "Why don't you clean up and then come join me in the study, sweetheart, alright?" he said, and I gave a reluctant nod as I slowly stood up.

He gave me a reassuring smile as he patted my shoulder before disappearing. I grimaced before tossing the mutilated salad and washing my dishes. Taking a deep breath I then nervously began the walk upstairs wondering what punishment had been decided on.

Once I reached the dreaded office I lifted my hand to knock, but before I could Carlisle told me to come in. I slowly opened the door before stepping in and turning to close the door behind me. When I turned back I was surprised to see he wasn't at his desk.

"Over here sweetheart," I heard him call, causing me to turn towards my left where he was setting a chair down in front of his couch. "Have a seat," he ordered as he sat down on the chair.

My mind began to race as I made my way over and sat down. Why were we having the conversation over here? Was it so I'd be more comfortable? No, that didn't make any sense. Was it—I froze as a horrid thought entered my mind. He was planning on spanking me, wasn't he? Oh god, please let me be wrong! Please, _please_ let me be wrong!

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" I heard my father ask anxiously, tearing me from my panicked thoughts. I took a few breaths as I forced myself to relax.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I squeaked breathlessly, and he shot me a disbelieving look.

"Bella," he began to say but I gave an emphatic shake of my head.

"I said I'm fine Dad, so please just let it go," I pleaded, and he gave me an unhappy frown before nodding his head.

Letting out a small sigh, I then began to nervously fidget as Carlisle was gracing me with his piercing gaze. Ugh, I hated it when he stared at me like that because he made me feel like I was being x-rayed or something. I felt like he was reading me like an open book. I fidgeted for a few more agonizing moments before he took a breath and crossed is right leg over his left.

"Alright Bella, before we get to the topic of your punishment there are a few topics I wanted to cover with you," he announced, and I responded with a wary nod of my head.

"First things first," he began as he held out a hand to me. "Please give me your cell phone."

I shot him a confused look as I dug the phone out of my pocket before placing it in his hand. He flipped it open, punched a few buttons, and then handed it back to me. "Tell me what you see," he ordered, and I glanced down at my phone, paling as I realized what he was showing me. It was the missed call log and it showed that Carlisle had called me around twenty times in the span of an hour last night.

"Well?" Carlisle pressed when I said nothing.

"It's the missed call log," I finally answered in a small voice.

"Indeed, and have you noticed how many times I called you last night?" he questioned with a hint of anger.

"Yes," I responded in the same small voice.

"Last night I received a frantic call from Alice begging that I go and find you because she was worried for your health," Dad stated, and I looked at him in surprise. Alice had called him? _She's_ the reason I'm in so much trouble? Why that interfering little pixie! She was going to hear it from me—

"Oh, I know you are not blaming your sister for anything, are you Bella?" Dad asked knowingly as he interrupted my angry thoughts.

"No," I responded stubbornly as I avoided his gaze.

"Good, because she was only looking out for the wellbeing of her little sister, and with good cause if I may remind you," he scolded softly. I shifted in my seat guiltily. Dad was right; I had no right to be angry with Alice when she obviously was only looking out for me. I should be angry with myself for being such an idiot.

"Now, after Alice's call, I frantically tried to get a hold of you, but you ignored every single one of my calls. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he questioned, and I was surprised by the sudden distress in his eyes. "I raced all over Port Angeles calling you and trying to catch your scent to see if I could find you, but no luck. I was worried sick about you Isabella. I thought for sure that something awful must have happened to you, for why else would you not answer any of my calls? Then, to make matters worse I got another call from Alice telling me you had been _arrested_!" he exclaimed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Dad," I immediately said, "I never meant to worry you!"

"I know baby, I know," he replied tiredly as he took one of my hands in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. "The point I am trying to make Bella is that you are to _never_ be unreachable and you are to _never _ignore my calls again. You could have avoided the whole trip to the police station if you had just answered the phone the first time I had called you; and you would have definitely saved me a whole lot of stress. So, from now on I want you to have your cell phone on you at all times, and if I call you better answer." I nodded my head earnestly before he then added, "If you break this rule, Isabella, I will express my displeasure on your backside, you got me?"

"I understand Dad," I told him, guilty for the worry he had clearly felt for me. He responded with a warm smile before his face turned serious once more, and I steeled myself for whatever the next topic of conversation may be.

"Secondly, I would like to discuss your frustrations with Edward at this point," he announced, and I tensed, wondering if he was upset by how angry I was with his son.

He probably interpreted my gaze for he gave me an understanding look as he said, "Bella, I meant it when I told you earlier that I understood your anger towards Edward. He has no right to dictate your life or forbid you from going or seeing anyone. Why don't you give me a little more detail on what led you to finally snapping?" he asked with a wry grin.

I felt relief that I finally had someone on my side. I had thought for sure that all the Cullens were in agreement with Edward. Taking a breath, I launched into a tirade against Edward and his overprotectiveness. "When Edward told me about the hunting trip they were all going on he had the _audacity _to forbid me from seeing Jacob. Jacob is my _friend_, and I shouldn't have to sneak around to see him. Edward claims it is for my own protection, but I know he's just being a _jealous_ boyfriend!"

"Has Edward been the only one to try and control your actions?" Carlisle asked, and I gave an emphatic shake of my head.

"No, _Alice_ has been helping as well by keeping an eye on my future at all times and by _kidnapping_ me every time Edward leaves and she stays. It's like I'm on 24-hour watch Dad, and I can't take it anymore! They have no right to tell me what to do no matter how noble their reasons are. And then they have these silent conversations all the time in front of me, and I _know_ they're about me, but they never explain, and they always expect me to listen to them without explaining why. I _know_ they're trying to protect me, but I just…," I trailed off in frustration as I tried to get my emotions under control. "I really can't take them doing this anymore, but I don't know what to do about it. I mean, it's not like I can physically stop them," I confessed, tears beginning to prickle in my eyes.

"Hey now," my father remarked softly as he stood up and took a seat next to me. Wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder he cupped my face gently with his other hand as he looked into my eyes. "You are absolutely right to feel infuriated with both Edward and Alice. They have been completely out of line in their treatment of you, and had I or your mother known about what they were doing I _swear_ we would have put a stop to it. As it is, I promise you that I will be having words with both of them when they get home," he told me with a reassuring look.

"I don't mean for them to be in trouble," I informed him weakly, suddenly feeling guilty and worried. Guilty for getting them in trouble with Dad and worried that they might be angry with me.

"Whatever is going through that stubborn head of yours, stop it," Dad ordered gently with a warm smile, and I looked at him in surprise. "You did not land them in trouble, _they_ did that all on their own," he said, "And you have _no_ need to fear them being upset with you."

"Okay," I responded softly as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He ran a hand through my hair before placing a kiss on my forehead. After a few moments of comfortable silence I decided to ask, "Does this mean I can visit Jake whenever I want now? And I don't have to be babysat every time Edward decides to go hunting?"

Carlisle gave a small chuckle. "Yes, my dear, you can visit Jacob whenever you would like. If I may ask," he added in amusement when I pumped my fist in the air in triumph, "could you tell me about your friendship with Jacob?"

I abruptly pulled away, giving him a suspicious look. He wasn't asking me for info on werewolves, was he?

Carlisle furrowed his brow in confusion at my look before realization struck him. "Oh, no Bella, I am not looking for information about the wolves. I was truly just curious about the relationship between you and Jacob," he rapidly stated, and I relaxed as I heard nothing but genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Sorry," I responded in embarrassment, "I-I just, I mean I know about the tension between you and the wolves, so I figured you were just fishing for information. I guess I should've known that you wouldn't feel the same prejudice Edward and Alice do."

"Ah, yes," Carlisle remarked with a frown, "my children do seem to have quite the hate-fest with the wolves."

"If it makes you feel any better," I told him drily, "the wolves are worse." Carlisle snorted mildly in amusement.

"Anyhow, so you wanna know about me and Jake?" I questioned, and my father gave a slow nod.

"You don't need to tell me anything if you do not want to," he spoke, but I waved my hand cutting him off.

"No, it's fine," I interrupted kindly. "So, Jacob and I have known each other since we were small kids. According to Jake, we used to make mud pies together," I informed Dad with a grin causing him to give a short laugh. "Did you eat them?" he asked with a teasing grin, and I immediately shook my head. "No, of course not! Well, at least I think I didn't," I said, frowning at the possibility. My dear compassionate father burst out into laughter at this point causing me to glare at him. If I wasn't so sure I'd hurt myself I would've shoved my elbow into his side. As it was, I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him, which caused him to immediately stop laughing and morph his face into a repentant expression. His eyes, however gave him away as they were glowing with mischief.

"_Anyways_, since I avoided Forks at all costs as a kid we never really got close until, um, well until you guys left," I mumbled quickly, tensing until I felt Carlisle rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down my arm. "He, uh, he helped me feel whole again and-and alive again," I confessed quietly. "He fixed up some motorbikes I brought him so-so, uh…," I trailed off as I realized exactly _what_ I was saying and to _who_ I was saying it to. I stared up at my father with wide eyes as I waited for his reaction.

"Motorbikes," he finally muttered with a raised eyebrow at me. "Go on," he motioned with a twirl of his forefinger when I remained silent.

"So, yeah," I spoke hesitantly, "Jake fixed the motorbikes so we could ride them together. I-I wasn't very good," I admitted with a sheepish shrug, not wanting to admit to having been injured.

"How badly?" Dad asked in a no-nonsense voice, and I sighed, somehow not surprised that he saw through my vague words.

"It was nothing"—

"_How badly_?" he repeated, his voice taking on an edge.

"Just a small cut on the head, no big deal," I explained quickly, hoping he wouldn't flip out or anything. I was relieved when all he did was stare at me for a few seconds before nodding his head. Giving me a small smile, he then asked, "So, when did you find out about him being a werewolf?"

I gave an internal sigh as I realized he wasn't going to say anything about the motorcycles. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth I immediately launched into my tale of how I had confronted Jacob when he had stopped talking to me, and then how I had remembered the legends he had told me of his tribe, leading me to the realization that he was a werewolf. I then told him of my subsequent talk with Jake, meeting the other wolves (leaving out Paul's loss of control), and of how I had found out about Victoria being after me. "See," I said, "I've been around Jake since he first started transforming and he's _never_ hurt me or lost control around me. He and the other wolves protected me from Victoria when you guys…," I trailed off, not wanting to make Dad feel guilty once more; however, from the look on his face it would seem I didn't succeed.

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty Dad," I immediately told him soothingly. "I was just trying to prove to you that the wolves aren't dangerous."

"I know Bella," he immediately responded warmly, "and you have no need to prove anything to me. I know the wolves would never harm you, and I know how indebted I am to those boys, Jacob especially for keeping you safe and whole when our family did not. So, I truly mean it when I say you are free to visit with him whenever you want _no matter_ what Edward says."

"Thank you for understanding Dad," I told him, wrapping my arms around him in appreciation.

"No need, my dear, but you are welcome nonetheless," he remarked before placing a kiss on top of my head.

"So, about my bella-sitting question," I prodded quietly after a few moments of silence, and Carlisle made a hmm noise.

"We can discuss that later. Now, I believe it is time we began to address the consequences of your little adventure yesterday," he finally said, and I groaned internally. He gave my shoulder a last comforting squeeze before standing up and taking a seat in the chair directly in front of me. I watched him with nervous eyes as he took a deep breath before gazing at me with serious eyes. Gone was the playful, comforting father of a few seconds ago. In his place was a stern and disappointed father ready to express his displeasure on his troublesome daughter.

"I spoke with your mother," he eventually began, "and we have decided on the appropriate punishments"—

"Punishments?" I voiced, my voice taking on a higher pitch due to nerves.

"Yes," my father replied with a nod, "Now please do not"—

"Was she upset with me?" I interrupted once more before cringing at the stern look now being directed towards me.

"Shocked would be the more appropriate word," he said after a moment, "along with a bit of disappointment. Now, I would appreciate it if you did not interrupt me again Bella, understood?" he asked, and I quickly nodded my head.

"Good," he replied. "Now, Bella, just to be clear I am going to state what I felt you did wrong yesterday. If you feel I am incorrect or have left anything out," he said with a slight smirk at my snort, "feel free to correct me." He paused, and I gave a nod of understanding.

"You lied to me, drank illegally with the intentions of getting drunk, and you got into multiple fights," he stated. "Anything to add?"

I hesitated before timidly mentioning my arrest. Dad graced me with a warm smile before saying, "Compared to everything else you got up to, your arrest does not really bother me. I am not happy about it, but I feel the whole experience was punishment in it of itself," he expanded, and I grimaced as I recalled the unpleasant cops and how scared I had been. "Rest assured though that if it happens again I will have more to say," he warned lightly.

"Trust me," I told him with a humorless chuckle, "I don't plan on _ever_ getting arrested again. Once was more than enough for me."

"I'm glad to hear that," Dad mentioned with a smile before turning serious once more.

"Bella," he began without preamble, "I do not spank my children for just anything. I much more prefer to use other means such as groundings, but there are a few rules in this family that will _almost_ always earn you a trip over my knees. These rules consist of no lying to either your mother or I, no fighting in anger, no endangering your life, and no making a spectacle of yourself to the humans." He paused at this moment to make sure I was listening and understanding what he said. "In the course of one night you broke three of those rules," he then announced, and my mouth fell open as I gaped at him in horror. My heart pounded and my palms began to sweat as I tried to come to terms with what he had just said. Did he mean to tell me that I was not only going to be spanked, but that I was going to be spanked _three_ times?!

Noting my expression, my father quickly lay a reassuring hand on my knee as he quickly said, "Relax sweetheart, I will _not_ be spanking you three times. Take some deep breaths for me and relax now." I followed his instructions, slowly bringing myself back under control as I registered his words. Okay, I wasn't being spanked three times, but did that mean I was getting two spankings, or one? I thought in distress. My heart beat began to pound once more and my breath quicken at the thought before a loud snap of fingers caused me to stare into my father's concerned eyes.

"Focus on my voice, baby girl," he ordered in a calming voice, "and take deep breaths. You need to relax. There is no need for you to be so scared and panicked."

I did my best to follow his instructions, but I couldn't help but disagree with his last statement. I certainly found the idea of a spanking enough of a reason to panic. However, as I continued to gaze into Dad's loving and understanding eyes I found myself slowly calming down. This is Carlisle, I chided myself. There is no reason to be frightened of him, even if he may possibly be blistering your dumb ass in the near future. He would _never_ hurt you. He _loves _you so much, and you know you can trust him.

I repeated these thoughts over and over in my head before I let out a sigh as the tension finally left me. My heart beat returned to its regular pace as I took one last deep, calming breath. "Good girl," I heard Dad praise quietly as he patted my knee softly.

When I was in complete control of myself I looked at my father and gave him a somewhat sheepish smile. He gave me an understanding look before assessing me to make sure I was ready to continue our discussion. When he found what he was looking for he sat back in his chair and asked, "Do you understand in what ways you broke three of my rules?"

I considered his question. The lying and fighting were obvious, but I was a bit unsure with the third rule I broke. Did I endanger my life? I leaned more towards this one than the making a spectacle of myself, because I was pretty sure that that rule would not apply to me until I was an official member of the Cullen family. How did I endanger my life then? By drinking? I really didn't have that much to drink though. Was it by going to the party? I bit my lip as I wracked my brain for the answer. It has to be the drinking, I finally decided, recalling all the questions he had asked me when he had found out I had purposefully set out to get drunk. Looking up into Carlisle's questioning gaze I wondered if I should ask him to confirm.

"I get how I broke the lying and fighting rules, but I'm not quite sure about the third rule," I confessed nervously. "I'm guessing you're looking at my drinking as endangering my life," I stated, waiting for him to agree or disagree.

My dad gazed back at me with a slight frown before saying, "Yes, I am referring to your drinking exploits. Do you truly not understand how reckless this was?"

"I know it was stupid of me to do Dad, and I know I could've gotten sick, but-but I really don't think I endangered my life by doing so," I argued weakly, face turning red from embarrassment. I couldn't believe I was questioning him, but I just didn't see how drinking could be considered reckless.

Dad's eyes narrowed slightly at me and he crossed his arms as he gazed at me. His right hand tapped against his left bicep, and I knew he was considering his next words carefully. I hoped I hadn't made him angry with me.

"Bella," he eventually spoke after several moments of agonizing silence, "I must confess that your words confound me. You are an intelligent girl, so I would have thought you well informed of the dangers of alcohol consumption. I know for a fact they cover the subject in school, and you have never struck me as the type to not pay attention in class."

"I, uh, well you see," I sputtered before closing my mouth as I had no response for him. I felt the beginnings of embarrassment and guilt stir in me at his words. It seemed Carlisle had a high opinion of me, and I was sorry for having let him down. It was true we had covered the dangers of alcohol several times throughout my scholastic career, but I had never paid it much mind. I knew drinking could make you do stupid things, but I had never planned on ever getting drunk, so I hadn't really thought those lessons worth remembering.

My father surveyed me for a few more seconds, probably waiting to see if I had anything more to say before speaking once more. "Your entire escapade last night seems to have been one immature action after another. I know you are normally a responsible, mature young lady, but last night you seem to have completely lost yourself. Your actions were those of a typical, thoughtless teenager," he remarked sternly, and I wilted with every word.

"You told me that your reasoning behind your actions was to get back at Edward for his treatment of you, but you went about it the wrong way," he continued.

"What was I supposed to do?" I burst out indignantly. "Edward and Alice wouldn't listen to me at all!"

"And you felt getting drunk would convince Edward to allow you to visit with Jacob?" Dad countered with disbelief clear in his voice. "Bella," he said with a shake of his head, "if anything your actions would have caused him to be even more overprotective of you. In fact, he probably would have come to your mother and me and convinced us to watch you anytime he happened to be away; and I assure you we would have agreed with him."

I frowned at his words. I recognized the truth in them, and I recognized that I had gone about this the wrong way, but I didn't want to admit it out loud.

"As to your question on what you should have done," Dad continued after I turned my eyes back towards him, "you _should_ have come and spoken to either me or Esme."

I let out a huff. "I thought all of you were in agreement with Edward, so why would I have come to you?" I explained, trying in vain to justify my actions.

"Regardless of what you thought," Carlisle spoke with practiced patience, "you still should have said something to us. Even if we had agreed with Edward, you still would have been able to explain your feelings on the subject and changed our minds. You can _always_ talk to Esme and me about _anything _Bella. Never be afraid to broach a subject with us for fear of our reactions or because you assume you know what we will say."

My shoulders dropped at his explanation as I once more knew he was right. I should have talked to him or Mom. I had been so _stupid_ yesterday!

"I'm sorry Dad," I finally told him, and his stern eyes softened as he nodded his head. "I know," he responded sadly, and I gazed at him woefully, hoping he would offer some words of comfort, but he didn't.

"What are my punishments?" I reluctantly asked, no longer being able to stand not knowing. Dad graced me with a small, knowing smile before giving a short nod.

"Let us address the lying first," he began, and I took in a breath, readying myself for whatever he may say. "Lying is not tolerated in this family. I consider it an extreme form of disrespect, and I will not put up with it. There is never a good reason for you to lie to either Esme or me, and as I already mentioned, if you break this rule you will almost certainly find yourself with a sore bottom."

He paused at this moment, and I waited with bated breath to hear what my punishment would be. "I will not be spanking you for this though," he finally announced, and I let out a breath of relief. "Out of all your mistakes from yesterday I find this the least offensive, so I have decided to let you off with nothing more than a stern warning. Never lie to me again Isabella for I will _not_ show you the same leniency," he warned and I hastily nodded my head in understanding.

"I mean it," he added sternly. "Do not lie to me or your mother for we _will always_ find out and you _will_ be punished. Understood?"

My stomach flip-flopped at his words as I promptly answered, "Yes sir, I promise to never lie to you again." Dad held my gaze with his serious eyes for several moments before saying, "I am glad to hear that, Bella."

"Now, let us continue our discussion about your reckless decision to get drunk at a college party," he stated, disdain and disappointment clear in his tone and face. "I am very disappointed that you fail to realize the gravity of your actions, and how dangerous they truly were. You could have gotten extremely sick or been taken advantage of," he lectured, the beginnings of anger seeping into his voice. "I assume that whoever was going to drive you home had been drinking, so you were once again putting yourself in danger by placing your life in the hands of a drunken teenager! Do you have any idea how many times I have had children your age brought into the hospital because they have had too much to drink or have been driving under the influence?"

I cringed at his words before responding very quietly, "No sir." I was beginning to feel pretty idiotic and ashamed. I hadn't really thought of the fact that I could have easily been taken advantage by someone, and it had never crossed my mind that I would've been driven home by a drunken Jessica. She was a terrible driver when sober, so I shuddered to think what might have happened had she gotten the chance to drive us all home when drunk.

"No indeed," he replied disappointedly, "it is quite obvious to me you did not think at all yesterday! It astounds me how incredibly reckless you became all in order to prove a point. I still cannot understand how you came to the conclusion that getting drunk would win you any privileges."

His words stung me, and I stared up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes full of apology. He stared right back, his stern look faltering for a moment. He bit his lip and I could see the wheels in his head turning. I wondered what he was thinking about, but I hadn't the nerve to ask. I was almost tempted to though when an unsure look passed over his face, but since it disappeared as quickly as it appeared I remained silent. Finally, after several agonizing moments, he let out a sigh before once more gazing at me with stern eyes.

"I want you to know I am going against my better judgment on this, Bella, but I have decided _not_ to spank you for this offense either," he told me, and I immediately let out another breath of relief, happy to know that I'd dodged another bullet.

"Instead of my usual punishment, I am going to assign you an essay instead," he mentioned, and I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"What kind of essay?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow morning while I am at work I want you to write me an essay on the dangers of alcohol consumption. I want you to incorporate your actions from last night and all the possible consequences that could have occurred. Feel free to use my laptop to write it and the internet for research. After that I want you to end the paper with suggested punishments should you ever be foolish enough to behave so recklessly again, am I clear?"

I let out a small sigh as I nodded my head. "I got it Dad. How long do you want it to be?"

"As long as you feel is necessary," he replied. "I expect you to have it finished by tomorrow evening at which point I will read it over and decide whether or not it is satisfactory enough. If it is not finished or not to my liking, then I will give you a little incentive to take this assignment more seriously before sitting you down and having you rewrite it under my supervision until I am satisfied the lesson has been learned."

I paled slightly at his implications, having a feeling I knew exactly what he meant by a 'little incentive'. "I swear Dad, I will do it right the first time," I insisted. This punishment would be tedious, but simple. Much better than what I had been expecting, so I would put forth full effort. I didn't want to disappoint him anymore than he already was in me.

"Isabella, look at me," my father then stated sternly, and I immediately acquiesced albeit a little warily. It was never a good thing when your parent used your full first name. "I need you to understand that I am being extremely lenient with you, so please _do not make me regret this_. Use your head sweetheart and _think_ before you act. You are much smarter than what you displayed last night and I expect you to prove me right."

"I will Dad, I promise," I said, caught off guard by the pleading look in his eyes.

"You had best keep that promise, young lady, because I am warning you now that if you break it I will make sitting _very _uncomfortable for you, do you understand?" he questioned with a steel edge to his voice.

I felt my heartbeat pick up in pace at his words, butterflies tickling my stomach as I hastily nodded my head.

"Verbal response Bella," he stated, and I choked out, "I understand Dad, no more recklessness!"

He surveyed me with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before softening his gaze. Giving my right hand a soft squeeze, he then said, "I apologize if you think I am making a big deal out of all of this Bella, but your safety means the world to me. I love you, sweetheart, and I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to you because of a poor decision."

Tears stung my eyes and a lump formed in my throat at his emotional words, and I suddenly found myself feeling even guiltier than before. "I'm so sorry Dad I never meant to worry you. I wasn't thinking, and I _swear_ to never be reckless every again," I promised him.

He responded with a quiet snort and a loving smile. "Never say never, baby," he remarked wryly as he gave my cheek a soft caress.

"But I mean it," I insisted, not understanding his comment. Did he not believe me, or had I messed up so badly that he didn't trust my word anymore?

"Okay Bella, I hear you," he then replied calmly, and I frowned, not sure of whether or not he was humoring me.

**A/N:** Alright, so I know Carlisle told Esme he'd spank Bella twice, but obviously he changed his mind. I'll delve into that later.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters

**Warning:**This chapter contains _**disciplinary spanking**_, so if this is not your thing then _**don't**_ bother _**reading**_ or _**flaming**_!

**A/N: **Thanks guys for the awesome reviews! General consensus is that Carlisle made the right decision by foregoing the second spanking, but there are some that believe she'll do something to earn back that spanking, haha! Considering this is only the halfway point of the story, well, we'll have to see!

**Chapter 8: Fighting is Never the Answer**

**Bella's POV:**

"Let us move onto the topic of your fights with Lauren," he finally began, and I felt a rush of anger at the mere thought of the girl. God, how I hated that pompous bitch! She was so darn uppity and pompous thinking that the whole world revolved around her. I mean, how _dare_ she say those things to me about Edward, or about me sleeping with Jasper and Emmett! Ugh! I shuddered in disgust at the mere thought before suddenly becoming startled when I heard a loud snap of fingers. I immediately focused my attention on Carlisle, shrinking slightly as he was giving me a stern glare.

"You have no idea of what I just said," he stated with a frown, and I blushed, looking down at my knees in embarrassment. "That's what I thought," he said before lifting my chin with his cold fingers.

"When I am speaking to you Isabella, I expect you to show me a little respect by at least _listening_ and _looking_ at me," he rebuked unhappily. I lifted my head at his words, ashamed at having to be scolded for not showing proper respect. I was normally always well mannered and respectful, but you wouldn't think so with how I'd been acting recently. "Is that too much to ask?" he added.

"No Dad, not at all," I responded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to not listen, I just got distracted," I defended weakly, and he raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Thankfully, he let the matter drop without another word.

"Out of everything you did yesterday, it is your fights that have disturbed me the most," he declared, causing me to frown. "You got into multiple fights with the same girl all because she said some things you didn't like. You were out of control and I shudder at the thought of how much harm you could have caused her had you not been stopped."

"I wasn't out of control," I protested hotly, and he gave a scoff.

"Bella, there were _multiple_ cops trying to separate you two girls at the station yesterday," he explained exasperatedly. "How can you say you were not out of control when _I_ had to physically drag you away kicking and screaming?"

I opened and closed my mouth multiple times as I searched for something to say, but I could think of nothing to refute what he said.

"What were you thinking Bella?" he questioned in frustration, and I could tell he was really trying to understand. "What did that child say to push you to react so irrationally? I understand the alcohol must have been of some influence, but not enough to push you into completely losing control of yourself."

"She, well, uh—Arrrgh!" I exclaimed angrily as I stood up. "She deserved everything I gave her and more! She's an awful person who has been nothing but a pompous bitch to me since we first met, and I wasn't going to put up with her bullshit anymore! I'm not sorry for what I did," I finished stubbornly as I glared at Carlisle.

He gazed back impassively, although I did notice as his eyes darkened. "_Sit down_," he ordered quietly. His tone clued me in to the fact that I was crossing some line with him, but I didn't care anymore.

"I'm fine standing," I responded with crossed arms, returning Carlisle's cool gaze with narrowed eyes. My eyes widened though when I heard the low growl erupt from the normally calm vampire.

"_Sit down NOW_!" he roared, and I immediately jumped as though scalded before planting myself on the couch. Oh shit, I thought in a panic. Carlisle actually yelled at me! I can't believe it! I stared with wide, nervous eyes at the vampire across from me. He stared right back with his onyx eyes, and my heart began to hammer away once more. Dark eyes on a vampire were never a good thing, I'd learned.

"Isabella Marie, you will mind your tone and your language when speaking to me, do you understand?" he asked calmly, although I could hear the anger he was so desperately trying to control.

"Yes sir," I quietly replied, not wanting to further anger him. He gazed at me silently for over a minute, making me extremely uncomfortable before speaking once more.

"The more we talk about your fights with Lauren, the more concerned I become; not just with the severity of your attack, but with how little remorse you feel," he told me, his voice oozing with disappointment. "You are normally a very kind and caring person, Bella, so for you to feel that Lauren deserved your attack and more alarms me, especially when you admit to only having fought with her because she insulted you," he said with an unhappy shake of his head. He paused, perhaps waiting for me to say something or defend myself, but I had nothing to say.

"I am very disappointed with you, Bella," he stated, and I found myself surprised by how much that statement hurt me. I felt my eyes beginning to well up with tears as my mind raced with how to make things better.

"I'm sorry," I finally muttered in a pitiful voice, but his eyes did not soften.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, and I immediately went to respond when he cut me off by adding in a strict tone, "And do not insult me by lying." I closed my mouth at those words. I had been ready to apologize for having fought with Lauren, but I was only partly sorry. I did feel guilt, but it was overshadowed by the anger I still felt towards her. How could she get under my skin like no other? Why did her words anger me so much?

"So you are not sorry for anything," Carlisle deduced in a dry tone, and I flushed. "I do feel some guilt for hurting Lauren, but I feel more anger towards her than anything," I confessed. "I don't know how she does it, but she infuriates me like no one else can. I know fighting is wrong, Dad," I told him, "and I know that it doesn't solve anything and that I shouldn't have done it, but I just…," I sighed as I tried to explain myself.

"I was just tired of being a victim with her all the time. She's always saying horrible things to me, and I can handle it most of the time, but when she starts telling me that Edward doesn't love me or that he'll leave me again I just lose it," I said, "and she knows that. She loves going on and on about how Edward will never love me, and how the whole school thinks I'm a, well, that I'm a slut," I choked out, red-faced. "She's always making crude comments like that, and about how everybody thinks I have to be sleeping with Edward for him to be with me, or that I'm also sleeping with-with Emmett and Jasper," I admitted, disgust clear in my tone.

"I couldn't take it anymore Dad, especially when she started treating me like a child when I was throwing up from the alcohol. I guess I…," I paused as realization began to dawn on me. I had set out to prove that I didn't need to be protected and that I could be independent yesterday, and Lauren had taken the brunt of my anger. Since I couldn't and wouldn't ever attack Edward or Alice, Lauren had been the optimal target when she had made those comments at the party, especially since I already harbored a deep-seated anger towards her. I shifted uncomfortably at these thoughts, not quite sure I wanted to voice them out loud. I wasn't sure if Carlisle would take them well or not.

"You guess," he prodded when I had remained silent too long, and I gathered from his tone that this was not a request. "I guess I took out the anger I was feeling towards Edward and Alice on Lauren," I confessed quietly. "She didn't deserve what I did to her, and neither did Edward," I then said, rationality finally making a comeback.

What had I been thinking yesterday? Edward was going to be pissed when he found out what I did. He would never forgive me, or at least never let me out of his sight again! God, how could I have been so stupid! How could I have messed up so badly?

"Bella," I heard my father call, and I found myself looking at him in hope when I heard the loving tone in his voice. "Bella, I want you to know that I am proud of you," he declared, and I gaped at him in surprise. What in the world could I have done to deserve his pride?

"I am proud of you for finally admitting that you did wrong, and for realizing the true motivations behind your fights with Lauren," he told me, and I felt my heart lift at his words. His disappointment had stung, so it was good for my soul to hear that he felt pride for me.

"Now, regarding the things Lauren said to you, you do realize that she is only saying those things because she is jealous of you," he stated, and I nodded my head.

"I know," I responded slowly.

"But it still hurts," my father finished in an understanding tone, and I looked at him with woeful eyes as I nodded my head. "I'm sorry she hurts you Bella, but by letting her words get to you, you are allowing her to win," he explained. "You are giving her power every time you allow her words to hurt or anger you. You need to just ignore her," he advised, and I gave an exasperated sigh.

"That doesn't work!" I yelled in frustration. "I mean, do you really think I haven't tried that? She never stops! She seeks me out anytime I am alone and just starts in on me!"

"Alright, relax Bella," Dad said, holding up placating hands. "I am only trying to help you, sweetheart, so do not get angry with me."

"Well, your advice sucks!" I snapped irritably. "I mean have you ever even been to school, college not included? Do you even know what it's like to be picked on? Well I do and it's no freaking picnic! I've done everything I can to stop her, so sorry for finally standing up for myself! We can't all have perfect childhoods like you!" I shouted in anger, tears of frustration pricking my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you want me to be, but I"—

"_Isabella Marie Swan_, that is quite enough!" my father suddenly ordered in a fed up tone, and I snapped my mouth shut. "You are treading on thin ice, little one, so this is my last warning. You had _best_ control that mouth of yours or _I will_, and trust me when I say it will _not_ be an enjoyable experience for you," he warned dangerously.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I glared at my squirming daughter, forcefully holding back the snarl I so wanted to let loose. I closed my eyes briefly and counted to ten, willing myself to calm down. My daughter had_ no idea_ how lucky she was that she was human right now. Several times already I had held myself back from doling out a few swats to her disrespectful backside for fear that I may really hurt her. I was 99.9% sure I wouldn't, but I would not take that 0.1% chance. I would not feel comfortable spanking her unless I could see the results of the punishment, and I would only be able to do that if I spanked her on the bare. After that I would know exactly how much force I would need to deliver an effective spanking with no permanent damage.

"Dad, I'm sor"—she began to apologize but I quickly cut her off as I said, "Do not speak Isabella. It is your turn to listen to me now." She snapped her mouth shut as she looked at me nervously. Good, she should be nervous. I couldn't believe how disrespectful she had been with me.

"Contrary to your beliefs, my childhood was far from perfect, and I was well acquainted with bullying," I declared, my thoughts straying briefly to my father and a boy from my youth named William. "Yes, I did in fact attend school, although it is nothing like the school you are used to. In and out of school there was a boy named William who delighted in tormenting me for all sorts of reasons. I did my best to avoid him, but he always managed to find me. Like you, I finally had enough and began to retaliate. We began trading insults every time we saw each other, and eventually we came to blows," I informed her, and she stared at me with wide, astonished eyes.

"Unfortunately, we decided to do so at school, so not only was I punished by the teacher, but by my father as well when I got home," I recalled with a slight grimace. That had been a rough day for me. "Anyways," I continued, "the fight solved nothing. It only served to make William more incensed with me, making him more vile and vicious than before. We got into several more fights over the years, and all that came about from them was several more whippings from my father. Eventually, I figured out that by insulting and fighting with William that I had lowered myself to his level. I was no longer a victim, but I was a bully instead. I don't mean to say I went about tormenting other children, but I had become to William what he had always been to me. After this realization I went back to avoiding and ignoring him. It was extremely difficult, but the longer I acted as though his words and taunts meant nothing to me, the more frustrated he became until he eventually just stopped bothering me."

I paused at this moment, allowing Bella to absorb my story and the point I was trying to make. I knew she understood when she sighed and looked down in shame. "So you're saying that by attacking Lauren I've become just like her," Bella stated after slowly lifting her eyes towards mine. I nodded my head, and she frowned unhappily as she came to terms with this revelation.

"I-I never meant for this to happen," she eventually told me in a distressed tone. "I just wanted her to leave me alone. I'm sorry Dad, I should never have fought with Lauren," she said, and this time I knew she truly meant it. Relief flooded through me that I had been able to get through to her, but it was short lived as I realized the punishment that awaited her. I just hoped she would not fight me.

"I believe you," I confirmed when she looked at me with pleading eyes, "but I hope you realize you are still going to be punished."

Bella groaned softly as she looked at me with sad eyes. "Bella, as I already told you, it was your fights that bothered me the most out of all your activities from yesterday. I have come to realize that you have quite the temper, and that is a trait I want and need you to learn to control. You cannot allow your anger to take over you as you did yesterday. Just look at everything that occurred because you let your anger at Edward and Lauren drive your decisions," I lectured sternly, and her shoulders sagged at my chiding words.

"Fighting is _never_ the answer, Bella. It solves nothing, and only makes things worse. You are a good person, and I hate seeing you lower yourself to such levels, especially over someone like Lauren. You know she is jealous of you, and you know everything she says is a lie, so do not let her words get to you. I know it is hard, but do everything you can to avoid her, and just ignore her. Act as though anything she has to say is not worth acknowledgement, and if you want to really infuriate her, smile and be nothing but polite with her," I advised with a slight grin.

"Trust me," I remarked at Bella's disbelieving eyes, "she will not know how to react." She nodded her head in a response, a small smile forming on her face.

"Good," I said before becoming stern once more. "Now, as to your punishment, I will not be letting this one go like your other transgressions. I am going to spank you Bella," I announced, and she immediately gasped as her heart rate kicked up in pace.

"Dad please," she begged, "I swear I've learned my lesson. I know I was wrong, and I promise to never fight again, so please you don't have to-to punish me like that."

"Yes, I do," I replied firmly, although her pleading look tugged at my heart strings.

"Please Dad!" she exclaimed. "Give me any other punishment," she told me desperately, and I withheld a sigh.

"Bella, I have already been beyond lenient with you concerning the lying and drinking, but I will not with this," I explained. "Had you not been stopped both times, you could have seriously harmed Lauren. You completely lost control, and that is something I will not put up with. You will be a vampire soon, and this is not a trait I want you carrying into your new life. Besides Bella," I added, "what other punishment could I give you?"

"You, well, you could ground me," she suggested hopefully.

"Ground you from what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her brow furrowed as she considered my question. "Well, um, you could ground me from…" she trailed off unhappily as she came to the same conclusion I had earlier. I had nothing to ground her from. "Okay, so no grounding, but you could give me another essay or-or," she bit her lip, obviously wracking her brain for an alternative punishment.

"An essay will not make a suitable impression," I told her when she had failed to come up with anymore suggestions.

"You've already made an impression Dad," she argued feebly, but I shook my head in disagreement.

"I am not changing my mind Bella, so please stop arguing. We are going to take care of this part of your punishment right now so you do not have to dwell on it anymore," I told her as I stood up and moved the chair.

I heard as Bella's heartbeat began to beat even more rapidly and as her breaths began to quicken. Looking at her I took in her pale face, wide eyes, and clenched fists. I could see and smell her fear, but she was not panicking, so I felt sure enough to continue. I did not like how scared she seemed, but I realized that no matter what I said there was no getting around the fact that this was going to be her first ever spanking. I was positive her mind was making it out to be worse than it would be, but she would hopefully realize this afterwards.

As I slowly made my way towards her, I saw as her eyes flicked towards the doorway. Oh baby girl, I thought with a sad sigh, you must realize you would not even make it one step beyond the couch before I'd catch you. When I finally stood before her I knelt down and forced her to look at me.

There were unshed tears in her brown eyes as she looked at me and pitifully asked, "Do you really have to do this?"

"Do you really not feel you deserve this?" I asked back, and she bit her lip for a few moments before letting her shoulders sag. "But I still don't want to be spanked," she mumbled.

"I would be astonished if you did want it, Bella," I remarked, holding back an endearing smile. "It is a punishment. You are not meant to want or enjoy it. The more you detest it, the more likely you are to work harder to avoid it," I explained softly, tucking a loose strand of her behind her ear.

"Do you have to do it now?" she then questioned. "Why not later?"

"Yes I have to do it now," I answered, "because if I put this off you will only grow more anxious. You will dwell on it, and I do not want you panicking. Trust me; you want this over and done with."

"Is…is it going to hurt a lot?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes already welling up with tears. I bit back a groan at her innocent question, desperately wanting to allay her fears, but also not wanting to lie to her.

"Yes, it will hurt," I responded gently, "but I promise you that it will not be as bad as you are thinking."

"How do you know?" she retorted somewhat petulantly. Bella, Bella, Bella, I thought with a sad internal sigh. What more can I do to allay your worries? I was about to reply to her question when I heard and felt my cell phone go off. I quickly pulled it out, frowning when I noticed it was Esme calling. Bella's phone began to ring at this point as well, and when she glanced at it she told me it was Alice calling. Growing concerned, I told Bella to ignore her call while I answered mine.

"Esme, what is it?" I asked anxiously upon answering.

"Oh good, you answered," she replied with a bit of relief in her tone. "Nothing is wrong here," she remarked, "I was actually calling to help you and Bella out. Alice saw that Bella was going to give you a bit of trouble with her spanking, so she thought it would be a good idea if she spoke with Bella before you commenced."

I blinked in surprise at her words before a smile spread across my face. "That is an excellent idea, my love," I told her. Yes, Alice would be able to help Bella with any questions or fears she may have much better than I could.

"Yes, I thought so as well," she responded happily before suggesting that I leave while they speak to give them some privacy. I readily agreed, and after exchanging a few 'I love you's,' I hung up.

"What's an excellent idea?" Bella immediately asked nervously, and I gave her a kind smile to help her relax.

"Alice wants to speak with you, Bella," I informed her, and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"She wants to speak with you about your punishment. Alice saw that you were having trouble accepting a spanking, so she wants to help you. Feel free to ask her anything you want," I advised.

Bella looked at me in surprise before an unsure look graced her features. "Alright," she eventually remarked slowly and I patted her shoulder in comfort before standing up.

"I am going to leave to give you privacy, so when you are finished call me," I told her, fixing her with a mildly stern look to convey that she'd better call me.

"Okay," she replied, and I graced her with a small smile right as her phone began to ring once more.

"That is my cue," I stated before quickly making myself scarce.

**Bella's POV:**

I stared at my phone in trepidation before answering.

"Bella!" I Alice squealed before I could even form a proper greeting.

"Hi Alice," I responded, unable to keep a smile from forming on my face. We exchanged pleasantries before Alice got down to business. After apologizing for invading my privacy ("I was worried about you!") she explained that she was calling to answer any questions I had regarding my impending spanking.

I bit my lip, embarrassment seeping through my every pore at the thought of discussing this punishment with Alice.

"Come on Bella," Alice spoke as though she knew what I was thinking, "this is me, your best friend and sister talking to you, so you've got no reason to feel embarrassed! Besides, I've been spanked several times by Daddy already, so I'm the perfect person for you to talk to about what's bothering you so much."

I considered her words before letting out a small sigh. She was right. I knew I could talk to Alice about anything, and since she'd been in this position before (I found that hard to imagine) she would be the perfect person to talk to.

"How bad is it?" I suddenly burst out, my mind racing with all sorts of horrible scenarios.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you Bella, but it sucks," she answered seriously, and my heart sunk. "It's embarrassing and it hurts, but once it's over with it's the best feeling in the world," she stated, and I frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that once it's over you know that you've been punished and forgiven and your guilt goes away. You're feeling pretty awful right now, aren't you? I mean I know when Dad or Mom are disappointed with me I just want to shrivel up and die," she said.

I nod my head even though I know she can't see. "Yeah," I admit, "I can't stand Dad's disappointment. I feel terrible for the worry I put him through, and I feel guilty and stupid over the things I did. I really messed up, and I know I deserve to be punished, but I just…I mean I've never been spanked before, Alice! I'm scared."

"Oh Bella, I understand completely, _believe _me," she replied immediately in an empathetic tone.

"Really?" I questioned doubtfully, and she let out a small laugh before she said, "Don't you remember? I have no memories of my human life, so the first spanking I ever remember receiving I got from Carlisle."

"Oh yeah," I responded dumbly before I told her, "I'm sorry Alice, I—well, I forgot, or didn't think…"

"Don't worry about it Bella. What I'm trying to tell you is that I really do know exactly how you feel. Even though I knew Dad would never abuse me or anything I was still terrified the first time he decided to spank me," she explained. "I'd heard the others talk about their experiences, so I knew what to expect, but I was still scared. While it was happening I thought it was the worst thing ever, and I hollered and cried like no tomorrow," she recounted in a sheepish tone, "but when it was over and done with I realized that it hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, of course it hurt, but I wasn't traumatized or anything and I sure did learn my lesson, haha!"

I let out a small laugh, curiously wondering what Alice had done to land herself in that position. Shaking my head of those thoughts, I then took in the rest of her words and found myself relaxing somewhat. It was good to know that I wasn't the only one to have felt like this, and it was good to know that Alice's experience hadn't been as bad as she'd expected.

"The best part about the whole thing," Alice added (how can there be a best part, I wondered) "Was when Daddy was comforting me afterwards. He held me in his arms and whispered comforting words until I calmed down. It was really sweet of him, and it really helped me feel forgiven and loved."

There was silence then as Alice stopped speaking and as I mulled over everything she had said.

"Did I help?" she eventually asked in hope, and I immediately replied, "Yeah Alice, you did help. I'm still nervous and scared, but I'm no longer terrified, if you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah I do," she said with a light laugh.

"Thanks Alice," I then told her sincerely, "I really appreciate this, and thanks for looking out for me."

"What are big sisters for?" she said, and I smiled, extremely touched that she considered me her little sister.

"Alright, well I better leave you to it. I'm sure you're anxious to get this over with," she finally stated, and my stomach flip-flopped in nerves.

"Yeah," I choked out, my throat suddenly going dry.

"It'll be alright Bella, you'll see," Alice told me in a soothing tone.

"Okay, thanks again Alice. I'll talk to you later," I said in a small voice, and she said her goodbye before hanging up.

I took a few deep breaths before calling Dad and telling him he could come back. He showed up not even three minutes later and gave me an inquiring look.

"She helped," I said, answering the unspoken question, and I was somewhat surprised by the relieved sigh he gave. I guess my fear had really caused him a bit of distress. I shifted guiltily at the thought before giving Carlisle a resigned look. He caught the look, took a deep breath, and nodded his head.

"Stand up please," he told me, and I quickly obeyed. He swiftly made his way over and situated himself on the couch. Gently taking hold of my trembling hand he moved me so that I was standing next to his right knee. My breaths quickened as my heart rate picked up, but I managed to keep from panicking.

Dad surveyed me for a few seconds before he requested I tell him why I was about to receive this punishment.

"B-because I-I lost my temper and got into a fight with Lauren twice," I answered in a repentant tone.

"Correct," Dad responded as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Now, as I told you earlier I will be spanking you on the bare. Not only do I feel you earned it, but I also want to insure that I do not cause you any permanent damage. So, please lower your jeans and lay yourself over my lap."

My face burned red at his words before I did as I was told. My hands were so shaky it took more effort than I ever thought it would to unbutton my jeans, but when I did I swiftly shoved them down as I just wanted to get this over with. Taking my hand he then helped me lower myself over his knees before he adjusted me to his liking. My heart pounded away in nervous anticipation before I let out a groan of embarrassment when I felt him lower my underwear.

I tensed when I felt him rub his hand comfortingly on my lower back.

"You need to breathe Bella," he informed me softly, and I immediately let out a breath I hadn't been aware I had been holding. Mechanically taking in and letting out a few more breaths, I slowly found myself relaxing as he continued to rub my back.

"Hold on to this so you will not be tempted to reach back," Dad then advised as he handed me a pillow, and I immediately latched onto it, burying my face in it as tears began to well up.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and I let out a small sob before I mumbled out an untruthful, "Uh huh." There was no way I would ever be ready for this, but the sooner we got this over with the better. The anticipation was killing me, and I knew if I had to wait any longer that I would seriously have a panic attack.

Dad's hand stilled, and if possible my heart rate increased even higher than before. His left arm tightened around me, and I tensed before I felt the first swat land on my poor, defenseless backside.

"Ah!" I yelped, more out of surprise than real pain. I mean it stung, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle…yet.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I brought my hand down sharply again and again, avidly watching for any sign that I was spanking her too hard. As expected, I found that my control was as good as ever and that I was able to deliver an effective spanking without causing her permanent damage.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ow! Ouch!" Bella cried out, her voice slightly muffled as she had it buried in the pillow.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ouch! I'm sorry Dad!" Bella yelled, and I could smell the tears that were no doubt cascading down her cheeks already.

Her cries tugged at my heartstrings, but with some difficulty I managed to tune them out as I continued to punish my young child. What I found harder to ignore though was the way Bella's bottom was turning pink and then red as I brought my hand down. I could also feel the increasing amount of heat that was building the longer I spanked her. With my other children this had and would never occur, so I was unused to seeing such effects. I found it very disconcerting as it emphasized how fragile my human daughter really was compared to her vampire siblings.

_Smack! Smack! _"Ah!" _Smack! Smack!_

"Please Dad, I'm sorry!" Bella yelled as she desperately tried to wriggle out of my grasp.

"Stop that Bella," I rebuked as I landed two harder swats on her sit-spots.

"Owww!" Bella howled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I winced at her obvious discomfort, deciding now would be the best time to begin to lecture.

"You must learn to control your temper, Isabella. You are a smart girl and I know you can find better outlets for your anger than fighting, or ridiculous ideas like getting drunk to get back at Edward," I scolded sternly. "I do not care what Lauren says or does to you, you will not resort to violence when dealing with her ever again unless you would like to find yourself right back in this position, do you understand me?"

"Yeow! I under—Ouch!—I understand Dad, I do!" she hollered before going limp and beginning to sob. I grimaced as my heart clenched at the pitiful sound. I could not do this anymore. I didn't know why I was so much more affected by Bella's spanking than any of my other children, but I was going to cut this short, something I had never done before. Bella definitely deserved a longer spanking, especially with how I'd already shown extreme leniency concerning her other two misdeeds, but my heart could not take causing her anymore pain. Her bottom was red and she had given in, so that was enough for me.

Decision made, I landed six more swats to her sit spots slightly harder than the previous before declaring this punishment over with. This was not the punishment she deserved, and I felt slight guilt as I knew I would never have gone this easy on any of my other children; however, I argued with myself that leniency was alright seeing as Bella was still human and that she had already seemed so repentant. Another part of me argued that I was only making excuses, but I ignored that part. Bella had given in to the punishment and that was usually when I began to end the punishment anyways, so I had done right. Just because she gave in much earlier than any of the others ever had did not mean I was too lenient…right?

I forced these thoughts out of my mind before beginning to rub soothing circles on her back. Righting her clothes, I then lifted her up and placed her on my lap, being very careful to insure her tender bottom did not touch anything.

**A/N:** So, did Carlisle go too easy on her or not? He certainly can't decide. Let me know your thoughts by please REVIEWING!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form. Too bad, cuz I really, really love Carlisle… sigh.

**Warning:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_, so if that's not your thing then _**don't read or flame**_!

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and all your opinions! Love hearing all your thoughts! So, general consensus was that Carlisle did not go too easy on Bella due to the fact that she is human. My initial thoughts leaned more towards Carlisle being too lenient, but after reading your reviews I think I may have been swayed to your side. Yikes. Since the stories already written, I really can't change what I used to think, so...hope I don't piss anybody off. :-/

**Chapter 9: Down Time**

**Bella's POV:**

I wrapped my arms around my father, burying my head into his shoulder as I sobbed.

"Shhh, shhh," he murmured softly, "I've got you little one. All is forgiven now, okay? All is forgiven," he repeated, "and I love you so much. It's alright now, everything is alright now."

He continued whispering loving and comforting words as he gently rocked me and I relished every moment. I now understood what Alice had been telling me earlier. Even though my backside ached something fierce, the guilt I had been feeling was gone. Carlisle was no longer disappointed in me, he had forgiven me, _and_ he loved me!

I cried for a bit longer, mostly letting out all the pent up fear I had regarding this punishment before bringing myself under some semblance of control. Still sniffling a bit I remained where I was as I had no desire to move. I loved the feeling of his arms around me and the comfort and protection they offered. I took deep breaths, inhaling his soothing scent. I would have probably fallen asleep I was so relaxed if Carlisle had not shifted me so that he could see my face.

"How are you Bella?" he asked, and I was surprised by how upset he looked. Did spanking me affect him that badly? Wow.

"I'm fine Dad," I answered sincerely as I sat up straighter. He gazed into my eyes with a scrutinizing look before letting out a small breath of relief. Giving me a quick hug, he then said, "Good, I was worried that I may have…," he trailed off and I stared at him with a furrowed brow.

"May have traumatized me?" I pressed, and he gave me a sheepish smile. I was surprised to find that he had been so unsure of himself because he certainly hadn't looked or sounded like he was before or during my spanking.

"Don't worry Dad, you didn't traumatize me," I told him in a reassuring tone. "Both you and Alice were right about it not being as bad as I expected. I mean it hurt and I definitely don't want another one, but I'm fine." And it was true, I was fine. The spanking had been nowhere near as awful as I had expected it to be. It sure was embarrassing, but it was over and done with sooner than I thought it would be. I thought for sure he was going to really lay into me, especially with how I'd already gotten out of two other spankings.

"I am glad to hear that, baby," he replied appreciatively. "I certainly hated every second of it, so I hope the lesson was learned."

"It sure was," I said with an emphatic nod. "No fighting, I got it."

Dad gave me a smile before placing a light kiss on my forehead. When he pulled away I looked at him with slight embarrassment before saying, "I'm sorry about trying to wriggle away. I tried to control myself, but"—I said no more as he had placed a finger on my lips.

"Hush Bella," he said with an endearing smile. "It was your very first spanking and I would have been extremely surprised if you had not tried to evade my hand. Besides, I already punished you for doing so and you stopped when I told you to, so no apology is necessary."

"Oh, okay," I mumbled softly as I looked away.

"Alright sweetheart," my father then said, "why don't you go down and make yourself something to eat. I know you did not eat any of your lunch, so you must be pretty hungry by now," he remarked knowingly, and I immediately nodded my head. "When you are finished we can then watch a movie together, alright?"

I smiled at the thought as I once more nodded my head. "That sounds good to me." He smiled back before helping me stand up and pulling me in for another hug.

"I love you Bella," he said, and my heart warmed as I replied, "I love you too Dad."

He caressed my cheek lovingly before turning me towards the door. "Go on, I will join you shortly." I gave him a curious look to see if he would tell me what he was going to be doing, but when he just raised an eyebrow at me in response I decided I didn't really need to know. I then made my way out of his office and down the many stairs all the while rubbing the sting out of my sore backside.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I let out a sigh, grateful that I had caused Bella no permanent damage, be it physical or emotional. She truly seemed to have taken the punishment well, and seemed to bear me no ill will.

I supposed it was time to call Esme I thought as I pulled out my phone. I wondered what she would think of me changing Bella's punishment. Surely she would not be upset that I decided to only spank her once, or that I may have ended her spanking prematurely.

You did not end it prematurely, a part of me argued.

Well, you ended it before you had originally intended to, so… I roughly shook my head of these confusing thoughts. I needed to talk to Esme, I thought desperately.

I dialed my wife's number and she picked up before the first ring even finished. "Carlisle, my love," she greeted, "how did it go?" I smiled slightly at her concern.

"As well as expected," I responded somewhat cryptically.

"And what does that mean?" Esme asked anxiously. "Did Alice not help? Did Bella take it badly?"

"No, no, Alice's talk helped immensely, please thank her for me, and Bella took it very well. I, well I am afraid it was me who took it badly," I admitted with a good amount of embarrassment.

"You? Oh Carlisle," she said sadly, "Tell me everything."

I took in a deep breath before explaining what had transpired. When I finished explaining how I ended it sooner than I had originally intended I went silent as I anxiously waited for her response.

"What do you mean exactly when you say you ended it earlier than you had intended?" she questioned after several agonizing moments of silence.

"Well, I stopped when she gave in, meaning she had stopped struggling and was sobbing; however, she gave in a lot sooner than I had anticipated. I was only about halfway through what I had planned on giving her, but when she began to sob I could not bring myself to continue," I explained. "When I spank our other children I usually stop shortly after they give in, but none of them have ever given in so early on in a spanking."

"Why could you not continue?" my wife then asked, and I wracked my mind to try and come up with a response. "I—well, I am not quite sure. I mean I do, but I am not sure why this is," I answered lamely.

"Carlisle, you sound like the children when they do not want to explain why they misbehaved," Esme remarked in a slightly amused, but mostly confused tone.

I ran a weary hand through my hair before coming up with a more understandable response. "I am sorry my love, I am just a bit confounded by my own actions. I could not continue because I could not stand her cries, and I could not stand seeing the damage my hand was causing her. I don't know why I was so disturbed by it, but witnessing her bottom turn pink and then red because of me was upsetting."

Esme made a sympathetic noise before she spoke. "Why do you think her cries bothered you so much? You have been spanking our children for over 80 years and I have never heard of you ending a spanking because you could not stand their cries."

"I truly do not know, my love," I confessed. "I just—she looked and sounded so fragile. She was crying before I even started and it only worsened of course after I started. I heard and could see how much pain I was causing her, and then she gave in, so I-I felt the lesson had been learned."

"You were afraid of hurting her, Carlisle," Esme sighed, and I frowned before disagreeing.

"No, I knew I would not harm her," I argued. "I was in complete control"—

"You were afraid of hurting her," Esme repeated more firmly as she cut me off, and I fell silent.

"Tell me the truth, darling," Esme demanded, "If any of our other kids had reacted as Bella had, would you have still ended the spanking early?" I mulled over her question, letting out a sigh when I reached the answer.

"No," I responded reluctantly, "I would have continued until I felt they had received the punishment they deserved." I groaned quietly as I rubbed my hand over my face.

"I thought as much," my wife responded softly with a sigh. "Carlisle, I cannot believe I am saying this, but I think you were too lenient with Bella," she declared and I stared at the phone in stunned disbelief. Did I just hear right? Did my wife just tell _me_ I had been _too_ lenient? I had not been this shocked by my dear love since the first time she spanked one of the kids.

"Darling, are you still there?" Esme asked, and I choked out a, "Yes dear."

Silence.

"You believe I should not have ended the spanking as soon as I had?" I pressed, curious to see if I was understanding her correctly.

"Yes," she answered. "If you would not have ended it for the others, then you should not have done so with Bella. You were too soft with her."

I frowned unhappily at her words. It was so strange to have my wife telling me I should have been harder on one of our children, but that only served as further proof that I had messed up.

"I do not think," I began to say before she cut me off.

"You would not be having these doubts if you had given our daughter the spanking she deserved, so stop trying to make excuses and accept what happened," she scolded mildly. "Hopefully Bella really did learn her lesson and you will not need to re-teach it."

"But she is human, so I felt"—I attempted to defend feebly.

"Carlisle," she chided more sharply, "you are not giving our daughter enough credit. You are mistaking her human frailness for weakness of character. Bella is a very strong young lady, and while she may be physically weak compared to us, her spirit and resilience are just as strong, if not stronger. Just look at all she has been through and overcome not just since she has met us but even before. She would have handled the spanking just as well as her siblings."

I wilted slightly at her words, finally acknowledging the truth in them.

"You lost faith in yourself, my darling husband, and you allowed your fears to dictate your actions," Esme continued to explain. "I do not know why, but for some reason you seem unsure of yourself with Bella. Don't be," she demanded, "trust yourself as I trust you. You have proven to be an excellent father, so there is absolutely no reason for you to doubt yourself. Yes Bella is human, and yes she is more sensitive than the others, but then again aren't all our children different from each other?" she asked rhetorically. "Every single one of them have their own quirks and you have learned how best to deal with each of them in your own unique way. It is no different with Bella."

I absorbed her words, and mentally smacked myself for being so blind. Esme was absolutely right. I had let my baby girl get away with things I never would have allowed the others to. I had gone lenient against my better judgment because I had been afraid of how she'd react, or of hurting her. I had allowed her fears to sway me, a mistake I had never made before.

I let out a groan at these thoughts, now realizing that my decision to let Bella's recklessness go without a spanking was another result of my fear doing the talking.

"What is it?" my wife asked in concern.

Oh dear, I thought in worry. What will she think when I tell her this? "Ah Esme, I have a slight confession to make," I told her.

"A confession?" she questioned in confusion. "About what?"

"I, well, I may have allowed my fear to get the best of me once more. You see, I already told Bella that I would _not_ be spanking her for her drinking escapade," I admitted quickly, bracing myself for the scolding that my wife was no doubt readying.

"You did _what_?" she asked in a deliberately slow and quiet tone. When I said nothing, she clicked her tongue impatiently before asking, "_Why_?"

I bit my lip before explaining. "I felt that she was repentant enough. She realized she had messed up and she gave me several genuine apologies, so I felt a physical chastisement was unneeded. I did assign her an essay though on the dangers of drinking and what consequences she should receive should she ever behave so recklessly," I informed her.

There were several seconds of silence and I anxiously tapped my finger against my leg as I waited for her to say something. "Our daughter _endangers her life_ and you let her off with nothing more than an _essay_?!" she finally shrieks in astoundment. "Has the world turned upside down because for the second time today I am going to tell you that you were much too lenient with Bella."

"I know," I moaned quietly. "I messed up."

"Carlisle," she sighed, "I do not mean to chide you so harshly, but what were you thinking? If you had decided to spank Bella only once then it should have been for the recklessness. That rule is even more important for Bella to follow as she is much more prone to landing herself in danger than any other of our children combined, not to mention she is not as durable as any of them."

I let out another groan before attempting to explain my decision. "I decided to spank Bella for the fighting because she completely lost control of herself not once, but twice and with the same girl. When she confessed to me what she had done she showed no remorse, only a vindictive pleasure. This was not a trait I wanted her to continue with so I felt it the more serious matter, especially considering she had already acknowledged and apologized for the drinking."

"I understand your logic, but I still feel she deserves another spanking. However, what's done is done, so we should not dwell on it. Perhaps your punishments are sufficient for Bella to realize the gravity of her mistakes," Esme stated, and I felt relief that she was no longer upset with me.

"For both our sakes I hope she does, because I would hate to have to revisit any of these topics," I remarked.

Esme fervently agreed before telling me, "I am sorry for any distress I may have caused you, my dear. I do not mean to criticize your decisions, but I truly feel you made a mistake. I know how surreal it must seem for you to have me telling you, you should have been harsher with one of our brood, but it is what I feel."

"Esme," I said with a bit of loving exasperation, "you have no reason to apologize to me. You have all the right in the world to tell me what you feel, especially if you feel I have done wrong by our children. I have been so foolish today," I said with a good amount of shame.

"Oh darling," my wife sighed somewhat exasperatedly, "it is not the end of the world so do not be so hard on yourself. Neither one of us is perfect and we are bound to make mistakes. What you need to do now is learn from it and move on."

I smiled at her words, having some idea now of what the children felt like when they were on the receiving end of a lecture from their mother or me.

"Thank you, Esme," I said with appreciation. "I can always count on you to set me straight," I informed her with a grin she could no doubt hear in my voice.

"My pleasure, dear," she replied, and I could just imagine the smirk she was no doubt sporting. "If you do not mind," she then added, "I am going to come home tomorrow night. I get the feeling you both need me there."

I gave a sigh of relief as I replied, "It is no problem at all. I would really love to see you."

"I thought so," she remarked with a light laugh. "Very well, I will let you go so that you can enjoy the rest of the day with Bella, and I will see you tomorrow."

"I will be counting the seconds," I told her, and she gave another adorable laugh before saying, "I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you too, Esme. Goodbye," I said.

"Goodbye," she replied before hanging up.

**Bella's POV:**

I washed my dishes as I wondered what Carlisle could be doing. He'd said he'd be along shortly but it'd already been over half an hour. I stiffened slightly when I felt a small breeze before smiling as I turned my head to the side to see Carlisle standing next to me. Huh, speak of the devil.

"Have you decided on a movie?" he asked conversationally as he dried my dishes.

"Hello to you too Dad, and no, I haven't really given it any thought yet," I responded before yanking the towel from his hands and beginning to dry the rest of the dishes myself.

"Hi Bella," he replied with an impish grin before adding, "As long as it is not some sappy romance movie I am open to anything." He then took the towel from my hands and dried the rest of the dishes before I could so much as shout out a word in protest. I rolled my eyes before making a grab for the dishes so I could put them away, but in the blink of an eye they were all gone and I was left staring at my father who was sporting a smug look.

"You're impossible," I said with a shake of my head, which only caused his grin to widen.

"Just for that we are watching _The Notebook_," I then declared, and his grin immediately disappeared only to be replaced with a pitiful look.

"Awww, but Bella," he whined (yes, Carlisle Cullen actually whined), "I promise to be on my best behavior if you choose a better movie, something with a little more action or actual thought."

"Hmmm," I mumbled as I stroked my chin in mock-thought. "I don't know Dad, I'm not sure I can trust you. Besides, I'm sure you'll love the movie," I said as I gave him a smirk.

Carlisle's shoulders sagged in response before he looked at me with wide puppy-dog eyes. "Please Bella," he begged adorably. "How about _Pirates of the Caribbean_? That has both romance _and_ action," he suggested as he continued to stare at me with those pleading eyes. I didn't know whether to coo at how adorable he looked or bust out laughing that he was acting more like a small boy asking for ice cream rather than a father of five—no six teenagers.

"Fine," I sighed in mock exasperation, "we can watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_. But let this be a lesson to you the next time you try and stop me from drying my own dishes, mister," I scolded with a shake of my finger.

"Yes ma'am, completely understood. Bella Swan washes and dries her own dishes. Lesson learned," he stated with an emphatic nod.

We looked at each other for a few more seconds before we both burst out into raucous laughter. I was laughing so hard that I had to lean on the counter so I wouldn't fall to the ground. No need to give dear old dad anymore teasing material. When we finally got ourselves under control, Dad graced me with a charming smile before holding out his right hand to me.

"Shall we, my dear," he spoke, a bit of his British accent leaking through as he gave me a small bow.

I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing as I placed my left hand in his right. He gently grasped it before giving me a mischievous look and promptly picking me up and racing me into the living room.

"Hey!" I yelled before I watched as he raced in and out of the room, appearing with a blanket, soda, and candy. He then set up the movie and was casually sitting on the couch, one leg crossed over the other when I gave him a mild glare.

"Yes?" he asked with an innocent look and I just huffed before rolling my eyes and flopping down on the couch. I immediately let out a small gasp and had to resist the urge to jump to my feet. Shifting around I tried to find a comfortable position, but when your whole bottom was aching that was kind of hard to do.

"Lie down, Bella," Dad suggested and my face turned red as I hesitantly turned my head towards him. Thankfully, he was not sporting an amused or teasing look as I was sure I wouldn't be able to handle it. Instead, he was giving me an understanding and kind look as he held his arm out to me. "Lay your head on my lap. It'll be more comfortable for you, trust me," he spoke again in a gentle tone as he placed small pillow on his lap. I hesitated briefly before doing as he said. When I was settled he pulled a blanket over me and placed a kiss on the top of my head before wrapping an arm around me.

"Comfy?" he asked and I nodded my head as I gave him a grateful smile.

"Excellent," he replied as he pressed play on the movie. My movie-watching experience was quite enjoyable, the silence only being broken by our occasional questions and comments.

…"So, why don't you speak with a British accent, Dad?" I asked curiously

"Because we live in the US," he responded with a small shrug.

"Aww, but I like the way it sounds on Will Turner," I whined, and he gave an amused chuckle before saying, "Yes, Esme has mentioned it makes me sound sexier."

"Oh, ugh!" I cried out in immediate disgust. That brought up some images I _really_ did not want to see. He immediately began to laugh as I yelled, "End of discussion! End of discussion!"…

…"I do believe you and Elizabeth Swan are related, Bella," my father mentioned, "You certainly have a lot in common."

"Meaning we're both strong, brave, smart, independent young women?" I asked with a bright smile, and he blinked at me before he hastily said, "Oh, well yes that is what I was thinking."

I narrowed my eyes at him before demanding he tell me what he was _really_ thinking.

My dear, caring, compassionate father grinned cheekily at me before saying, "I was _really _thinking that you are both headstrong, stubborn, reckless, danger-magnets with lovesick boyfriends who lose all sense of reason when their damsels are in distress."

I outright glared at him after this. "You—why—how dare"—I sputtered before roughly elbowing him in the stomach. Unfortunately, all that did was cause me to hiss in pain as I tried to rub the sting out of my now injured elbow.

When I glared up at him once more he immediately morphed his amused expression into a pained one as he rubbed his stomach and let out an obviously insincere, "Ouch."…

…"Did you wear cool clothes like Jack Sparrow way back then?" I questioned.

"That is _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, missy," he responded seriously, and I laughed before he then said, "And of course I wore cool clothes. Anything I wear automatically looks cool."

I laughed once more, nearly falling off his lap when he gave me a mildly offended look.

"What is so funny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing Emmett," I replied, bursting into even more laughter when his mouth fell open in outrage…

…"Have you ever walked under water like that?" I asked.

Dad chuckled as he shook his head. "No Bella, I cannot say that I have."

"Have you ever drunk the blood of a sea animal?" I then pressed, and he responded with a loud laugh before saying with a mischievous look, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"You _have_?" I said in surprise but he only shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"Aww, come on Dad, tell me!" I begged, eagerly wanting to know.

He laughed again before finally answering, "Once."

I gasped before asking him how it tasted.

His eyes twinkled in amusement as he said, "It tasted fishy."…

And so it went like this through the rest of the movie and afterwards when we decided we would watch the other two _Pirate of the Caribbean_ movies. By the time we finished our little marathon we had had many other interesting conversations, including such topics as marriage, mythical creatures, witchcraft, and even whether or not Carlisle had ever wanted to be a pirate in his youth.

"Alright, I believe it is time for bed," Carlisle announced as the credits rolled.

"You're tired already? Well, I guess it must be the old age. You go on without me, I'm gonna stay up and—Woah!" I shrieked as I found myself lifted into the air and rushed up the stairs and into Edward's bedroom.

"Change into your pajamas you cheeky little thing and then straight to bed," he ordered with a stern look, although I could see amusement in his eyes.

"Aye aye Captain," I responded with a salute, only to let out a yelp when he twirled me around and steered me towards the bathroom with a light swat.

"Alright, alright already! Sheesh! Old people are so grumpy these days," I grumbled before rapidly shutting the bathroom door shut.

"You will have to come out of there at some point, my dear daughter," I heard Dad announce before I heard him leave. I rolled my eyes at his comment, knowing he really wasn't upset with me at all.

I grinned fondly as I recalled all our teasing and bantering. I hadn't really seen this playful side of Carlisle before and I really enjoyed it. He really was a great father. He could be strict and stern, comforting and kind, but also mischievous and playful. Somehow, it made me love him even more, and it made me even more grateful that he viewed plain, boring _me_ as a daughter. How had I gotten so lucky?

I quickly changed into my PJ's before making my way to my vampire parent's bedroom. Standing before the door I knocked before entering when I received permission. Once inside I noticed Dad was wearing black sleep pants with a light blue t-shirt.

"You actually own pajamas?" I asked in surprise, and he raised his eyebrows at me before grinning.

"Alice," he explained with a shrug of his shoulders and I laughed. "Besides, they're comfortable and Esme feels it makes us more human to wear them. Now come, it is late and you are getting up early tomorrow."

"I am? Why?" I remarked in confusion.

"You are getting up a little before I leave for work," he stated, and I let out a groan.

"That doesn't mean I have to get up," I whined. "Why can't I just sleep in?"

"Consider it part of your punishment. After you have eaten breakfast I want you to work on that essay I assigned you," he told me, and I gave him a pout.

"Come on Dad, I don't need to get up that early to finish the essay," I complained, but he just smiled and shook his head at me.

"You are not going to change my mind, little one, so get your butt in bed and go to sleep," he ordered, and I sighed before doing as requested.

After having settled myself I scooted to one edge and gave Dad a shy look before patting the spot next to me. I knew if he left me to sleep alone I would almost certainly have a nightmare, so I kind of hoped he would keep me company as he did last night. I was really embarrassed by my weakness, but he thankfully didn't look bothered or disgusted by it. Instead, he gave me a paternal grin before lying down beside me. He then wrapped an arm around me and began to hum a lovely tune.

"Sleep soundly, Bella," he whispered, and I gave him small smile before closing my eyes and falling asleep to the soothing lullaby he hummed.

**A/N:** Not much happening, but I needed a transition chapter. Hope you enjoyed the cute little moments between Bella and Carlisle, I certainly did! Next chapter things liven up a little with Bella's recklessness making a reappearance. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, enough said.

**Warning:** This story contains _**disciplinary spanking**_, so if this offends you in any way, then DON'T READ OR FLAME!

**A/N: **Hello! Thanks for the reviews, it seemed everybody really enjoyed the moving going experience with Bell and Carlisle! I certainly enjoyed writing it!

**Chapter 10: Momentary Lapse of Reason**

**Bella's POV:**

"Wake up Bella. Come on, sweetheart, it is time to wake up," a voice called, and I let out a groan before opening tired eyes. Stifling a yawn I saw my father dressed and ready for work staring down at me with a small grin.

"Too early," I grumbled as I tried to bury my head back into one of the pillows, but he only chuckled softly before pulling the blankets off of me and putting me on my feet.

"While you shower I will make your breakfast, and when you come down I will take my leave so please do not delay," he told me before guiding me out of his room and towards Edward's.

I just sighed while mentally cursing all vampires and the fact that they never grew tired. I showered and dressed quickly before making my way down the many stairs.

"I made you french toast, Bella," Carlisle announced once I had entered the kitchen and I gave him my thanks before sitting down at the table.

"I see you have recovered from your terrible ordeal yesterday," he remarked and I gave him a confused look. "What terrible ordeal—Oh, yeah," I responded with a blush as I realized he was referring to yesterday's punishment. "I barely feel a thing," I informed him, and I thought he might've looked surprised, but that expression was quickly replaced by a smile.

"Alright sweetheart," he declared, "As you can see I've left my laptop for you right here so you can start working on your essay once you finish eating. I plan on being back around 3:00 or so, but if I am going to be late I will call you."

"Okay," I responded with a nod before his gaze turned mildly stern.

"Bella, I have said it before, but I will say it again: I am being _extremely_ lenient with you, so I implore you to take this assignment _very_ seriously. Since I have gotten you up so early I expect you to have it finished by the time I get home, understood?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Understood Dad, I'll take it seriously and I'll have it done before you get home," I replied, barely resisting a roll of my eyes. Honestly, he's making a bigger deal out of all of this than necessary.

"Excellent," he remarked as he gave my cheek a gentle caress. "By the way, I want you to stay in the house while I am away. If you for some reason feel the need to go somewhere, call me."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from frowning at this childish rule before nodding my head once more in understanding.

He studied me for a few seconds before smiling, "I'll be going now, Bella. Take care of yourself."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his overprotectiveness as I said, "Bye Dad." He winked at me before disappearing.

Sigh, I guess it's time to start this darn essay, I thought once I had finished my meal. Opening up the laptop and pulling up the internet browser, I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time when I saw that there were already sites pulled up on the dangers of drinking. Thanks Dad, like I couldn't have done this myself. Why don't you just write the paper for me too while you're at it.

Ugh, this paper was a waste of time. I mean, I knew I shouldn't drink, and I knew it could be dangerous. It's not like I planned on making this a habit or anything. It was a onetime occurrence made without thought. It would never happen again!

I shook my head of these thoughts before concentrating on this meaningless task. Okay Bella, Dad wants you to write about the dangers of drinking alcohol and all the bad things that could've gone wrong yesterday because of my drinking. Then, he wants you to come up with possible punishments should I ever behave so recklessly again. Well, I will definitely not be including a spanking in that list, that's for sure.

It was several hours later when I found myself getting hungry. Glancing down at the time I was surprised to realize it was already 11:00. Glancing then at what I had written I assumed I was about three-quarters of the way through. I had written about the dangers of alcohol, but I hadn't really talked much about anything that happened last night. I sighed before deciding I should take a break and have lunch.

As I was eating my sandwich I rubbed my eyes. I was tired and my eyes were aching from staring at the computer screen for so long. Jeez, this assignment was such a waste of time! Dad and I had already discussed all of this anyway. I know I screwed up! I know I let my temper get the best of me and that I was reckless. I don't need to write a paper to know all of this. And why do I need to add a list of punishments at the end? He already told me he was going to spank me if I was ever so reckless again. Not that it mattered because I had already promised him I was done with the reckless acts.

I glared at Dad's laptop before giving a longing look outside. I wished I was in the meadow right now reading a good book. Maybe I could take Dad's laptop to the meadow and finish the essay there? I grimaced at that thought. No, the meadow was too far away, but there was one other place I could go. Edward had showed me this beautiful clearing in the woods that wasn't too far from here, so I could go there. It would help me feel closer to Edward and perhaps make writing this stupid essay easier. I had already gotten the research portion over with, so the rest of it shouldn't take more than an hour to write at most. Smiling at the plan I quickly grabbed a backpack to place the laptop in before grabbing a jacket and making my way out the backdoor.

Once in the woods I realized it would be slightly harder to find this clearing that I originally thought. The trees and rocks all looked pretty much the same to me. Oh well, it was only a twenty minute walk from the house, so it shouldn't be too difficult to find. Hey look, I know I'm on the right path because there's the rock that was broken in half during one of Edward and Emmett's wrestling matches. Cool, this should be a piece of cake.

It was after thirty minutes of stumbling through the woods that I realized this was _much_ harder than I had anticipated, and forty-five minutes afterwards that I realized I might be lost.

Looking around I let out a quiet groan when I found I didn't recognize anything around me. Damn it Bella, you might as well just head home before you really get lost. Man, this sucks! Heaving a sigh I looked around once more only to realize I could no longer remember which direction I had come from. Uh oh. Um, it has to be this way, I told myself before beginning to walk, but after a few minutes I realized I had chosen wrong as absolutely nothing looked familiar.

Okay, don't panic Bella, don't panic. Just turn around and start over. I had only taken a few steps when suddenly the ground gave out beneath me and I found myself in a deep ditch that had no doubt been caused by all the rain that occurred. It had been covered with leaves and debris so I hadn't seen it.

"Ah!" I cried out in alarm before landing on my feet. Taking a few deep and calming breaths I sighed in relief when I concluded I hadn't broken or sprained anything. Now I just had to climb out of this hole. Thankfully, the hole was only a little higher than my head so I was able to climb out after a few tries. Once out I grimaced at the state I was in. My clothes were covered in mud and judging from the tear in my pants and the sting of my leg I had no doubt cut myself. I was also feeling a little sore, which no doubt meant I'd be sporting a new set of bruises. Fantastic. Brilliant plan you had here, Swan.

Standing up, I groaned before desperately trying to find the direction I had come from. Damn, damn, damn! What do I do now? Do I pick a direction and hope it'll lead me home or do I just wait here to be rescued? Ugh, this is going to go over _so _well with Carlisle. It was at this point that I gasped before sinking to my knees and groaning.

Oh. My. God. I wasn't supposed to have left the house! How the hell could I have forgotten? Carlisle was going to kill me!

My thoughts were in a panic as I tried to figure out my next step before I groaned out loud once more. It would be stupid to try and find my way home on my own. With my rotten luck I'd probably injure myself even more. I'm going to have to call Dad, and that is going to be one unpleasant conversation.

Searching my pockets for my cell phone, I frowned when I couldn't find it. Where is it? I wondered before letting out another gasp. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! I gritted my teeth as I fought back a yell of frustration. My cell phone, which I was supposed to have on me at all times was safely back at the house in the pocket of the jeans I had been wearing yesterday. Oh yeah, if I wasn't dead before I definitely was now.

This day could not get any worse, I fumed before it began to rain…I stand corrected, it just got worse.

**Esme's POV:**

I walked into my home frowning when I heard nothing. I knew Carlisle would be at work, but I had expected to find Bella here. Listening intently I failed to hear her familiar heartbeat. Hmm, I wonder where she could be.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called Bella, only to become surprised when I heard a ring from upstairs. Running into Edward's room I quickly found Bella's phone in a pair of jeans. So much for that option, I thought wryly.

I then deliberated on whether or not to call Carlisle. He did not like being bothered at work unless it was an emergency, but I could find no reason for Bella not to be here. Decision made I quickly dialed his number and waited a few rings before I heard him pick up.

"Esme my dear," he greeted happily, "how are you?"

I could not help but smile at just hearing his voice. God, how I missed him. "I am well, Carlisle," I responded, "and you?"

"Well enough," he answered with a small chuckle before asking, "Are you still coming home tonight?"

"I am already home," I told him. "I was actually calling to ask if you might know where Bella is. I only just arrived, but she is nowhere to be found."

Pause. "She is not there?" my husband questioned in a slow voice, his tone telling me all I needed to know. He had no idea where our daughter was, and she _should_ have been here.

"Have you tried calling her?" he asked in a tight voice, and I told him, "Yes, but I found her phone upstairs in the pocket of one of her jeans."

I heard a low growl on the other end before hearing him take in a huge breath. "Her phone is supposed to be on her at all times," he grumbled angrily, and I too found myself beginning to become upset with Bella.

"Are any of our cars missing?" he then asked, and I furrowed my brow in confusion before he added, "She did not drive herself to our house, so if she drove anywhere she would had to have borrowed one of ours, Edward's most likely."

"No, all our cars are here," I remarked after entering the garage, and that is when I began to become worried. "Carlisle, this means that wherever she went she walked."

"Track her scent starting in the kitchen," he ordered, his voice beginning to sound worried. "She was supposed to be there working on the essay I assigned her. Is my laptop still there?"

I quickly made my way into the kitchen and noticed there was no laptop. "Your laptop is gone Carlisle, and Bella's scent leads to the back door," I informed him, my concern rising. Running outside, I let out a curse as I could no longer locate Bella's scent.

"What is it Esme?" my husband asked anxiously.

"She must have gone into the woods, Carlisle, but I cannot catch her scent as the rain has washed it away," I explained. "What if she's lost or hurt? What if Victoria…," I trailed off not wanting to allow such horrid thoughts cross my mind.

"Do not think like that, Esme," Carlisle immediately said reassuringly. "I am sure Bella is fine. Go and look for her and call me when you find her. My shift ends in fifteen minutes and then I am coming home."

"Alright, I _will_ find our daughter," I stated determinedly before hanging up.

Looking at the forest I pondered which direction Bella could have gone in. What was she doing out here? Where was she headed? Picking a random direction I started running through the woods looking, sniffing and listening intently for any sign of my wayward daughter.

What in the world was she thinking? She is supposed to have her cell phone on her at all times, but she doesn't, and she was not supposed to have left our house and she does! And she chooses to go into the woods, one of the most dangerous places for her! Does she not recall that there is a vampire dead set on killing her periodically roaming through these forests?

I had been searching for roughly ten minutes when I first caught the scent of blood, _Bella's_ blood. Panic flooded through me as I raced in the direction it was coming from and it was seconds before I came upon my young daughter.

"Bella," I mumbled quietly in pure relief as I saw her sitting on the forest floor with a miserable expression. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and she was shivering. Her clothes were soaked and muddy, and I could see a tear in her pants which meant she had probably cut herself there and that was where the blood was coming from. She had not noticed my presence.

I pulled my cell phone out and texted Carlisle that I had found Bella and I was bringing her home. Afterwards, I took a deep breath to control my growing anger before approaching my daughter. Her heartbeat began to beat rapidly when she heard my approach and she looked around before her eyes settled on me.

"Esme!" she cried out in joyous relief before throwing herself into my arms. My anger dissipated slightly at her greeting as I happily returned the embrace.

"Bella, darling," I asked after she broke apart, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she immediately responded before looking down at herself. "I'm a little scratched up because I fell in a ditch over there, but it's nothing," she remarked sheepishly. "What are you doing home early? I thought you weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow evening. Is Edward home?" she then asked rapidly and I couldn't help but to smile at the hopefulness in her voice.

"No dear, Edward is not here. It is only I that came home early, and I did so because I got the feeling I was needed here," I informed her.

"N-needed?" she asked through chattering teeth, and I immediately took off my jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Yes, now enough talking for now," I told her. "I need to get you home before you freeze to death." She nodded her head in complete agreement as she snuggled into my jacket. Picking her up into my arms I then ran home as swiftly as I could. Once we arrived I ran her up the stairs and into Edward's bathroom. I set her on her feet before running and grabbing a pair of Edward's sweat pants, one of her t-shirts and a sweatshirt. I had a good idea of what was awaiting my young one once her father got a hold of her, so it would be better for her to be in comfortable clothing beforehand.

I arrived back into the bathroom to see Bella running the water and slipping off her soaking wet jacket.

"Here are some dry clothes, sweetheart," I said, and she gave me her thanks before I walked out.

As Bella showered I too took a quick shower before changing into dry clothes. By the time I was finished I heard Bella walking out of her bathroom. It was at this point that my husband arrived home, and I quickly went down to meet him as he stormed into the house.

He looked quite angry, but to his credit the first words out of his mouth were, "Is she alright?"

"Yes," I answered immediately in a soothing voice. "She has some scratches, but nothing serious."

His expression turned relieved for a second before it once more became angry. A growl rumbled in his chest as he stared towards the stairways and I placed a calming hand on his bicep. His black eyes turned towards mine, and I gave him a loving smile which caused his expression to soften.

"Go hunting," I ordered, and he shook his head. "No, I am fine and Bella"—

"_Go hunting_," I repeated more firmly after placing a finger on his lips to silence him. "You are much too upset right now and all that you will accomplish will be to frighten Bella."

"She could use a little fear"—he began to snap before I once more placed my finger on his lips. I gave him a mild glare warning him to remain silent.

"Bella needs _you_ to be _calm_ when you deal with her," I said. "Do you want her to fear you?" I then questioned, and I saw as the anger immediately left him.

"No, of course not," he answered after having let out a sigh. "You are correct, my love, as always," he told me as he graced me with a sad smile. "I will go hunting."

I gave him a kiss on the lips before saying, "Good boy." He rolled his eyes before heading out the backdoor.

I sighed before hearing Bella tentatively make her way down the stairs.

"Feel better, darling?" I asked her and she nodded her head before asking in a worried tone, "Was that Dad I just heard?"

I smiled inwardly at her calling Carlisle Dad as I nodded my head.

"Is he angry with me?" she then questioned, and I shook my head as I gave her a gentle smile.

"Disappointed," I answered before putting an arm around her shoulder. "Now, come and sit," I requested as I guided her towards one of couches. "Wait here momentarily while I make you some hot chocolate," I then told her, and she blushed before opening a protesting mouth. "You don't have to do that, I can make it."

"Nonsense," I responded fondly, "It is no trouble." She let out a small sigh, and I quickly went about making her the hot chocolate. In less than five minutes I was done and back in the living room. I handed her the cup, smiling proudly when she took her first sip and sighed contentedly.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, and I nodded my head.

We sat in comfortable silence as Bella drank her hot chocolate and warmed up. When she finished, she set the cup down on the coffee table before giving me a nervous glance. I took this as my cue to begin talking.

"What were you thinking, sweetheart?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Mom (my heart warmed at the title), I didn't mean to be disobedient. I just kind of forgot," she explained, and I frowned in confusion. Forgot?

"Bella, why do you think you are in trouble?" I questioned.

She gave me a slightly confused look before she answered, "For leaving the house when Dad told me not to."

I stared at her as I waited for her to list how she had endangered her life, but she just stared right back with a suddenly unsure look. "T-that is why I'm in trouble, isn't it?" she asked me.

"Why do you think your father told you to not leave the house?" I decided to ask, hoping I could help her realize what she had done.

"Because he's overprotective," she grumbled moodily, and I raised my eyebrows in surprise at her.

"Excuse me?" I responded sternly, and her momentary irritation vanished.

"Well, I-I don't really know why, Mom," she told me. "He didn't really tell me, so I just figured…" she trailed off before shrugging.

I crossed my arms as I studied the girl in front of me. She really didn't understand. Well, I guess I was going to have to open her eyes a bit. It certainly would not help Carlisle's temper if he heard what Bella has just told me.

"Sweetheart," I began, "Carlisle banned you from leaving the house partly because you are in trouble and he wanted you to spend your time working on the essay he assigned you, and partly because he was worried about the kind of trouble you could get into."

"I know how to take care of myself!" Bella snapped in frustration. "I don't need you guys to"—

"Isabella, that is quite enough!" I scolded sharply, cutting off her mini-rant. She went silent, looking quite taken aback by my tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Mom," she mumbled contritely, and I now understood what Carlisle had been telling me earlier. Our youngest had quite the temper, but she took our rebukes much harder than Edward and her siblings. I had to stop myself from instantly forgiving her and pulling her into my arms. Instead, I settled for a stern glare that caused her to fidget nervously.

"You say you can take care of yourself, Isabella," I lectured after letting her squirm for a minute, "but did I not just have to go find you in the woods and bring you home?"

She flushed at my words, but did not respond.

"Bella, I know you are a resourceful, independent young woman," I then stated more gently, and she flicked nervous eyes to me. "I also know that _normally_ you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but you have done a poor job of showing that recently. Carlisle did not mean to demean you in any way when he asked you to remain inside this house. He was only looking out for your well-being, which I think he has not only the right but the reason to do so. Just look at your actions from Friday and today."

Bella blushed once more as she bit her lip. "Look, I know I screwed up on Friday, I really do," she said earnestly, "But I'm not always like that. It was a onetime occurrence that won't happen again. Dad has already lectured and punished me, and I learned my lesson."

I withheld a sigh at her stubbornness, or was it blindness. I would argue she had not really learned her lessons as she had already made the same mistake that landed her in trouble in the first place. I knew Carlisle had been too easy on her in regards to her recklessness, but I had not imagined we would be regretting it so soon.

"What lessons did you learn?" I asked, and she let out a frustrated sigh before telling me, "No lying, no drinking, and no fighting." No mention of recklessness, hmmm.

"What was your essay about?" I then asked, and she answered, "I was supposed to write about the dangers of alcohol consumption incorporating my actions from Friday night."

"The _dangers_ of alcohol consumption," I mused out loud in mock thought, and Bella gave me a confused look. "And why do you believe Carlisle was so upset about your drinking?"

Bella's eyes narrowed as though she were trying to figure out where I was going with all of this before she said, "He was upset because-because I endangered myself."

"Yes," I agreed full-heartedly, "you endangered your life. You behaved _recklessly_."

My daughter frowned unhappily before nodding her head. "I know," she admitted softly, "and I'm sorry, Mom, but like I said before, Dad already lectured and punished me for this, so why are you bringing it up?"

I glared at her, angered by her impertinence, and she cringed away from me before I answered. "I have every right to discuss your actions with you even if you have already discussed them with your father, young lady," I rebuked, and she gazed at me with wide, apologetic eyes. I pierced her with stern eyes as I continued to speak. "The reason I bring this topic up is because I wanted to assure that you truly understood _why_ both your father and I are so upset over the drinking. It is not so much the act itself, but the fact that you were endangering your life so thoughtlessly, and for such a ridiculous reason. We love you so much, Bella, and we would hate to see you hurt in any manner because of your temper and/or lack of thought. Your life is to be cherished and protected."

"I'm, um,…I'm sorry…," she trailed off quietly, and I could see she was touched by what I had said; however, I was not finished yet. I still needed her to realize the danger she put herself in today.

"When your father and I talked yesterday about your punishments he had intended to spank you twice, for the fighting _and_ the drinking, but for some reason he changed his mind," I informed her, and she gave me a shocked look. "So, when he told you he was lenient with you, he really meant it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bella questioned confusedly. "Am I going to be punished again?"

"No," I responded immediately, "not for the drinking."

She relaxed for only a second before stiffening. "Wait, are you saying that I'm going to be sp—I mean punished for having left the house?" she yelled in fearful outrage.

"Yes and no," I replied, holding up a silencing hand when she looked ready to argue with me. Unfortunately, she ignored me and began to argue anyway.

"This is so _damn_ ridiculous! I mean, okay, so I shouldn't have left, but that was a _stupid_ rule to begin with!" she raged with tears of frustration brimming in her eyes.

"Bella, darling, you must calm down," I tried to interject soothingly as I heard the quick approach of my husband. He was no doubt hearing every word of Bella's tirade, and I did not want my little one to land herself in any more trouble than she already was. I was already chiding myself for having put her in such a state. I obviously went about this the wrong way.

"NO!" Bella countered heatedly as she jumped to her feet. "Don't tell me to calm down! I can say whatever I want!" I heard a growl from outside and had to fight down one of my own at her increasing disrespect.

"Isabella, that is enough. Your father will be"—I began to say as a last attempt to warn her, but she rudely cut me off.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT DAD SAYS OR THINKS!" she roared just as said man stormed into this house for the second time today.

"Is that a fact, Ms. Swan?" my husband asked in a quiet yet chilling tone as he suddenly stood next to me. Bella's eyes widened and she froze as her heart began to pound rapidly. I could literally see the anger just melt away from my petrified daughter as she stared up at her father. I always marveled at how Carlisle could put the fear of God in our children with a single look. It was a trait I envied at times.

"That was not a rhetorical question," my husband added in nearly a growl, and Bella swallowed nervously before flicking pleading eyes towards me. I responded with a stern look to let her know she should expect no help from me as I too was completely unimpressed with her behavior. Besides, I had tried to warn her and she had refused to listen.

The low growl erupting from Carlisle alerted me to the fact that my normally patient husband was reaching his limits. A glance at his nearly black eyes revealed that his hunt had been nowhere near long enough. I dimly wondered why he had come home so soon. Looking once more at Bella, I could tell she was too petrified to speak, and with another look at Carlisle I could tell he was too angry to listen. Deciding after all that I should interfere before things got any worse I stood up with a loud sigh to gain both their attentions.

Laying a calming hand on my husband's chest I looked at our daughter and said, "Isabella, I want you to put your nose in that corner and I want you to get that temper under control. Do not move until you are told otherwise." Bella responded with an uncomprehending look until Carlisle took a threatening step towards her, at which point she hastened to obey, but not before Carlisle could land a powerful smack on her backside.

"Ouch!" she yelped with a small jump before hurrying over to the nearest corner. I grabbed hold of Carlisle's arm as he looked ready to land a few more swats and led him upstairs to his office.

"How _dare_ she speak to you like that!" he hissed angrily the second I closed the door. "And what the bloody hell does she mean by saying she does not care what I say or think? I ought to tan her hide for that comment alone!"

I watched as he paced up and down the length of his office feeling quite astonished by this rare display of temper. Yes, Bella's behavior left much to be desired, but it certainly was not the worse we had experienced. The others had gotten into worse mischief before, and he had never acted like this. What was it that was making him so angry?

"Carlisle, my dear, please calm down," I finally spoke, but like Bella, he too completely ignored me.

"What in God's name was she thinking going out into that damned forest? What could she possibly have needed to do there? Bella promised me no more recklessness, but at the first chance she got she broke that promise!" he ranted. I narrowed my eyes at him, finding myself growing angry as for the second time today I was being ignored, and by my husband no less!

"She could have _died_!" he continued, his voice rising in volume. "Victoria could have been out there or some passing nomad! She could have been attacked by some animal, or tripped and hurt herself! I should _not_ have gone easy on her yesterday!" he declared, self disgust and guilt evident in his voice. Oh, I thought in sudden realization. This is the reason behind his temper. He is upset with Bella, but he is also downright furious with himself. He is blaming himself for what happened. Well, that is just ridiculous.

"Alright, that is enough, there is no reason for you to be so upset"—I started to say, but he cut me off with a growl as he hissed, "I have every right in the world to be upset, Esme!"

I shook my head at my husband's attitude, unsure of whether I wanted to slap him for having had the audacity to growl at me, or laugh at his childish tantrum. In the end I settled on a middle ground as I placed myself in front of him. Hands on hips I gave him a stern look as I said, "Carlisle Cullen, will you get your temper under control or am I going to have to treat you like Isabella and place you in a corner?"

Carlisle looked at me with an astounded expression, and I could not help the giggle that escaped me. He continued to stare at me for several seconds before he gave a small snort. He then let out a tired sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"My apologies, Esme," he said with a good amount of embarrassment, "I do not know what came over me. I just"—

"Stop," I ordered kindly as I gave him an understanding smile. "I know what is bothering you, darling. You are blaming yourself for Bella's actions today because you feel that your leniency yesterday led to this."

"No, I…," he frowned before literally plopping himself down on the couch. "Yes, you are correct, my love, as always," he remarked, giving me a wry grin.

I sat down next to him and soothingly rubbed my hand up and down his back. "Bella's actions are the fault of no one but herself," I told him firmly, and he just shook his head in disagreement.

"If I had spanked her yesterday for the recklessness as I had originally intended, she would not have been foolish enough to venture into the woods," he argued, and this time it was me shaking my head in disagreement.

"You do not know that, Carlisle," I countered. "For all you know the decision you made was the correct one." Although, I admit I did not really believe that, and judging from the disbelieving look my husband was giving me, he did not either.

"I made a mistake, Esme" he said, "and that mistake could have"—

"No," I interjected sharply, "do not do this to yourself, Carlisle. You did what you felt was right and it will do no good to ponder these 'what if's'. What we need to do now is discuss our little troublemaker's actions and decide on a proper punishment."

Carlisle pondered my words before letting out a sigh and a nod. Turning his head towards me he then gifted me with a loving smile. "You, my love, are a godsend, and I am forever thankful for your presence in my life."

I responded with a warm look before I began to speak once more. "Alright, so here is what Bella and I were discussing before you arrived home."

**A/N:** Bella, Bella, Bella, way to dig yourself a hole. I hope you enjoyed your dear old dad's leniency because it will not be making a reappearance.

So, that thing with Bella falling in a hole, that totally happened to me. I was hiking through the jungles of Malaysia at night with a professor of mine and a few other peeps when they called me over to come check out this parachute frog (frog with feet that look like parachutes—very, very cool). The whole forest was obviously covered in leaves and such, but I do remember having a passing thought that the ground by them looked like those traps they set out for animals to fall into. Little did I know… So, I stroll over when BAM, the ground gives out from under me and I fall into this hole! Shock of a lifetime, let me tell you! Thankfully, there were no spiders or poisonous snakes in the hole, which was the first thought that raced through my mind. Anyways, my professor quickly hauled me out of there and I was basically alright. Like Bella I was muddy and scratched, but it was my poor pride that suffered the most. I was totally embarrassed. Sigh, good times, good times. Shout out to any Malaysians! I LOVE YOUR COUNTRY!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, enough said.

**Warning:** This story contains _**disciplinary spanking**_, so if this offends you in any way, then DON'T READ OR FLAME!

**A/N: **Have not read any of your reviews yet, but I still give you my thanks for commenting! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Emotional Rollercoaster**

**Carlisle's POV:**

"Alright, so here is what Bella and I were discussing before you arrived home," Esme began to recount, and I listened with rapt attention, growing more upset with every passing word.

"I do believe I went about this the wrong way," she admitted. "I was trying to get her to realize that she had been reckless, but I ended up informing her that she was going to be spanked before we got that far in the conversation. She lost her temper before I could explain."

"You did nothing wrong, my love," I immediately responded in a reassuring tone. "No matter her thoughts, Bella had no reason or right to react as she did. She needs to learn to mind her temper," I growled, cursing myself once more. I thought I had addressed her temper in yesterday's spanking, but it seemed I would have to address this issue once more as well. I pinched the bridge of my nose already feeling mentally exhausted.

"Obviously the first thing we need to do is inform Bella of what she has done wrong, and that includes: leaving home when I told her not to, not having her cell phone on her, endangering her life, and being disrespectful with you."

Esme nodded her head before saying, "And I assume the intended punishment is a spanking."

I took a deep breath before giving a definite nod as I said, "Yes."

Esme surveyed me, and I knew what she was looking for. She was checking to see that I could really go through with this. A part of me felt indignant, but after my actions from yesterday she had all the right to be worried.

"I can do this, darling," I assured her, and I meant it. The talk we had yesterday had opened my eyes a bit, and now that I knew I had let my fear get the better of me, I was prepared to overcome it. I knew Bella was tougher than I had given her credit for, and I was not going to make the same mistake twice. Esme had been right yesterday when she told me I would have to learn how to best deal with our newest daughter. All our children were different, and I would just have to find the right balance between mercy and strictness to insure Bella learned her lesson. One thing was for sure though; I would _not _be going easy on her. My little one had many lessons she needed to learn and I would make sure this was a spanking she would not soon forget.

"_I_ know you can," Esme responded with a smile, "I just wanted to make sure _you_ knew that." I laughed softly at her words before growing serious once more.

This was not going to be easy. Judging from how upset Bella had become when she realized I planned on spanking her, well, I was not so sure she would be any less upset after I explained why. I was already anticipating any argument she may bring forward, and I would not allow her to change my mind. She had more than earned this punishment, and she was going to get it whether she accepted it or not.

I frowned at that thought. Would I force this punishment on Bella if she did not submit on her own? I had done so with my other children before, not often, but there had been occasions where I had to forcefully hold them down as I blistered their rebellious backsides. There had even been a few occasions where I had to give a pre-spanking to instill a little respect and submission in one of my head-strong children in addition to their punishment spanking. I doubted it would come to that with Bella though… or, at least I hoped it wouldn't.

It was one thing to force one of my vampire children into receiving a spanking, but to do so with Bella who was still human, well, it just seemed wrong. As a human, Bella would not be able to fight me at all, and so if I forced her over my lap she was liable to just view this as bullying act even though I would not mean it to be so. The others could at least put up a real fight if they wanted to, but Bella would never be able to stop me. If she truly did not submit to the punishment, then she would grow angry with me for forcing her, and the whole punishment would become abuse. Yes, Bella would need to _willingly_ accept her punishment for it to work.

I turned my gaze towards my beautiful wife to see her staring back at me with loving eyes. She knew how hard it was for me any time I had to spank one of our beloved children, and she knew that spanking Bella, our baby was somehow even harder for me.

"It is a little after five, Carlisle, so we should make sure Bella gets something to eat before we talk to her," Esme announced, and I nodded my head in agreement before standing up. I then held my hand out for Esme who grasped onto it, and I pulled her up and into my arms.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I purred softly, and she gave me a flirtatious smile as she responded, "And I love you, Mr. Cullen." We exchanged a soft kiss before I gave her a mock glare and stated, "That is _Dr._ Cullen to you, my dear."

Esme laughed heartily as she lightly slapped my arm before she made her way towards my office door. "Come on Casanova, we had best head down stairs before we get too caught up in the moment," she told me with saucy grin.

"I wouldn't mind," I quipped huskily, but she just laughed once more before opening the door. "Neither would I," she said with a wink, "But I am pretty sure Bella would."

**Bella's POV:**

I kicked the wall, completely pissed with myself for how I had acted. What the hell had gotten into me these past few days? Had I lost my mind, because I really didn't understand why I couldn't seem to stay out of trouble.

I can't believe I yelled at Mom like that. And man oh man, _why_ did Dad have to walk in right as I was yelling about not caring about what he said or thought? Ugh, why the hell did I say that anyway? It was total bullshit! I groaned quietly as I aimed another kick at the cursed corner.

Dad had looked royally pissed with me! I had never seen him so angry! Thank God Mom interrupted when she did because he looked ready to turn me over his knee right then and there. How humiliating would that have been to be spanked in front of Mom?!

But _why_ did Mom have to send me to the corner like a three-year old?

Because you were acting like a three-year old a part of me said.

Shut up! I snarled angrily with another well placed kick at the wall.

Oh great, now I'm getting into arguments with myself.

I heaved a heavy sigh, feeling pissed, frustrated, guilty, and even a bit scared.

Mom had told me I was going to get spanked for leaving the house when I wasn't supposed to. My stomach flip-flopped at the thought.

This was so _unfair_! Why a spanking? I agree it was stupid to disobey Dad, but I truly forgot! I didn't do it on purpose!

Well, you weren't exactly thinking kind thoughts towards Dad when you left though, were you?

Okay, maybe not, but that essay was a dumb idea, and a waste of my time!

Dad was only trying to get you to understand how dangerous your actions really were on Friday. He was trying to get you to learn to _think_ before you acted.

Yeah, I got it, alright? _Think_ before you act. Don't be reckless! I'm not an idiot! And why was Mom bringing this topic up, anyway? Why did she tell me Dad had originally planned on spanking me for the drinking, and then tell me I was getting spanked for leaving the house? What did those two topics have in common?

I kicked the wall again, ignoring the pain in my foot. Those walls were pretty hard. Good thing I wasn't a vampire yet or I would've broken a hole in this wall by now. I could see that going over real well with the vamp parents, that's for sure, I thought sarcastically.

What are they talking about up there?

Obviously they're talking about you, Swan! They're probably discussing your punishment.

Butterflies flew all around my stomach and a cold chill passed through me. Please don't spank me, please don't spank me, please don't spank me, I chanted over and over in my head.

Mom already told you, you were getting that punishment.

But Dad could change her mind! He certainly looked upset yesterday after he spanked me, _and_ he went easy on me.

Haha, did he look like he was ready to go easy on you when he got home to witness you _yelling_ at his wife?

Well, no.

So then kiss your butt good-bye.

Arrgghh! Shut up! I mentally screamed at myself as I kicked the wall once more.

_Crack! _

Oh. Shit.

I froze before jumping nearly a foot in the air when I heard my mother scream, "Why are you kicking the wall, and _what_ was that cracking noise?"

I whirled around, heart pounding rapidly in my chest, and I glared at the two vampires standing a few feet from me. "For crying out loud, can you at least give me a little notice before you scare the hell out of me?! I'm _human_ remember? That means I _can't_ hear you coming, and I _can_ get a heart attack if you continue to sneak up on me like that!" I scolded them before taking huge, calming breaths to help settle my racing heartbeat.

I glared at my parents who glared right back, Dad with his arms crossed and Mom with hands on her hips. Both their expressions revealed how unamused they were with my behavior.

It was at this point when reality _finally_ caught up with me and I realized exactly what I had just done. After spending an eternity in this blasted corner for having yelled at Mom, what's the first thing I do when I'm out? I yell at _both_ my parents. F my life.

"Is your temper under control now, Isabella?" Dad eventually asked in a steel tone, and I turned beet red as I hastily nodded my head. "Then answer your mother's question."

I bit my lip as I turned my gaze towards Mom. Uh, what did she ask me? I had been a little too freaked out at the time to really hear what she had been saying.

Mom apparently realized this for she narrowed her eyes before repeating her questions. "_Why_ were you kicking the wall, and _what_ was that crack I heard?"

I turned my head to look down at the wall and barely stifled a groan when I saw a broken piece of wood at the bottom. In my anger I had apparently broken off a piece of the decorative bordering. I snorted. And here I thought I couldn't damage the wall.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I will not ask you again!" my mother snapped, and I jumped before quickly saying, "I kicked the wall because I was angry, and I accidentally broke off a piece of the wood on the bottom. I'm really, really, really sorry!" I added on at the end in a repentant tone, hoping beyond hope she wouldn't be too angry.

Mom was next to me in less than a second, crouching down to look at the damage I had caused. As I nervously watched her I cringed when I noticed small dents in the wall along with scuff marks from my shoe. Uh oh.

Mom stood up and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She did _not_ look happy, so I began to take a few steps back to put a little distance between us when I ran into a brick wall known as Dad. I looked up into his angry face, and I just wanted to cry. Why did I keep messing up? Why couldn't I seem to stay out of trouble? They probably hated me now and I bet they were regretting accepting me into their family!

I quickly looked away from Dad only to end up locking gazes with my angry mother. Now, for most humans having two vampires glaring daggers at them, they'd probably be scared out of their minds. Not me however. Okay, maybe I was scared a little, or a lot, but only because I was afraid they would never forgive me now, and that they would banish me from their family.

I looked down at my feet this point, unable to stop the tears that began to fall down my face. I was such a failure of a daughter. How could they ever love me?

"I'm so sorry," I apologized tearfully, stubbornly holding back the sobs that so wanted to be released. "Please don't hate me!"

"_Hate you_?!" Esme cried out in shock as Carlisle sadly sighed, "Oh Bella."

"I-I don't mean to be bad, I swear!" I told them earnestly.

"Oh honey, you're _not_ bad," Esme stated softly as she pulled me into her arms, "And we could _never_ hate you."

"But you're so angry with me," I choked out, still fighting back the sobs.

"Bella, just because you are angry with someone doesn't mean you no longer love them," she explained before I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. I twisted around so I could look at him as he added, "I have said this before, but I will say it as many times as is needed: no matter _what_ you do, we will _never_ stop loving you."

"We have taken you in to our family," Mom stated, and I turned tearful eyes back towards her, "and we do not abandon or cast out our loved ones just because they make mistakes. Edward and Alice have both made mistakes with you in thinking they can control your interactions with the wolves; and you were rightfully angry with them, but does that mean you will you stop loving them because of what they have done?"

"Of course not!" I immediately answered, and she gave be a beautiful smile as she patted my cheek.

"Then do you understand why we will not hate you or abandon you because we are upset with your actions, my sweet daughter?" she asked, and my face glowed at her referral to me as her daughter. Her words made complete sense, and I couldn't help but feel a little foolish now for being so doubtful of their feelings for me.

"I understand," I said softly and she promptly pulled me into her arms before releasing me into the arms of my father. He held me close before pushing me away slightly and turning me to the side with his left arm. I didn't even have time to process what was happening before he landed six scorching swats on my backside.

I sucked in a quick breath and tried to wriggle away as I yelled out, "Ow, ow, ouch!"

Turning me back towards himself, he then pulled me close so that our faces were mere inches apart. "I have warned you repeatedly to watch what you say to your mother or I, Isabella Marie, and your warnings are all spent. You speak to us in such a manner again and I will wash your mouth out with soap before blistering your backside," he threatened menacingly. "_Am I clear_?"

I hastily nodded my head up and down as I responded, "Very clear, Dad, I got it." He surveyed me for a few more seconds before softening his expression as he let me go. I immediately took a few steps away from him and avoided looking at Mom as I was terribly embarrassed. I was certain my face had to be burning from humiliation.

"Bella," my mother called, and I reluctantly shifted my gaze towards her. "You need to learn to control that temper of yours. Just look at all the trouble it has landed you in," she rebuked, and my shoulders dropped at the disappointment I could see in her eyes.

"You also need to learn to respect our property," my father lectured. "You do not kick the walls because you are angry." I blushed at his words, feeling very much like a toddler being told to not throw things when angry.

"I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean to break anything, and I promise I'll fix it."

Dad nodded his head as he responded, "Yes, you will be fixing it, and you have one week to do so. You are welcome to ask Edward and your siblings for help, but it must be _you_ that does the work."

"Yes sir, I'll have it fixed within the week," I promised with an earnest expression.

"Good," he replied with a small smile as he patted my shoulder. "Now let's head into the kitchen to see what your mother is preparing you for dinner."

I stared at where Mom had been, shocked (although I really shouldn't be) that I hadn't noticed her leave. I then quickly led the way wanting to see if I could help out. I felt guilty over all the things that Esme and Carlisle did and had done for me, so the least I could do was cook and clean up after myself.

Rushing though hadn't been a good idea as right when I entered the kitchen I tripped over air. I would've probably crashed into the table if the Good Doctor hadn't caught me.

Blushing once more in embarrassment I gave him a sheepish grin as I apologized. He just gave a fond shake of his head as he stood me back on my own two feet. "No need to thank me," he responded kindly, "just try and be a little more careful."

"Bella," Esme then announced, "I am making you mushroom ravioli, is that alright? Edward told me you liked that," she explained somewhat shyly, and I could tell she really wanted to please me. Aww Mom, way to make me feel like a horrible person.

"That sounds great Mom, thank you!" I told her enthusiastically, and she rewarded me with a bright smile. "Wonderful, now why don't you sit down at the kitchen table while I cook. It should be done in less than 20 minutes," she remarked, and I briefly thought of offering to help, but since I knew she truly enjoyed taking care of me I decided to just sit down.

Dad sat down across from me with folded arms and just stared at me with dark eyes. I had to really fight the urge to not fidget as I found his gaze incredibly intimidating. I really missed the dad from yesterday; the playful, teasing one and the comforting, concerned one. There was something almost cold about the dad that sat across from me right now, something I hadn't seen yesterday or ever before. He sat somewhat rigidly and his jaw muscles tightened every now and then as he continued to survey me. Something had changed in him, and I knew I wasn't going to be dealing with the same easy going dad from yesterday. I had a feeling he was quite fed up with me, and that just caused my heart to sink as I knew I could no longer expect him to go easy on me.

I just wish I knew why he was so upset. I knew I had disobeyed him a few times, and my disrespect hadn't helped matters, but I really didn't view my 'crimes' as that bad. I certainly didn't believe they warranted a spanking. I truly hoped Mom was just blowing smoke when she told me that was the punishment I had coming.

I finally had to turn my eyes away from Dad as I just couldn't handle his penetrating stare and blank expression. He didn't look angry or even disappointed, but he also didn't offer me a smile or comforting look. I had no idea what he was thinking, and I really didn't like that. Butterflies filled my stomach once more, and I wondered how I was going to be able to eat with him looking at me like that. I hoped Mom would be able to distract him while I ate or I was liable to not eat (which would upset/offend Mom and thus anger Dad ) or throw up (which would upset/offend Mom and thus anger Dad).

I was resisting the urge to nervously tap my foot when I heard my phone go off. I immediately reached my hand into my pocket before I remembered it wasn't there. My gaze immediately shifted to Mom who had flashed over to the table and was handing Dad my phone. When did she get that? Dad quickly glanced at my phone before placing it on the table in front of me.

"Answer it," he ordered quietly, and I immediately picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Bells," my human father greeted enthusiastically, "how's it going? Has Alice bought out all the shops in Port Angeles yet?"

My mind took a little bit to catch up the fact that I was talking to Charlie and that he had asked me a question. I was still absorbed in the supernatural side of my life, so it took a light kick from Carlisle to get me to wake up. I forced out a short laugh before answering, "Yeah, like last year. She's in the process of buying out all the malls in Portland."

Charlie chuckled as he fondly stated, "That girl sure loves to shop."

I snorted as I thought, that's the understatement of the century. "She sure does," I agreed before asking, "So, what's up Dad? Did you need me for something?" Charlie wasn't really one for just talking, so I knew he had to have some reason for calling other than to check up on me.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Bella," he responded somewhat gruffly, and I stared at the phone somewhat confused. I knew Charlie cared about me, but these kinds of conversations didn't really take place between us, so my intelligent response was, "Oh, I'm fine."

There was an awkward silence before I was struck with a sudden thought. "Ch-Dad, did Billy put you up to this?" I asked suspiciously. It sure sounded like something that conniving old man would do. He made no secret of his dislike of my relationship with the Cullens, so he was probably using Charlie to make sure I was still human or something idiotic like that.

"What? No, o-of course not," he sputtered. "Can't I just check up on my daughter to see how she's doing?" I barely resisted from giving a snort of disbelief. Yeah, he was so lying. Now I knew where I got my atrocious lying skills from. Instead of pointing this out to though, I decided to just humor him.

"Well, like I said, I'm just fine," I told him, hoping to end this incredibly awkward conversation.

"Jeez Bells, having a conversation with you is like pullin' teeth," he joked lightly, and I felt some guilt at my brusqueness. "Why don't you tell me what you've been up to today?" he asked, and I wasn't sure what to feel about his persistence.

"Uh, well," I stammered as I quickly tried to come up some lie. In the end I decided on half-truths. "Not much, really," I informed him. "Alice and I had a paper to write for school so we spent most of the day working on that. Afterwards we felt like getting some fresh air so we went for a hike in the woods. Can you believe it rained on us?" I asked him in an attempt at humor. However, Charlie didn't laugh.

Instead he groaned before saying, "The woods? Bella, what the hell are you doin' going into the woods? I thought I told you not to go in there anymore. It's dangerous, especially with those wolves out there!"

I reddened at his scolding, feeling embarrassed and a bit angry. "The woods aren't dangerous," I argued feebly, wanting to add that the wolves would never hurt me, but I didn't want to have to try and explain that to him. I heard a growl emit from Carlisle at my statement, but I was too absorbed in this conversation to even wonder at what that was about.

"Not dangerous?!" Charlie nearly shouted back in disbelief. "Bella, have you forgotten all the people that have been killed recently in those woods? Have you forgotten about those huge wolves you yourself saw? Have you forgotten about having to be rescued from the woods because you got lost?" he questioned, and I was made uncomfortable by the amount of concern and anger in his tone.

"Dad, I, um," I attempted to speak, but he cut me off as he begged, "Please Bella, _please_ stop going into those woods. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, so please, just for my peace of mind can you promise me not to go back in?" he asked hopefully, and I could do nothing more than to acquiesce to his wishes.

"Sure Dad," I promised quietly, "I promise." I was pretty sure I couldn't keep that promise, but Charlie didn't need to know that.

He let out a sigh before he cleared his throat as the awkwardness returned. Charlie wasn't one for emotion, so I knew he was probably searching for a polite way to end this call. I was too, so I decided to save both ourselves anymore embarrassment as I told him, "Look Dad, it was nice talking to you, but Esme has dinner ready and I don't want the food to get cold, so…,"

"Yeah, of course," he immediately responded, relief clear in his tone. "Take care of yourself Bella, and uh, I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Dad," I replied before gladly hanging up the phone. My mind was whirling as I tried to process what we'd just talked about. Looking up at Carlisle, I noticed he was no longer looking at me, but at his hands resting on the table, and glancing over at Esme, I saw that she was busily cooking. I knew they'd both heard the entire conversation, but I was glad neither one of them was commenting…yet.

Jeez, I can't believe Dad flipped out so much over me going into the woods. He made it sound like I was risking my life.

You kind of were. Did you not hear all the reasons he mentioned for you to not go in? You get lost nearly every time you've wandered in alone. Just look at today. And people _have_ been killed, not by wolves like he thinks, but by vampires, one vampire in particular: Victoria.

I shivered at the name.

Yeah, you've forgotten that little tidbit haven't you? Victoria is the vampire that's been hunting you down for months now. She's the vampire who wants to kill you slowly and painfully as a form of revenge for Edward killing James. She's the vampire who has been spotted in these woods _multiple times already_.

I gripped the table tightly as connections began to be made. Mom had been talking about my recklessness earlier today. I thought she'd been getting on my case about the drinking, but she hadn't. She had been trying to get me to realize why she and Dad were so upset with me. She had been trying to get me to realize that my little jaunt into the woods had been dangerous and _reckless_.

Oh hell, I thought in anguish as I closed my eyes. This is why they had been so upset. This is why Mom had mentioned—I groaned out loud. Oh God, I was so going to get it. No wonder Dad was so damn angry with me. To him it looked like I'd disregarded everything he had talked to me about yesterday. I'd be pissed with me too. In fact, I was pissed with myself. I used to think I was intelligent, but I sure as hell hadn't been acting like it. I was acting as stupid and idiotic as that pompous slut Lauren!

"Bella, sweetheart, are you alright?" my mother suddenly asked in concern, and I opened my eyes to see her standing next to me with a plate of food in her hand. I nodded my head as she set it down in front of me along with a can of Sprite.

"I'm alright," I told her weakly, and although I knew she didn't buy it she let me be with nothing more than a sympathetic look.

"Very well, eat up darling," she said, "and let me know how it is. It has been a while since I have had to cook," she confessed uncertainly.

"I'm sure it'll taste wonderfully," I assured her before taking a bite. Mmmm, this _was _good, not that I doubted it would be. "Very good Mom, thank you!" I praised happily as I took in another forkful.

Mom gave me a delighted expression before beginning to clean up the dishes she had used. I chanced a nervous glance at Dad, but he was still staring at his hands. I really wanted to know what he was thinking, but I felt that could wait.

I looked back down at the food, and even though I wasn't hungry I mechanically began to eat as my mind wandered back to everything that had gone on these past few days.

**A/N:** Alright, so Bella _finally_ gets why her parents are so upset! Hurray! What'd you think of the chat with Charlie? The idea came out of nowhere, and I thought it'd be an interesting way of Bella coming to her own realizations that she had endangered her life, rather than having Carlisle or Esme explain it to her. Let me know what you think of the story so far by please REVIEWING! Hope you're enjoying this!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Warning:** This story contains _**disciplinary spanking**_**, **so if this bothers you, then don't bother **reading **or **flaming **me!

**A/N: **You guys all ROCK! Your reviews and opinions are amazing and thoughtful! So glad everybody liked Charlie's involvement!

**Chapter 12: Parental Discussions**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I stared at my hands to keep myself from openly glaring at my stubborn daughter. I knew I had her feeling antsy and nervous, and that was perfectly fine by me. I hoped this entire experience would prove unpleasant enough for her so that I would not need to repeat myself. I _did not_ enjoy having my rules being disobeyed so blatantly, and I _especially_ detested the fact that Bella seemed to have paid no mind to _anything_ we had talked about yesterday. I obviously failed at making a suitable impression and that was my mistake, but it was not a mistake I would make again.

I subtly flicked my eyes to Bella who seemed to be deep in thought. I wondered if she was thinking over the conversation she'd had with Charlie. _I_ had certainly found it intriguing.

The relationship between these two was interesting to say the least. It concerned me slightly by how surprised Bella was with Charlie calling to check up on her, and how Bella immediately jumped to the conclusion that he had been pushed into calling by Billy Black. She had been right, of course, which also saddened me. I knew they loved one another, but they obviously were not close.

That was understandable. She had grown up with Renee only seeing her father for a few weeks a year, and then when she moved in with him our family had unwittingly entered and taken over her life. I had immediately accepted her into my life as a daughter and taken up the mantle of father without a thought, so I was feeling rather guilty as I knew I was one of the reasons Bella's relationship with Charlie was so strained.

Charlie was also to blame, but again, I understood why he found it difficult. He was a man of little words, used to living on his own when a nearly full grown daughter moved into his house. It was clear he had no idea how to be a parent. That wasn't saying he was a bad one, but he could be doing a better job. Then again, Bella was not exactly pushing for or allowing a close relationship to develop between them. Once again though, I would lay blame on her involvement with our family though as the cause of that. She had to lie and keep things from Charlie to protect him, and I could not help but feel guilty about this too for I knew if I were in Charlie's shoes I would want to know everything that was happening with my child, despite the danger it would pose to me.

I was glad when I heard Charlie scold Bella for having gone into the woods. It was good to know he was looking out for Bella's well-being, and that he too recognized the dangers the woods posed to her. I hoped his rebuke would open Bella's eyes a bit and get her to realize the danger she put herself in today; however, I doubted it would as she seemed to openly scoff at Charlie's worries. Though obviously a bit confused and touched by his concern, the hasty promise she gave him I am sure was an empty one. I would definitely be rectifying that since I was in complete agreement with the man, and I would make sure Bella thought twice before even _thinking_ of defying me.

It was very clear my newest daughter was used to doing what she wanted whenever she wanted without asking anyone for permission. Granted, Bella was normally very responsible, but I was beginning to realize that when things did not go her way she could become defiant and disrespectful. She was not accustomed to having anyone to answer to or having someone who would call her on her behavior. She reminded me a bit of Emmett in this way. He too had the same problems upon joining my family.

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, noting that although Bella was eating she looked very tense. We both needed to relax, so I decided that I would leave her alone with Esme for a little bit while I took a shower. Hopefully, that would be enough time for both of us to cool our heels so to speak.

"I am going to go shower and change into something more comfortable," I suddenly announced as I stood up. "Bella," I stated, gazing into her anxious eyes, "when you are finished eating I want you to head to my office. We have many things we need to discuss." Bella bit her lip before nodding her head in understanding. I then turned my gaze towards Esme. "You are welcome to join us for this discussion, my dear, if you so please," I informed her, and she promptly nodded her head.

"Bella and I will wait for you in your office when she finishes here," she responded, and I gave her an appreciative smile before heading towards our bedroom. Yes, it would be best for both of us to be there during this discussion. We needed to make sure Bella understood not only what she did wrong, but the way things worked in our family. With Esme there I could assure Bella knew that my wife was my equal and that she was to be treated with the utmost respect.

**Esme's POV:**

I watched my husband disappear from the kitchen before turning to look at Bella. I smiled slightly at the breath of relief she let out, well aware of how uncomfortable Carlisle had been making her. I knew he was not pleased with our youngest, and that the conversation she had with Charlie had not made things any better. I was glad he decided to go take a small break as it would hopefully help clear his head a little and settle the anger I could sense welling up inside of him again.

I set about wiping down the countertop for another minute before seeing Bella get up from the table to wash her dish. When she finished she turned to me and gave a gracious smile as she said, "Thanks again Mom for the food, it was really good."

I beamed at the praise, happy to know she had enjoyed it. I then threw the wash cloth into the sink before I wrapped an arm around her. "Your father is still in the shower, so let's go wait for him in his office," I informed her, and she tensed before slowly trudging her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I walked right behind her with my hands on her shoulders to keep her moving.

"Sweetheart, if you walk any slower I will just carry you in," I threatened jokingly, and she let out a small groan before picking up the pace. Once inside I directed her towards the couch and sat down next to her. I heard as her heart rate picked up in speed as she nervously gazed around the room. Her gaze kept flicking towards me and she opened her mouth and closed it a few times as though she wanted to say something but then changed her mind.

"What is it?" I asked her kindly, and she bit her bottom lip before shrugging her shoulders. "Bella," I said softly, "you know you can tell or ask me anything, don't you?"

She gave a slow nod in response. "Good, so please talk to me," I urged with an encouraging smile. "I hate seeing you so distressed."

Bella nodded her head once more before taking a deep breath.

"Earlier today you m-mentioned that I-I was going to be getting a-a sp-spanking," she began in a strained tone.

"I did," I answered with a nod.

She took another breath before continuing. "Am I—Is it because I w-was r-reckless by going in-into the w-woods?" she stammered as she stared down at her knees. Good, she figured it out on her own, were the first thoughts that went through my head before I answered her.

"Yes," I replied gently, and she groaned as she put her head in her hands. I rubbed her back for a few moments in comfort, waiting for her heat beat to slow down a little.

"He's not going to go easy on me, is he?" she then asked as she looked at me with a woeful expression. Oh baby, I thought sadly, you took advantage of your father's leniency, and he will _not_ thank you for that. I am afraid you are in for a rough ride with him. I did not speak this out loud though. Instead, I just shook my head as I graced her with a sympathetic expression.

She let out another groan as she once more buried her head in her hands and gripped her hair. I watched in silence as she came to terms with what was going to happen. I was glad she had come to this realization on her own, and that she no longer seemed ready to argue. This would definitely help her out when Carlisle joined us in here. His patience was worn thin, and I figured he would not be up for any childish theatrics from Bella. I knew my husband, and I knew that he was quite upset with himself for his supposed failure yesterday, and I worried that he may try to overcompensate today by perhaps being a bit too harsh. I really should send that man on another hunt, but I also realized that this conversation needed to happen now. I was extremely glad that he had invited me to join them because that would allow me to help both he and Bella to remain as calm as possible.

I heard my husband walking about in our room and knew that we had only a minute or so before he would join us. I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder to get her to look at me, and when she did I said, "Bella, I want you to do the best you can to control that temper of yours with Carlisle. Your antics today have greatly upset him and he will not put up with the attitude you showed during yesterday's discussion, do you understand me?"

Bella reddened before nodding her head. "Yes Mom, I'll behave," she asserted, and I gave her a loving smile.

"No matter how angry or disappointed he or I may seem with you, darling, know that we still love you. You have made a few mistakes and we are here to make sure you do not repeat those mistakes," I explained seriously, and her eyes shone brightly as she gave me a grateful smile. I kissed her forehead before hearing my husband exit our bedroom.

"Your father is here," I informed Bella right before he opened the door.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I walked into my office and closed the door behind me. Looking over at the couch I smiled at my wife and daughter. I had heard Esme's warning and reassurances to Bella, so I gave her an appreciative look before staring at Bella who immediately looked down at her hands.

I grabbed two chairs and placed them side by side in front of the couch. I sat down in one before motioning for my wife to join me. She frowned at me, and I knew that meant she wanted to stay with Bella, but I shook my head.

"We need to present a united front, Esme," I rapidly explained to her in a quiet tone Bella could not hear. Esme's eyes showed displeasure, but understanding as she gripped Bella's hand reassuringly before standing up and sitting down next to me. I gave her knee a quick caress to show her my thanks before giving my full attention to my daughter who nervously flicked her eyes between her mother and me.

"Alright Bella," I began, "you know why you are here, so I would prefer to not beat about the bush. Explain to me why you left the house after I specifically told you not to."

Bella grimaced as she looked towards the window and opened her mouth to speak before I cut her off with a snap of my fingers. "Look at me when you are speaking, Bella," I told her, and she flashed me an apologetic look as she acquiesced. Opening her mouth once more, she said, "I left because I wanted some fresh air. I was working on the essay you assigned me, and I was—well I was feeling a bit angry and frustrated since I thought the essay was a waste of my time," she explained, her voice getting quieter and quieter with every word. I narrowed my eyes at that little tidbit before motioning with my finger for her to continue.

"I really wanted to go to Edward's meadow, but I knew it was too far away. However, I remembered Edward showing me a spot twenty minutes or so from here right by the river, and I figured I'd be able to find it on my own. I thought a little fresh air and being somewhere that connected me to Edward would help me finish the essay," she recounted before her face turned pleading. "Look Dad, I _never_ meant to disobey your rule. I swear I completely forgot about it when I decided to leave. I didn't remember until after I got lost and was trying to figure out how to get back home."

"You forgot," I murmured, and she rapidly nodded her head up and down. "I'm not lying," she insisted, "I really did forget."

I mulled over her explanation trying to decide whether to allow the excuse to work or not. I decided to think this over later before moving on to the next topic.

"What did I tell you yesterday about your cell phone?" I asked sternly, and she shifted guiltily before responding in a small voice, "You told me that I was to always have it on me."

"Correct," I replied, "so please explain to me why your phone was in Edward's bedroom and not with you?"

Bella turned her head away from me for a brief moment as she sighed before looking back and simply answering, "I forgot." Beside me, I heard Esme give a disappointed sigh.

"You forgot," I murmured once more, a tinge of anger in my tone as I gave the girl a glare. She just nodded her head as she cringed at my look.

"You seem to be having trouble with your memory, Isabella," I then stated lightly. "I am going to have to do something about that." Bella's eyes turned worried as she wondered at what I meant, but she didn't ask and I didn't explain.

"Did you finish the essay?" I then questioned, and I immediately received the answer when Bella's eyes went wide and she paled.

"Oh shit," she whispered quietly to herself, but of course Esme and I both heard.

"Language Bella," my wife scolded mildly, but Bella completely ignored her as she let out a groan. She looked as though she were working herself into a panic, I thought in concern.

"Bella!" I called firmly, automatically grabbing her attention and thus stopping her from continuing to hyperventilate.

"Calm down and take a few breaths," I ordered gently. Bella did as I said and after a few seconds she lost the frenzied look, although she still looked pale and fearful.

"I take it from your reaction that the essay is not finished?" I asked, and she closed her eyes as she nodded her head. I shook my head in disbelief that my daughter had once more disobeyed me. As I thought of how to respond, Bella gave me a pitiful look as she blurted out, "Dad, I have a confession to make."

I stared at her with a tad bit of trepidation. A confession? Bella, my little one, you are already in a serious bit of trouble. What more could you have done in the few hours I left you alone?

"What confession?" my wife asked when I remained silent too long.

Bella glanced at her before looking at me once more. "I, well, uh… When I went into the woods I took your laptop with me," she informed me, and I nodded my head as I waited for her to continue. She remained silent though, perhaps expecting me to figure out what she was confessing. I, however, was clueless. My wife, on the other hand was not.

"Oh Bella," she moaned in disappointment, and Bella let out a sad sigh. I looked between the two and raised an eyebrow at my daughter.

"When I was in the woods I sort of fell into a ditch, and I-I kind ofleftyourlaptopintheditch," she explained so rapidly I nearly did not understand what she had said, the key word being _nearly._

She did _what_? "You left my laptop out in a hole in the woods where it has been raining," I summarized emotionlessly, and Bella gazed at me with wide eyes as she responded with a very quiet, "Yes."

I pursed my lips as I pinched the bridge of my nose to control the mounting anger I was feeling. Esme gave my knee a comforting squeeze as I took in a calming breath. Calm Carlisle, calm.

Bella, Bella, Bella, I thought distressingly We have not even reached the topic of you endangering your life and already you've disobeyed me three times and possibly destroyed my laptop! I ran a hand through my hair before taking another deep breath.

"Dad, what are you thinking?" I suddenly heard Bella ask in a shy tone, and I looked into her worried eyes.

"I am thinking that you have dug yourself into quite the deep hole, little lady," I answered dryly. "Already you have admitted to disobeying me three times today and we have yet to reach the most serious matter."

Bella's face fell before she hesitantly asked, "My recklessness?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at the response. I thought she hadn't realized. I narrowed my eyes at this point. Did that mean she knew _before_ going into the woods the danger she was in?

"Explain," I declared, and my daughter looked somewhat taken aback before speaking.

"I endangered my life by going into the woods," she explained. "I could have gotten hurt or-or killed by an animal or V-Victoria," she spoke somewhat fearfully.

"Correct," I said in a terse tone. "Did you realize all this _before_ or _afterwards_?" I questioned in a stern tone.

"Afterwards," she immediately responded. "It didn't even occur to me that the woods were dangerous until my talk with Charlie," she admitted, her face turning red. I inwardly relaxed a bit. Good, things would have been much worse for her if she admitted to knowing before-hand. She _should_ have known, but I could only assume that this was another case of "I forgot".

I gave Bella a disappointed look which caused her to immediately bow her head in shame. I honestly could not believe all the trouble Bella had gotten herself into in the span of a single day. Thankfully it all seemed to be due to lack of thought rather than a desire to be defiant, but rules had still been broken. She had still disobeyed me three times, and she had still endangered her life. Victoria would not stop attacking Bella because Bella forgot how dangerous she was. My little girl needed to learn to _think_ before acting. That seemed to be the crux of the matter. As Friday's actions had been mostly a consequence of temper, today's actions had been a consequence of pure thoughtlessness.

This certainly helped Bella's case, but it in no way absolved her of punishment. She was still getting a good, hard spanking, and I would make sure this time that she felt my displeasure anytime she sat down the next couple days. The spanking would of course cover the recklessness and also leaving the house when I told her not to. What would I do about the phone and essay issue though? She was definitely writing that essay tomorrow under my supervision, and due to her careless treatment of my laptop she was going to be writing it by hand.

Hmmm. My original thoughts had been to give her a dozen swats or so if she had not finished the essay and the same if she broke the phone rule. That would be two dozen swats, and I did not want to add it to tonight's spanking, but I was not sure if I wanted to spank her again tomorrow…Was I trying to be too lenient again? Sigh. I needed to talk to Esme right now.

I gave my wife a look before turning my attention to Bella. She froze when I stared at her and looked as though she was about to be executed. I resisted smiling as I told her to head to Edward's bedroom so I could discuss things with her mother. Bella immediately gave a sigh of relief before nearly bolting from the room.

I listened as she ran up the staircase before looking at Esme when she gave an exasperated shake of her head.

"She _forgot_?!" she exclaimed disbelievingly, and I gave a snort of amusement at her expression. I regretted it though when she turned glaring eyes towards me and snapped, "I'm sorry, do you find this _funny_ darling? Because I certainly do not!"

I cringed before hastily responding, "No, of course not. I was just—I mean your expression—uh, I apologize."

Esme continued to glare at me thoroughly unamused before asking, "How do you plan on dealing with our daughter?"

I blinked at the change in topic before quickly answering, "Like we spoke earlier I plan on spanking her today for leaving the house when I told her not to, and for endangering her life by entering the woods. Since she did not finish the essay I am going to have her write it tomorrow by hand while I supervise."

Esme nodded her head in agreement, but said nothing as she waited for me to continue.

"The reason I asked Bella to go to her room was because I wanted to discuss with you what I should do about her not having finished the essay when I told her to, and for not having her phone on her. My original plan if she broke either one of those rules was to give her a dozen swats. Since she broke both of them she would have earned herself two dozen, but I do not want to add those to today's spanking, and I am not sure whether to spank her tomorrow. She is going to be sore, and she will not heal as rapidly as the others. I do not want to let these matters slide and I do not want to go easy on her, but I also do not want to overdo it," I explained.

My wife's brow furrowed as her gaze turned thoughtful. "I agree that you should not let the matter slide, but I also believe that a tad bit of leniency should be shown. Instead of twenty-four swats for both offenses give her twelve, and give them to her tomorrow morning. That will be enough to reignite the fire, but not really add to it," she suggested, and I found myself in agreement.

"Yes," I remarked, "that sounds like an excellent idea. This way I will address the matter without being too harsh. Thank you Esme," I spoke to her in extreme gratitude. "You have been an immense help to me these past few days. I don't know why I seem so out of sorts when it comes to punishing Bella, but—What? What is it?" I asked in confusion when my love gave me a knowing smile.

"Bella Swan has got you wrapped around her finger, Carlisle," she declared with slight smirk. "She is the new baby of the family and you can't stand the thought of even uttering one harsh word against her. You acted very similar to this when Alice first joined our family. There were several times when I felt you should have taken our pixie in hand, but you let her go with barely a slap on the wrist."

I looked at her in surprise. "I'm not still like that, am I?" I questioned worriedly. I tried very hard not to show any sort of favoritism towards any one child. It would not be fair to them or the others.

"No, not quite," she responded. "You are easier on the girls than the boys, but you treat both Rose and Alice the same now. I suppose it will just take you some time to build up some courage when it comes to your _baby girl_," she mused out loud as she patted my cheek lovingly.

"Anyways, I believe we should call Bella back in here to finish our discussion. If you don't mind, I would like to stay for this," she mentioned somewhat hesitantly, and I nodded my head.

"Of course darling, but I assume you will want to leave for the actual spanking part?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will stay in the house for the spanking," she said in determination, and I raised both eyebrows in shock. My wife _never_ stuck around when I spanked the children. I knew she could not stand their cries, so I could not believe that she would stay for Bella's.

"You are of course welcome to," I remarked, "but if you do not mind me asking, why will you stay?"

"I want to make sure you can get through this, and I want to be here to help comfort Bella once it is over," she informed me. "Do not feel guilty Carlisle Cullen," she added sternly when my expression fell, "For I am staying mostly for Bella's sake. I know you plan on giving her a hard spanking, and seeing how badly she reacts to mere scoldings I can only imagine how upset she will be after this punishment. I want to be here so she knows that she is forgiven and loved by the _both_ of us."

I gave my wife a loving smile before placing a tender kiss on her lips. "You are such a loving and devoted mother, my dear," I whispered fondly.

Esme pulled me in for another kiss before standing up. "I will go and get Bella," she stated breathlessly before disappearing from the room. I let out a slight moan at her abrupt departure before shaking my head. Later Carlisle, later!

Refocusing my thoughts on my disobedient child, I mentally prepared myself for the task ahead of me. Esme and I would discuss Bella's behavior with her, and then I would spank her. God, please grant me and my baby girl strength so that we may endure this. Please help her accept and understand that I love her and that I have only her best interests in heart. I took in one last deep and calming breath before staring at my doorway as my daughter and wife entered.

Bella walked in with a bowed head, occasionally looking at me through the fringes her hair. I offered her a kind smile, which she shyly returned as she once more sat down across from me. Esme quickly retook her seat, placed a kiss on my cheek and then focused her attention on Bella.

**Bella's POV:**

I sat, anxiously waiting for one of them to begin speaking. I really wanted to get this over with. I did _not_ enjoy being in trouble. I swore to myself that after today I would be on my best behavior for, well for all eternity. I could manage that, right? I mean I'd gone 18 years without ever getting into any serious trouble, so what was an eternity?

I finally decided to look Carlisle in the eye as I couldn't stand the silence any longer. I knew that he was going to want to discuss _everything_ I'd done wrong, so I figured I'd save him the trouble.

"Can I speak?" I decided to ask. No need to land myself in more trouble by speaking when I wasn't supposed to be.

Carlisle raised his eyes in surprise before nodding his head. "Of course Bella, you do not have to ask."

I nodded my head before taking in a breath to boost my courage. "Look, I know why you're so angry with me, Dad. Looking back I realize that I really, _really_ messed up today. To start off with, I left the house when you specifically told me not to. I went into the woods alone, which was reckless because there was no one to protect me from Victoria or a wild animal or even my own rotten luck. If that wasn't bad enough, I ended up getting lost and I couldn't call for help because I didn't have my cell phone on me, which was breaking another one of your rules. To top it all off, I didn't finish the essay you assigned me and I more than likely got your laptop destroyed." I grimaced at my own words as saying it all at once made it sound really bad. "Did I leave anything out?" I then asked, hoping beyond hope that I hadn't.

My vampire parents stared at me with slight surprise before giving me brief smiles. "No Bella," Dad replied, "you pretty much nailed it all on the head."

Letting out a breath I then began to speak once more. "I can see that from your view point it probably looks as though I didn't listen to a word you said yesterday," I stated and Dad nodded his head in agreement. "That's not the truth though," I tried to assure him. "I really did listen to what you told me, I just, well I was just completely careless and thoughtless today. I never, I swear, I _never_ did anything with the intention of being disobedient or defiant. I really did forget that you'd told me not to leave the house. I really didn't think about how the woods were dangerous to me. I completely forgot that I hadn't taken my cell phone out of my pocket yesterday. I meant to have the essay finished, but getting lost prevented me from doing so, and I am so, so sorry about your laptop. When I fell into that hole my priority became getting out and getting home. I'd offer to buy you a new one, but I know you won't accept it. I probably wouldn't be able to afford the kind of laptop you want and I know you'd never accept my money."

I paused to take a breath before saying, "I'm not trying to make excuses, or maybe I am, I don't know… I just want you to understand that I'm really sorry and that I never meant to disobey you, and uh, well that's all." I shrugged my shoulders at my lame little ending as I forced myself to stare into Carlisle's dark eyes. I finally allowed myself to relax when he gave me a kind smile.

"Well, let me start off by saying that I am proud that you acknowledge and are aware of what you did wrong, and that you realize how it looks from my standpoint. I understand what you have told me, and I do realize that although several rules were broken, you were not being deliberately disobedient," he told me, and I let out a small sigh of relief. Good, I'd been worried he might not believe me and that he might be too upset with me to really listen to what I had to say.

"In regards to my laptop, I accept your apology, and you are correct," he said with a slight twinkle in his eye, "I will not take your money. I have more than enough to buy myself another. Your punishment for your carelessness will be to write your essay by hand now."

I groaned out loud as I lowered my head. By hand? That would take forever. Looking back up into his eyes I said nothing though. I had destroyed his property, so his punishment was pretty light in the grand scheme of things. I nodded my head in understanding then before looking at Mom who gave me a proud smile. My heart warmed at the look and I suddenly felt a bit better.

"When it comes to you not having finished the essay," Dad then began sternly, "I accept no excuse. I left you with clear instructions to have it done by the time I came home and you failed to do so. You left the house against my wishes and you are at fault for not having it done. So, tomorrow morning we will try again, however, this time you will be under my supervision. I have paperwork to do for the hospital, so while I work on that, you will sit across from me writing your essay." I shrunk slightly at his tone and words, but once more could find no fault in what he said. He was right. If I hadn't left home I would've had the essay done and none of this would've happened.

Dad remained silent for a few moments to allow me to absorb what he said before asking, "Did I hear right earlier when you told me you thought the essay was a waste of your time?"

I cringed at the question, _really_ not wanting to answer, but knowing that wasn't an option. "Uh, I, um, well, yeah, you heard right," I whispered, and his eyes narrowed unhappily.

"Explain," he demanded, and I groaned internally before dutifully answering. "I thought it was a waste of time because I understood what I had done wrong, and I was never going to do it again. I knew before I did it and even more so afterwards that drinking is wrong; so I felt I didn't need an essay to tell me that. There was also the fact that it was a onetime occurrence, and that I had no intentions of ever drinking again," I explained, trying to keep any exasperation out of my tone as I kind of still felt this way.

Dad sighed as he nodded his head. "You've missed the point, Bella," he said tiredly, and I looked at him in confusion. "Yes, the essay deals with drinking, but it deals more with how _dangerous_ and _reckless_ it was. I know you Bella, and I know that you had no intentions of going out and getting drunk again," he informed me seriously, and my eyes widened at his words.

"Oh," I responded in a small tone before looking at my mother. "It's like you told me earlier. It wasn't so much the act of drinking, but the fact that I endangered my life that upset the both of you so much."

"_Exactly_," Mom said with a smile. "This essay was supposed to help you realize how much danger you put yourself in, and encourage you to _think_ before you acted, Bella."

I sighed as I nodded my head.

"Esme is absolutely correct," Dad said before giving me an inquiring look. "Do you still see the essay as a waste of time?"

"No Dad, I don't," I told him honestly. "Now that I understand, well, I wish I would've taken it more seriously because then I wouldn't have left."

"I apologize if I didn't explain this well enough to you, but I thought I had made myself clear, especially when you had promised me yesterday to _never_ behave recklessly again," he remarked strictly, and my shoulders sagged at his tone. He was right once more. I had promised him that, and just look what I did less than 24 hours later.

"You did not specifically say so, but you have hinted at the fact that you left this house because you were upset with me," Dad then stated as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Is this true?"

"Ah, well, yeah," I admitted repentantly.

"Hmmm," he mused as he gave a slow nod of his head. "Now we come to your little jaunt into the woods. I am glad to know that you now understand why we are both so upset with you. You needlessly endangered yourself once more because you were angry with someone," he stated, and I sucked in a quick breath as I hadn't looked at it in that way before.

Oh no, I thought morosely, this is _exactly_ what I did on Friday with the drinking. My butt was toast.

"Yes," Carlisle remarked as he no doubt realized what I was thinking, "I see you understand where I am going with this. Your actions today were nearly identical to those on Friday, and I deeply regret not having properly punished you for that yesterday. I did not do a sufficient job in convincing you to think before you acted, and because of that you placed yourself in danger once more," he informed with a good amount of self disgust.

He blames himself? I thought in wonder. I don't believe it, but his face said it all. He felt guilty, and I noticed as Mom gave his hand a comforting squeeze while gazing at him in a somewhat chastising manner. Wow.

"It is only by the grace of God that nothing serious happened to you," he continued, his voice lighter. "I know it may seem unfair or ridiculous to ban you from entering the woods without vampire or werewolf accompaniment, Bella, but it is for your own safety. Victoria is constantly running through these forests in search of _you_, and today when Esme told me where you had wandered off into, I was terrified," he recounted, his eyes revealing his fear.

"So was I, sweetheart," Mom added, and her eyes too shone brightly with fear. I immediately got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry you guys," I told them contritely. "I never meant to worry you."

"We know that, baby," Mom responded as she sat me in her lap, "and this is one of the points we are trying to get across to you. You have got to start _thinking_ before you act. When you become angry you seem to lose all common sense. We _know_ you are an intelligent, responsible young lady, but when you allow your temper to get the best of you, you become a reckless, immature child."

Her words were a blow to me, and I wanted to argue, but I sensed the truth in them. I knew she wasn't trying to hurt me with what she said. She and Dad were only trying to help me.

"Bella," my dad spoke softly as he gently caressed my cheek. "What did I tell you would happen if you ever behaved recklessly again?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes as my heart began to pick up in speed. I took in a shaky breath before looking at him with mournful eyes. "You-you said that you would sp-spank me," I regretfully recalled.

"Yes," he responded with a short nod, "and that is exactly what I intend to do."

Tears started to fall down my face at the thought and though I did my best to stop them, it was no use. I was sorry for what I had done. I was sorry for having worried them and for having let them down once more.

Mom pulled my head down to her chest and smoothed my hair as she gently rocked me from side to side. "Shhh, honey," she murmured, "It was be alright. You will be just fine, you'll see."

I soaked in her comfort and allowed it to embolden me. I was such a chicken. There was no need for me to be crying so much _before_ the spanking even occurred. I hastily tried to wipe at my tears before my dad grasped my hands in his. Lowering them down, he gave me a loving look as he cupped my face with his hands and wiped my tears with his thumbs. He said nothing, but his eyes and gesture were enough to help calm me.

I was about to mumble an apology, but before I could Mom said, "There is no need to apologize." I stared at her in surprise that she had anticipated what I was going to say, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek before smiling. "You ready to continue?" she questioned quietly, and I nodded my head in assent before focusing on Carlisle.

"Your spanking will take place immediately after this discussion and it will cover your recklessness and your decision to leave this house when I told you not to," Dad declared.

"But I told you I forgot," I whined, inwardly cringing at how childish I sounded.

"Then let this be a lesson to remember my rules," he stated, his face turning stern. "I do not set them just because I enjoy ordering you around. There is something you must know about this family, Isabella. My rules are to be obeyed and my orders are to be followed, no questions asked. If you break my rules or disobey my orders, punishment will always follow, I can promise you that. And while we are on the subject, let me also inform you that Esme is my equal so her rules and orders are to be followed just as diligently."

I absorbed his words mutely before staring at Esme who was nodding along with her husband.

"Your father is correct," Mom agreed when she saw me looking at her. "Carlisle and I are the parents and you the child. We set the rules and you are to follow them. That is not to say we are dictators or that we will be controlling your every move," she added quickly upon noting my unhappy frown. "We know you are adults and we do our best to give you your freedoms and to treat you as such, but there are some rules, which your father has already covered with you, that must be followed. And, as you know, if you choose to act like a child we will treat you like one."

I nodded my head in understanding, having already assumed what they had told me.

"And just so you are aware," Dad spoke, "Esme has as much right to punish you as I do." I stared, wondering if he meant what I thought he meant. Giving a side glance at Mom, I saw her give me a slightly amused look as she nodded her head.

"Yes, that means I will spank you if I so choose," she confirmed, and I widened my eyes at the thought.

"And if she ever does," Dad added somewhat menacingly as he gave me a hard stare, "I too will spank you as well, so you had _best_ behave around your mother, you got me kiddo?"

"Yes sir, I understand," I assured him earnestly and he eyed me up and down before giving a slight smirk as he nodded.

Mom huffed and gave her husband a mild glare before turning my face towards her. "I _rarely_ ever spank so please do not be concerned," she then said with a reassuring smile as she patted my cheek. "While I am more likely to give you a few warning swats, I much prefer to ground you."

"That's good to know," I said in relief, before covering my mouth. I hadn't meant for that to slip out.

"Why is that, little miss?" Dad asked teasingly as he arched his eyebrows at me. "You can't _already_ be planning to get in trouble. At the rate you are going, you are well on your way to replacing Emmett as the most troublesome."

"No, of course not!" I hastened to explain, "I just, well, I just don't like being sp-punished like that." My face went red as Dad grinned.

"I understand, Bella," Mom remarked with a reassuring grin. "Just ignore your father. He can be a bit immature at times." This time it was me grinning as Dad sported an offended look.

"I noticed that yesterday," I whispered to her, well aware that Dad could hear me.

"You did, did you?" Mom asked with narrowed eyes. "What did he do?"

I glanced at Dad who rapidly shook his head at me and I gave him a cheshire grin.

"Weeellll," I stated with a long, suffering sigh, "I just don't know where to start."

"He was that bad?" Mom asked in mock horror as Dad gasped out, "Bella! I thought you were supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry Dad," I apologized with a wide grin before looking at Mom and giving a solemn nod. "He was absolutely horrid. He sat on your pristine countertops until I told him to get off, he wouldn't let me wash my own dishes, he ran me all over the place and threw me on the couch like a rag doll, he _forced_ me to watch a movie of his choosing, and he called me names," I complained with crossed arms and pouting face.

"He did _all_ that?" Mom pressed before glaring at Dad who had been sticking his tongue out at me.

"Carlisle Cullen! Did you just stick your tongue out at Bella?" she demanded in outrage.

Dad stared at her with wide eyes before he rapidly shook his head back and forth. "No," he replied slowly but at her raised eyebrow he lowered his eyes and said, "I mean yes."

I shook with silent laughter as I watched the interaction. Dad looked like a little boy who'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. How I wished I had a camera to get a picture of this!

"Well, you had better apologize this instant, young man, do you hear me?" Esme ordered sternly as she wagged her finger at him. He immediately nodded his head in agreement before turning sorrowful eyes towards me. "I apologize for sticking my tongue out at you, Bella. Do you forgive me?" He then gave me those wide, adorable, puppy-dog eyes and I couldn't help but melt.

"Awwww," I cooed, "look at him Mom, he looks so adorable. I forgive you," I then said and he gifted me with a beaming smile before looking expectantly at Esme.

"You still haven't apologized for everything you did yesterday," she informed him sternly, and his face immediately fell. He looked like a kicked puppy and I once more couldn't help but coo.

"Aww, he doesn't have to," I told Mom, "I forgive him." Dad quickly flashed me a beaming smile once more before morphing his expression into a deeply apologetic one as he stared at Mom.

Mom narrowed her eyes as she looked at him before shaking her head and breaking into a smile. "You are insufferable," she stated lovingly before looking at me and saying, "You give in far too easily, my dear. I am going to have to teach you how to ignore those looks of his until he gives you what you want."

"Esme, but she thinks I look adorable," Carlisle protested as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I laughed loudly as he held me close, absolutely loving this moment.

Mom rolled her eyes to the heavens as if asking for strength before just smiling in amusement.

"Haha, I win," Carlisle cheered before looking at me and proudly stating, "Welcome to the dark side."

I couldn't hold it in any longer at that point. I burst out into hysterical laughter and would have probably fallen to the floor if his arms hadn't been securely wrapped around me.

"Was it something I said?" I dimly heard him ask Esme, and that just sent me into more laughter, this time joined by Esme as well.

It took several minutes before I was able to bring myself under control. It felt really good to let off some steam and just laugh after the stressful day I had. Thinking about what was rapidly approaching though, I quickly sobered. Yeah, spankings are such a mood killer.

We sat in silence now, each probably waiting for the other to start speaking. It was Mom who finally decided to get things moving. Easy for her I guess as she wasn't on the giving or receiving end of this punishment.

Catching my eye she gave me a sympathetic but encouraging look before sighing and saying, "Well, I believe it is time I leave you two alone." I froze at her words and felt as Dad's arms tightened around me before he completely let me go. I reluctantly stood up and Mom pulled me close.

"It will be alright," she whispered into my ear as I had started to shake from nerves.

"Yeah," I responded shakily as I tightly held onto her. She held me for a few more seconds before placing a kiss on my cheek and letting go. Looking over at her husband, they had a conversation too quiet for me to hear before she gave him a smile and walked out.

**A/N: **So, don't know where this last bit of humor came from, but I totally enjoyed the thought of Carlisle sticking his tongue out at Bella like a kid and then being scolded for it by Esme! Please let me know your thoughts by REVIEWING!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me.

**Warning:** _**This chapter**_ contains _**disciplinary spanking**_ so if this bothers you, then _**don't read and don't flame!**_

**A/N: **Your guys' reviews are AMAZING and HILARIOUS! I SO LOVE hearing all your comment and opinions on all that has happened. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

This was definitely my fav chapter, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

**Chapter 13: Parental Duties and Affections**

**Bella's POV: **

I watched my mother walk out and close the door before turning and facing my father. He was sitting in his chair, leaning forward with his head in his hands. His eyes were closed and he took slow, steady breaths. I wasn't really sure whether he was trying to calm himself down or readying himself for what was about to happen.

I felt guilt just watching him as it was my actions that had caused this. We could've been having a good time hanging out, joking and laughing as we had just been doing if I hadn't been so idiotic. Instead, I had once more put Dad in a position he detested being in.

Butterflies fluttered through my stomach as I thought of my impending punishment, but I no longer felt the paralyzing fear like yesterday. I was nervous, that's for sure, but I knew that once it was over and done with I would feel a whole lot better.

Dad finally let out a loud sigh before lifting his head, opening his eyes and turning towards me. Stern and unamused Dad was once more showing, and I lowered my eyes as I sat myself once more on the couch.

"You really disappointed me today, Bella," he began quietly, and I glanced up at him in clear shame. "As you are aware, I cannot help but feel as though you did not listen to a word I said yesterday as you repeated nearly the same key mistake. You let your temper get the best of you and you were careless with your safety." He gazed at me with stern eyes, and I forced myself to maintain eye contact. I wanted to apologize, but I had a feeling he'd heard enough apologies from me already.

"I obviously failed in making a suitable impression on you, but I _promise_ you I will not make that same mistake again," he declared, his soft voice taking on a harder edge. "I am going to spank you for the second time in as many days, and I am warning you now that yesterday's spanking will seem like love pats compared to what it awaiting you."

My eyes widened at his words, and my palms began to sweat as my anxiety increased. _Worse_ than yesterdays? I thought yesterday's punishment had been bad enough!

"Why?" I finally managed to choke out. "How is what I did today worse than what I did on Friday?"

"You put yourself in more danger today than you did on Friday. However, while that is a factor, the biggest reason today's punishment will be worse is because this is a repeat of a lesson I felt you had learned yesterday," he explained. "I was obviously wrong so I am hoping that a sore bottom will prove to be a better teacher." I frowned at his words, becoming even more nervous if possible.

"Besides," he then stated, "I gave you less than you deserved yesterday. It was your first spanking and I wanted to make sure I did not overdo it. I am more aware of what you can handle, so I feel more comfortable applying a little more force," he told me in a casual tone.

"You sure you don't need to go easy on me again today?" I decided to ask in a hopeful tone. "What if you're wrong?"

He gave me a knowing look as he answered, "I am not wrong, but if you are so worried we can always practice today and do the actual punishment spanking tomorrow morning."

I balked at the mere idea and rapidly shook my head negatively. "No, uh, I trust that you know what you're doing, Dad," I said hastily, and he smirked briefly.

"Very well Bella," he announced shortly as he stood up, "I see no reason in dragging this out. You know what you did wrong, so let us be done with this unpleasantness. Stand up," he ordered.

A cold chill passed through me at his order and I found myself frozen to my seat. Alright, so maybe I was a tad bit more nervous that I had originally thought. It's Dad's fault. I mean, why in the world he thought it a good idea to tell me I was getting a worse spanking than yesterday was beyond me. I was better off not knowing.

"_Stand up Isabella_," my father ordered once more, his voice becoming much firmer, and I reluctantly got up before moving aside to allow him to sit down. My heart was pounding and I was shaking from nerves and fear. Tears were already prickling at my eyes and we hadn't even begun.

Once Dad settled himself he gave me a scrutinizing look before saying, "Sweats down and over my lap." I groaned before quickly doing as he said. The quicker this started the quicker this would end. I had given Dad enough trouble today, so there was no use in putting up a fuss for this punishment when I knew I had thoroughly earned it.

Dad adjusted me to his liking, pulling me forward a little and wrapping a secure arm around my waist. He then pulled my panties down and I immediately latched on to a throw pillow and buried my head in it. I could feel my face heating up as I let out another groan. This was so mortifying.

"Why are you receiving this spanking, Bella?" Dad suddenly asked and I lifted my head off the pillow long enough to answer, "For disobeying your order to not leave the house and for endangering my life by going into the woods."

"Correct," Dad responded as he soothingly rubbed my back. "Are you ready to begin?" he then asked and I just groaned in response. Apparently he took that as an affirmative because he tightened his hold before bringing his ice cold hand down on my upturned bottom.

_Smack!_ I let out a gasp at the pain before clenching my teeth tightly and burrowing my head into the pillow. I was determined to take this spanking with a little more dignity than the last one.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Ouch! Did it hurt this much yesterday?

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

I whimpered as tears began to fall down my face.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ouch!" I finally yelped as he alternated smacks between one side and the other. The tears cascaded down my cheeks as I desperately fought the urge to fidget or reach a hand back.

_Smack! Smack!_ "Ow, I'm sorry!" _Smack! _"Ah!" _Smack!_

He kept his swats slow and steady which unfortunately allowed my mind to register the increasing sting before the next swat landed.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Owwww Dad, please! I'm sorry!" I yelled out, now past the point of caring about my dignity.

_Smack! Smack!_ "Ouch!" _Smack! Smack!_

I was openly crying now, still trying to keep from fidgeting or trying to protect my burning backside, but finding it increasingly difficult. This man sure knew how to spank.

"I do not appreciate my rules being broken or _forgotten_ so easily, Isabella Swan," Dad began to lecture in a stern tone, and I screamed out a repentant, "I'm sorry!"

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"I am not trying to control your life, but I am trying to keep you safe," he continued. "You have chosen to be a member of my family and I accept and love you more than you know, but there are a few things you are going to need to learn lest you plan on landing yourself in this position quite frequently." I began to cry even harder when he said he loved me as I was feeling quite undeserving at this point.

"Are you listening to me, Isabella?" he then asked, pausing the spanking, which allowed me time to catch my breath so I could choke out a, "Y-yes Dad!"

"I do not set many rules, but the ones I do are to be obeyed without question," he informed me. "This will be even more important once you become a vampire, but I would appreciate it if you would learn this lesson now. I know you are used to doing as you please, and that Charlie and Renee have never really given you many rules, but as I am sure you have realized, that is _not_ the way things work here." His voice was strict as he spoke, although his hands were comforting as one rubbed my back while the other rested on my bottom acting like a much appreciated ice pack.

"Esme and I are your parents and from here on out I will expect you to treat us with respect and to follow our rules. If you find yourself in trouble it will be us who you answer to, and I warn you now not to try and keep things from us because we _always_ find out," he warned.

I nodded my head in understanding, still too upset to really speak. I hoped this meant the spanking was over, but that hope was quickly dashed when I felt another burning swat land on my backside.

_Smack! Smack! _"Ahhhh, Daddy please, I'm sorry!" I sobbed, but he continued to bring his hand down.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Owwww!" I screamed.

"This is not a lesson I want to repeat again, Isabella Marie Swan, so you had best take it to heart. You do not disobey my orders and you do not endanger your life so needlessly. Learn to _think_ before you act because I would really _hate_ if anything were to happen to you because of carelessness. You are loved by every member of this family and the thought of losing you is unbearable," he spoke, his voice hoarse from the emotion he was holding back.

"I-I-I'm s-so sor-sorry!" I stammered in shame, hating myself for the pain I had caused. "I-I won't be-be re-reckless ever a-again!"

"I hope so, baby," he replied before pausing my spanking for the second time. I used this break to catch my breath again as I had been gasping from the effort of trying to speak through my sobs. I once more found myself hoping for this to be the end, but like before my hopes were dashed.

"Give me your hands, Bella," he ordered softly, and I blinked in confusion. Why did he want my hands?

"_Now_ Isabella," he repeated more firmly and I hastened to comply. He wrapped his left hand around both my wrists in a gentle, yet firm hold. Uh oh, I couldn't help but think. He's keeping me from reaching back.

I heard as he took in a deep breath. "This next part is going to be extremely painful, but it will be over quickly," he informed me, his voice determined yet tinged with sadness. "Brace yourself," were the last words I heard before the fire was lit once more.

His hand began to come down hard and quick, much quicker than before. I tensed at the increasing pain before beginning to wriggle and yell. My bottom was on fire. The way he was spanking allowed no time for my body to adjust to the increasing pain so all I could do was holler and sob pitifully.

"Ow, oww, owwwww!" I roared, desperately trying escape his grasp. I was sure this spanking could get no worse when he abruptly began to work on my sit spots.

Oh god. "AHHH! Daddy, please stop! I'm sorry!" I begged. He said nothing and it was shortly afterwards that I just went limp. My energy was spent and I no longer fought or begged. I could only sob.

**Carlisle's POV:**

She has given in, I thought in relief, and I immediately stopped the spanking. My heart broke at the mournful wails my baby girl gave, especially since I could hear my wife's sobs as well. Oh Esme, I thought sadly, this is why I wished you had not stayed.

Reluctantly pushing thoughts of my sobbing wife out of my head, I turned my attention fully on my little one. I rubbed her back in comfort with my left hand while placing my right hand gently on her tender bottom. I could feel the increased heat coming off and I knew my cool hand had would help soothe some of the pain. I had worn out my poor daughter's behind real good and I knew she would feel this for at least a couple days.

This spanking had been extremely difficult for me to give, but I had managed to see it through to the end. I had gotten the idea to add the small breaks to give her some time to recover before continuing once more so I could insure she could endure the punishment I had planned for her. I also spanked slower in the beginning to allow her time to adjust to the pain as I increased the intensity. I believe I overwhelmed her with the first spanking I gave her both physically and emotionally so that was why she was not able to handle the entire punishment. This time though, she had managed to endure everything I had planned on giving her before giving in.

My heart clenched tightly when I noticed Bella's sobs were not decreasing in the slightest. Lifting her up, I slowly and gently pulled up her panties and sweat pants before setting her on my lap. She began to cry even louder as she immediately latched onto me, one arm wrapped around my neck while the other held on tightly to my shirt.

"Shhh baby girl, shhh," I spoke soothingly. "It's over and you are completely forgiven."

"I-I-I'm s-sor-sorry!" she somehow managed to choke out in between her sobs, and I immediately responded, "I know Bella, and I have forgiven you. It's alright now, there is no need to be sorry anymore."

Her sobs did not lessen though. "I love you _so much_, my baby," I whispered lovingly into her ear, "And I _promise_ you that I and your mother are no longer upset with you." She continued to wail loudly into my shirt as she shook her head at my words. I wondered what that was about, but she was too distraught to verbalize.

I was seriously beginning to worry. _Never_ had any of my children remained so inconsolable after a punishment, and I wondered if I had overdone it. Did I hurt her?

I rubbed the back of Bella's head as I whispered loving and comforting words over and over to her, but it did no good. She kept crying and shaking her head at me.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked desperately, near tears now as I was close to panicking. "Did I hurt you terribly?" She just shook her head, but I had no idea if she was truly hearing what I was saying or just shaking her head every time she heard my voice.

"Please, _please_ talk to me," I begged, and she forced out a nearly incoherent "sorry". I was too hard on her, I thought, furious with myself. What if I bruised her? I should apologize, I considered wildly before grimacing. I made it a point to _never_ apologize to my children for having spanked them as it would make it seem as though I were in the wrong. No matter how much I hated being the cause of my children's pain I _knew_ that I was doing what was best for them, so no apology was needed.

I am going to apologize, I decided. I must have seriously harmed her, and she is too afraid to say anything to me. "Bella, baby, I am so"—

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, Carlisle Cullen!" I suddenly heard my wife interject sharply, and I snapped my mouth shut. "You have done _nothing_ wrong, do you hear me? Bella deserved every bit of that spanking and you will _not _apologize.

"She will not stop crying," I responded too quickly for Bella to understand. "I do not know what to do, and every time I speak she just shakes her head at me."

I heard as my wife sighed before speaking. "Carlisle, take a deep breath and calm down, your distress will not help our daughter," she ordered firmly and I frowned lightly before doing as I was told. "Good," she said, "now listen to me closely. You told me so yourself that Bella takes our chastisements _much_ harder than her siblings, so why are you so surprised that she is so inconsolable?"

"She did not react this way yesterday," I defended, and my wife sighed before muttering to herself. I wasn't sure what she said, but I was sure it was an insult towards me.

"She did not react like this because you gave her a very mild spanking," Esme countered in forced calm, and I could tell she was both frustrated with me and saddened over Bella's mournful cries. "I also have a feeling she felt guiltier about what landed her this spanking than yesterdays, so that could be a contributing factor."

I pondered her words, and relaxed slightly as I sensed the truth in them. Jeez Cullen, I thought self deprecatingly, you have not been in top form these past few days. You need to pull yourself together and quit having so much self doubt. Bella is not your first child, she is your _sixth_, so you have _plenty_ of practice in dealing with rambunctious teenagers.

I took in another deep and calming breath before shamefully apologizing to my wife. "I am deeply sorry, my dear," I spoke repentantly. "I have not been myself"—

"Oh darling," Esme sighed, "stop castigating yourself and bring Bella over to our bedroom. After today's antics and this punishment I have no doubt she must be exhausted, so perhaps we can both give her enough comfort so that she may fall asleep."

I smiled at the suggestion. "That is a brilliant idea, Esme," I praised lovingly before picking my young daughter up and making my way towards my bedroom. Her cries had begun to quiet somewhat, but as I entered my bedroom and began to lay her on the bed, they picked up in tempo and volume as she gripped onto my shirt with both hands.

"N-No Daddy, p-please do-don't l-leave me!" she sobbed, and my heart broke at both her words on tone. Glancing up at my wife I saw that she was covering her mouth to contain her sobs while tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Of course I am not leaving you, baby," I immediately responded reassuringly as I quickly lay down beside Bella. "I told you before, I will _never_ leave you." Bella began to cry even harder than before as she wrapped both arms around me and buried her head in my chest. I absolutely _hated_ seeing Bella so upset, especially when I was the cause.

I held my daughter close and rested my cheek on her head as she let out all her pent up emotions. Esme was still crying, but she lay down right next to Bella and began to rub the back of her head. Bella jumped in surprise as she whirled her head around to see who was touching her, and when she saw it was her mother she twisted around and until she was lying on her stomach and wrapped one arm around Esme while the other held tightly to my shirt.

"Mom!" she screamed and Esme quickly began to coo and murmur sweet nothings into our baby's ear. Bella tugged at my shirt and I moved closer, so that Esme and I were basically sandwiching her between us. I dimly wondered if Bella was cold, but with the sweatshirt and sweatpants she was wearing I figured they kept her warm. That or she did not care or notice the cold our proximity caused.

I let out a small sigh of relief when Bella's cries finally quieted down. Tears continued to fall silently, a whimper given every now and then, but she seemed to be recovering. I rubbed her back in comfort and eventually the tears stopped all together as her breathing began to even out. I could tell she was falling asleep and I exchanged a relieved grin with my wife.

At this point Bella let go of my shirt and let go of Esme. Shifting herself so that she was now laying on her side she then grabbed hold of my hand and brought it in front of her. Realizing what she wanted I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close so that her back was up against my chest. Bella then wrapped her right arm around Esme and lay her head down on Esme's outstretched arm. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes.

I looked at Esme to see her looking at Bella with adoring eyes. A soft lullaby began to emerge from her and I recognized it as one she had sung to the children on different occasions when they been upset. She had even sung it to me once and I had found it to be very soothing.

I lay my head down right next to my daughter and just inhaled her flowery scent. Thank you God for gifting me with such a precious daughter. I will love, cherish, and protect her for as long as I live.

The night passed too quickly for me and my wife. We said nothing to each other for fear that the slightest noise would disturb our slumbering child, but our exchanged glances told me she enjoyed last night as much as I did. It was lovely to be able to hold my daughter in my arms and watch as she slept. She looked so incredibly young, more like a ten year old than the eighteen year old young woman I knew her to be. I did not mean this in a derogatory sense, but it was just that Bella had a very youthful complexion that really showed when she was unguarded.

It was around 8:30 in the morning when Bella blearily opened her eyes. She had not moved an inch in the entire night and her right arm was still wrapped around Esme while the left was holding onto my hand. I truly loved the fact that I was able to offer Bella comfort, and that she felt comfortable enough with Esme and I to have us this close. It always astounded me how she held no fear towards us, not even instinctually. I had hissed and even growled at my human daughter, but she had reacted to those threatening gestures as though I were merely a human yelling at her.

"Good morning, Bella," Esme greeted quietly as she softly caressed her cheek and I placed a kiss on her head.

"Good morning," Bella responded absently as she took stock of her position. Her eyes flicked from her hands to Esme and then to me, and she immediately let go and blushed.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry," she apologized, "you didn't need to stay with me all night. I'm so sorry, you must think"—she was saying before I rolled my eyes and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Hush Bella," I spoke as Esme gave an exasperated shake of her head. I released my hand off her mouth before saying, "One day I do hope you will cease to feel the need to apologize for such ridiculous reasons."

"We loved that we were able to bring you comfort Bella," Esme added with a kind smile. "Please, _please_ do not feel ashamed about this. As terrible as it was to see you so distraught, last night will be a memory I will cherish for all eternity. It has been a long time since I had the pleasure of holding my baby while they slept," she said lovingly, and I gave her an endearing look.

Bella blushed even more at Esme's words and I could see how touched she was. "Aww Mom, you can spend the night with me whenever you want. I'm sure I could convince Edward to let you and I have a night or two together every week," she said, and my wife's face lit up. I beamed with pride at my daughter for having made her mother's day.

"Thank you Bella, I would truly love that," Esme responded happily.

Bella nodded her head before shifting herself so that she could sit up. "Bella dear, you are not"—I began to warn, but it was too late as her still tender backside made contact with the bed and she let out a gasp of pain. Her face turned red as she immediately turned onto her side to hide her face in Esme's chest.

I watched sadly as she rubbed her bottom to ease the sting. Well, I certainly knew I had not gone easy on her as she still certainly felt it.

"You will have to be more careful, Bella," I advised, "at least for a few days."

Bella let out a groan as she complained, "I've got school tomorrow. How am I going to manage sitting on those hard chairs?"

I grimaced as I had not anticipated this problem. My vampire children were quicker to recover, and if I knew they would be unable to sit still at school I would usually allow them to stay home until they were sufficiently healed. Perhaps I could find some way to convince Charlie to allow Bella to spend tomorrow at home.

"It will be alright dear," Esme soothed comfortingly as she gave me a look. Yes, it seemed my wife was on the same page as I.

"Bella," I felt the need to ask, "How are you, truly?" Bella turned her adorable brown eyes towards me and I expanded. "You were quite distressed after last night's spanking, and I just want to make sure you are doing alright."

"I'm sorry Dad," she responded guiltily and I felt a flicker of confusion before she then said, "I handled that really badly and I'm so ashamed of myself. I'm so sorry for being such a letdown. I don't know how you guys can"—

"Enough Bella," I interjected in a gentle yet firm tone. "You have no reason to be sorry or ashamed of yourself. You handled the punishment very well," I informed her.

"But I wouldn't stop crying," she argued with shame, and I shook my head at her.

"You are supposed to cry during and after a spanking, baby, and you are definitely free to cry for as long as you want. You were emotionally spent over everything that had happened yesterday, and then the spanking I gave you was much harder than your previous one. Your tears were just a way of releasing all the pent up emotions and guilt you were feeling," I explained kindly as I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"And you are definitely not a letdown, darling," Esme added as she turned Bella's head towards her. "_Never_ for even a _second_ believe that you are a disappointment to us. We may be disappointed in your actions at times, but _never_ with you. Carlisle and I are both _extremely_ proud to have you as a daughter, I hope you realize that," she declared emotionally.

I could smell Bella's tears as she hastily wiped at her face. "Thank you," she began, glancing first at Esme and then at me. "Thank you for treating me like a daughter and putting up with all my stupidity."

"There is no need for thanks," I responded lovingly, "and you are not _like _a daughter, my dear, you _are_ a daughter."

Bella's grin widened and she let out a few more tears as she gingerly turned and wrapped her arms around me. I held her close just willing the love I felt for her to be somehow revealed in this hug.

"I love you guys," Bella stated when she broke apart, and this time it was my wife with the tears in her eyes as we both responded, "I love you too, Bella." Esme held out her arms in invitation and I helped Bella shift over so that her bottom would not touch anything. The two women embraced and I watched them with a proud smile.

I was amazed at how much things had changed over these past few days. Well, change might not be the best word, perhaps solidified. Yes, that sounded better. Esme and I had already had a good relationship with Bella. She had never been afraid to talk to us and we had previously had several bonding moments. This past weekend though, our relationship became that much more solid. Bella had truly accepted that she was a Cullen, that she was a beloved daughter and sister, and that made me immensely happy. I was ecstatic in how much stronger my bond with Bella was, and I could only hope that as time went on it would continue to strengthen.

Bella settled herself on my wife's lap and just laid her head on Esme's shoulder. She looked as though she were ready to doze off again when she reached out a hand and took my right hand in hers. She lightly ran both hands over mine as she turned it from one side to the other. She gazed down at it with a scrutinizing look and I wondered what she was thinking. At the same time I also began to wonder if our cold, hard bodies ever bothered Bella. I could only imagine that our hugs were not that comforting as it would feel to her as though she were being hugged by marble.

"Bella," I called and she flicked her eyes to me, "Do our cold, hard bodies ever bother you?" Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise, a look mirrored by her mother, although Esme's quickly turned curious while Bella's turned amused.

"No," she answered with a shake of her head. "I'm kind of used to it," she said with a shrug, "and I don't find it uncomfortable or disturbing in any way," she added with a knowing look. "I find your hugs to be extremely comforting." And as she finished speaking she snuggled more closely to Esme who kissed her on the cheek as she gave her a hug. Since Bella had not released my hand I gave her two a gentle squeeze with my own, and she rewarded me with a beautiful smile.

She then turned her attention back to my hand, and curiosity burned at me once more. "What are you looking for?" I questioned, and Bella's cheeks became tinged with pink before she shyly answered. "I, uh, well I was kind of wondering how your hand could be so hard and unrelenting when it's crashing down on my poor behind, and then be soft and gentle when caressing my cheek or holding my hand." She gave me a sheepish look at the end of her explanation as I grinned.

Esme gave me a knowing look, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "You are not the first of our children to ask your father that question," Esme informed Bella. "They have even asked me, but I have been unable to explain that anomaly." I rolled my eyes at her words as Bella laughed. Her laughter was like music to my ears.

Bella flicked her eyes back towards my hand and was just letting go when her attention was caught by something. Quickly grabbing a hold of it once more her hand moved to my wrist. Oh, I see, I thought as Bella gave me a concerned expression. She had seen the bite mark on my wrist.

"What happened? This looks just like mine" she stated as she pulled up her sleeve to show me her scar. A flash of anger spurred through me at the memory of how her scar came to be, but I did not let it show as I gave my daughter a reassuring look.

"It is nothing," I responded, but she gave me an incredulous look as she asked, "Who bit you?"

I pondered over her question and how much I should say. It had been my little angel, Alice who had given me this scar. It had been only a few months ago during our little…_absence _from Forks and I still could not help but feel slight shock as to how it had come about. Alice had been troubled by news of her human life and instead of confiding in anyone she had kept the terrible news to herself. One day at school some unfortunate human had said something that reminded Alice of her human life and she had lashed out at the human, knocking her unconscious with a single blow the face.

Esme and I had arrived at the school completely bewildered by what had happened and Alice had been extremely uncooperative and unrepentant in the principal's office, which caused the principal to expel her. Upon arriving at home Esme and I had confronted Alice, but she had been belligerent and irritable, not explaining anything, so I had sent her to her room to give all of us some time to calm down. She remained quiet for an hour or so before completely losing control of herself and beginning to destroy her room in a seriously uncharacteristic fit of rage.

When I had attempted to bring her under control, she had fought me tooth and nail, but I was stronger so she had been unable to escape. Realizing this, she had given me a mighty jab to the ribs which caused my grip to loosen. As she made a desperate bid for freedom I reached out to grab her and she bit down on my wrist. Ignoring the searing pain I had still managed to grab hold of my rebellious child and prevent her from escaping. It had not taken me long to get her back under control after that and when she had finally calmed down I had given the girl a serious whipping, my belt included. I was unsure as to which one of us was more upset afterwards, her or me as we had both been sobbing. It was the worst spanking I had ever given her.

"It was Alice," I finally answered, "and I will not go into detail." Bella's eyes widened dramatically and her mouth fell open.

"Alice?" she gasped in shock. "Little Alice?" I could understand her disbelief. I too had been in disbelief when it had occurred.

"Yes, and I would prefer if you would not ask her about it," I added in slight warning. Alice was still extremely bothered by what she had done and had yet to fully forgive herself. Bella nodded her head, her eyes still wide, but I could see she was extremely curious. I could only imagine how this must look to her. While not a regular occurrence, I was used to my children occasionally being foolish enough to attack me. It was vampire nature, but to Bella it must seem incredibly strange. Human teenagers did not attack their parents when angry.

"Please do not worry about this, Bella," I said reassuringly. "Vampire nature sometimes causes violent reactions. It is a part of who we are, and while I will _not_ tolerate any of them attacking me or your mother, I am not shocked by it. I do expect your siblings and Edward to have better control of themselves, but tempers do get lost on occasion."

Bella nodded once more, her eyes no longer wide, but still holding a hint of shock. She did not truly understand, but she would one day.

"Have any of the others hurt you like this?" she asked in a small voice, and I knew she specifically wanted to know about Edward. I pursed my lips in thought, not really sure I wanted to answer this question. My daughter already looked disturbed as it was.

"Alright, no more," Esme suddenly stated authoritatively, "I do believe Bella has heard enough." I nodded my head in agreement as Esme helped our still shell-shocked daughter out of the bed. "Go and get dressed and when you come down I will have breakfast ready for you," she stated, and Bella mutely nodded her head before walking out. Her gait was stiff, and I heard her suck in a breath as walking no doubt aggravated her 'wound'.

I followed my daughter's movements with my ears, surprised when she actually made it to Edward's room without once stumbling.

"Carlisle," my love called, grabbing my attention. "Do you still intend on punishing Bella for the phone and essay issue?" she asked, and I frowned deeply. Bella was obviously very sore and I was tempted to just let these incidents slide, but…no, I _would_ go through with it. Hopefully by coming down hard on Bella for her disobedience Bella would learn how serious I was about her following my orders.

Giving my wife a serious look I informed her of my decision. "I still intend on doling out those dozen swats to her. If this experience is unpleasant enough for Bella, perhaps I can insure that she behaves, at least for a little while," I said with a slight grin. Esme's face fell slightly at my words and I pulled her close to me.

"Do not tell me you are about to plead for leniency for our baby, are you?" I asked in amusement. "Was it not just yesterday where you were _scolding_ me for being too easy?"

"I know Carlisle," she argued, "but you have seen how sore she is. I am sure yesterday's spanking was sufficient."

"Esme, darling," I sighed before placing a light kiss on her lips, "it is only a dozen swats and I will make it quick. It will reignite the fire for a bit but not add any more discomfort."

Esme bit her lip as she stared into my eyes before giving a slow nod. I nuzzled my face against hers and she tenderly ran a hand through my hair.

"You really need to hunt Carlisle," she whispered as she placed a soft hand on my cheek. I covered her hand with mine as I responded, "I know my love, but I will be just fine until the others get home this evening."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Esme questioned sternly. "Your temper is always shortened when you're thirsty," she remarked delicately, and an old spasm of guilt flashed through me. I had once allowed my thirst to go for too long and in a fit of temper I had taken a punishment too far with one of my children. Esme had been far from pleased and I had _felt_ her displeasure for an entire week. I cringed internally from the mere memory of the incident. The lesson had been well learned though. I had _never_ allowed myself to go so long without feeding and I had _definitely_ learned to _never_ deal with my children if I even had a mere _inkling_ that I could lose my temper.

"Esme, I assure you I am perfectly fine. The short hunt from yesterday is enough to tide me until tonight," I assured her confidently, and she gave me a scrutinizing look. I had to work hard at preventing myself from fidgeting like an errant schoolboy under her gaze. After a few moments she relaxed her gaze though and gave a conceding nod.

"Alright, as long as you are sure," she stated, and I nodded before bringing her in for a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, as much as I would love to continue this," Esme mentioned breathlessly, "we have a human to feed."

A low growl rumbled in my chest as I gripped onto my wife tightly. "She can feed herself," I mentioned huskily, capturing her lovely lips with my own. I nibbled lightly on her bottom lip and she moaned before placing her hands flat against my chest. Pushing me away she then stated, "Bella will wonder where we are and come looking for us."

"Uh huh," I mumbled, not truly listening as I began to place light kisses along her jaw line. She appeared to be giving in so I began to unbutton her blouse as she gripped a fistful of my hair.

"Bella is in the house," she gasped, and I responded, "She is human; she will not hear a thing." She gave up fighting at that point and literally ripped off my shirt before running her hands all along my back. I gave a growl of pleasure before ripping off her blouse and bra.

"You are so beautiful," I declared as I stared at her exquisite body. She gave me a saucy grin.

**Bella's POV:**

I made it to my room without stumbling once, and I felt rather proud of myself. Since I'd showered in the evening I decided just to do a quick rinse before once more donning sweats, a t-shirt, and thin sweatshirt. My backside was really tender and I knew jeans would be painful to wear. I was already walking a bit stiffly as the sweatpants alone caused me discomfort.

Boy was that spanking horrible; much worse than Saturday's, that was for sure. Tomorrow was going to be hell sitting in those hard wooden seats. I had no idea how I was going to keep from fidgeting and what excuse I would give if questioned.

After making sure I had my cell phone on me I made my way carefully down both flights of stairs, surprised when I saw no one in the kitchen. I didn't see any food either which I found odd as Esme had told me she was making me breakfast. I frowned at that thought. Wow, I sounded like a spoiled child. I was definitely capable of making my own breakfast.

Looking through the fridge I grabbed a couple eggs and some bacon. I set them on the counter and set about in search of a pan. Ugh, now where did Esme keep the pans? Oh yes, in the cabinets too high for me to reach. Wonderful.

I heaved a sigh before pushing myself up onto the counter top. Sitting on my knees I reached up to the top cabinet and picked out a pan. Unfortunately for me, as I pulled out the pan I wanted to use the rest of the pans in the cabinet fell out as well and as I went to grab at them I fell off the countertop.

I cried out in pain as I had landed on my aching backside. I then quickly covered my head as the pans came crashing down on and around me.

"Shit!" I yelled before giving a startled yelp when Carlisle burst into the kitchen with a worried look.

"Bella," he shouted as he blurred over next to me, "are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine Dad," I mumbled sheepishly as I avoided his gaze, "I kind of just fell off the counter when I was reaching for a pan."

"Bella," he chided mildly, "you have got to be more careful. You should have used the stool that is in the pantry or asked Esme or I to help you. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm sorry," I responded quietly before I shook my head and said, "No, I'm not hurt, just a little bruised probably."

Dad looked me over with a clinical eye before taking both my hands and helping me stand. "Yup, definitely bruised," I told him with a grimace as I rubbed the side of my thigh. Glancing at Dad my eyes widened and I blushed furiously when I noticed his…state of undress. He was bare-chested and a part of me couldn't help but notice how _hot_ he was. He had larger, more defined muscles than Edward, but not overdone like Emmett. I probably could've dealt with him just being shirtless, but a glance down revealed he had no pants on, just boxers. Yes, my _Dad _was standing before me wearing nothing but his boxers…_Oh. My. God. _

Dad seemed to realize his lack of attire for as he stared back at me I knew if it were possible he would have been blushing as furiously as I was. Mom appeared at that moment dressed in a bathrobe, thank God, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what I'd just interrupted. Wait, _did_ I interrupt them or were they already, um…Oh man, stop thinking, stop thinking, _stop thinking_!

She stared between the two of us, and I swear she was fighting back an amused smile. Her eyes were sure twinkling like mad.

"Missing a few articles of clothing, Carlisle?" she asked with a smirk, and I desperately wished that the ground would swallow me whole. This was _not_ happening. Somebody please shoot me now. Where was the Clorox? I needed to bleach my memory _this instant_ before I was permanently scarred for life.

Dad crossed his arms across his chest and shifted from one foot to another self consciously. He threw Mom a mild glare before giving me a sheepish smile. "Uh, I, um," he stammered and I could not help but stare at him in surprise as I had never heard him sound at such a loss for words.

Mom flashed over next to him at this point and turned him so that he was facing the entryway. "Go get dressed, handsome," she ordered with a playful swat to his bottom.

"Esme!" he shouted in outrage while at the same time I screeched, "Mom!" in an absolutely scandalized tone. My dear mother burst into laughter at this point and my father fled as I just about died from mortification. I was certain my face would be a permanent red from this moment on.

When Mom finally stopped laughing she gave me an apologetic look as she walked over towards me.

"Are you alright?" she asked in sudden concern as she took in the mess on the floor, and I just nodded my head, still unable to truly comprehend what had just happened.

"I am so sorry, Bella," she apologized sincerely, "I should have placed the pans at a distance you could reach."

"It's fine Mom," I stated before mechanically attempting to pick up the mess.

I've got it," Mom said as she quickly gathered all the fallen pots and pans and placed them on the counters. "I'm sorry darling," she apologized once more, "I meant to come and make you your breakfast, but…," she trailed off with a slight grin and I gave her a 'please stop talking' look. She laughed lightly before setting about making my eggs and bacon.

"I can do that," I quickly said, and she waved me off. "It is no trouble," she stated.

I huffed and just leaned against the counter noting as my father poked his head around the corner. He gave me a charming grin before stepping into the kitchen _fully_ clothed, thank God. Esme turned and he gave her an impish look as she winked at him.

"Oh, for crying out loud you two, _please_, _please_ stop!" I begged. "You have officially scarred me for life! I am for sure _not _sleeping in your bed tonight! Jeez!" I exclaimed in disgust.

Mom's face turned apologetic while Dad graced me with a devilish grin. Uh oh.

"The bed is actually safe to sleep in, Bella, as we did not actually….do it in the bed," Dad remarked, and I blushed for the umpteenth time.

"I did _not_ need to know that Dad!" I shrieked and he gave me an 'it is what it is' expression as Mom covered her mouth and unsuccessfully tried to cover her laughter.

Please God let this be a memory I forget during my transformation, _PLEASE!_

**A/N: **Poor Bella, although I certainly wouldn't have minded seeing Carlisle in only his boxers, haha! So, what'd you think of the second spanking? And what about Carlisle and Esme comforting Bella? I really thought that part was way cute! PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all its beloved characters, like the handsome Dr. Cullen belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.

**Warning:** This story contains _disciplinary spanking_. If that bothers you, then please_ don't read_ or _flame _me as I have clearly forewarned you.

**A/N: **I love you guys! Your reviews always make me laugh and grin like an idiot, haha! Seems like everybody felt Bella got what she deserved during that second spanking, loved the cuddling, and definitely wanted to see Carlisle in his boxers. hahaha! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 14: Childishness**

**Bella's POV:**

I don't know how, but I managed to make it through breakfast without throwing up or dying from sheer embarrassment. Mom and Dad had kept exchanging these _looks _and these slight _touches_ that I was sure were some kind of foreplay for them; and I was positive they were doing it on purpose just to tease me because every time I would make a noise of disgust they would grin or laugh.

I guess it was kind of cute the obvious love they exhibited for each other, but these were my _parents_! Nobody wants to think of their parents having sex. I shuddered at the mere thought.

"Whatever I did to deserve this horrid punishment, I_ swear_ will _never_ happen again," I declared strongly as I dried my dishes. I heard snickering behind me so I turned, crossed my arms and gave the lovebirds a disapproving look. Mom at least attempted to look apologetic, but Dad just gave me a rakish grin.

"Alright Carlisle, we have tortured our daughter enough," Mom finally said as she lightly slapped her husband's arm, and I shot her a grateful look.

"I am sorry if we made you uncomfortable Bella," she apologized with true sincerity as she came towards me, "we just find it too amusing how you kids shudder at the mere thought of any physical interactions between Carlisle and I."

"I apologize as well," Carlisle added, his face a tad bit embarrassed now, "I never meant for you to see me, ah, well, you know…I heard you fall and cry out in pain so I rushed down to see if you were alright without thought."

I blushed at the memory before nodding my head. How could I stay upset when I had probably scared him when he had heard me fall? And at least he had been wearing _something_. I could only imagine the trauma I would have experienced if he had been…woah, woah, woah! Stop those thoughts right now!

"I guess I can forgive you guys," I stated with a sigh and they gave me appreciative looks. Jeez, I am such a pushover. Time to change the subject, I thought.

"When are the others coming home?" I asked and Carlisle glanced at Esme who answered, "Sometime in the evening between 8 and 10pm. The boys separated from the girls from the get go so it all depends on how long it takes them to get back from wherever they went."

"Aww, that's so late," I whined and Esme smiled in understanding as she said, "Edward will be back before you know it."

"Does he—does he know?" I then asked hesitantly and Mom shook her head negatively.

"No, I forbade Alice and Rosalie from telling him anything, but he will find out," she told me gently and I flushed at the thought.

"Do not feel embarrassed, Bella," Dad said, "Edward and your siblings will be understanding and sympathetic. And if you are afraid of them knowing the specifics, don't be. Apart from Alice they will only know that you were in trouble and that I spanked you. It is up to you whether to share anymore details, but do not feel obligated; and if any of them try to pressure you into telling them what happened, you tell me and I will deal with it," he continued sternly. "They all know better than to fish for details."

I nodded my head, still feeling embarrassed but also feeling a bit of relief that they would not know all the details of what I'd done.

"Bella," my father then stated, "I feel you should know that I intend on speaking with both Alice and Edward regarding their treatment of you. They have no right to try and dictate or control your actions in any way and I intend to put a stop to it."

"Aww Dad, you don't have to do that," I assured him. "I didn't mean to land them in trouble and it's really not a big deal," I pleaded.

Dad shook his head and gave me a stern look. "You and I both know that it is a lie and that you are only concerned with the two of them being angry with you. I assure you that will _not_ be the case. Besides, I truly only intend to speak with them and warn them to watch their treatment of you."

"Dad, really, you don't have to do this," I told him earnestly.

He gave me an exasperated look as he ignored my protest before then saying, "If they do not change their habits I need you to be honest with me Bella. What they are doing is wrong no matter their good intentions. If Edward and/or Alice continue to act as they have been you _will_ tell me, correct?" he asked and I just gave him an unsure look. The thought of landing Edward or Alice in trouble was not appealing in the slightest.

"Bella," he sighed as he placed his hands on my shoulders, "what happened on Friday was a direct result of your anger towards Edward for trying to keep you from Jacob. If Edward continues to try and dictate what you do and who you see I am afraid of what else you may do when your temper gets the better of you."

My shoulders sagged at the reminder of my idiotic actions and Dad leaned down so that he was looking me straight in the face. "Baby, I know you detest the thought of getting Edward and Alice in trouble, but what they are doing is wrong. You know this, and you know that you have been unable to stop them. _I can_ and _I will_. I hope this discussion I intend on having with them will be enough, but I know how stubborn Edward can be, especially when it concerns your safety. He means well, I know that, but he tends to believe that he and _only he_ knows what is best for you. This worries me slightly, and that is why I want you to be honest with me and come to me if he has not stopped. I do not want to see you hurt anymore, and I do not want to see Edward hurt when he finally realizes he has pushed you too far," he remarked with a gentle grip of my shoulders.

His words made sense, and although I really hated the thought of ever tattling on Edward or Alice, I really couldn't stand the thought of them trying to control what I did anymore. "Okay Dad, I understand," I told him softly, and he graced me with a proud grin before kissing my forehead.

"Good girl, now why don't you and I head up to my study. I would like to discuss one more thing with you before you get started on your essay," he remarked as he steered me out of the kitchen. I gave him a worried look. What more did we need to discuss? I wasn't in trouble again, was I? Looking behind me I saw Mom gave me an encouraging smile, which somewhat helped to soothe my worries.

I slowly trudged up the stairs and made my way once more into the dreaded office. I could totally understand why the others never wanted to come in here. There were too many painful and embarrassing memories. My aching backside was already having flashbacks to yesterdays awful spanking.

"I know you are sore, so you can remain standing for this," Dad stated as he leaned against his desk, pointing to the spot in front of him. I gave him a grateful look before nervously standing before him.

"I did not get into this much yesterday because I felt you were too stressed over everything that had occurred and your impending spanking," he began, and I frowned as I wondered what he wanted to talk about. "I would now like to discuss your disobedience in regards to you _not _having your cell phone with you and _not_ finishing the essay."

Oh, I thought as I guiltily lowered my eyes. Dad wasn't having any of that though as he tapped my chin to get me to look up at him. "I told you that I wanted you to have your cell phone on you at _all_ times because I wanted to be able to reach you at any time. I did not want to experience the panic from Friday at not being able to find you and believing that all sorts of horrible things may have happened to you," he stated sternly as he narrowed his eyes. "Not a day went by before I experienced those feelings once more."

"I'm sorry Dad, I never meant to worry you," I insisted but he just held up a silencing hand.

"Regardless of what you meant, Isabella, you did just that. When your mother called me at the hospital to inform me that you were not here, and that your cell phone was in the house I could _not_ believe it. And when she found out you had headed into the woods, I about raced out of the hospital to find you," he recounted, a pained look crossing his expression. "Your mother and I were terrified that you could be hurt or killed, and we had no idea how we were going to find you as the rain had caused your scent to disappear."

Tears prickled at my eyes at his words and I felt absolutely horrible. When was I going to stop causing them pain? When was I going to stop being such a nuisance?

"I do not want Esme or I to experience this fear again, Isabella, do you understand me? Your cell phone is to remain on your person at _all_ times, so that we may reach you at any time and so that you will always have a way to call for help," he said in a firm tone and I rapidly nodded my head in agreement.

"I will Dad, I promise. I'll always have my cell phone on me and I'll never worry you guys like that again," I promised him earnestly and he gave a short nod.

"Now, in regards to your essay," he stated, "there really is not much to discuss. I told you to have the essay finished by the time I came home from work and you failed to do so. You did not take the assignment seriously and that resulted in yesterday's fiasco."

More guilt weighed me down at his statement and I could say nothing to in my defense as what he said was the truth.

"I'm sorry," I apologized for the millionth time this weekend, but he did not acknowledge it.

"What did I say would happen if you disobeyed my cell phone rule?" he asked with crossed arms, and I blinked before staring at him with wide eyes. No, he couldn't be planning on spanking me _again_!

"Bella, I asked you a question," Dad stated with a hard look, and I swallowed nervously before answering, "You said you w-would express your dis-displeasure on my backside."

"I did, and what did I say would happen if you did not finish the essay?" he then questioned, and my heart began to pound hard in my chest.

"Y-you said that you would g-give me—give me a proper i-incentive to take i-it seriously," I answered in a small voice.

"Indeed I did," he remarked before straightening up, "and I intend to follow through with both those promises right now. Come here," he ordered with a crook of his finger.

My breath got caught in my throat as I gave him a startled look. He was going to spank me! No, no way! I was way too sore!

"Dad, please don't spank me," I begged, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I am not giving you a full spanking, Bella, only a dozen swats. I know you are still sore so I have decided to show a little mercy, now _come here_ or I may change my mind," he told me.

"Daddy, no," I gasped as I took a few steps away from him.

Dad softened his look at my pathetic plea before gently saying, "Come here, baby girl. You are making this out to be worse than it is. It is only a dozen swats. It will sting, but it will not add anymore to your discomfort," he explained as he held out a hand to me.

I acknowledged his words, but I still didn't move forward. I didn't want to be spanked, and I didn't care if it was only twelve. "I've learned my lesson, Dad, I swear! You don't have to do this!"

"Bella, you need to relax, you are panicking for no reason," Carlisle responded, his gaze more firm. Relax? Yeah, right! I did too have a reason to panic. It wasn't his butt on the line! "Come here, Bella," he repeated as he took a step towards me.

"NO! I don't want this! I won't let you!" I yelled defiantly in sudden anger, momentary panic beginning to set in.

Dad's eyes hardened at my last phrase. "Isabella, you do not dictate what I can and cannot do. I am the parent and you the child. Now get your disobedient backside over here _this instant_ or I _will_ add to your spanking," he threatened, his voice suddenly cold.

Frustration, fear, and anger built up in me. I didn't want this. I told him I was sorry! Why wouldn't he listen?

I heard as a growl escaped from my father's lips before he held up three fingers. "You have three seconds before I come and get you," he warned with a hard glare.

I froze momentarily before the panic finally took hold of me. The fight or flight response kicked in and I decided on flight. Quickly turning around I raced towards the door, but before I could take but a single step Dad had already caught me around the waist.

"Let me GO!" I screamed as I bucked and wriggled, desperately trying to escape his iron hold.

"Bella, calm down!" Dad roared back, but his furious tone did nothing to calm me. It only increased my panic.

"Mom!" I called out, desperately hoping she'd come to my rescue. "MOM, HELP!"

I heard Dad suck in a startled breath before heaving a frustrated sigh. He let me go just as Mom burst into the office.

"Mom!" I screamed, launching myself into her arms. She immediately wrapped her comforting arms around me as I cried, "Please don't let him spank me, Mom, _please_! I told him I was sorry and that I'd learned my lesson, but he didn't listen! Please Mom, I don't want another spanking!"

**Esme's POV:**

I did the best I could to comfort the panicked child in my arms while at the same time throwing my husband a ferocious glare. What had he done to put her in such a state? I had not been paying attention to this conversation as I did not want to hear Carlisle dole out the mild spanking, so I had been completely caught off guard when I had heard the yelling and then Bella calling my name for help.

Bella sobbed into my blouse and begged me to not allow Carlisle to spank her. The mother in me wanted to promise right away not to allow that man to lay a finger on her again, but the wife in me kept me from doing so.

You don't have the full story. Allow Carlisle to explain. There must be a logical explanation for this.

There had _better_ be a logical explanation because if he hurt my child I _will_ tear him to pieces. I told him to go hunt! I knew his temper was short due to his thirst but he refused to listen to me!

Calm down Esme, a part of me spoke, but I ignored it.

"Mommy, please!" Bella continued to plead and I tightened my hold on her. Why was she so frightened? I glared once more at Carlisle who just raised an eyebrow at me.

"_What. Did. You. Do?_" I demanded quietly and he narrowed his eyes before calmly stating, "Nothing. I told her I was going to spank her and she panicked." He made to take a step towards me but I hissed at him in warning. I was in full Mama Bear mode and he was not getting anywhere near my daughter!

He stopped in place and looked at me with appraising eyes before taking another step forward. I growled threateningly as I placed my child behind me. Carlisle froze in place before holding his hands up in a placating gesture and taking a few steps away from me. His expression turned hurt for the barest of seconds before it became indifferent.

"I am going hunting," he suddenly declared flatly before opening up his window and jumping out.

I stared at the open window, conflicting emotions racing through me: satisfaction at having protected my baby, but guilt at having hurt my mate. Did I do the right thing? Did I overreact? Did I really need to protect Bella from Carlisle?

I banished these thoughts from my head before lifting Bella up and carrying her to the couch where I then settled her on my lap.

"Shh, it's alright Bella, Carlisle is gone now honey, so there is no need to be frightened," I whispered. "I will protect you." It did not take her long to calm down after I said this. She lay quietly in my arms burying her head in the crook of my neck. When I felt she had calmed enough I pulled her away slightly so I could look her in the eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart, what happened?" I asked concernedly. "What did Carlisle do to you?"

Bella squirmed at my question, biting her lip as she avoided my gaze. I furrowed my brow at the display.

"Look at me," I ordered gently, and when my daughter's eyes were on me I repeated my question, "What did Carlisle do to you?"

Bella's face turned guilty as she once more lowered her eyes. My heart sunk at her lack of response, guilt beginning to creep into my entire being as I began to realize the mistake I had just made.

"Isabella," I ordered sternly, "Explain to me what happened this instant, young lady."

"I-I panicked," she squeaked out quietly, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Why did you panic?" I questioned a little more gently, and she flicked her eyes to mine before tearfully saying, "Because he was going to spank me."

I waited a few seconds for her to expand, but she didn't. "Did he explain to you why he was going to spank you? Did he inform you that he only intended to give you twelve swats?"

Bella looked at me with shameful eyes as she nodded her head in response.

I clenched my jaw tightly before closing my eyes. Carlisle had told me the truth and I had not believed him. Oh darling, I thought remorsefully, I am so sorry for doubting you. My heart clenched in pain as I remembered how I had growled at him and the look of hurt that had crossed his features. I wanted nothing more than to run after him now and offer him my sincerest apologies, but I had an impetuous daughter to deal with.

I took a deep and calming breath before opening my eyes. Right now I needed to figure out why Bella had reacted as she had.

"Why was he going to spank you?" I decided to ask, wondering if perhaps Carlisle had failed to sufficiently explain his reasoning. If Bella had not understood she could have felt she did not deserve the punishment and have thus panicked when Carlisle insisted on doing so.

"He said it was for my disobedience: for having not had my cell phone on me and for not having finished the essay," she explained softly, still avoiding my gaze. Disappointment coursed through me as I took a firm hold of Bella's chin and forced her to look at me. So she had understood perfectly why she was being punished. Why then did she panic?

"Did you feel the punishment was undeserved?" I questioned and she nodded her head, her face sporting a sudden stubborn expression.

"Yes! I already learned my lesson, Mom. I know now that I have to obey Dad's rules, but I don't think I need to be spanked over it, _especially_ since I'm still so sore from yesterdays!" she whined, and I gave her a single nod to show I understood.

"Bella, do you truly believe you did not earn that punishment or were you just afraid of the pain?" I asked, and she looked taken aback by the question. I allowed her a few moments to consider the question before I raised a prompting eyebrow.

Bella's shoulder sagged and she let out a mournful sigh before answering in a small voice, "I was a-afraid of the pain."

Yes, that is what I thought.

"I'm sorry Mom," Bella then apologized with a pitiful expression. "I keep messing everything up. Carlisle must be so furious with me."

"Oh, Bella," I stated in fond exasperation as I ran a hand through her hair, "you haven't messed up anything, and I am positive your _father_ is not angry with you in the slightest." It had not escaped my notice that she referred to Carlisle by his first name once more rather than by Dad as she had been. It saddened me that Bella was so quick to believe we could cast her out of the family over the slightest infractions.

"Well if he isn't furious, then I'm sure he's disappointed in me for being such a coward. I'm probably going to get a worse spanking for how I acted," she complained, and I barely resisted rolling my eyes at her pessimistic thoughts.

"Isabella, stop," I ordered mildly. "I am certain that Carlisle will understand your panic once you explain to him what happened. In fact, it would not surprise me if he did not already understand." I did not address her fear of a worse spanking as I was unsure. Bella had tried to run and I knew how Carlisle felt about that. I would prefer if he kept the punishment the same, but after the deplorable way I just acted with him I had no right to demand anything of him at this point. I would trust him as I always had to do what was best for our children.

"I understand your fear over the pain of a spanking, baby, especially when you are already sore," I said, "But was your response really the correct one? I realize you did not mean to panic," I added when she looked ready to argue, "but—Bella, are you afraid of Carlisle?" I asked in sudden worry, seriously hoping that was not the case.

I relaxed immediately though as Bella rapidly shook her head and replied, "No, of course not! I know Dad would never hurt me! I was—I just overreacted. I didn't want to get another spanking and I just let my fear and anger get the best of me."

Her anger? "How many times are you going to let that temper of yours land you in trouble, Bella?" I pressed sternly. "You need to learn how to control your emotions, darling, instead of allowing your emotions to control you," I advised seriously.

Bella flushed at my words but nodded her head in agreement nonetheless.

"I imagine I do not need to tell you that you owe your father an apology when he returns?" I questioned, and Bella shook her head.

"No Mom, I'll apologize," she responded, and I placed a kiss on her forehead before setting her on her feet.

"I think it would be a good idea if you got a head start on that essay," I then suggested as I steered her towards the chair in front of Carlisle's desk.

Bella groaned but did not fight me. She gingerly sat herself down, wincing when her backside hit the chair. She squirmed around until I placed my hands on her shoulders. With a quick glance at my husband's desk I noted that there was already lined paper and a mechanical pencil laid out so I grabbed them and placed them in front of my daughter. She let out a quiet sigh before dutifully picking the pencil up.

I watched her write for a few seconds before going over and sitting on the couch as I noted I was making her nervous with my hovering.

Oh Carlisle, I hope you can forgive my foolishness, was the most prominent thought that crossed through my mind as I sat there.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I hid the carcass of the mountain lion under a pile of debris before beginning to walk at a human pace towards home. I would need a longer hunt to fully satisfy my thirst, but I had fed enough to where I was sure my eyes were no longer black.

As I slowly made my way through the forest I finally allowed my thoughts to ruminate over what had happened in my office. Truth be told, Bella's panic had completely thrown me off guard. I had not anticipated it as I had thought she had gotten past this level of fear. Had I realized what was happening, I would have changed my approach. I definitely would not have been as strict and stern as I had been.

Why the complete panic though? Was she afraid of me? Did she feel I was being unfair? She had definitely seemed guilty and sorry for what she had done; however, her attitude had changed when I mentioned her punishment. She had complained about already being sore…Huh, so she was afraid of the pain?

Well, fear of the pain of a spanking is the whole reason the punishment works as it motivates the children to avoid the punishment at all costs, but her level of fear was too high. I mean, I had told her I was only giving her a dozen swats. My other kids had moments where they've panicked, but never over so mild a spanking; and none of them had ever called out for help.

I frowned at the memory. I knew right when she had yelled to her mother for help that I would be dealing with Mama Bear, and I had been right. I had held hope that my wife would have allowed me to explain that I had not harmed our daughter, but she automatically believed that I must have done something. Hurt tore through me at Esme's lack of trust in me. Did she really believe I would hurt Bella? Had she so little faith in me?

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I hoped both Esme and Bella had calmed down by now because I did not want to deal with an overprotective mother and/or a panicking child. I began to run at vampire speed at this point and within minutes was standing outside my house.

"Esme," I called somewhat hesitantly, "Is it alright if I enter?"

"Of course Carlisle," she responded, and I felt relief as her tone revealed she was no longer upset with me. Foregoing the front door I decided on just jumping through my office window. With some trepidation I focused my gaze on my little girl and was surprised to see her staring at me with some amusement. What in the world? Her mood swings are seriously starting to give me whiplash.

"What is it?" I asked in complete confusion.

She stifled a laugh behind her hand before stating, "I was just realizing that Edward gets his inability to use front doors from you. He too loves to jump through windows." I heard as my wife began to laugh before I just rolled my eyes in amusement.

"You're hilarious, Bella," I remarked dryly, and she smiled as she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I try."

I looked over at Esme at this point to see her standing up and walking over towards me. Her eyes were full of apology as she took my hands in hers and kissed my lips lightly. "We can talk more later, but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am, and that I _do_ trust you." I accepted her apology with an appreciative nod before pulling her in for another kiss. It was only when we both heard forced coughs and a gagging noise that we broke apart.

Without even glancing at my immature daughter I stated in mock concern, "That cough sounds serious, Bella, but I am certain I could find an injection or two that would cure you of it." My wife's shoulders shook in silent amusement as I finally looked over at Bella and I had to fight back a smile at her wide eyed stare.

"What?" she gasped. "Oh, no way, no freaking way! I am totally fine, Dad, no injections necessary, thank you very much! Please continue your nausea inducing display of affection."

I couldn't help it this time as I burst into laughter. Esme laughed along with me and I felt a weight lift off of me as what had happened had thankfully not damaged my relationship with either my wife or daughter in the slightest.

When we had calmed down I smiled wildly upon seeing Bella staring at us with a stern expression, although I could see her lips twitching as she no doubt fought back a smile of her own. I turned my head back towards Esme at this point to see her staring at me with a loving expression that did wonders to heal the hurt I had previously felt. 'I love you' she mouthed before making her way towards the door.

"I am heading to the grocery store," she announced. "Bella, is there anything special you would like me to pick you up?" she asked kindly and Bella just shook her head. Her expression had turned nervous and I was certain no food sounded appetizing to her at this moment. "Alright, well I am going to leave you two alone then," she declared as she glanced over at me.

My heart warmed as this was her way of revealing her trust in me. I nodded my head in understanding before she turned towards Bella. "Remember what we talked about, sweetheart," she stated, and Bella replied, "I will Mom." And with that, my lovely wife walked out the door. I listened as she quickly made her way down the stairs and into the garage. When she started the car I finally focused my attention back on Bella.

My daughter shifted nervously before walking over and throwing her arms around me. I all too happily returned the embrace, ecstatic that Bella did not seem to fear me.

"I'm sorry Dad, I panicked, and I didn't mean to," she spoke into my chest. "I just didn't want another spanking and I overreacted. I'm so sorry and I understand if you're angry with me or if you want to give me a worse punishment," she prattled on before I pulled her away and shook my head at her.

"Hush Bella, I am not angry with you," I informed her and she looked me in the eyes before letting out a sigh of relief.

"I accept your apology and now I would like to offer one of my own," I told her and she gave me a curious look. "I should have realized what was happening," I confessed. "I forget how new all of this is to you and how overwhelmed you must still be feeling over everything that has happened this weekend. You must think me overly strict and harsh, and in a way you are correct."

Bella shook her head with a guilty look but I placed a finger on her lips so she would not interrupt me.

"I _am_ being extremely strict and hard on you, especially considering how new our relationship is. I attempted for leniency, but that did not work, so now I have gone to the opposite extreme. I hope that by making this a miserable experience for you, you will learn early on to follow my rules. You have an independent streak in you, baby," I explained seriously, "that I would prefer you learned to control prior your transformation as it would make your transition into the vampire life easier for the both of us. That temper is another trait I would prefer not to have to deal with and I fear what your newborn years will bring if you have not learned how to deal with it."

Bella frowned, a look of surprise in her eyes as she quietly said, "I-I never looked at it like that."

"No, and I would not have expected you to," I said gently. "When you become a vampire all your emotions will become amplified, so if you learn a little self control now it will hopefully make things easier between the two of us in the long run."

"Am I really that bad?" she asked shamefully, and I gave her an endearing smile as I shook my head. "No, baby, of course not. Your good traits far outweigh the negative, but even you cannot deny that your desire for independence and your temper have landed you in quite the bit of trouble."

She bit her lip unhappily as she nodded her head in reluctant agreement. "I don't mean to be a bother," she remarked and I gave a mildly exasperated sigh.

"My dear, you are _never_ a bother, so banish that thought from your head this instant," I ordered firmly. "You are my daughter and every moment we spend together is a moment I cherish. You are young, so very young, and it is only natural that you will end up in trouble every now and then; so _please _child, _stop_ allowing yourself to believe that sooner or later you are going to mess up and we will no longer love you."

Bella's eyes welled up with tears as she stared at me. There was a vulnerability about her and I knew I had hit the nail on the head. She still did not see herself as a true member of this family.

"I love you," I spoke emotionally. "I have loved you from the moment I first met you that day in the hospital, and do you want to know why?"

Bella stared at me with wide eyes as she nodded her head.

"I loved you because I _knew_ that you were destined to be a part of my family. I did not think this because of the obvious attraction I saw between Edward and you. I thought this because I felt a draw to you, a draw that I had felt towards six different people," I informed her and her eyes widened even more as she understood what I was saying.

"Yes," I confirmed, "I felt the same draw to you as I had felt towards Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice the first time I met each of them."

My daughter finally gave in to the tears and I lovingly brushed them away. "H-how could you leave if you truly believed this?" she asked sadly and I internally cringed at the question.

"A strong part of me wanted to give you a chance at being human," I told her quietly.

"W-what about the o-other part?" she pressed tearfully, and I smiled softly before answering, "The other part of me knew that Edward would never be able to stay away from you. The other part of me knew that we would see each other once again."

"R-really?" Bella asked in apparent surprise and I nodded my head. "Really," I responded before placing a paternal kiss on her forehead. Bella continued to cry a little more and I continued to wipe away the tears until she managed to bring herself under control once more.

"I'm sorry for having been such a pain this weekend, Dad," she apologized remorsefully, and I waved the apology away. "No apology necessary, my dear," I responded kindly.

She gave me a grateful look before wiping away the last of her tears. "So, I guess I'm still getting those twelve swats?" she asked hesitantly, and I nodded my head as I said, "Yes."

"Just twelve?" she asked, and I nodded my head, inwardly grinning at her obvious relief.

"I, well I thought for sure that you were going to add more because of how I acted," she admitted in embarrassment.

"Well, normally I would, but I am feeling a bit merciful at the moment," I confessed with a wink. Becoming more serious, I then added, "Make no mistake though, Isabella, if you ever carry on in such a manner again, or if you ever try and run from me again I _will_ make your punishment worse, is that understood?"

Bella immediately nodded her head with an earnest look as she expressed her understanding.

"Very good," I stated with a light tap of her chin. "Now, are you ready to proceed?" I questioned and she let out a sad sigh before giving her assent. Very well, I thought, and without giving her anymore time to work herself up I placed my left foot on her vacated chair and pulled her over my knee.

"Hey!" she protested before I swiftly brought my hand down twelve times on her wriggling backside. They were not overly hard, but they were not overly light either. It was just enough to momentarily re-ignite the flame a bit.

The whole thing lasted less than fifteen seconds before I was lifting her up and setting her down on her own two feet.

"Owwww," she moaned with a miserable expression as she furiously rubbed at her backside and hopped from one foot to another.

"Was that as horrible as you expected?" I asked with a slight smile when she had settled herself down.

Bella glared at me before nodding her head. "Yes, it was! Your hand hurts, Dad," she whined, "I don't think I'll ever sit again."

I pursed my lips tightly to keep from laughing as I was sure my girl would not appreciate my amusement. "Really Bella? Was it truly that bad?" I asked with a knowing look, and she huffed before shaking her head negatively.

"No, it wasn't," she admitted in a whisper as her cheeks turned red. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck as I then asked, "So, was there really such a reason for all the theatrics earlier?"

Bella blushed even more, her embarrassment as clear as day on her face as she just shook her head.

"No, there wasn't," I agreed in a mildly stern tone before pulling her in for a hug. I felt as a few tears began to stain my shirt and just tightened my hold on her.

"Oh Bella," I expressed sadly, "there is no need to be so hard on yourself. Everything is forgiven and your slate is clean. Alright?"

Bella just nodded her head as she pulled away and wiped at her nose and eyes. I shook my head at the action before grabbing a tissue from off of my desk and handing it to her. I had them here just for occasions like these. I certainly never used them.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled.

"You ready to continue on your essay?" I asked after she had calmed down sufficiently and she gave a short nod before glaring at the chair she had been sitting in.

"Take my chair, sweetheart," I told her as I steered her to the other side of the desk.

"No way Dad, I can't do that," she argued, "I'll be fine."

"I insist," I argued back, but she stubbornly shook her head.

"Bella, really, must you be so stubborn?" I asked. "Just take the seat and sit down. The chair is much more comfortable than the one you were seated in and will hopefully not make sitting too uncomfortable for you," I explained kindly, and she bit her lip before giving in.

"Fine," she sighed, "but only because you insisted." I bit back a smile as I nodded my head in understanding. After she gingerly sat herself down I handed over her essay and pencil before grabbing my work papers and bringing them over to the other side.

"You're really going to monitor me this closely?" Bella asked unhappily and I nodded my head.

"Mmhmm," I responded. "I want to make sure you finish this essay today because I would hate to have to spank you again."

Her eyes widened and her heart beat increased as she gasped, "You'll spank me again if I don't finish it by tonight?"

"Yes," I informed her seriously. "I will give you double of what I gave you just now if you have to continue this tomorrow, and double of that if you need another day, so I would really suggest you work hard and just finish it today. It really is not a difficult assignment."

Bella gulped before glancing at her paper and rapidly beginning to write.

I smirked as I too turned towards my work and began to write.

My daughter and I worked in companionable silence for a few hours until she took a break for lunch. Esme had long since been home but she did not interrupt us except to call Bella down for lunch. She had brought her a garden burger from the diner and had immediately smothered the girl with hugs and kisses when she had entered the kitchen. Honestly, one would think I had given the girl a hard whipping rather than a few swats by the way they were both carrying on.

"You are such a mother hen," I whispered too quietly for Bella to hear, and she gave me a playful glare before putting her nose in the air and saying, "And proud of it." I laughed, which caused Bella to give me and her mother a curious look before just shrugging off our apparent weirdness.

When we were back in my office since I had already finished my work I grabbed a book to read and settled myself in a chair, putting my feet up on top of my desk.

Bella gave me a look as if to say, 'are you for real' to which I just shrugged my shoulders as if to say 'it's my desk so I can do what I want'. She just snorted before shaking her head and beginning to write again.

It was just before dinner when she let out a relieved sigh and happily declared, "Done!" I smiled at her joy before holding my hand out for the essay. She jumped to her feet with quite the look of relief before nervously handing it over.

I debated over whether to read it slowly and let her stew for a bit before just deciding to read it at vampire speed.

"Well done Bella," I praised after less than a minute and Bella gave me a shocked look. "You already read the whole thing?"

"Vampire," I replied and she gave a short laugh.

"Truly though Bella, you did very well," I told her, and she flushed with pride. "I am very glad to see that you took the assignment seriously. I hope you realize why your mother and I were so upset over your decision to drink?" I asked with a sternly raised eyebrow.

"Yes Dad, I understand, and I know I've said it a million times already, but I'm really, really sorry," she said sincerely. "I knew drinking was bad, but it wasn't until I read those sites you pulled up for me yesterday that I realized how bad. I was really lucky that I didn't get anything worse than an upset stomach. I promise to _never_ take even a sip of alcohol ever again," she swore, and I gave her a proud look before walking over and bringing her in for a hug.

"I accept your apology and I am extremely gratified to know you understand how lucky you were on Friday," I said before adding, "and I will definitely be holding you to that promise, little lady."

Bella laughed as she looked up at me and remarked, "I don't doubt that, Dad."

I winked at her before mentioning, "So, you have successfully survived your first Cullen punishment, Bella. How did you fare?"

Bella gave a dramatic groan before declaring, "It was absolutely horrible!"

I smiled wildly as I stated, "Wonderful, I am glad to hear that." Hopefully it was horrible enough to keep her out of trouble, at least for a little while.

My daughter gave me a disgusted look at my obvious joy before shaking her head. "I swear this was my first _and_ last Cullen punishment. I am never getting another spanking for as long as I live," she announced with a determined look. I had to bite down on my cheek hard to keep from bursting into laughter, but my wife apparently had no reservations as I could hear her laughter from downstairs.

"I'm being serous, Dad!" Bella huffed angrily, and I realized I probably hadn't done a good enough job at hiding my amusement.

"I'm sorry, baby, but that's an awfully long time for you to stay out of trouble," I responded, "especially considering how you seem to either attract or gravitate towards trouble at every turn."

Bella frowned at my words and suddenly looked unsure. "Oh, right," she said softly with a crestfallen look, and I finally let out a laugh before lifting her into my arms and running her downstairs.

"Dad!" she yelled right before I set her on her feet. "Ugh, I feel like a rag doll when you guys do that to me," she complained, but I could see she wasn't truly bothered by it when she smiled at me. Esme appeared at that second behind Bella and wrapped her arms around our daughter.

"Mom!" Bella yelled in fright before she gave an exasperated sigh. "Jeez, you vampires are impossible," she grumbled, and we both laughed.

"And here I was going to say the opposite," I responded, "that it is humans who are the impossible ones."

"I don't know what you're talking about because all the humans I know are responsible, well behaved, people," she remarked innocently, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh, I'll believe it when I see it," I replied dryly.

"Well you better believe it Mister, because that responsible, well behaved human is standing right in front of you," she declared imperiously and I glanced at Esme.

"Perhaps it has escaped your notice, Bella, but Esme is a vampire," I said, giving my daughter a look of concern as I inwardly laughed my head off at her outraged look.

"I was talking about me, you blind bat!" she retorted, hands on her hips. Blind bat?

"Is that really the best insult you can come up with?" I asked her in amusement, and she blinked before giving me a sly smirk. "Don't get me started, you bawdy bat-fowling baggage," she insulted, and my eyes lit up at the challenge. Shakespeare? Well, two could play at this game.

Not bad for a goatish fly-bitten fustilarian, but I am sure you can do better," I stated, and her eyes lit up in delight before she responded, "I sure can you loggerheaded half-faced hedge-pig."

"Why you impertinent fool-born gudgeon," I countered in mock anger.

"You mewling idle-headed lewdster," Bella stated, and I grinned before saying, "You craven common-kissing canker-blossom."

Bella let out a short laugh and then stated, "Well, your hearts a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots!"

My eyebrows raised in surprise as my brain raced to figure out where I had heard those words before. The Grinch? Thank God for Emmett and vampire memory or I would not have known that.

"Indeed," I responded with an upturned nose. "Well, I'm sorry to say but your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of rubbage imaginable, mangled up in tangled up knots!"

Bella's eyes widened in surprise before she huffed and declared, "I will always cherish my initial misconceptions about you."

I held back a snort as I replied, "Do you suppose I could buy back my introduction to you?"

"When you were created, God was on vacation and had left a deranged monkey on mind-controlling substances in charge," Bella said triumphantly and my eyes widened at the clever insult. Although I felt mildly insulted I could not deny she had talent.

"Alright, that is enough you too!" my wife interjected sternly, but after a quick glance we both studiously ignored her displeasure.

"You are depriving a village somewhere of an idiot," I retorted with a devilish grin that caused my daughter to glare at me.

"Carlisle!" Esme yelled in outrage, but I continued to pay her no mind.

"You would argue with a signpost," Bella countered evilly.

"Isabella!" Esme screamed this time, but she too ignored my wife.

"Some drink from the fountain of knowledge; you only gargled," I told her with a smirk.

"Dad, you've got two brains, one is lost and the other is out looking for it," Bella stated dryly and I narrowed my eyes.

"Well Bella, at least it does not take me two hours to watch _60 Minutes_," I said, and she glared right back.

"Enough you two, this is getting ridiculous," Esme argued but we once more ignored her.

"Ha! You were the one who donated your brain to science before you were through using it," Bella remarked and I quickly retorted, "And you are one neuron short of a synapse."

Bella openly glared as she gritted her teeth. "I've known sponges with more intelligence than you."

I glared back before deciding to go in for the kill. "Well, Ms. Bella, you are the ignoble, ignorant, illiterate, incestuous, illegitimate progeny of parents who belong to the phyla insecta!"

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth fell open before she snapped, "And you are a sleezy, slimy, sticky, stinky, scum bucket full of maggot vomit and horse poo!"

I gave her an absolutely appalled look. 'Maggot vomit and horse poo?' "Alright Bella, I will make you a deal. If you will be smarter, then I will be nicer," I informed her.

"Pfft! I see you're still working on your random intelligence," Bella scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

I gave a sad shake of my head before saying, "I don't know what your problem is, but I am sure it is hard to pronounce."

Bella gritted her teeth and spat out, "Dad, everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you are definitely abusing the privilege!"

"Isabella!" my wife shouted before glaring over at me and beginning to say, "You had better not say any"—

"You know what the trouble with you is, Bella? It's that you lack the power of conversation, but not the power of speech!" I countered triumphantly.

"Carlisle Cullen and Isabella Swan, I said _enough!_" my lovely wife snapped and I had just enough time to give her a surprised look before she grabbed a hold of my right ear.

"Ouch! Esme!" I yelled as I tried to get her to let go, but she only tightened her hold. I heard Bella give a yelp and knew she was in the same unfortunate position as me.

"Did I not tell you two _repeatedly_ to stop your childish bickering?" she questioned sternly, and I frowned at her tone before reaching up to get her to release me. Before I could reach my hand high enough though she twisted my ear and I clamped my mouth shut to keep from letting out a pained yelp.

"We weren't really arguing Mom," Bella attempted to defend before letting out a yell as my _loving _wife no doubt gave Bella's ear a little tug.

"Esme," I complained, "it was all in jest, there is no need for you to overreact." This was the wrong thing to say though as her eyes flashed before she began to pull the both of us towards the living room wall.

"You cannot be serious?" I gasped in disbelief when I realized what she was about to do. Esme just raised a challenging eyebrow at me before first sticking Bella's nose in a corner and then dragging me over to the other corner. She stuck my nose in the corner and when I attempted to turn around she gave me a look she usually reserved for the children when they were being particularly obstinate with her. I cringed as I suddenly began to feel like an errant child before slowly facing the corner.

"I did not enjoy that little show of insults you just gave and I _especially _did not enjoy being _ignored repeatedly_ by the both of you," Esme stated, and I could just imagine the stern gaze she was sporting as she was no doubt crossing her arms. I huffed before freezing as I could feel her gaze boring into my back.

"You two will remain here for ten minutes and reflect on your actions," Esme then ordered before making her way into the kitchen. I stealthily turned my head to make sure she was gone before glancing over at Bella who was wearing a disgruntled expression. When she noticed my stare she shot me a mild glare and very quietly hissed, "This is all your fault, Dad!"

I listened intently to my wife to assure she had not heard before glaring back at my daughter as I shook my head. 'It was your fault', I mouthed, knowing if I spoke loud enough for Bella to hear Esme would also hear.

Bella shook her head back at me before whispering, "No it wasn't."

'Yes it was,' I mouthed.

"Was not," she argued.

'Was too,' I countered

"Was not."

'Was too.'

_"Was not._"

"_Was too_," I finally hissed out before tensing when I heard my wife loudly clearing her throat. Oops.

"Face your separate corners and remain _silent_," she ordered firmly before once more leaving the room. I let out a very quiet sigh of relief, smiling slightly when I heard Bella do the same. As embarrassing as this was I decided to suffer the humiliation in silence and just do my penance in order to get back into my wife's good graces.

When the ten minutes were finally up my wife entered back into the room and told us to turn around. I immediately whirled around, crossed my arms and gave her a look that clearly stated, 'I will get you for this'. My wife smirked at me, and I was glad to see she no longer seemed angry. In fact, she seemed downright amused. The little minx!

"Alright _children, _I hope you learned you lesson," she announced. "No more childish bickering and _especially_ no more _ignoring _me. I have had enough of that from the both of you!"

I felt a little bit of guilt at her words as I knew I had indeed ignored her a couple times over the weekend.

"Sorry Mom," Bella apologized with a sheepish look, "it won't happen again." Esme nodded her head in acknowledgement of the apology before looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Mum," I apologized with an impish grin, and she just rolled her eyes as Bella tried unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle.

"Come on Bella," Esme then said after giving me an exasperated look, "your dinner is ready." Bella immediately followed her mother, childishly sticking her tongue out at me as she walked by. I narrowed my eyes before slowly sliding my finger across my neck to signify that she was dead meat. Her eyes widened comically before she hurried into the kitchen. I grinned evilly as I followed her in.

**A/N: **ROFLMAO! Okay, so don't ask me where any of this came from because I have no idea! All I know is that Carlisle and Bella were feeling quite giddy now that the punishment was all over with and so they decided to act like immature children; and then Esme decided to have her fun, haha! Very fun to write and I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its amazing characters.

**Warning:** This story contains _**disciplinary spanking**_, so if that bothers you then **don't read or flame**!

**A/N: **Hahaha, reading all your reviews right now and absolutely loving them! Here's the second to last chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Siblings**

**Carlisle's POV:**

Bella, Esme and I were lying together on our bed watching a movie when I received the text message from Alice: _Almost home. Edward knows and he is NOT HAPPY! Coming from NE, you should meet us!_

I immediately let out a sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Damn it. I was hoping Edward would not overreact, but I suppose that was like asking water not to be wet. When it came to Bella, that boy tended to lose all sense of reason.

I felt Esme grip my knee and I turned to see her questioning eyes. I showed her the text and she narrowed her eyes as she too let out a sigh.

"I need to go," I said, and she nodded her head before saying, "I am coming as well."

We had Bella's attention by this point and she stared back at us from where she had been lying at the foot of the bed. "Where are you going?" she asked as she sat up.

I debated over telling her the truth or not before shaking my head at that ridiculous question. She deserved the truth, of course. "I just received a text informing me that Edward knows about me having spanked you and that he is not happy. They are almost home and Alice felt it would be best if I talked with him before he arrived here."

"What?" Bella shouted as she stumbled to her feet. "Well take me with you! I can calm him down!"

"No Bella," I stated with a shake of my head. "You know how Edward gets when it comes to you. No matter what you say he will believe you are lying or that I have somehow frightened you into lying," I explained with a roll of my eyes. Bella looked at me in disbelief, a bit of anger entering her eyes as she gave a roar of frustration.

"For crying out loud, he can be such an idiot!" she screamed. "Tell him that I am fine and that if he says anything mean to you that I'll be royally pissed off with him, alright?" she stated angrily, and I smiled as I nodded my head. "I will tell him," I assured her.

"We will be back shortly," I added as I kissed the top of her head. "Stay here," I ordered with a stern look as she rolled her eyes before nodding her head.

"Attitude," I warned more sternly, and she grinned sheepishly before nodding her head once more. "Got it Dad," she remarked meekly. I offered her a loving smile before rushing out of the house, Esme at my side.

"That boy," Esme muttered angrily as we ran and I raised an amused eyebrow as I asked, "Does it really surprise you though?"

She just shook her head in response before saying, "But a mother can hope." I laughed lightly before completely sobering as I heard yelling and growling in the distance. Esme and I shared a concerned look before picking up our pace and it was less than a minute before we came upon the chaos.

Edward was growling and yelling while Emmett and Jasper did the best they could to keep him in their grasp. Alice and Rosalie stood to the side watching with disgruntled expressions as they yelled at Edward.

"Let me GO!" Edward roared furiously as he fought to escape from his brothers.

"Holy shit Eddie boy, you need to calm down!" Emmett growled as he finally managed to pin Edward's arms to his side. "Jasper, use your abilities man!"

"I'm tryin'," my soldier grunted as he helped Emmett keep Edward pinned. "He's just too damn furious, it ain't workin'!"

"For God's sake Edward, will you stop being such an ass!" Rosalie screeched angrily. "So Bella got spanked, it's not the end of the world!"

Edward let out a fierce snarl at his sister before yelling, "He had no right, no fucking right to lay a hand on _my _mate!"

"Edward, calm down," Alice finally spoke pleadingly, "Bella is just fine, I've seen it. You know Dad would never hurt any of us, so why do you think he'd hurt her?" she tried to reason but my little man was beyond reasoning with.

Edward hissed at Alice which of course incensed Jasper, and that is when I finally felt that enough was enough. It was time for Dad to step in. A quick glance at my wife's unhappy expression revealed she too felt it was time to interfere.

"Don't ya dare hiss at mah wife!" Jasper growled heatedly before Edward snapped, "I can do whatever I want!"

"Is that so, Edward?" I asked as I jumped into the middle of the fray. "Because from where I'm standing it's looking like you are not going to be doing much of anything for the near future." Esme appeared next to me and fixed our brood with stern looks. They had all frozen at my appearance and sported varying expressions like shock, guilt, and anger. Only Alice appeared unsurprised as she gave me a relieved look.

I fixed Edward with a challenging look as he bared his teeth at me. I narrowed my eyes before saying, "Everyone but Edward is to go home right now."

They all exchanged uneasy and questioning looks with each other, and I felt my anger stir. I had given them a simple order, so why did they feel it necessary to defy me? I was _not_ in the mood for _anyone's_ antics after the weekend I had just had. I let out a growl, which caused all my children to focus their startled gazes on me once more. "Go home now," I repeated slowly, "or I will find it necessary to give you all a painful lesson on obedience." Their expressions turned positively alarmed at my threat before they muttered soft apologies and words of understanding. Emmett and Jasper let go of Edward who continued to glare at me before taking off for home with Alice and Rosalie.

I felt Esme take a hold of my hand at this point and give it a gentle squeeze. As I looked at her I saw her eyes held understanding, but also a slight warning to simmer down. I closed my eyes before taking a calming breath. Damn, I _truly_ needed a good hunt. I rarely ever had such trouble controlling my temper.

Once I felt I had once more maintained control over my anger I opened my eyes and gave my son a hard stare as I took in his expression and posture. His teeth were still bared and his eyes furious as he crouched down slightly. He looked seconds away from attacking me, and I really, _really_ did not want to deal with this right now. I hoped to God the boy would calm down because I would _hate_ to have to take my belt to him for attacking me.

"Edward," I spoke calmly as I held up placating hands, "I understand that you are upset with me, and I would like to understand why. Please, calm yourself and let us talk about this as adults," I stated, and I felt instant relief when he relaxed his threatening posture. He still looked angry, but he no longer looked ready to attack me, so I considered that progress.

"Thank you," I said before gesturing for him to speak.

"You spanked Bella," he accused angrily.

"Yes, I spanked Bella," I stated with a nod of my head.

He let out a growl as he took a threatening step towards me, and roared, "You had NO RIGHT, Carlisle to lay a hand on _my _Bella!"

My eyes flashed at his display; however, before I could say or do anything Esme fearlessly marched up to her son and gave his backside three sharp swats. I stared in stunned surprise.

"Shit Mom!" he yelled, and I could not help but shake my head at his stupidity when Esme gave him three more swats. He let out a yelp as he tried to escape her grasp but she had a firm grip on him. She pulled him close so that their faces were mere inches apart and angrily began to lecture him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I do not know where your head has gone today because you _know_ better than to treat your father with such disrespect!" she scolded. Edward opened his mouth to no doubt defend himself but Esme swatted him once and then held her hand up as though to swat him again which promptly caused him to shut up.

"I am completely disgusted by the behavior I just witnessed from you. I cannot believe you had to be physically restrained from coming after _your father_," she stated with clear anger. "What were you planning to do, Edward? Were you planning on attacking him?" she asked exasperatedly, and Edward shifted guiltily as he avoided his mother's gaze. Esme was not having it though as she promptly shook him, which caused him to raise his eyes back up to hers.

"You were, weren't you? For God's sake Edward Cullen, you must have lost your mind today, boy!" Esme shrieked in outrage. "Do you not realize what would have happened?" Edward remained silent, just staring at his mother with wary eyes. "Well, I will tell you right now what would have happened. He would have wiped the floor with you and then he would have taken his belt to your disrespectful backside! And do you know what? I would not have argued with him at all!" she hissed before abruptly letting go of his arm. Edward glared at his mother, but I could see tears in his eyes which showed me that Esme was starting to get through to him.

"Now are you going to be able to have a civil conversation with your father or am I going to have to spank your bare bottom until you get that temper of yours under control?" my wife questioned with crossed arms. I stared at my wife in surprise once more. She absolutely _loathed_ spanking the children, _especially_ Edward. In all our years together she had spanked every child _but_ Edward. I knew it was not intentional, but Esme had a soft spot for Edward as he was her first child.

Tears finally spilled from my son's eyes and I knew that they were a result of the anger and humiliation he was no doubt feeling rather than remorse. I would take what I could get though. If I could have a rational conversation with him then I could get him to be remorseful.

"Do not make me repeat myself Edward. Answer the question or you will go over my knee right here, right now!" she threatened, and I inwardly groaned when I saw my son's suddenly stubborn expression.

_Edward_ _Anthony, _I warned him mentally, _I implore you to think before you speak!_ However, this had the opposite effect for he immediately snarled at me, which proved to be the last straw for Esme.

"That is it!" she declared before grabbing Edward by the ear and dragging him over to a fallen log. To his credit, even though he protested quite vocally he did not fight his mother, which I was extremely thankful for. I hoped it was out of respect for his mother, but I had a strong feeling it was the fact that I was here. As furious as he was with me he knew I did not play games when it came to how the children treated their mother. If he so much as dared to raise a hand to her, he knew I would tear his backside up.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" Edward yelled. "I'm calm, I'm calm!" Esme completely ignored him as she sat herself down on the log and pulled the boy over her knees. She trapped his legs between hers, and with little effort unbuttoned his trousers and lowered them and his boxers. Edward gave an indignant yelp as he screamed, "Mom, please! I'm sorry! Please don't do this!"

I avidly watched my wife's expression, noting that while Edward's pleads already tore at her heartstrings, nowhere in her voice did you hear any hint of her internal distress.

"I am _beyond_ disappointed with your behavior Edward Anthony Cullen!" Esme chided as she began to spank our son. I considered giving them privacy, but eventually decided against it. My son was in a temper and while I was certain he would not try anything with his mother I did not want to take that chance. He normally knew better, but as I had noted on several occasions already, his judgment and common sense were severely lacking when it came to anything concerning Bella. I also stayed out of curiosity. I had never witnessed my wife spanking any of our children as, apart from the first time with Jasper, the few times she had spanked them I had not been home. I wanted to know how she fared emotionally.

The one time she had…chastised me she been extremely harsh. I had definitely deserved it, but I knew she would never punish any of the children as hard as she had me. I also remembered that she had been in complete control of her emotions. Not once had I gotten the feeling that she had been overwhelmed or distraught over what she had done, at least not until sometime afterwards. Of course, I had not really been in a position to really monitor her emotions as I, well, as I had been just a tad bit upset myself. One thing was for sure though, after that incident I had never had any doubts over the ability of my wife to handle our children's punishments.

I focused my full attention back on my wife and son and felt conflicting emotions. I felt empathy towards my son, but also pride in my wife.

"Ow, ow! M-mom, please!" Edward begged as tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry—Ouch!—I-I'm sorry, I swear I'll m-mind—OW!—I'll mind my t-temper!"

"You had better Edward," my wife responded, "because I have no problem with putting you right back over my knees if you find yourself unable to. Now, will you be able to behave civilly with your father or am I going to have to keep you right here while you two converse?" she asked, and Edward let out a sob as he rapidly shook his head. Wow, my wife was good.

"No Mom, please!" he shouted. "I-I'll b-behave civilly, I s-swear!"

"That is exactly what I want to hear," Esme replied sternly. "Your father had done nothing to deserve your ire, and I hope you will show him a little more trust than you have been. You know he loves Bella as much as he does Alice or Rosalie and that he would never harm her, so I would appreciate it if you would stop treating him like he has abused her because I assure you that apart from a sore bottom, Bella is perfectly fine! What is more, she told your father and I to inform you that if you said anything mean to your father that she would be extremely pissed with you," she informed him, and Edward began to sob even more.

Esme went silent at this point as she peppered his sit spots ten more times before finally stopping. Her expression was devastated as she rubbed Edward's back soothingly. Edward himself lay limply over her lap just sobbing pitifully and my heart ached for both of them. I wanted to rush over and offer them both my comfort, but I knew this was something they had to do on their own. This was a mother and son moment and I could not interfere.

After a few minutes Esme pulled up Edward's boxers and trousers before lifting him up and placing her in his lap. It was an odd sight seeing as they were of the same height, but I knew neither one of them cared about appearances at this point.

I heard and watched as Esme offered her baby boy words of comfort as he profusely apologized for his loss of temper and disrespect. They comforted each other, and when they both stood up I was extremely relieved to see that both seemed to bear no emotional trauma over what happened. Deciding I could now approach, I swiftly made my way over and wrapped my arms around the both of them. Esme kissed my cheek affectionately before escaping my grasp as Edward had immediately burst into tears when he wrapped his arms around me. I gave Esme a loving look before turning my attention on my son.

"I-I'm so sorry Dad!" he cried. "I d-didn't m-mean it! I-I kn-know you would n-never h-hurt Bella, and I-I'm sorry!"

I shushed him as I whispered loving and comforting words into his ears. "I know, little man, I know, and I forgive you," I assured him. "Everything is alright now, and all is forgiven. I love you _so much_, you know that right?" I asked, and he nodded his head as he cries turned into sniffles and shaky breaths. I thought he was finally getting himself under control when he suddenly tensed and began to cry once more.

"What is it Edward?" I asked in concern as I tried to get a look at his face.

"Y-You're going to-to s-spank me t-too," he sobbed, and I looked at him in surprise and confusion. Why would he think—Oh. I grimaced as I had momentarily forgotten my promise to the children that if their mother ever had to spank them that I too would give them a spanking. I glanced at Esme who was desperately fighting back tears, and she gave me a pleading look that just begged me to show leniency. I nodded my head before leaning down slightly so I could look my son in the face.

"Edward, son," I called gently so that he would look at me. "I will not be spanking you for any of this. I feel your mother made a suitable enough impression, don't you?"

My little man immediately nodded his head in agreement, tears of relief now cascading down his cheeks

"There's my good boy," I praised as I kissed the top of his head. I held my arm out to Esme at this point and she gladly returned the embrace, circling her arms around both Edward and I. We remained this way, offering our son all the comfort and reassurances he needed until he had completely calmed down.

**Bella's POV:**

I stood out on the balcony of my parent's room avidly watching the forest for any hint of movement. I wished it wasn't so dark because I couldn't see anything. I wrapped my arms around my shivering frame and considered going back inside for a blanket when I saw a couple figures emerge from the forest. Squinting, I tried to figure out who it was, but I needn't have worried for in a flash the figures were jumping and landing right beside me.

I gave a shout of surprise as I stumbled back inside before I found myself being twirled around by none other than Emmett. "Bella!" he shouted joyously. "How is my favorite troublemaker doing?"

"Put me down Emmett!" I screamed as he continued to swing me around like a rag doll, and he gave a boisterous laugh before setting me on my feet. I groaned as I saw the room continuing to spin around me, and as I attempted to take a step I ended up tripping on the edge of a rug. I would've fallen flat on my face if it hadn't been for Alice who beamed at me as she helped me regain my footing.

"Hi Bella!" she greeted as joyously as Emmett, and I returned the greeting before noting that Jasper and Rosalie were also in the room. I became extremely self conscious when I noted their presence. Blushing, I looked down at my feet, certain that they must be thinking how stupid and burdensome I was.

I was startled when I felt a cool hand on my chin and I looked up into the eyes of Jasper. He gave me a warm smile and I returned it when I felt my embarrassment leave me. "How you doin' darlin'?" he asked in full southern charm. "I heard you got into a spot o' trouble with Dad," he stated, but unlike Emmett his tone was concerned and empathetic rather than teasing.

"You could say that," I mumbled before hesitantly glancing over at Rosalie who had yet to speak. I had always found her to be the most intimidating of the Cullens, and although Carlisle had said she cared about me, I wasn't so sure. That is why I was surprised to see her gazing back at me with a touch of concern as well. She apparently noted my surprise for she grimaced slightly before looking a bit ashamed. What was that about?

Jasper glanced over at his sister and said something too quietly for me to understand to her. She replied just as quietly before looking over at Emmett who was giving her a serious look. They too exchanged words I couldn't hear before Rosalie finally let out a sigh and purposefully walked over to me. She stopped when she was standing right in front of me and sported a haughty expression. I glanced at her briefly before looking at the others nervously.

"Bella," Rose finally spoke, and I looked back at her once more surprised to see that she looked ashamed and guilty. "Bella," she repeated more gently after taking a breath, "I owe you an apology."

My eyes widened at her words and I barely managed to choke out a, "Why?"

She let out a sigh before stating, "I, well…I apologize for the way I have treated you. I haven't been very welcoming and I realize that I-that I was wrong to mistrust you."

My eyes widened even more, if possible, and all I could do was nod my head. Rosalie was apologizing? To me?

Rosalie stared at me, clearly expecting me to say something, so when I didn't she just sighed. "Look Bella, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you," she said kindly. "I know I haven't shown it, but I've already accepted you as a member of this family, which means I've already accepted you as my little sister. That is, if you're willing to give me a second chance…," she trailed off, suddenly looking unsure.

"A sister?" I asked in astonishment, and she gave me a wary nod as though afraid of _my_ reaction. How absurd!

"Of course Rosalie!"' I exclaimed happily, and she immediately looked relieved. "I would love to have you as a sister," I said sincerely, and she gave me a beautiful smile.

"Hey, wait!" Alice shouted as she came over towards us. "You think of me as a sister too Bella, right?" she asked and I nodded my head. "Of course I do Alice! You're both my sisters!" Alice squealed as she wrapped her arms around both Rosalie and I.

"This is going to be so awesome!" she announced when we broke apart. "I can just see all the makeovers and shopping trips we'll do together," she said, and I gave her a look of horror, which caused everyone to laugh.

I looked over at Emmett and Jasper at this point and mustering up all my courage I put on a fearful expression and said, "My big brothers will protect me from the hyperactive pixie, won't you?"

I was gratified when both boys grinned at me, Emmett even puffing out his chest as he nodded his head. "Of course baby sis! Jazzy and I got your back!" he shouted imperiously before coming over and pulling me in for a bear hug. When he pulled away Jasper winked at me as he said, "I'll do the best I can to keep mah Alice from torturin' ya too badly." We all laughed as Alice huffed and muttered about nobody appreciating her. We once more burst into laughter, and as I watched Jasper try and get back into Alice's good graces I suddenly wondered what was going on with Edward.

"Where's Edward, you guys?" I asked in concern. "Is he giving Dad a hard time?"

The atmosphere suddenly tensed and my anxiety increased at their disgruntled expressions. "Oh God," I moaned, "What did he do? What did he say? I knew Dad should've let me go along!" I yelled as horrible thoughts began to race through my mind.

"Hey now Bella, you need to relax," Jasper declared as he sent out a calming wave. I happily accepted it and allowed it to soothe away my sudden panic.

"What happened?" I then asked more calmly. They exchanged looks before Alice answered me. "Edward found out about your punishment from reading my mind," she informed me with some guilt, but I promptly waved off any apology. She can't control what goes on in her mind at all times.

"How much did he see?" I questioned hesitantly and she said, "Not much really, just the fact that Dad had to punish you. The second he found out he became absolutely furious and raced home intent on giving Dad a piece of his mind. I texted Dad to warn him and he arrived in time to see Emmett and Jasper physically restraining him."

I stared at her in shock, completely astounded by how badly Edward had reacted to this news. Jeez, if this is how he reacts to one spanking, how is he going to react to the fact that I was spanked yesterday and today as well?

"You were what?!" Emmett boomed in shock, and I stared at him in horror as I hadn't realized I had said that out loud. Oops.

"What did you do, Bella?" Rosalie gasped, and I noted that even Alice looked to be in shock.

"Didn't you see this?" I asked her in a small voice and she rapidly shook her head. "No," she responded, "After I called you on Saturday I avoided looking into your future. I wanted to give you and Dad privacy," she explained.

"Bella, what happened?" Jasper asked, and I was touched by the concern in all their expressions as they stared at me.

"Well, you see," I stammered as I tried to figure out what to say, but I was saved from an explanation when I heard a velvety voice call out, "Bella?"

I sucked in a quick breath as I whirled around. "Edward!" I shouted ecstatically before I threw myself into his arms. Just seeing his face and hearing his voice was enough to cause me to forget any anger I may have felt towards him. All that mattered was that he came back to me.

"Oh Bella," he moaned unhappily, "Is what I heard true? You were spanked yesterday and today as well?"

"Well, today's wasn't really a spanking. It was only a dozen swats," I quickly informed him, not liking the devastated expression he wore. I also noticed that his eyes were red-rimmed and I wondered if he'd been crying.

Edward groaned at my words and I ran a hand through his bronze hair before firmly stating, "Edward, I swear to you that I am perfectly fine." He gave me a doubtful look, which caused me to narrow my eyes at him.

"Please tell me you didn't give Dad a hard time about this," I begged, and he gave me a slight smile before happily mumbling, "You called Carlisle, Dad."

"I did, now quit stalling and answer my question," I demanded, and his smile vanished.

I gave a frustrated sigh. "Really Edward? Do you trust Dad so little? Did you really think he would ever hurt me?" I questioned exasperatedly. "What exactly did you say to him?"

He avoided my gaze with a guilty expression before giving a low growl towards the others.

"Edward!" I snapped and he met my gaze before softly responding, "I didn't really get the chance to say much."

I stared at him in confusion. What did he mean by that?

"Ooohhh," Emmett crowed as he bounded over, "do tell Eddie boy? What exactly does that mean?"

Edward glared at him but did not answer.

"I'll tell you what that means," Rosalie stated with a smirk, "It means Daddy didn't take too kindly to Eddie's accusations."

I gasped as I realized what she was implying. "Did Dad spank you?" I asked him in concern and he looked deeply embarrassed as she shook his head negatively.

"Come on Edward," Jasper added slyly, "There ain't no need to lie. I can feel your embarrassment as clear as day, so just admit that Dad gave ya a good hidin'. Ya can't say ya didn't deserve it."

Edward gritted his teeth before once more shaking his head. "It wasn't Dad," he ground out so quietly I barely heard him. I frowned at his words before once more gasping as I realized what he meant.

"Woah!" Emmett shouted with a short laugh. "You telling me that _Mom_ busted your tail, bro?"

Edward closed his eyes and gave a stiff nod, burying his head in the crook of my neck as Emmett and Jasper laughed at him. Rosalie smirked as Alice just gave a sad shake of her head.

"I'm so sorry Edward, this is all my fault," I told him as I tried to get him to look at me. The laughter immediately stopped as Edward snapped his head up and gave me an incredulous look.

"No Bella!" he stated loudly. "This is in no way your fault, love. I was the one who lost his temper and was disrespectful," he argued, and I couldn't help but notice that we'd gotten in trouble for similar reasons this weekend.

"Bella, we are all responsible for our own actions. Mom and Dad and anybody here will tell you that," Edward continued insistently. "You didn't influence anything. I messed up and it is in _no way_ your fault, do you understand me?"

I frowned somewhat doubtfully before just nodding my head. Yes, I could understand what he was saying. I had gotten in trouble this weekend all on my own. Even if I had decided to go drinking just to get back at Edward, it was not Edward's fault I had done it. He didn't put the idea in my head and he didn't put the drink in my hand.

Edward wrapped his arms around me before carrying me over to the bed. "Is this where you've been sleeping?" he asked, and I blushed as I nodded my head.

"Uh, you do know this is where the 'rents do the nasty?" Emmett asked with an innocent expression, and I just groaned out loud as I buried my head in Edward's chest.

"Don't remind me," I moaned before explaining what had taken place this morning. They all laughed heartily at my embarrassment, but I couldn't help but notice that they also sported somewhat disgusted expressions as well.

"And this is all your fault Edward," I scolded. "If you'd just buy a bed for your room, then I wouldn't have to deal with-with—ugh!" Edward laughed before kissing me on the nose.

"I'm sorry, my love," he apologized, "I swear the next time you come over I will have a bed for you to sleep in."

"So Bella," Emmett stated with raised eyebrows, "what exactly did you do to land yourself into so much trouble?" I blushed as I looked from one intensely curious expression to another. Even Edward's expression was the same, and I sighed.

"It's alright Bella, you don't have to tell us anything," Edward assured me as he tightened his hold on me.

"Awww, come on Bella!" Emmett protested with a pitiful expression.

"Stop it Emmett," Rosalie chided as she lightly slapped his arm. "We're here to cheer her up, not to make her uncomfortable," she stated, and I gave her a look of surprise.

"Cheer me up?" I asked, and she nodded her head.

"It's tradition!" Alice piped up. "Whenever one or more of us get in trouble with Dad, we like to cheer each other up, and since this is your first time we have all decided to be here for you."

"Let the Cullen Spanking Support Group begin," Jasper piped up with a wry grin, and I let out a giggle.

"Thanks guys, this is really sweet of you," I told them, sincerely touched by their kindness.

"Don't mention it sis," Alice stated before Emmett added, "If you really want to thank us Bella, you'll tell us what happened."

"Let her be Em," Jasper scolded mildly, which caused Emmett to pout.

"Come on Bella," he tried once more with a pleading look. "If you tell us what happened we'll tell you about our first times," he said, and I gave him an intrigued look before finally nodding my head. It would be interesting to hear about their first times getting punished by Carlisle.

"And who says we agree to those terms, Emmett?" Edward asked before he looked at me. "Truly Bella, don't let him pressure you into anything. If you don't want to talk about it, then don't. Emmett should know better than to bug you about this, and if he doesn't stop," Edward added with a glare at his brother, "then just tell Dad and he'll take care of it."

Emmett gave Edward a vicious glare before I decided to intervene. "It's no big deal Edward," I assured him. I had already been planning on telling them. I'd just leave out my reasons for attending the party. No need for all of them to know. And with that I regaled them with my exploits starting with the invitation to the party and ending with today's essay writing. Edward and my vampire siblings were a great audience as they gasped, laughed, and sympathized at all the right moments.

"I am never leaving you again," Edward groaned as he pulled me close, and while I enjoyed that idea I knew realistically he'd have to leave again to hunt. "Don't be ridiculous Edward," I told him. "I know I was stupid, but I learned my lesson. It's not like I plan on doing this kind of stuff all the time."

"Man oh man Bella," Emmett remarked with a low whistle, "never knew you had such a trouble maker streak in you. I cannot wait until you're a vampire!"

I rolled my eyes at his excitement. Only Emmett would listen to my story and look proud.

"Ignore my doofus brother," Jasper playfully before giving me a serious look. "Ya need to be more careful, Bella. Ya don't know how much you mean to this family, and you don't know how much hurt we'd all be in if anythin' happened ta ya." Guilt coursed through me as I meekly nodded my head, noticing that both Alice and Rosalie seemed to share his feelings. Even Emmett who had previously joked nodded his head in agreement.

"I love you more than anything, Bella," Edward whispered emotionally into my ear, "so please, _please_ promise me that you will try and be more careful," he begged, and I turned to look into his pleading eyes.

"I love you too Edward, and of course I'll promise," I responded just as emotionally, and he gave me a tender kiss on the lips. Giving me my favorite crooked smile, he then stated, "So, I guess it's my turn to kick off the 'first time' stories."

I eagerly nodded my head as the others settled themselves on different parts of the bed.

"This is gonna be good," Emmett declared as he eagerly rubbed his hands together. The others laughed before we all fell silent and gave Edward our undivided attention.

"The year was 1920 and Carlisle (because he wasn't Dad at that point) and I had once more gotten into an argument"…

..."And if the spanking hadn't been bad enough, he banned me from shopping for _two entire weeks__! _I mean, how cruel was that?" Alice complained, grimacing at the mere memory of such a horrid punishment.

The rest of us did our best to contain our amusement, but we obviously didn't fool her as she began to glare at each one of us.

"So Bella," Emmett crowed loudly, "which one of our 'first-time' stories was the best one?" I rolled my eyes at his question as only Emmett would turn this into some kind of competition. "It was mine, wasn't it?" he then asked with a wide smile. "I mean I am the one that got the belt the first time," he boasted as though this were something to be proud of.

"Emmett, you're crazy," I commented. "How can you be proud of what you did, and the fact that Dad actually took his belt to you?"

Emmett's proud look turned somewhat sheepish at my words. "I'm not proud of hurting Pops, but it's all in the past Bella. I was punished and forgiven, so that's that. No need to dwell over it," he responded with a shrug and I couldn't help but shake my head at his blase attitude.

"Don't pick Em's story Bella," Edward informed me, "as Dad never felt the need to use his belt as punishment until that idiot came along."

"Yeah, you do seem the best at pissing Dad off," Jasper added dryly, and once more Emmett sprouted a proud look as he puffed out his chest.

"Hark whose talking," Rosalie interjected haughtily. "Mom never felt the need to bust our asses until you came along," and I laughed when Jasper's expression looked suddenly embarrassed.

"Well, if you want to get technical," Alice added with mischievous grin, "Daddy would not feel the need to spank us if it weren't for Edward and his inability to do as he's told." Everybody but Edward started laughing at this point and he just huffed and glared at all of us.

"I didn't have any warning, unlike you dumbasses," he retorted. "You all knew what to expect if you screwed up, but I didn't."

"Awww, poor baby," I cooed as I gave his cheek a kiss, and that just sent my siblings into another fit of laughter.

"Oh man, I so cannot wait for you to become a vampire sis, cuz we are going to have sooooo much fun with Eddie here!" Emmett bellowed with a playful shove that would have knocked me off the bed if Edward and Alice hadn't grabbed a hold of me. Unfortunately as they pulled me into a sitting position I landed on my poor bottom and let out a pained yelp.

Emmett burst into laughter for the umpteenth time. "What's the matter Bella? Bottom feeling a little tender?" he teased, and I glared at him before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. Emmett immediately swatted it away, but it ended up hitting Jasper in the head at that point. Jasper let out a growl before picking up the pillow and chucking it back. It once more missed Emmett, but ended up smacking into Rosalie this time who let out an indignant shriek. Emmett stared in horror at his mate as she calmly fixed her hair and gave him a sweet smile. This only seemed to further frighten Emmett, and I could understand why because that sweet smile just spelled disaster; and I was right as in the blink of an eye Rose grabbed the pillow and smacked Emmett around the head.

I laughed out loud as he spat out feathers until he fixed his gaze on me. Uh oh, I thought before I found myself whisked away to the other side of the room. I wasn't sure what quite happened after that because suddenly pillows were flying in all directions and Emmett was letting out a terrifying laugh. I wasn't sure whether to scream or laugh, but when Jasper began to approach us I couldn't help but grin.

Bring it on.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I held my wife close as she cried over what she had done to Edward. I pained me terribly to see her so hurt, and I wished there was something I could do to make sure she never felt this way again.

"I am so sorry Carlisle," Esme stated tearfully as she wiped at her eyes. "I should not be carrying on like this," she said, but I just shook my head at her.

"I told you years ago that it never gets any easier, my love," I informed her as I tenderly wiped away a few tears. "You react just as you did the first time you spanked Jasper, and that is to be expected. I would be concerned if you were not bothered by what happened."

"It is just so hard, Carlisle, I still cannot understand how you do it," she said as she looked at me in concern. "Do I hurt more than you or are you just that much better at hiding it?' she asked, and I once more shook my head at her.

"It hurts you more because you have such a tender and loving soul, and because you are their mother," I stated and she leaned into my embrace.

"I am so sorry for having doubted you in regards to Bella earlier today, Carlisle," she remarked guiltily. "I am deeply ashamed of how I reacted," she continued before I cut her off with a kiss on the lips.

"Your reaction was understandable," I responded, "and I forgave you almost instantly, Esme."

She gazed back at me with searching eyes, gauging my sincerity before gracing me with a beautiful smile. "You are truly a great man Carlisle, a great husband and a great father. I failed you earlier, and while I know you forgive me, I also feel the need to promise you that it will _not_ happen again."

I gazed back into her sincere and loving eyes as I nodded my head in understanding.

"We should head back," Esme stated after several moments of companionable silence, and I just gave a light groan.

"Carlisle," she said with a light laugh as she sat up, "we need to make sure Bella and Edward are doing alright, and that the others are not pestering Bella for details of what happened."

I frowned at that thought before standing up. She had a good point. We raced each other back home, playfully trying to shove each other into rocks or trees before arriving. From the yells and hoots of laughter I knew all the children were gathered in our bedroom, which immediately put me on edge. It seemed Esme shared my worry for she let out a groan.

"Please let the room be in once peace," she begged to no one in particular before we both jumped onto our balcony.

Stepping into our bedroom we froze at the sight before us. First off, there were feathers _everywhere_. And where did those feathers come from? From the pillows our mature children were currently wielding like swords as they battled each other. Alice and Rosalie were currently attempting to batter Emmett with two pillows each. He kept evading them at the last second while laughing maniacally as he swung his pillow over his head like a lasso. Bella was on Edward's back screaming and laughing interchangeably with a pillow in one hand trying to hit Jasper. Edward was doing his best to protect Bella by basically being her shield. Unfortunately, Jasper took full advantage and repeatedly whacked him with is pillow while sporting a devilish grin.

Esme and I exchanged amused expressions before turning toward our raucous brood with stern gazes and crossed arms. Somehow they had failed to notice our presence so I loudly cleared my throat, which resulted in immediate silence and stillness. The only movement now was the continuous swirl of feathers.

I gazed from one shocked and guilty face to the next before demanding an explanation. Chaos erupted as they all began to speak at the same time coming up with several different explanations before beginning to accuse one another. Well, all except Bella who bravely stepped forward and admitted that she was the instigator.

I gave her a stunned look, not having anticipated this at all. It seemed Edward and her siblings did not either for they too exchanged stunned looks before suddenly changing their stories and all insisting that they were the instigator and not Bella.

"I started it," Edward and Alice declared at the same time before glaring at one another.

"Nah, it was me," Jasper stated seriously before Rosalie huffed and said, "I threw the first pillow, so I was the instigator."

"Puh-lease!" Emmett shouted as he stepped forward. "Everybody knows this has got Emmett written all over it. _I _started it!"

I stared back at Bella who was glaring at everyone and she was opening her mouth to no doubt refute what the others had said when they all turned as one and glared at her, which immediately caused her to snap her mouth shut. I ran a hand through my hair before looking over at my wife who was covering her mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing. This really was cute and amusing and I was having trouble containing my own amusement. I truly loved how they all jumped to Bella's defense as they thought she was in trouble.

"Alright," I finally announced, "since you all are at fault, you will all clean up this room this second, and you had better make sure to pick up _every single_ feather."

They all let out groans in response while Bella looked positively alarmed. "Every feather? But, there's like a million! This'll take forever and I've got school tomorrow!"

"Forever?" Esme questioned amusedly, and when Bella gave her a questioning look Esme motioned for her to look around the room. Bella did and gasped at what she saw. The room was already straightened up and half of the feathers had already been picked up, more disappearing by the second as my vampire children worked full speed.

"Wha—How?" Bella questioned in astonishment, and I just chuckled as I wrapped an arm around her.

"Vampire," I stated simply, just as I had earlier today and Bella just shook her head in amazement.

"You're not really mad, are you?" she asked worriedly as she looked from me to her mother. We both grinned at her, and she looked relieved as we shook our heads.

"As long as you clean our room and nothing was broken, then I am perfectly fine," Esme remarked with a soft caress of our daughter's cheek. "They didn't pester you too much, did they?" she then asked, and Bella just shook her head.

"Not really. I had already planned on telling them what happened, so I wasn't bothered," she responded before laughing slightly as she stated, "They agreed that if I told them my story that they would tell me about their first times." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"I can't believe some of the stuff they did," she stated in awe. "And here I thought I was trouble, but it looks like I've got to live up to."

"Live up to?" I questioned in dread. "Oh no Bella Swan, you will not live up to anything that they have done," I told her sternly and she began to laugh.

"Of course I won't Dad!" she responded, and I let out a sigh of relief before she mischievously added, "At least not until I'm a vampire."

"Bella!" I shouted in outrage before letting out a cry of shock when I felt a pillow hit me in the face. I turned to glare at the miscreant who dared hit me only to be shocked when I saw my wife holding a pillow. Our children had stopped their cleaning and stared between the two of us in open mouthed amazement.

"Ohhhh, you're on Mrs. Cullen," I declared before taking the pillow from Bella's hands. My wife narrowed her eyes at me as she said, "You wouldn't dare."

I gave her a devilish grin as I slowly approached her. "Payback is a bitch, my love," I stated as I recalled her sticking my nose in a corner earlier today. It seemed she knew to what I was referring to for she promptly looked alarmed before she lifted up her pillow in defense. It was too late though and I landed a solid hit on her head. Silence filled the room as my wife spat out feathers and gave me a frigid glare.

I smirked at her, only to give a grunt when I was hit from behind. I whirled around to see Bella sporting a deer in headlights look. I was considering how to respond when a pillow flew out of nowhere and knocked Bella down.

"WAR!" Emmett roared before Edward knocked him to the floor with a pillow. And with that all hell broke loose as everyone began attacking anyone and everyone. No one was safe. Temporary alliances were formed and broken every time someone turned around and it was only when Esme noticed Bella sleeping underneath the bed that the game ended. Feathers littered my room and there was broken furniture and cracks in the wall, but for once neither Esme nor I cared. As she lifted our youngest and set her in the bed we exchanged grins with each other and the children. Yes, this was my family and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: **Hahaha! I totally loved this scene! Just picturing it makes me grin like a fool, haha! Anyways, this was originally the last chapter, but I figured some of you folks would want a little more closure, meaning you'd want to read about Carlisle's meeting with Edward and Alice, and probably the resulting talk between Edward and Bella. If I'm wrong, well, you lucky ducks just get another chapter so hurray for you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Warning:** This story contains _**disciplinary spanking**_ so if that bothers you, then _**don't read or flame**_ my story, enough said!

**A/N: **Welcome to the last chapter of Drunken Consequences: Alternate Version. Sorry its short, but it is something. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Closure**

**Carlisle's POV:**

It was around 4am when I finally decided to have my meeting with Alice and Edward. The Pillow War, as Emmett so dubbed it had ended around midnight and we had managed to clean and straighten up as best we could in under an hour. How Bella did not wake with all the ruckus my children made as they cleaned was beyond me. Anyways, Esme and I had left Edward alone with Bella since then, but now I felt was as good a time as any to get this discussion over with.

Esme and I had been lounging in the living room, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek as I stood up. She stared at me in confusion until I softly informed her of my plans. She let out a soft sigh as she nodded her head in understanding.

Quickly making my way up the stairs I was unsurprised to see a sheepish looking Alice standing outside my office door. "Wait inside," I ordered before making my way into my bedroom. Bella lay on her stomach while Edward lay on his side with his arm curled around her protectively. He stared at his mate with such tender affection that I was tempted to walk out and do this another time.

No, I scolded myself mentally. This manipulation and control cannot continue. It has to end now!

_Edward_, I called mentally, _I need you to come to my office. There is something you, Alice and I need to discuss._

Edward gave me a look of confusion before quietly pleading with me to do this later. "I don't want to leave her Dad," he begged softly, but I gave him a firm shake of my head.

_This discussion concerns Bella_," I informed him, and he immediately gave me a look of concern.

"Is she alright? Is she in danger? Is Victoria"—he began to panic, but I gave a shake of my head.

_No, Bella is fine and she is in no more danger than usual. Now come_, I ordered sternly, _I will not tell you again._

A stubborn look crossed my son's face as he sat up, and I am certain his temper would have made a show if he had not accidentally sat down on his sore backside. He winced and the fight immediately left him. I could not help the smirk I wore as I stared at him.

_See Edward, you are learning._ He glared at me before attempting to plead once more. "Please Dad, I can't leave her alone."

"She won't be alone," my wife announced quietly as she entered the room. "I will stay with her until you return," she informed our son, and he looked torn before giving a defeated nod of his head.

_What a good boy_, I teased and Edward gave me a shove the second we were outside my wife's line of vision. I chuckled softly before motioning for him to enter my office. He gave a frustrated sigh before walking in and throwing himself into the chair next to Alice. He immediately jumped to his feet with a yelp, and I knew it was only because Alice was in the room that he managed to maintain from rubbing his backside and hopping from one foot to the other. I just shook my head at him as he sat down once more, much more slowly and hesitantly this time.

"So what is this about?" he snapped irritably in a dismal attempt to cover his embarrassment.

I narrowed my eyes at his tone before mentally warning him to mind his attitude with me. He let out a breath as he nodded his head. _If I have to tell you again it will be out loud for everyone to hear, do you understand me?_ He nodded his head once more, much more meekly than before. _Good_.

"Very well, I have called you two in here to discuss your treatment of Bella," I announced and while Alice looked nervous Edward looked positively alarmed. "What do you mean?" he asked in complete confusion, and I decided to open my mind to him. He remained silent as I went through memories of Bella complaining about what he and Alice had done to her, and his expression was a mixture of shame, defiance, sadness, and stubbornness.

"I want to know why," I said simply, "and we will start with you, Edward. Why did you feel it was right to control and manipulate Bella into doing as you wanted?"

Edward gave me a disgruntled expression at my choice of words before defending himself. "I wasn't trying to control her or anything, I was just keeping her safe, Dad. Bella doesn't understand how dangerous those wolves really are. I know they'd never intentionally harm her, but they've got tempers and if they were to lose control they could kill her!" I could not help but raise an eyebrow at my son. If it wasn't the pot calling the kettle black. Out of all my children, it was Edward who had the most trouble controlling his temper.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh as he heard my thoughts before continuing his explanation. "You know what happened to Emily, Sam's fiancée. He lost control for just a second, and now she is scarred for the rest of her life! Besides, Bella attracts danger, and I just don't trust those immature mutts to take care of her!"

"So because you feel Bella is unaware of the danger she places herself in you feel it is up to you to _forcefully _ keep her from visiting Jacob?" I asked. "You feel your concerns justify messing with her car and having your sister kidnap her?"

Edward remained silent, refusing to answer my question. He knew I wanted to hear him say no, but I knew he still believed he was in the right.

"What about you, Alice?" I said, turning towards my short-haired daughter. "Explain to me why you are involved with this?"

"I just want to keep Bella safe," Alice explained. "Edward is right. Wolves are not good friends! They could hurt her!"

I stared from one stubborn child to the next, extremely disappointed with the both of them. I knew I had told both Bella and Esme that I would not spank them, but if their attitudes did not change I was going to change my mind.

"It is obvious to me you both feel you are in the right, and that disappoints me," I stated, and while Alice's expression fell Edward's remained stubborn. "You are both wrong to be treating Bella in this manner and I am going to tell you why, so _do not_ interrupt me." They both gave short nods of understanding before I began to speak.

"You have _no right_ to dictate Bella's actions," I began strictly. "She is not your daughter; she is your mate, Edward, and your sister, Alice. Do you have any idea how much your actions have upset Bella?" I asked and neither one gave me an answer.

"Do you want to know why she attended this party, Edward?" I asked as I pinned him with a hard stare. His stubborn expression turned wary as he nodded his head.

"She went to get back at you," I informed him simply, and his eyes widened in shock as he gasped out, "_What?_ _Why?_"

I rolled my eyes at his question as the answer was obvious. "She went to the party with the intentions of getting drunk so she could prove to you two things: that her _human _friends could be unsafe, and that you did not control her. She was furious with you for keeping her from seeing Jacob, so in a fit of temper she did something she would normally never even have considered."

I let my words sink in, happy to see their smug, stubborn looks turn into ones of shock, horror, and even a bit of guilt. Alice looked near tears as she lowered her head in shame.

"Bella is extremely angry, frustrated, and hurt by the way you two have been treating you. She knows she has no chance at stopping you because of your abilities, and you have _no idea_ how much that bothers her. She loves you, the both of you, but your overprotectiveness has pushed her over the edge," I lectured, a bit of anger entering my tone as I recalled how upset and defeated Bella had been. I left my mind open to Edward so he too could see what he had done to her, and I believe that more than anything began to cut through his stubbornness.

"I was just trying to keep her safe," Edward muttered, his shoulders drooping as the full impact of what he'd done began to hit him. "She really went to that party because of me?" he asked, desperate for me to shake my head and say I had been lying.

"Yes, because of you _and _Alice," I said as I fixed my angel with a stern look.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she tearfully cried, "but we never meant for it to go this far. We were just trying to keep her safe. We didn't want her to get hurt."

"I understand your concerns," I responded more gently, "but that still does not excuse your actions. You two need to learn to take Bella's wishes and thoughts into concern when you get like this. Look at it from her point of view. Jacob Black is a werewolf, yes, but to her he is first and foremost her best friend. He was there for at a time when we were not, and he held her together. The friendship those two hold is something you two cannot understand, but that you need to accept," I lectured softly, not enjoying the haunted expression that crossed my son's face as he no doubt thought about what our absence had done to Bella.

"She loves you both dearly, but she also loves Jacob. By keeping Bella from seeing him, she is only going to try harder to see him, which in turn will cause her to feel extreme guilt as she feels she is betraying the both of you. You are not her father Edward," I spoke firmly as I looked him in the eye. "You have no right to ban her from doing anything, and if you continue to do so, you will only cause her to resent you. And who knows what other schemes she may come up with to get around your restrictions or to get back at you if you do not stop," I added, and his eyes widened.

Looking over at a tearful Alice I then said, "You are a wonderful sister, Alice, and I love how much you look out for Bella, but in this case you have crossed a line. You cannot kidnap Bella in order to keep her from seeing Jacob just because you feel he or the other wolves will harm her. You must let Bella make her own decisions, and if you feel she is doing something that will cause her harm, then you tell your mother and me and let us decide. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes Dad, I understand," she responded softly.

"These actions will stop today," I ordered in a stern tone as I once more stared at my son. "You will no longer try to control or manipulate Bella into doing as you want. You will treat her with respect and listen to what she has to say. You may be stronger than her physically but that does not give you the right to dominate the relationship. She is your mate, your equal, and if you want your relationship to work Edward, then you had best start taking notes from your brothers and I. Watch how we treat our mates and learn from it."

Edward looked embarrassed by my words but nodded his head in understanding nonetheless.

"I have given Bella my full permission to visit with Jacob whenever she pleases," I added, and I was relieved when neither one showed any hint of disagreement.

"Before I let you two go, I want you to promise me that we will not need to have this discussion again, because if we do you will be over my knee when we have it," I warned with narrowed eyes, and they both gave heartfelt promises before departing.

I let out a sigh at this point while leaning back in my chair. Thank God I had been able to get through to them. I truly did not want to imagine what trouble Bella would get herself into if she ever felt the need to 'get back' at Edward ever again. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I recalled everything that had happened this weekend. It had certainly been stressful, but if I had to do it over again, I can't say that I would change anything.

I glanced up at my door when I heard it open and smiled widely at my gorgeous wife. "How about a hunt?" she asked with a coy smile, and I let out an appreciative growl before literally carrying my wife out of the house and into the forest.

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up in the arms of my favorite vampire, and I gave him a smile as I said, "I love waking up in your arms."

He grinned at me before bringing me in for a kiss. As always, he pulled away much too soon, but I would take what I could get.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in concern, and I blushed slightly as I answered, "I'm fine."

Edward raised an eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes. "Really Edward, I am perfectly fine. This weekend was tough, but it was also a lot of fun," I informed him with a grin as I recalled all the teasing between Dad and me.

Edward once more raised his eyebrow, but this time there was curiosity in his eyes. I grinned before regaling him with the insult match Dad and I had, and how Mom had reacted. "You should have seen his face when Mom stuck his nose in the corner," I said and he laughed out loud. "Dad looked totally outraged and he was turning back to say something to Mom, but whatever expression she gave him must've scared him because he immediately snapped his mouth shut and turned back towards the corner. It was brutal trying to keep from laughing."

"Oh my God, I have got to tell the others about this," Edward declared after he had finished laughing. "I cannot wait to tease him about this! What else happened?" he eagerly asked, and I was about to tell him about Mom scolding Dad for having stuck his tongue out at me when I suddenly realized what day it was. I froze which immediately caused Edward to look at me in concern.

"What is it Bella?" he asked.

"It's Tuesday!" I shouted as I attempted to untangle myself from the sheets and get up. "I should be in school!"

Edward began to laugh at this point as he stopped me from falling face first on the floor. "Relax Bella, I should be in school too, but Mom took care of it."

Took care of it? "What do you mean by that?" I questioned in confusion.

"Mom called Charlie last night and told him that you weren't feeling well. Then this morning she called him again, and suggested that it would be best if you didn't go to school. She then convinced him to let you stay here so he could go to work," he explained. "Oh, and I'm sick too," he added cheekily, and this time I laughed with him.

"But why did Mom do that?" I then asked, and Edward turned a little embarrassed before he answered, "Because she and Dad knew you would be too sore to sit comfortably."

I blushed from embarrassment even though I was touched that they had thought of that. I truly hadn't been looking forward to sitting on those hard wooden chairs. "Where are they?" I then said, "I have to thank them."

Edward turned even more embarrassed before cryptically saying, "They're in the woods…hunting." I narrowed my eyes in confusion, not understanding his embarrassment or his cryptic tone. When he noted my expression he raised both eyebrows and repeated more slowly, "They are _hunting_." He widened his eyes as though that would somehow make me understand before giving an exasperated sigh.

"They're having alone time, do you understand?" he asked, and I made an "o" shape with my mouth as I finally grasped at what he was trying to say. "Oh," I said, before my expression turned disgusted and I once more said, "_Oh_."

"I guess I can thank them later then," I stated as an awkward silence had descended.

"I had a talk with Dad early this morning," Edward finally stated, his tone and face suddenly serious. I tensed as I realized what that talk had been about.

"How did it go?" I asked in what hopefully was a casual tone.

"Bella," Edward declared softly, "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I've been a complete idiot and I am so, so sorry. You have all the right in the world to be angry with me."

"Oh Edward, I forgive you," I immediately said as I couldn't stand to see the self-hatred in his eyes.

"No Bella, you shouldn't," he responded in self-disgust. "I have been a horrible mate to you and you shouldn't forgive me so easily. I had no right to try and control your actions, and to keep you from Jacob. I may not trust the pup, but I should've at least trusted you. I promise Bella that I'll do better. I'll listen to what you have to say and I won't try and stop you from visiting Jacob," he promised with earnest eyes.

I grinned widely before giving him a passionate kiss. "I love you Edward, and of course I'll forgive you! I understand that you were only trying to protect me, and now I would like to apologize for what I did. I don't know if Dad told you, but the only reason I attended the party,"—I began to explain before he shook his head at me.

"Dad already told me, and you don't need to ask for my forgiveness. I pushed you into a corner and you reacted in the only way you could. I'm not happy about what you did, but I put more blame on myself than you. Besides," he added with a slight grin, "I'm positive you've already profusely apologized to Dad."

I turned beet red at the reminder as I glared at him. "Just as I'm sure you profusely apologized to Mom for your temper," I snapped back, feeling satisfaction when his expression turned embarrassed.

"Right, sorry Bella. I really didn't mean to tease," he explained sheepishly. "As you heard yesterday, I know what it's like to be on the wrong end of Dad's hand, especially when he's laying on the guilt. He sure knows how to make a guy sorry," he mumbled, and I nodded my head in complete agreement.

"Speaking of Dad and Mom," Edward then stated, his face adorned with a smile, "you don't know how happy you've made them by addressing them as such. They've loved you from the very beginning, and they're ecstatic that you return their feelings. This weekend may have been difficult for all of you, but I also know that neither Dad nor Mom regret any of it. They love how close you've all gotten, and they look forward to many more bonding moments."

My heart warmed as I was extremely touched by his words. Both Dad and Mom had told me this themselves, but to hear it from Edward, who had access to their thoughts made it a little more real. "I feel the same way," I admitted to Edward with a watery smile. "They're the parents I've always needed and I couldn't be more grateful to them for loving me as one of their own. I love them. I love all of you guys. I couldn't ask for a better family."

Edward gifted me with a handsome grin before pulling me in for a loving kiss I all too enthusiastically returned. The kiss soon turned into a full blown make-out session and it was only when we heard cleared throats and a few coughs that we broke apart from each other.

I turned to look at who interrupted us and immediately blushed as I spotted Carlisle and Esme. Mom was desperately trying to look stern as she fought back a smile, but Dad had no reservations as he stared at us with a mischievous smile. I glanced at Edward to see him sporting a completely mortified expression before letting out a groan.

"Eww Esme," Dad finally complained, "they were doing it on our bed. That's disgusting! I will never be able to make love to you on it again. We have to get a new one," he declared, and I couldn't help but burst out into laughter. Despite my extreme embarrassment, Dad sounded so utterly ridiculous that I couldn't keep it in. Mom fared the same as she too began to laugh.

"Dad!" Edward suddenly yelled in disgust, "Control your thoughts for God's sake!" This sent Mom and I into an even larger fit of giggles, and I couldn't help but think, yup, my family is crazy, but I wouldn't want them any other way.

**A/N:** THE END! Hurray for having finished another story, and for not having taken six months to do so!

You guys were absolutely AWESOME and I REALLY appreciated all your AMAZING and AMUSING reviews and comments! THANKS for giving this alternate version a chance and THANKS for being such GREAT readers!

I am currently working on The Pastor's Son, which is an Esme spanking Carlisle fic. Not everybody's cup of tea, but the idea wouldn't leave me so I am writing it! Not sure when it'll be finished, but I'll try to get it out within a few months. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Till next time!


End file.
